


Surprise!

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna - Freeform, Blind Date, Drunkenness, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Poll, Sex, Sisters, Smut, Surprises, drunk anna, elsa - Freeform, families are complicated, you write the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 162,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Anna's best friend Kristoff sets her up on a blind date which she has no way out of, her father brings her the news that her sister, who she hasn't seen or heard from in 13 years is in town and wants to visit... the date goes extremely well... meeting her sister... well, that's another story.Readers get to choose the ending for me!





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my b'day today and I've written this fic as a gift to all my loyal readers. I do however, require something from you, read on, and all will be explained at the end. As always, reviews are very much welcome xx

 

* * *

 

“Anna, Anna!” Kristoff yelled as he caught up to the redhead just as she was about to pull out of the parking lot.

Anna wound down the window and gave the burly blonde a perplexed look. “Where’s the fire?” She joked, earning her a reproachful glare as the man tried to catch his breath.

“I’m glad I caught you. Listen, I know it’s short notice, but I got you a date for tomorrow night.” He explained as he leant against the car door for support, clutching his ribs.

“You what?” Anna roared at the man, “Kristoff, we’ve been through this, I’m done dating.”

“Just hear me out, okay?” He puffed. “She’s just your type, insanely gorgeous, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she’s only in town for the weekend on some family trip.”

Anna looked at her work mate and friend as if he’d lost his mind. “If she’s only in town for the weekend then why are you setting me up with her?”

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the redhead as he straightened up now that he’d caught his breath. “Because, you and I both know, that it’s high time you get yourself laid.” He replied bluntly.

Anna choked on her own spit and felt her face flame up. “Excuse me!” She barked, the gall of the man!

“Oh, come on Anna, it’s been like, six months since you last got some, you’re so wound up you’re gonna wear out the batteries, and _everyone_ knows it. Come on, what do you have to lose? If things don’t go well, you’ll never see her again, and if it does go well… you could end the night a pair of long legs wrapped around your waist… or face, whichever.” Kristoff shrugged casually.

“Kristoff!” Anna chided, apparently her face _could_ go redder than the blazing sun. “My god you’re disgusting! Where did you even meet this girl anyway? And what’s her name?”

“Her name is Elsa, she’s staying at a friend’s place in my apartment, we met in the lobby and got to chatting. She’s really nice Anna, really sweet, well spoken, eloquent… and looks like she’d be dynamite in bed.” He finished with a sly smile and waggle of his brows.

“Kristoff, _really_?” Anna groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _If_ I agree to go on this date, how do I contact this Elsa woman?” She asked, if only to get her friend off her back – not that she wanted this date in the slightest, she’d written off love altogether after she had come home to find her girlfriend of three years in bed with another woman.

“You don’t, it’s all organised, you just have to turn up to the restaurant The Ice Palace at seven tomorrow evening, everything is already set.” Kristoff smiled broadly at Anna, he knew she wouldn’t back out now that she knew the girl would be waiting for her, she wasn’t the type to stand another person up.

“I hate you.” She growled lowly as she shot daggers at her friend. “You’re a dick. You know that?”

“No,” Kristoff countered, “I like dick, there’s a difference.”

Anna gagged and put her car into reverse. “You’re disgusting and a dick, _and_ I’m still going to kill you, especially if this ends badly.” She said as she began to back out of her space, Kristoff smiling broadly behind her as he waved cheerfully.

“Have a _fucking_ good time!” He called and shot her a wink, Anna merely stuck up her middle finger at him and drove away.

* * *

 

Anna trudged through her font door, closing it a little harder than she’d meant to and causing the wood to slam against the frame. “Bloody Kristoff and his bloody meddling.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Hey Anna-banana, rough day at work?” Her father asked as the still seething girl threw her bag onto the kitchen counter.

“No.” She groaned. “It’s bloody Kristoff. He’s set me up on a date for tomorrow night and I have no way out of it.”

“Well maybe it’s time to move on,” her father suggested with a kind smile. “Get back on the horse so to speak.”

“Not you too.” Anna moaned as she slumped into a chair at the kitchen island and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I just don’t think I’m ready for this, Papa.” She admitted with a sigh.

“Anna, what Meg did was horrible, and she gave you a frozen heart, but that was a long time ago now, it’s time to get yourself back out there. It would just be nice to see my daughter truly happy for the first time in forever, thaw that heart of yours before it freezes over entirely.” Agnarr said warmly as he laid his hand over his daughter’s. “Think of this as a way to change your lonely world, a chance to find true love. Love is an open door, Anna, it’s time to let it go, move on, you might be a bit of a fixer-upper, but you can fix a fixer-upper up with a little bit of love.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Anna sighed in agreeance as she leant back in her chair. “It has been a while.”

Agnarr smiled broadly, “that’s my girl.” He said proudly before his smile faulted and he sighed himself. “Now, I do have some news to tell you that you’re probably not going to like… Your mother called.”

“She what!” Anna choked as she almost fell of her chair in shock. “We haven’t heard from her in years, what does she want now?” Anna’s mother, Idunn, ran out with her older sister thirteen years ago and they hadn’t seen her since, she didn’t even call for birthday’s or Christmases, she only made contact when she wanted something.

“Your sister has come back to Arendelle, she wants to meet you.” Her father explained hesitantly as he busied himself in the kitchen, he was clearly just as nervous about this as she was. “She wants to get to know her family, Anna.”

Anna swore under breath and scoffed, throwing her hands up before slamming them back down on the bench. “She’s had thirteen years to do that, thirteen years to get to know us, thirteen years where we’ve heard nothing from her, I don’t even remember what she looks like, why the fuck would I want to get to know her now?” Anna felt livid, her sister was eight when they were separated, she could remember them being close as children and then suddenly, one day she was gone, along with her mother and Anna hadn’t heard from the girl since.

Every year Anna made birthday and Christmas cards for the sister that she could barely remember, every year she waited for a reply, a response, anything to show that her sister still cared. But not once had she heard anything back, not a single letter or even a thank you, her sister could have been dead for all Anna knew.

“I don’t know why now after all this time, but I think we should give her a chance to explain, Anna. She’s my daughter too, and I miss her every day. It’s not her fault that Idunn took off with her and cut all contact, who knows what your mother has told her over the years, she might be innocent in all of this, kept away from us by your mother’s spite.” Agnarr rubbed his hands over his face, “look, I’m not saying that I’m going to throw her a big welcome home party or anything, but I am going to give her a chance, I can’t just throw away my other daughter, I’m not your mother.”

Anna sighed and slipped off her chair, walking over to her father and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. “I know you’re not Papa.” She reassured him. “I guess I’m just nervous and shocked and, maybe, a little scared. I don’t remember much about her, only little bits here and there. It’s not like we talk about her much.”

“I know my little sunflower, and I’m sorry about that, it’s my fault you don’t know much about her.” Her father said glumly as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

“It’s not your fault, it’s Mama’s for keeping us apart, and I know how hard it was for you, and how hard it is for you to talk about her, I just… don’t know what to expect and that’s making me feel a little uneasy.” Anna explained as she held her father tighter, revelling in their close relationship. “So, when is Alesia coming?” She asked nervously.

“She’s coming here, Sunday afternoon, at three. We can all have a coffee, have a chat, if it goes well we can decide what to do from there. And if it doesn’t…”

“It will, Papa. I promise, it will.”

* * *

 

Anna was seated at a small booth in the flash restaurant Kristoff had picked out. She was very much regretting agreeing to this date, especially now that she knew her sister would be visiting tomorrow, she already felt nervous enough about that, add onto it the nerves of a first date, and Anna was just about ready to throw up.

She began picking at her cuticles and chewing her nails, looking around every few seconds with her heart hammering in her throat. She really didn’t want to be here, and she was just about to get up and leave when a pair of long, shapely legs, the colour of the crispest snow entered her vision and her mind suddenly drew a blank as she gulped and looked up.

Before her stood a goddess of pale colouring, her long platinum-blonde hair was done up in a loose braid which came over her shoulder and rested upon one of two perfectly full breasts. Her body was toned but she still had magnificent natural curves that were well defined beneath the tight icy blue dress she wore, the colour matching the shade of the woman’s eyes exactly.

That dress reached her mid-thigh leaving lots of moon-pale skin for Anna’s eyes to drink up, she sure wouldn’t mind running her tongue all the way up those legs, starting from her ankles, over those amazing calves and higher and higher until she reached…

“Anna?” The goddess spoke, her voice so soft and beautiful, like a glorious melody, and it took Anna a few moments to catch up with the fact that it was _her_ _name_ the goddess had uttered.

Anna looked back up to meet the woman’s eyes and suddenly forgot why she even considered leaving in the first place. “Err, actually it’s Ah-na, with a long ahh sound.” She corrected, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

The girl’s face softened, a glorious smile curling her lips – one that made Anna’s heart stammer in her chest and butterflies flutter in her stomach, she couldn’t remember ever having such an intense attraction to a woman so suddenly before. “My apologies, _An_ na” The goddess said with a nod of her head. “You have a beautiful name.” She complemented as she took one of Anna’s hands in her own and kissed it lightly. “A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman.”

“Thank you. You look beautifuller!” Anna blurted as a rush of heat burned her face. “I mean, not fuller, you don’t look fuller.” She scrambled with her words before she was able to embarrass herself further, “just more- more beautiful.” My god, only Anna would manage to make such a fool out of herself on a first date.

The girl giggled and released Anna’s hand and gracefully slid into the booth opposite her. “Thank you, I’m Elsa by the way, your friend Christopher was quite insistent that I meet you.” She said with a quiet chuckle as she placed her purse on the table beside her.

“It’s Kristoff, actually.” She corrected Elsa for the second time, “and yes, he was very insistent about me meeting you, he seems to think I need to err… put myself out there again, I guess you could say.” She felt that blush grow as Kristoff’s words played in her memory, although, she had already forgotten why she’d been so opposed to his suggestion of ending the night with Elsa’s legs wrapped around her waist… or face. Whichever.

Both seemed like very good options to the redhead right now.

Elsa folded her hands on the table and inclined her head. “Is that so?” She asked. “Well, I’m glad he did, I would never have had the chance to meet you otherwise.”

Anna was pretty sure her blush was soon going to become a permanent fixture on her face if Elsa kept this up. “Likewise.” Was all she managed to get out, the blonde across from her had reached over and taken one of Anna’s hands in her own and was now drawing light circles on her palm with her fingertip and Anna’s mind had gone wonderfully blank.

They were soon interrupted by a waiter asking what they’d like to drink and if they’d like any entrees. Elsa ordered a red wine for herself, and Anna – who was under the legal drinking age – got a vodka sunrise… sans vodka.

 “So, may I be as bold as to ask for your age? Under the legal age for alcohol I assume, judging by your choice in beverage.” Elsa asked as she watched Anna’s fingers twitch slightly from her touch.

It took the redhead a moment to pull herself out of the contented lull the blonde had put her in, those dainty fingers on her palm were sending tingles through her body and her mind had very much been turned to mush. “Ah, I turned eighteen last spring.” She eventually answered somewhat distractedly. “You?”

“I was Twenty-one in the summer.” Elsa replied.

“Huh. I pegged you more for a winter baby.” Anna said as her eyes roamed over the blonde’s pale skin and icy blue eyes.

“I get that a lot.” She laughed, the sound was like music to Anna’s ears, a melody she wanted to hear on repeat, over and over again. “I could say the same for you being a child of autumn, with your red hair and sun kissed skin, Kristoff may have mentioned something about you having a fiery personality too.”

Anna ducked her head a little and chuckled softly. “Well, he isn’t wrong there, although I do worry what else he told you about me.”

Elsa turned Anna’s palm back over and brought the top of her hand to her lips again. “Only good things.” She answered vaguely.

They were soon interrupted again by the arrival of their drinks, the girls had decided to forgo the entrees and moved straight onto their mains – Anna wanted to leave room for dessert. _Elsa would make a delectable dessert indeed_ , the raunchier part of her brain pointed out, and the redhead had to force herself to close her mouth before she started to drool.

The night continued to proceed in a similar fashion, wooing and flirting abounded as the girls grew more comfortable with each other. Elsa’s leg had brushed Anna’s calf under the table and the redhead had to remind herself to breathe as a heat began to rise in her belly.

At some point between their mains and dessert, Elsa wanted to show Anna something on her phone, and instead of sliding the device across the table, the blonde had stood and settled herself against Anna’s side, their bodies nestled together as Elsa held out the screen with one hand and the other settled on Anna’s thigh, her warm breath breezing over Anna’s ear and neck. This time, Anna _did_ forget to breathe as she felt a shudder move through her body, her eyes rolling back in her head as she did her best to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her chest – however, Elsa must have heard it, as that hand on her thigh tightened briefly and the redhead felt her legs part instinctively.

She was pretty sure Elsa’s hand was just about to slide further up her leg and under her mini-skirt when they were yet again interrupted by their waiter – their dessert had arrived, and Anna found herself fighting back a growl as Elsa slid herself back into the seat opposite her.

The sight that met her eyes when she looked back at her new friend, could only be described as one of pure lust. Elsa’s eyes were dark and wonderfully dilated, her cheeks and chest were flushed with the most alluring shade of pink Anna had ever seen, with her nostrils flared, and her bust rising and falling harshly.

Elsa’s eyes kept flicking down to Anna’s lips as she licked her own unconsciously. The amount of sheer want displayed in those cobalt orbs was enough to make Anna regret the dessert they’d ordered, the only thing she wanted right now was Elsa, naked and sweaty, writhing beneath her, screaming her name in euphoria. However, when Elsa scooped up a spoonful of gooey and warm chocolate cake, along with a decent dollop of ice cream and actually _fed it to Anna,_ before popping the spoon into her own mouth and sucking it clean – Anna decided that perhaps dessert wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

It didn’t take the pair long to polish off the heavenly treat together, and without thinking, Anna flicked out her finger, swirling it around the plate as she secured some left-over sauce and began to bring it up to her mouth – only to have her wrist caught and suddenly there were hot lips wrapping around her digit as it was sucked into Elsa’s mouth, her tongue twisting around making sure to clean off every last morsel, and Anna _moaned_ … loudly.

A mere instant later, Elsa was standing and leaning over the table, her hands fisting Anna’s blouse as she locked their lips together. It took Anna’s brain a second or two to catch up with what was happening, but as soon as she did she returned the kiss with as much fervour as Elsa.

The table was proving to be a hinderance, both girls were desperately trying to press closer to each other, but the wood was blocking their way. “My place. Now.” Elsa growled huskily as she broke the kiss out of frustration.

Anna bent down to pick up her bag from the floor, and when she turned back around, Elsa was standing right next to her, her eyes locked on Anna’s as her hands went to the back of her head tangling in her hair as those lips crashed down on hers again.

Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa’s waist and found herself being pushed back until she was once again sitting in the booth seat with Elsa straddling her lap. The rest of the world had been completely blocked out to the girls, both of them forgetting that not only were they in public, but also in a high-end restaurant, and making out like hormonal teens probably wasn’t acceptable.

They only came crashing back down to earth when a staff member cleared their throat loudly, and when Anna came to her senses, she realised her hands were _underneath_ Elsa’s dress, her supple rear resting in her palms.

Elsa’s perfect braid was now mussed with strands of hair sticking out in random places, her dress was almost bunched up around her waist and she was breathing erratically against Anna’s lips. The redhead was sure that if she looked in a mirror, her appearance would only rival Elsa’s.

The blonde removed herself from Anna’s lap and straightened up her skirt before pulling a few bills from her purse and throwing them onto the table – the amount more than enough to cover both their meals and a healthy tip for the staff.

Anna found her hand being grabbed as Elsa almost pulled her arm out of her socket and began dragging the redhead from the restaurant, in the direction of Kristoff’s building where the blonde was staying for the weekend.

The redhead barely paid attention to where they were going, her eyes glued to Elsa’s ass as they powerwalked through the streets. They reached an area darker than the rest, the light above them was out, and all of a sudden Anna found herself pinned against the brick wall, Elsa’s knee went straight between her thighs and pressed up, her hands pinned above her head as Elsa rolled her body into Anna’s.

“Fuck, Elsa!” She moaned as she fought to stay on her feet, those talented lips leaving scorching trails over the skin on her neck. Anna felt herself grinding against the limb between her legs, desperate for more friction, more skin beneath her hands, more of Elsa’s scent overloading her senses. “Your place, now.” Anna growled as she fisted snow-white hair, pulling those lips away from her neck before she found herself too lost to care.

The girls practically ran to the apartment building, Anna’s finger kept slamming the up button on the elevator as they waited in the lobby, Elsa was standing behind Anna, her body pressed into Anna’s back, her nails digging into her hips, her mouth sucking at her neck again. They heard a ding and rushed into the small lift, standing at opposite ends, their hands clasping the railing behind them, their chests heaving as they eyed each other like predators from across the small space.

The moment that door closed, the duo launched themselves at each other, their hands grabbing at hair, their mouths moving ferociously against each other now that they had finally found a little bit of privacy.

Anna felt herself being pushed back, Elsa pinning her against the wall – yeah that girl definitely had a thing for control – her hands sliding around Anna’s front as they began to make quick work of the buttons on her blouse.

Elsa’s lips left Anna’s, trailing down her chin, along her jawline and onto her ear where they found the lobe and sucked. The redhead was thankful for the railing under her palms as it was currently doing the job of holding her body up, Anna’s ears had always been her weak spot – both for sound and sensitivity – and she was fighting to stay upright. The redhead moaned gutturally when she felt even teeth nibbling at the lobe before they pulled at it lightly and began leaving a path of red welts down her neck.

Elsa’s mouth continued to descend down her throat and onto her now exposed chest, her blouse open and pushed aside as Elsa kissed the top of her bra-clad breasts. Anna’s hands fisted Elsa’s hair as she tugged until she could pull that head back up to hers, their lips meeting with fervour over and over as they devoured each other, and the redhead found herself begging for a power outage when those nimble fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her bra, her tort nipple suddenly exposed to the sweat heated air in the elevator. The idea of being trapped inside the metal box all alone with Elsa was a very enticing one indeed, even if she did desperately want to get the girl horizontal as soon as possible.

Elsa’s hands had just begun to slide up her thigh and lightly graze over her panty covered centre when the lift started to slow. Anna bucked and growled lowly in her throat when those fingers pressed down over the throbbing nub at the apex of her legs and swirled it in a circle before pulling away and hitching her skirt back down.

“Patience.” Elsa husked against her lips as a soft ding rang out from the speakers above them and Anna swore loudly when that door opened, and _Kristoff_ was standing on the opposite side.

“Anna!” He choked in surprise as his eyes raked up and down the almost half-naked, and more than a little pleasurably dishevelled redhead.

Anna didn’t even have the time to register her embarrassment as Elsa pulled her from the lift and dragged her to her room.

The moment Elsa’s door was shut, Anna was pushed up against it as clothes were torn away, being throw haphazardly around the room. Her fingers worked at getting that braid of Elsa’s undone so that she could tangle her fingers through her starlight coloured hair, the texture like silk as each strand slid through her grasp.

Elsa’s mouth had found the spot behind Anna’s ear and began to suck, the redhead was forced to use the blonde’s hair to hold herself up as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. There were two dainty hands cupping her heaving chest, and a completely nude and sinfully sweaty body pressing up against her own, those dexterous fingers working magic over her straining nipples.

One of Elsa’s hands left her breast and began to slide over her stomach, down her navel and past her copper curls before dipping into the pulsating flesh between her thighs.

Anna moaned loudly, her hips bucking on their own volition as Elsa’s fingers fluttered and twisted within her, searching for that one patch that when found, had her curling forward and biting into Elsa’s shoulder before the blonde’s thumb pressed down and Anna’s head was snapping back, her spine warping as she cried out into the silent night.

Elsa’s mouth had found the hardened peak upon her supple breast and her tongue began swirling the erect nub around in her mouth. Elsa then released it with a pop and blew hot breath over it, watching as goosebumps rose around it.

Just as Anna felt herself getting close – that tight spring low in her belly beginning to coil – Elsa removed her fingers, earning her an angry growl from the redhead, but just as Anna was about to scold her and demand that she get back to work, Elsa was on her knees, her hands resting on Anna’s thighs, her eyes watching the redhead’s face as her tongue poked out and began to lick at Anna’s folds.

Elsa groaned at that first taste before grabbing Anna’s leg and placing it over her shoulder, giving the blonde more space to work.

“ _Oh_ , fuck! _Elsa_!” Anna cried as Elsa’s experienced mouth set her on fire. “Oh, god, please, _please_ don’t stop.” She begged desperately.

Elsa’s eyes rolled back in her head, her answering moan vibrating against Anna’s lower lips as the blonde’s tongue and mouth began to work at a punishing pace between the redhead’s legs.

That coil grew tighter and tighter as Anna’s legs began to shake, she was very thankful that Elsa was helping to hold her up because a flash of heat began to flood her body, as that rolling wave continued to build and build before it crashed over her, sending Anna into pleasurable oblivion as she _screamed_ Elsa’s name in euphoria.

Before she even had the chance to recover, Anna felt herself being picked up, her legs wrapping around Elsa’s waist automatically as the blonde reconnected their lips, Anna tasting herself on Elsa’s tongue as she was carried to the bed and quite literally, thrown on the mattress, a predatory Elsa crawling up her body, kissing her sweat-drenched flesh as she went.

Anna found herself a little lost at the sheer amount of moon-pale skin that she was finally able to touch. She wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck, pulling her down, her nails raking along milky flesh, leaving red marks in their wake as their bodies slid against each other.

She tried to flip their positions, she desperately wanted to be on top, to touch and taste just as Elsa was doing, but the blonde thwarted her attempts, grasping Anna’s wrists and pinning the above her head again.

“Keep them there.” Elsa growled directly into Anna’s ear, causing the redhead to arch and groan, relenting to the blonde’s demands, even though she wanted nothing more than to make Elsa crumble beneath her hands and mouth. “Your ears are very sensitive, aren’t they?” She husked as her tongue trailed over the shell of one of the aforementioned organs.

Anna gulped and willed her mind back to the present – not an easy task when there was silky soft flesh melding with her own and hot breath gliding over cheek. “Y-yes.” She said… panted… _breathed_. 

Elsa lowered the register of her voice and chuckled wickedly into Anna’s ear as she rolled her body into the redhead’s again. Anna fisted the sheets above her head, her back warping, lifting off the mattress below her, pushing up and into Elsa’s.

Elsa moved to kiss Anna’s lips briefly, before shifting to the opposite side and husking in the so far, neglected ear. “I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now, Anna. To see you come undone at my touch, over and over again.” Elsa purred, although, to the redhead, it sounded much more like a promise. “I love the way you sound, how you’re so responsive.” Two fingers entered Anna easily, making her draw in a sudden hitched breath. “ _Yes_ , just like that.” Elsa hissed. “The way you taste is simply sinful, I feel like I can’t get enough.” Anna groaned as Elsa’s tongue slowly slid down her throat. “I hunger for you, crave you. Gods, the things you do to me… I don’t even think you know.” Anna bucked and cried out as a third finger joined the other two.

She had never felt this wanted before, this desired. It was making her head spin with how much _need_ Elsa could draw from her, how hot the girl of such pale colouring could make her feel. There was something about the blonde that made Anna long for more, made her feel so connected and safe. This night had been the best she’d ever experienced, and it wasn’t just the sex – although, the sex was… incredible – no, there was something about Elsa that made Anna want to get to know her better, all of her, she felt like somehow, she’d known this woman her entire life or maybe from a past one.

Whatever it was, Anna was willing to give Elsa her all, she felt so much trust when she looked into those eyes, so much affection, that she found it hard to believe she’d only just met her a few short hours ago.

Anna was broken out of her thoughts when Elsa suddenly removed her fingers, sitting up in her lap, giving the redhead the most glorious view of those two perfectly rounded breasts. She forgot all about keeping her hands above her head and brought them up to cup those pert mounds, but Elsa obviously hadn’t, she grabbed Anna’s wrists again and forced them back down, pressing them into the mattress.

“Uh-uh.” The blonde chided playfully. “No touching.”

Anna groaned in frustration, “Elsa, _please_ , you’re teasing me.” She pouted. “Let me touch you.”

Elsa bent down and leaned in again, Anna’s eyes following the soft sway of the blonde’s breasts as she moved. “Not yet.” She husked against Anna’s lips before capturing the lower one between her teeth and pulling it back before releasing it so that the redhead could suck it into her own mouth, Elsa’s taste lingering on her tongue.

The older woman sat up in Anna’s lap again and swung her leg over before sliding off the bed. “Wait here.” She commanded.

Anna, feeling suddenly confused and thinking that maybe she’d done something to upset the other girl, sat up suddenly and grabbed Elsa’s wrist before she could retreat any further. “Where are you going?” She asked.

Elsa took a step back towards the bed, her hands cradling Anna’s face as she bent her neck and kissed the redhead deeply, “I’m just getting something.” She whispered softly against Anna’s lips, “don’t worry, I’ll be back in a second.”

Anna watched as Elsa sauntered over to her suitcase hidden within the closet, her teal eyes mesmerised by the sway of her hips and behind. She flopped back onto the bed, her arms splayed behind her as she waited to hear those footsteps returning.

No more than a minute later, she finally heard Elsa coming back, Anna’s confusion turned to arousal as she saw the appendage Elsa was now wearing. “You like?” Elsa questioned as she waggled the strap-on that hung from her hips.

Anna groaned and nodded her head. “Very much so.” She purred, biting her lip as she quirked a single finger, beckoning the blonde forward.

Elsa laughed lowly and prowled towards Anna, looking very much like a huntress stalking her prey. Anna gulped audibly as the blonde climbed onto the bed and slowly began to crawl towards the redhead, a predatory glint in her eyes. When Elsa reached Anna she nestled herself between the freckled girl’s legs, grasping her hips as she pulled the redhead towards her, the erect toy positioned at Anna’s dripping entrance as she slowly guided it in.

“Oh, fuck!” Anna cried, twisting her head to the side as her fingers twisted in the sheets above her, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so deliciously filled.

Elsa began to set a languid pace, slowly moving her hips between Anna’s, not wanting to rush or make the redhead come too soon, it was clear she wanted to make this last as long as she could.

The soft, silky drag of the toy along Anna’s inner walls made the redhead buck and cry out, her legs wrapping around Elsa’s waist, allowing her more room to move, to thrust deeper, giving her more control.

Elsa placed her hands either side of Anna’s head, their noses and foreheads touching with each slow thrust, their lips gliding against each other as they panted into each other’s mouths. “God, Elsa.” Anna mewled as she forgot all about Elsa’s ‘no touching’ rule and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, her hands tangling in golden locks and tugging lightly causing Elsa’s eyes to slip shut as she groaned in pleasure.

“Anna!” Elsa cried when Anna pulled her hair roughly during one particularly sharp thrust. “Gods, what you do to me.”

Anna smirked and tugged again making Elsa’s back warp and her hips buck sharply, she clearly liked having her hair pulled. “Turnabout’s fair play.” She teased as she gave the strands between her fingers another hard tug and twisted below Elsa, flipping their positions so that the redhead was now on top.

Elsa was now looking up at Anna, her eyes wide with shock as she comprehended their new position. The redhead grabbed Elsa’s wrists as she made to flip them again, and this time it was Elsa that was pinned to the mattress and Anna in control.

Anna bent at the waist and breathed into Elsa’s ear. “I’m not a very patient woman, and I like to be on top.” She growled as she began to suck on Elsa’s pulse point.

“Anna, I-” Elsa began to protest but Anna silenced her with a kiss.

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” She whispered against those lips as she continued to move her hips, the toy still nestled within her.

Anna continued to kiss and suck at Elsa’s neck, revelling in her newfound freedom to touch and taste. Her hands began to map out the most alluring expanse of moon-pale skin she’d ever seen, sliding along her arms and over her clavicle, before dancing across her chest until they reached those supple mounds she’d been dying to touch.

Elsa seemed to have forgotten herself a little as she arched into Anna’s hands when they began to knead at her breast, her thumbs rolling over her erect nipples before the redhead bent down and sucked one into her mouth, her tongue twisting over the hardened nub, Elsa moaning brokenly below her.

Anna released Elsa’s nipple with a light ‘pop’ and sat up in her lap, pulling the blonde up with her, pressing their bodies close together as she continued to ride the appendage within her. Her arms linked around Elsa’s neck as her fingers tangled in blonde hair once again. When Anna tugged on those golden strands again, Elsa bucked roughly, thrusting deeply inside the redhead as she grasped Anna’s hips just to hold herself upright.

Their pace began to quicken as Anna felt herself nearing precipice, and she knew Elsa was close too, her breathing was ragged as it puffed against Anna’s mouth, her eyes kept fluttering shut as they rolled back in their sockets, the hands around her waist gripped her tighter – Elsa’s nails digging into Anna’s flesh as they moaned brokenly together.

Anna grew louder as the fire in her belly grew hotter, the hands in Elsa’s hair tightened their grip, and she began swearing liberally – not that any of it made sense, her words coming out as a jumbled mess, her brain too lost to make sense of anything that wasn’t Elsa.

Elsa’s taste, Elsa’s touch, Elsa’s eyes on hers, Elsa’s scent, Elsa’s voice, Elsa, Elsa…

“ _Elsa_!”

“Fuck, _Anna_!”

The pair cried out as they tumbled over the edge together, their foreheads pressed together, their bodies shaking before freezing and going taut, as their breathing hitched and held with their faces screwed up in pleasurable ecstasy – their mouths forming that tell-tale ‘O’.

Anna slumped forward and rolled off Elsa, still breathing staccato as she wiped the sweat from her brow and half-draped herself over the blonde’s body. As Elsa still recovered, Anna took a moment to carefully examine the silky skin beneath her fingertips.

She hadn’t noticed before, but Elsa had a very light smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and on her shoulder. Anna placed a kiss on Elsa’s arm and began to lightly trace each pale dot with her fingertip. 

Elsa rolled onto her side and propped herself up with one hand as the other brushed a stray hair from Anna’s face. “Hi.” She said softly.

“Hi- hi me?” Anna responded and then scoffed at herself and buried her reddening face into Elsa’s chest because, _of course_ Elsa was talking to her. “Sorry.” She mumbled against sweat-damp flesh.

“Don’t be.” Elsa chuckled sweetly, “that was absolutely adorable.” She moved herself back enough to be able to press a finger under Anna’s chin and encourage those eyes to meet hers again. Then there were super-soft lips pressing tenderly against her own and Anna sighed in blissful contentment because she had never felt anything so wonderful before, so right, she felt like she could melt in Elsa’s arms, in Elsa’s kiss and she was beginning to wonder if Elsa felt it too.

“Can I just… say something… crazy?” Anna asked hesitantly some moments later.

Elsa giggled lightly and nodded her head. “I love crazy.”

“All my life, I’ve felt like I was searching for something without ever knowing what it was, like there was this piece of me that was missing, y’know? And being with you… It’s just… tonight…” Anna groaned and focused her eyes on the light freckles on Elsa’s shoulder whilst she tried to sort out the jumbled mess of thoughts in her head.

Elsa rested a hand on Anna’s cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing over it gently as she tilted that head back up and kissed her briefly. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “You can tell me.”

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. “It’s just, I feel like… tonight, with you…” Anna paused and took in another deep breath before willing her eyes to open and meet Elsa’s. “I feel like I might have found it.”

Elsa froze in Anna’s arms and the redhead was now cursing herself because _of course_ she’d just managed to say the wrong thing and scare what was possibly the best thing to have ever happened to her, away.

But then those lips were on hers again, kissing her with such emotion, such intensity that it bowled her over and threatened to carry her away. “Can I say something even crazier?” Elsa asked a few moments later drawing a soft giggle from the redhead. “I feel the same way. There’s something about you, Anna. Something that makes me want to get to know everything about you, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, what your favourite colour is and what kind of music you listen to. I want to know your deepest darkest secrets, all your fears and hopes, I want to learn everything there is to possibly know about you.

“I can’t explain it, but I just feel drawn to you, like I’ve somehow known you my entire life. There is something about you that makes me feel warm and safe and like I’m… home. It just feels-”

“Right?” Anna offered.

Elsa smiled – beamed really. “Right.” She said and then sighed. “See, we’re already finishing each other’s-”

“Sandwiches?” Anna joked lightly.

“That’s _not_ what I was going to say.” Elsa laughed as she poked Anna in the ribs earning her a loud squawk from the redhead. “It’s just easy, you know? I feel like I’ve somehow been here before, like we’ve met in another lifetime and something keeps bringing us together.”

“It’s like you can read my mind.” Anna laughed softly, “I was so angry at Kristoff for setting me up on this blind date. He said I needed to get myself back out there, that I had been single long enough and it was time to open up my heart again. I really didn’t want to; my last girlfriend and I had been together for three years when I came home to find her head between the legs of another woman. She was my first and only girlfriend, and she broke my heart, I’d written off dating completely. But Kristoff was insistent, he told me that because you were only in town for the weekend that I should go for it because I had nothing to lose. If it went wrong then it wouldn’t matter ‘cause I’d never seen you again and if it went well… well, then we’d end up in bed together.” Anna scoffed and turned red.

“Well, he wasn’t wrong there.” Elsa laughed as she kissed Anna’s forehead.

“But he _was_ wrong.” Anna countered as she propped herself up on one arm and began to slowly trace light patterns over Elsa’s clavicle and chest. “Because now that I’m here, I don’t want to leave, and I did have something to lose – you. And I know that sounds totally insane because we’ve literally only just met, and I don’t want to scare you away, but I just feel like I’m about to lose something that could be really special.” Anna felt a prickle in her eyes and suddenly realised that she was crying. She cursed herself again, she was already in too deep with Elsa and was bound to drive the girl away if she kept this up.

Two soft and shaky hands came up to cup her face, Elsa’s thumbs brushing those tears away as she leant in and kissed Anna, over and over again until the girl was panting below her. Then there was a hot mouth sucking at Anna’s neck, long fingers dancing over her body, and all her fears suddenly melted away.

* * *

 

“Do you really have to leave?” Anna asked glumly as she buttoned up her blouse from the day before.

Elsa smiled sadly and walked over to where Anna was standing, her hands coming up to rest either side of Anna’s cheeks as she kissed her and then rested their foreheads together. “Unfortunately, yes. I’m only here for the family thing I have today. I really wish I didn’t have to go though, I wish I could just stay here with you instead.” She explained regrettably as she brushed Anna’s bangs from her face. “But, depending how things go today, I might consider moving to Arendelle. My mother and I aren’t getting along right now, I don’t want to go into it, but a few days ago I found out that she’d been lying to me for most of my life and I don’t think I can face living with her again. Corona has nothing left to offer me, but in Arendelle, there’s a wonderfully adorable girl who might just be my reason to stay.”

Anna felt a rush of affection flood through her body, a giddy elation that made her heart swell and face light up. A broad smile stretched from ear to ear as she kissed Elsa over and over. “I think I’m becoming addicted to you.” She murmured against those lips and held Elsa ever closer, she never wanted to let her go.

Elsa’s hands began to slip down Anna’s neck, over her shoulders and down her front as those buttons she’d just finished doing up, were slowly being undone again and her shirt was soon slipping off her shoulders as smooth lips began to press against her skin as it was revealed.

“Then let me indulge that affliction.” Elsa growled.

* * *

 

Anna crept into the house as quietly as she could, her shoes in her hands, her hair mussed, makeup smeared, and her blouse still half undone as she made a beeline for her bedroom, desperately hoping her father wasn’t around to see.

“Doing the walk of shame I see?” Agnarr chuckled from the lounge.

Anna stopped mid-stride and froze.

Oops, busted.

“I take it things went well last night then.”

Anna blushed redder than the setting sun as she bit her lip and looked at her feet, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “Ah, yeah, actually. Really well.” The smile on her face had never been wider as many wonderful memories of the night previous flooded her mind.

“I can see that.” Agnarr laughed as he stood and walked over to his daughter, pulling her in for a tight hug. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile like that. It suits you.” He commented warmly as he kissed the top of Anna’s head. “Now go and get cleaned up, your sister will be here in a few hours and you look like you haven’t slept a wink.”

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. “That’s ‘cause I _haven’t_ slept a wink, Papa.” She teased and legged it up the stairs before he could say another word.

* * *

 

A few short hours later, Anna was pacing in the kitchen, her nerves were back with full force and she felt like she was ready to pass out. She’d showered, put on clean clothes and tied her hair into her trademark twin plaits and now there was nothing left to do but wait.

Time that had seemed to be flying by before, now felt like it had stopped completely as the second hand on the clock slowly ticked by. She didn’t want to be here, waiting for Alesia, waiting for the sister she didn’t know, but already hated. All she wanted was to be back in the safety of Elsa’s arms, to have her holding her tight, whispering sweet nothings in her ear again.

 _Good luck feisty-pants. I’m thinking of you._ – was the text she’d received from Kristoff an hour earlier, she’d of course told her best friend all about her sister the moment her dad had brought it up. It helped to know she had his support.

She hadn’t told Elsa, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Just thinking about it made a sudden rage bubble up within her and that wasn’t something she wanted to share with the blonde just yet.

At three o’clock on the dot, the doorbell rang.

Anna blanched and looked at her father with wide, pleading eyes. He walked over to his youngest daughter and pulled her into his arms. “It’s okay sunflower, everything will be fine.” He gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and went to answer the door.

“Hello.” A timid voice said, it’s owner blocked from Anna’s view by the wooden door, but there was something very familiar about it’s tone.

“Alesia, wow, look at you, you’re all grown up. Please, come in.” Anna could tell that her father was trying to keep his voice steady, trying to stay calm, welcoming – but she could hear the emotion behind it all.

“Thank you.” The girl said, and Anna’s heart suddenly stopped and dropped to the pit of her stomach when the woman finally came into view.

She had long milky legs, shapely hips and a generous bust, her pale skin was marred with red love-bites and her starlight coloured hair had been styled back into the braid from last night.

“You!” Anna balked as her head spun and she fought not to vomit. “No, no, no. This… this cannot be happening! You- you told me your name was Elsa! You- you lied to me!” She screeched as she rushed to grab onto the kitchen counter, her legs were shaking so badly she didn’t think she could stay on her feet any longer. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I- I kissed you, I let you touch me, we- we slept together and now I find out that you’re my sister!” Anna screamed with tears running down her face as her shell-shocked father stood there silently trying to process everything he’d just heard. “God, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Anna, please, I can explain! I didn’t know who you were last night, I promise.” Elsa’s voice cracked as she choked up, her face looking just as pained as Anna felt. “And my name _is_ Elsa, Mama changed it after she left with me. Only, she told me that you and Papa had died in a car crash, I had no idea you two even existed until a few days ago!” There were tears pouring from Elsa’s eyes, her hands were shaking as she reached out to Anna. “Please, just- just let me explain. We can work this out. I’m just as shocked as you are.”

Elsa laid her hand on Anna’s shoulder, the redhead quickly swatted it away before bringing her own hand up and sending it flying across Elsa’s cheek. “Don’t fucking touch me.” She growled and took off through the still open door, grabbing her father’s keys on the way out and speeding away in his car.

* * *

 

“Kristoff! Kristoff fucking Bjorgman! You open this fucking door right now before I bash the fucking thing in. You’re a fucking dick! No, you’re worse than a fucking dick, you’re the world’s biggest arsehole and I hate you so much right now! Open this fucking door so I can fucking kill you!” Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, her fists pelting the wood in front of her.

Anna almost tumbled inside when the door finally opened. “That’s not much of an incentive for me to open the door now, is it?” He joked as the redhead launched herself at him, absolutely livid as she began to hit his chest with her fists repeatedly.

“I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!” She cried as she continued to pummel the poor man.

“Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hold up there feisty-pants, calm down. Tell me what happened?” He soothed as he wrapped his arms around the distraught redhead and slowly stroked her hair.

Anna broke down in his arms, “E-Elsa.” She choked out.

“What… what happened? I kind figured that things were going really well between you two, considering she was pretty much fucking you in the lift.” He joked as he tried to calm his friend down.

Anna gagged and forced the bile back down her throat. “She’s my sister!” She cried and then her legs gave way and Kristoff had to carry her to the couch.

“Wait- what… I’m confused.” Kristoff said bewilderedly as he sat her down on the sofa and pulled her into his arms again. “You fucked your sister?”

Anna groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands. “Yes! And it’s all your fault!”

Kristoff fell silent for a moment before suddenly bursting out laughing. “Oh, my god! Ha ha ha, you fucked your sister! I’m- ha, sorry, it’s just so fucking funny!” He roared between barks of laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Anna screeched and slapped him again. “Kristoff, I liked her! I mean, I really, _really_ liked her, and last night… last night I felt like I could fall for her, I _was_ falling for her and now… now we’re related and she’s my sister and I just… I just don’t know what to do!” Anna stood and began to pace around the room aimlessly, her arms flailing like a madwoman. “This is all your fault! I should have never let you talk me into that date! And now I just feel lost and hurt and confused and ashamed and disgusted and… and… gah! This is so fucking messed up! This is why I don’t date!”

Kristoff gave her a pointed look as he stood and walked towards her. “You don’t date just in case she’s your sister?” He chuckled.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She spat back at him. “I don’t date ‘cause it always ends in me getting hurt!” Anna growled, throwing her hands up in the air as she shot daggers at the burly blonde. “I’m staying here tonight.” She said resolutely. “There’s no way I’m going back there, I can’t face her right now and I really don’t want to have to explain everything to my father.”

“You can stay here, but you are going to have to go home at some point, Anna. You’re going to have to talk to your dad sooner or later, and do you really think staying in this apartment is the best idea when Elsa is staying in the same building, on the same floor?”

“I can’t go back there.” She whispered quietly into his chest as she broke down again. “I just can’t.”

* * *

 

“I loooove yooou Kristoff.” Anna slurred drunkenly, the almost empty bottle of vodka hanging loosely in her grasp. “Have you ever kished a girl? – _hic_ – ‘Cause I have… I kished a girl and I liked it… the tashte of her… what are the words again?” She asked curiously as she stumbled over her own feet, her friend forced to lunge out and grab her before she faceplanted the floor.

“Anna!” Kristoff reprimanded as the girl began to giggle in his arms.

“Hehe, I fell for you.” She chortled, “just like I fell for Elsa. _Hic_ , Ha-ha, did you know, she’s my sith- shish- sister? Ha-ha, how funny ish dat? I fucked my shishter… whao!” Anna’s legs gave way as she flopped to the floor, the bottle clunking softly by her side. “I fucked my shishter and I liked it… the taste of her pussy juices… I hope my father don’t mind it.” She adlibbed before falling back and rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

Kristoff groaned and shook his head. “I think that’s enough vodka for you, feisty-pants, especially as you’re not actually old enough to be drinking.”

“I am in Aust- Aust-ralia.” Anna countered stubbornly.

“Well, we’re in Arendelle, not Australia and the legal age here is twenty-one, _not_ eighteen.” He reached down to take the bottle from the redhead but ended up pulling his hand away sharply when Anna bit into the skin, leaving a perfect indentation of her teeth. “Ow! What was that for?” He cried as he cradled his throbbing limb and wiped her slobber off on his shirt.

“Mine!” She growled possessively, baring her teeth as she brought the bottle to her chest and hugged it tight. She then contradicted herself by holding the bottle out as she sat back up, swaying on the spot and offered him a drink. “Want thome?”

Kristoff shook his head and sighed. “No, I’m fine thanks. One of us has to stay sober to look after you.” He pointed out as he watched the redhead take another swig. “You’re trashed, Anna.”

“Me? No I’m… not. I’m _fine_!” She insisted as she tried to stand to prove her point but only ended up tipping forward, her face falling directly into Kristoff’s crotch. “Heh. Oops… Why is your penis in my face? I don’t like peniseses…es…es…”

“Oh, god help me.” Kristoff groaned as Anna used his legs to pull herself up – almost pulling his pants down at the same time. “That’s enough now, Anna. You’re going to make yourself sick.” He warned as he made sure his lower half was still covered.

“What choo talkin’ ‘bout? I’m fine!” Anna swayed on the spot, her vision was a complete blur, and everything felt slow and sluggish. “Sure you don’t want some?” She asked again holding the bottle out and accidentally whacking Kristoff in the face with it.

“Ah! Fuck, Anna!” Kristoff yelped as he pressed his hand to the lump that was now forming on his temple. “Give me that!” He made to grab for the bottle again, and this time was successful in prying it from the redhead’s grasp.

“No fair.” She pouted, swaying on the spot. “Is it just me or is it hot in here?” She asked as she fanned herself with her hands. “It’s getting hot in here… so take off all your clothes.” She began to sing as she grasped the hem of her shirt and started pulling it over her head – only for it to get stuck, leaving her face hidden and her chest completely exposed. “Hey! Who turned out the lights?”

Kristoff groaned again and helped the redhead out of her shirt, he should have just pulled it down, but knowing Anna, she’d probably just try to get it off again anyway.

“Oh, heeey, there you are! Wherechago?” Anna questioned drunkenly. “Ooh! Look, boobs!” She exclaimed in delight as she looked down at her own bra-clad chest and began to bounce her breasts with her hands. “Hehe, look Kristoff, they’re dancing!”

“Oh for the love of-” Kristoff was interrupted when there was a sudden knock at the door. “Thank fuck for that, that had better be your dad, this is way too much for me to deal with.” Kristoff almost ran to the door and pulled it open only to find a blonde-haired woman on the other side. “Elsa?”

“I’m sorry for barging in like this, especially at this hour, but is Anna here? I’d really like to talk to her, explain everything.” She said apologetically as she tried to peer over her shoulder.

“Um, yeah… listen, she’s not really herself right now…”

“Eltha!” Anna cried pushing Kristoff out of the way as she practically threw herself at her sister. “You came!” She paused for a second and then started giggling. “Hehe… you came… get it… ‘cause I like… made you come last night… and thish morning… wanna come again?” Anna joked as she hung off a very confused and _very_ surprised Elsa.

“Is she…”

“Drunk? Yeah. She’s absolutely trashed.” Kristoff deadpanned as he watched poor Elsa struggle as her sister hung off her shoulders, swaying on the spot as she bopped Elsa’s nose.

“You’re _soooo_ cute.” Anna drawled as she kissed Elsa’s cheek. “You wanna fuck again, ‘cause you know, I’d be down for dat.” The redhead began leaving sloppy kisses down Elsa’s neck as she tried to remove her shirt.

“Anna!” Elsa hissed, “we’re sisters remember? No, I don’t wanna ‘fuck again’.” She chided as she tried to pry the redhead off her, the drunk girl surprisingly strong considering her size and current condition. She then turned to Kristoff, “help!” She cried, her eyes begging him to do something.

“Oh c’mon, Eltha. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play…” Anna teased, waggling her eyebrows as she bit her lip and grabbed Elsa’s shirt, pulling her towards her sister as Anna attempted to grind against her.

“No way. I’m outta here, she’s all yours, blondie.” Kristoff laughed as handed Elsa the bottle of vodka and ran out the door, leaving the sisters alone to talk, or at least, leaving Elsa alone to deal with the mess they’d made… he’d made… whatever. Kristoff couldn’t care less, he found his chance for freedom and took it.

“Ooo- _kay_ … Come on Anna, let’s get you comfortable.” Elsa put the now empty bottle down on the kitchen bench and led her sister to the couch helping lower her onto it.

Anna held tight to Elsa’s forearm and pulled her down until the blonde was forced to lay down on top of her sister. “Anna, this is highly inappropri-” Anna silenced Elsa by crashing her lips into the blonde’s, forcing her tongue inside her mouth as her hands held the back of her head, preventing her from moving away.

Elsa pushed herself up, barely managing to pry herself from Anna’s iron grip. “Anna, you can’t do that. We’re related, we’re sisters, you can’t go around kissing your sister!” She scolded as she sat back up on the couch, wiping her mouth and smoothing out her hair.

“But, but you kissed me last night.” Anna pouted putting on her very best display of puppy dog eyes. “We even had sex! C’mon, let’s do that again, it was _soooo_ good!” She purred as she sat up and puckered up her lips making kissing sounds.

Elsa stood up and faced Anna, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulders to hold her in place. “We didn’t know we were sisters last night, Anna. But now we do, and it can’t happen again.” God, it was like trying to reason with a two-year-old… practically impossible. “And besides that, you are completely drunk, even if we weren’t related, I wouldn’t sleep with you, I’d be taking advantage and that’s not okay.”

Anna fluttered her eyelids and beamed at Elsa. “So knightly. You’re like… like a… a… queen or something! All hail Queen Elsa!” Anna praised as she raised her arms in the air and bowed down to her sister.

“I can certainly understand why Kristoff was so eager to get away from you.” Elsa laughed, “you’re a hoot when you’re drunk.”

“Did choo say you wanna root? ‘Cause like, dats what I want too!” Anna announced with glee as she grabbed onto her sister’s hips and pushed her face into Elsa’s crotch shaking her head over the fabric of her cotton skirt.

“God! Anna! Stop!” Elsa balked as she grabbed the back of Anna’s head and yanked her hair backwards.

Anna looked up at the blonde licking her lips. “ooh, you like it rough, eh?”

Elsa groaned, she felt like she was on the brink of a breakdown herself. “God, will someone help me!” She begged to the universe, why did Kristoff leave her alone with this… this… animal?  “Okay Anna, you win. How about we get you into bed.” She took a deep breath and hoped this little stunt would get the redhead to lay down where she would pass out and Elsa could escape this madness.

Anna’s eyes absolutely lit up from within as she clapped her hands excitedly. “Ooh! You takin’ me to bed? Yes, yes, I wanna go to bed wit choo! I’ll let-cha do whatever you want wiv me, my queen!” Anna bowed again, only to lose her balance, toppling forward as she fall off the couch.

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh at her sister who’s head was firmly planted on the floor with her ass in the air, her legs trapped between the couch and her body with her arms flailing at her sides. “Come on, up you get.” She encouraged as she grasped Anna’s bicep and helped her up.

“My hero!” The redhead exclaimed as she hung off Elsa again, utterly unable to stand on her own two feet.

“Fuck me.” Elsa groaned under her breath as Anna began to topple again and she had to quickly grab her around the waist and hoist her over her shoulder just to get her to the bedroom.

“I’m about to.” Anna giggled, “hey… is that my ass… or yours?”

“Kill me. Kill me now, this was not what I had in mind when I wanted to get to know my sister.” She mumbled to herself as Anna’s hands clasped her butt cheeks and there was nothing she could do about it.

Elsa carried Anna into the first bedroom she found and gently laid the redhead down on the mattress. “Okay, time for a little nap.” She said as she began to pull off Anna’s shoes.

“Wait- what? No, I don’t wanna sleep.” She groaned disappointedly. “You said we was gonna do it.”

Elsa chose to ignore the redhead in favour of getting her into bed. She pulled back the sheets and tried to get Anna under them, but the stubborn girl wouldn’t budge.

“Elsa, please, stay with me. I promise I’ll go to sleep, I just…” Anna paused and sighed deeply as she looked down at the sheets and picked at a loose thread. “I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

Anna’s sudden change in demeanour was startling. One minute completely sleazy and overly confident, and the next, almost sober and shy. It was enough to make Elsa’s head spin. She eyed her sister curiously, there were even tears in her eyes, she suddenly looked so small and vulnerable, it made Elsa’s heart clench.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Okay.” She relented. “Okay, just promise me you’ll be on your best behaviour.”

“I promise.” Anna said softly as she sniffled and found Elsa reaching forward to wipe the tears from her eyes. She leant in to her sister’s touch and smiled, “I love you.” She whispered and found herself leaning in.

The next thing Elsa knew, she was on her back, the redhead on top of her, their mouths working fervently against each other as Anna’s hand slid up her thigh, her skirt bunched around her waist.

Suddenly, Elsa’s brain kicked itself into gear and caught up with what she was doing, her mind screeching to a halt as Anna entered her with two fingers.

“Ohmygod! Anna STOP!” She cried pushing her sister off her as she scrambled off the bed. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m your sister! We can’t be doing this!”

“Oh yeah?” Anna countered. “Then why are you so wet for me, huh?” She asked holding up her glistening fingers before popping them into her mouth and moaning softly.

Elsa suddenly felt sick, ashamed, how had she lost control like that? How could she have let this happen when she was supposed to be responsible for them both. “I need to get out of here.” She said in a panic as she scooped up her shirt from the floor and pulled it back over her head, at a complete loss as to how it got there in the first place. Where the hell was Kristoff? “You, stay here!” She demanded angrily as she pointed her finger at Anna. “I’m getting some help.”

“No, Elsa, wait, please!” Anna begged with tears in her eyes again. “Please, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, we can fix thi-” the redhead suddenly turned pale, her hands flew up to her mouth as she ran to the toilet, and began heaving violently over the bowl.

“Great, just great.” Elsa groaned to herself as she was forced to take care of her sister… again.

Elsa’s next half-hour was spent crouched beside Anna, rubbing her hand up and down her spine and holding her hair back as the redhead vomited constantly. She kept apologising in between heaves, “I’m so sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.” Anna repeated over and over again like a mantra, and Elsa just kept reassuring that it was okay.

She didn’t blame the redhead, she may have been angry at her before, furious even, but it wasn’t like this was entirely her fault. If anything, it was Elsa’s. She was the sober one, she was the one in charge, and somehow she still managed to lose control over everything and let her sister get the upper hand. It wasn’t like she had any idea how to handle this either, her head was still spinning, and she was having trouble even beginning to process everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Soon Anna passed out, her head resting on the toilet seat and Elsa was really hoping that Kristoff cleaned it regularly. Elsa left her sister alone for a moment and went to find a few towels to cover the bed and a bucket… just in case. She then went back for Anna, scooping her up in her arms as gently as she could as she carried her back to bed.

“Sweet dreams my little princess.” Elsa whispered as she brushed Anna’s bangs back from her sweaty forehead and tiptoed out of the room.

A short time later, Kristoff finally reappeared. “Where’s Anna?” He asked looking around his apartment.

Elsa pressed her finger to her lips, “shh, she just passed out.”

Kristoff sighed and slumped onto his couch. “Well thank god for that!” He groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Drunk Anna is hard work!”

Elsa scoffed and looked at him incredulously. “You have no idea.” She threw herself on the sofa next to Kristoff and ran her hands through her hair.

“Why does it smell like sex in here? Well, sex and vomit – the latter I can kinda work out on my own.” Kristoff asked as he fixed Elsa with narrowed eyes. “Did you two…”

“No, yes, well no, I mean… I just… forgot for a minute there, okay?” Elsa blurted as she got off the couch and began to pace back and forth. “But I stopped it before it went any further. It’s not like this is a situation I’ve been in before, or that I have any idea how to handle it, and you saw what she was like before you left! She was all over me! I just… this is just… fuck!” Elsa ranted animatedly, her hands flinging out in all directions as she raved on. “I’m just confused, so, so confused. I mean, yesterday I met the most amazing woman and had the most incredible night with her and then today I go to meet my sister and she turns out to be the same woman I just slept with mere hours ago! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to handle this?”

“Whoa, calm down there, okay. God, you’re so much like your sister, you know that?” Kristoff put his hands up in surrender. “Listen, I’m not judging you, at all, I promise. I can’t even think about what it would be like to be in your position. I mean, your head must be spinning, even if you did sleep with her, I wouldn’t be blaming you, it wouldn’t be easy to suddenly have to change the way you see someone, especially when in the space of twenty-four hours that someone has gone from a lover to a relative, you’re obviously very much attracted to her and you can’t just turn that off.” Kristoff reassured sympathetically.

“It’s not just that.” Elsa sighed as she sat back down again. “Three days ago, I thought my sister and father were dead. Ever since I was eight, Mama told me that they had died in a car crash. I was devastated, Anna and I were so close as kids, and I just wished it could have been like that again. But I knew it couldn’t, they were gone, and I had to accept that, let it go and move on.

“Then the other day I was in my mum’s room, looking for my birth certificate for some paperwork when I found a box. Inside were birthday cards, Christmas cards and letters all from Anna and Papa, for the last thirteen years they’ve been trying to get in contact with me and for the last thirteen years I had been made to believe that they were dead.”

Elsa sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt her eyes begin to prickle. “I confronted my mother and she didn’t even try to deny it, she was so nonchalant about the whole thing, she practically blew me off when I started screaming at her.

“So, I packed up my bags and came here, to find the family I never new existed. Then I ran into you and agreed to this date because I needed to do _something_ to get my mind off everything else that was going on. And I met Anna and there was this instant, profound connection between us, one that I couldn’t explain, and it was so real and so intense, and I felt like… god, I felt like she could be the one for me.”

Elsa groaned into her hands and slid them through her hair. “But then, Anna turned out to be my long-lost sister and I’m suddenly supposed to just forget everything we had, everything we did, everything we could have had. What I felt – _feel_ – for Anna, is so strong that I was willing to leave Corona and move here, to Arendelle, just to give Anna and I a chance to be together. And I know I sound insane and I know it’s ridiculous to think I could possibly feel something so strong for someone so soon and have it actually be real, but it _is_ , Kristoff and I have no idea what to do. I mean, I’m still trying to process the fact that my father and sister are alive, let alone everything else.” Another sigh, “what do I do? Where do I even begin? I just have no idea what to do with her.”

“It seemed like you had a pretty good idea what to do with her last night in that elevator.” Kristoff quipped, earning him a glare from Elsa.

“I meant _outside_ of the bedroom, smartass.” She retorted.

“You weren’t in a bedroom.” Kristoff bantered, and then drew a breath. “Look, just sit down with her, take everything off the table, forget about being sisters and sleeping together and just talk… preferably when Anna is sober and not so…”

“Worked up?” Elsa offered.

Kristoff scoffed. “I was gonna say horny, but sure, worked up works too… well, it doesn’t, but you get what I mean.”

“Are you always this…”

“Charming?”

“Annoying.” Elsa groused.

“Pretty much.” Kristoff agreed. “Sorry, I’m just trying to lighten the mood, the air in here is so thick, someone’s going to choke on it.”

Elsa chuckled softly in agreement. “So, what? We just sit down and talk?”

“Yeah. Forget everything you know about each other, forget trying to work out this whole sister, lover thing and just get to know each other, just talk and then you can go from there, see where it takes you.” The burly blonde suggested.

“And what if we can’t get over our romantic feelings to each other? What then?” Elsa asked with a sigh… this had been a very, very long day.

“Then it’s up to the both of you to decide what you want to do. The way I see it, you have three options. One, forget about everything and have things to back to the way they were – no sisters, no lovers, just two separate people. Option two: You’re just sisters with a really funny story of how you met. The last option, is giving in to those romantic feelings, being lovers not sisters, it’s not like you two can procreate anyway.

“I’m not saying I agree with nor support incest, but this whole situation is unprecedented, and Anna is my best friend, I will support her, no matter what. You just need to go in with an open mind, forget about the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘has beens’ and just go with your gut, take things as they come, you’ll both figure it out along the way.”

“Okay, I’ll try that. I mean it’s not going to be easy, every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats madly in my chest and all I can think about is…”

“Her naked and sweaty, writhing beneath you?”

“Yes. That.” Elsa threw daggers at the other blonde as she felt her face grow hot with a fierce blush. “This just all happened way too fast, I think I need to get a little space, clear my head, so I can actually look at her as a person, not just-”

“A piece of meat?”

“Will you stop that!” She snapped. “Besides, I would never see her as a piece of meat… I’m a _vag_ -etarian.” Elsa quipped, stunning Kristoff in his tracks. “Anyway, this has been… god, I cant even begin to articulate what this has been, but I’m going to head home, whatever that is. Tell Anna, I’m sorry but I just need some time to process everything before I even think of trying to figure this mess out. Goodnight Kristoff.” Elsa said as she hopped off the couch and began to make her way to the front door.

“Hey, Elsa.” Kristoff called and waited for the platinum-blonde to stop and turn. “Don’t run from her, okay? Almost everyone Anna has ever loved has run from her, I don’t think she could handle losing another person she cares about.”

Elsa paused for a second and nodded. “Okay.” She promised. “I won’t run.” Elsa opened the door and was just about to close it when she paused again. “And, Kristoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” She said sincerely and then turned her back and walked out the door.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So, this has kind of taken on a life of its own and will be at least three chapters long, so sorry, this is not the final chapter, there's more to come, although I doubt any of you are complaining, right? The response to this fic has been amazing, soooo many votes. In the end, the clear winner was of course, C, however many people requested to start off with them being sisters first, so.... your wish, is my command! Enjoy. See you soon!   
> Warnings, smut ahead :P

Chapter Two

* * *

 

Three hesitant taps knocked upon the front door.

“Coming!” Anna called as she raced downstairs. She grasped the handle and pulled it open.

There was Elsa, in the flesh, looking down at her feet, her hands toying with the end of her braid as she shifted nervously. “Hi.” She practically whispered.

Anna growled and went to slam the door shut, but a hand and foot blocked her before she could fully close it.

“Anna, please I just want to talk.” Elsa was looking up her, her voice strained and desperate.

A surge of white-hot anger flooded through Anna and she began to yell. “Oh, you want to talk! You, want to talk? Where were you six months ago when I wanted to talk, huh? Where were you every time I called or messaged you or showed up at your apartment or when I went to Corona and hunted you down, where were you when I faced our mother for the first time in thirteen years? Where were you then, huh? What makes you think that I want to talk to you now? It’s been six months, Elsa! Six fucking months since I’ve heard anything from you, you could have been dead for all I knew!

“So, no. No, I don’t want to talk. Not now. Not ever. Now remove your fucking foot before I remove it for you!” Anna spat with all the venom she could muster, her lips curling into an angry sneer, her eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at the woman she once thought she could love.

“Anna, please! I’m sorry, okay! I just… I got scared and I ran… I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Elsa pleaded, tears welled in her eyes and began to tumble down her cheeks as she stood in the doorway, still holding it open with her arm.

Anna brought her hand across Elsa’s face, taking great delight in watching the red welt that began to appear on the blonde’s cheek. “You’re sorry!” She roared. “You come here, unannounced, rock up at my door, and all you have to say is you’re sorry!” Anna raised the opposite hand and slapped Elsa’s other cheek. “After I waited six fucking months, checking my phone constantly, staring at the window, my heart stopping every time I saw another blonde just in case she turned out to be you! You couldn’t have called or, or even sent me a fucking message, you had to come here and ruin my day, all for a pathetic apology? I thought we had something, I thought I could fall for you, but you hurt me Elsa, god you have no idea how much you hurt me!” Anna screamed wildly, she must look like a maniac given how Elsa was staring at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, Anna was pretty sure that if she had hackles, they’d be standing on end right now.

“All I wanted was to sit down with you and talk about this, I would have accepted whatever you wanted from me, whether that was a sister, a lover, or just someone you had an amazing night with. It would have hurt to lose you, but I would have accepted it, at least I would have known where I stand.” She could feel tears in her own eyes, her words cutting straight through her, but she fought them back, she didn’t want Elsa seeing that she was hurt, she wanted the girl to feel the full extent of her wrath.

“But instead I got nothing. No contact at all, and I _know_ you promised Kristoff you wouldn’t run from me, I know you said you just needed space and I was more than willing to give you that; hell, I needed space too, I needed time to sort it all out in my head, figure out what I wanted from you. But six months! Six months is running away, not getting space.” Anna yelled at the woman before her, Elsa couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“Goodbye Elsa.” Anna made to shut the door again, but the blonde dove forward, her hands coming up to clasp Anna’s face and the next thing Anna knew, Elsa’s lips were on hers, pressing against her own insistently, and for a second, just a second, Anna began to kiss her back.

“No!” She screamed as she pushed Elsa off her and slapped her cheek for a third time in as many minutes. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Anna spat at the blonde who was now cradling her throbbing cheek in her hands. “Get out.” She growled hatefully.

“Anna, I-”

“I said get out!” Anna roared and raised her hand for the fourth time, this time it was scrunched in a tight fist and pulled back to her shoulder. Elsa flinched and cowered, before nodding slowly, unable to speak as she choked back tears and then turned to leave.

Anna slammed the door with as much force as she could muster and heard the frame crack from the impact. She turned on the spot and slid down to the floor, her arms wrapping around her knees as she rested her forehead on top, hyperventilating as she cried hysterically. Behind her, she felt the wood shift, as if someone was leaning against the other side.

* * *

 

Anna’s phone beeped again, another message to join the hundreds that already sat there unread. She wasn’t avoiding Elsa, no, of course not, she just needed space… right.

It had been a week since her sister had shown up at the door again, Elsa had been sending her multiple messages daily and had tried calling her several times during the course of the week. Anna hadn’t read a single one. Every time she went to unlock her phone, she’d feel anxious and sick and angry and humiliated and… maybe a little guilty.

She knew she was being childish and petty, sinking to Elsa’s level, giving her sister a taste of her own medicine, but she was just so pissed off with her that Anna couldn’t bring herself to even look at the messages let alone reply.

A few minutes later, Anna’s phone began to ring. The redhead groaned and thumped her head against the island bench in the kitchen where she was sitting and going through some papers for work.

“Anna, for the love of god, please, just answer the phone!” Her frustrated father called from the lounge.

“I don’t wanna.” She grumbled in reply, sounding very much like a toddler being told go to bed.

“Oh, my god, Anna! Grow up! Strap on a pair and answer the fucking phone!” Her father yelled as he stood, walked over to her, grabbed her phone off the bench and shoved it into her hands. “If I have to listen to another shrill rendition of _Let It Be_ , I’m going to throw that damned thing at the wall and ground you for a year!”

Anna stood, rolling her eyes as took her phone from her father. “It’s _Let It Go_ , Papa, not ‘let it be’ and you and I both know that threat won’t stick, you’ve never been able to punish me.” Anna gave him a pointed look and folded her arms. “And I don’t want to talk to her.” She added stubbornly.

Agnarr sighed and wrapped her arms around his daughter. “Look, I know she hurt you and I know this is crazy and hard to wrap your head around. But you need to work it out with her. You’ve been moody and grumpy since the day she left, I got a tiny glimpse of my old happy Anna that day and I want her back. You know that I love you right?” He asked and waited until those teal eyes met his own and Anna nodded. “Right, so you know that I’ll always be here for you, I’ll always support you, no matter what.”

Anna took a step back and eyed her father through narrowed lids. “And what if I can’t get over my attraction to her, huh? Would you support me if we entered into a relationship?” She asked disbelievingly, challenging her father’s promise.

Agnarr remained silent for a minute before sighing again and scratching the back of his head. “Yes.” He replied firmly. “I’m not saying it would be easy or that I would be overly comfortable with the relationship, but you two didn’t grow up together, you have been separated for thirteen years and don’t know each other as sisters. It’s just, that morning when you came home from your night with Elsa, you were _so_ happy, so happy Anna and I’ve never seen you smile like that before. I don’t even think Meg ever made you smile that broadly in the entire three years you two were together. If… if Elsa makes you that happy, then I’m not going to stop it.”

Anna searched her fathers’ expression for some sign of discomfort or deceit, when she found none, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and rested her head on his chest. “Thank you, Papa.” She said softly. “I’m still not sure what I want from her or if I want anything at all. But I’m glad I have your support.”

Agnarr smiled and kissed his daughter’s head. “Good. I’m glad we have that settled, now next time that blasted thing rings, answer it! Okay? I’d actually like to be able to have both daughters in the same room one day. Stop avoiding her, it will only make it worse, just talk. That’s all I’m asking, just talk to her.”

Anna sighed and then nodded. “Okay.” She agreed somewhat hesitantly. “I will.” As if on cue, her phone started ringing, making both Anna and Agnarr jump a little.

Her heart suddenly felt as though it was in her throat, the chamber tight and constricted as she tried to swallow down the lump that had formed there. Without looking at the screen, she slid her thumb over the green button and brought the device up to her ear. “Hello?” She said tentatively.

“ _Anna! Thank god! I’ve been trying to call you for the last few days and you haven’t been answering my messages, I was about to send out a search and rescue team!_ ”

“Oh, Kristoff, it’s just you.” She sighed feeling the tension slowly leave her body, the constriction in her chest easing a little.

“ _Just me? Wow, that hurts!_ ” The blonde joked feigning offense.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She grumbled light-heartedly as she removed herself from her father’s arms and began to walk towards her bedroom. “I just… thought you were Elsa.”

“ _I figured as much when started ignoring me._ ” Kristoff quipped and then paused for a moment. “ _She’s worried about you, you know._ ” He added growing uncharacteristically serious.

“How would you know?” She asked as she flopped onto her bed, her back bouncing a little as it hit the mattress.

“ _She’s moved back here, Anna. She came to me in tears a week ago, hoping I could get through to you_.”

“Oh.” Anna breathed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she wasn’t exactly a welcoming host that day. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get so involved in this mess.”

“ _Well, it is kind of my fault you’re in this mess to begin with_.” Kristoff joked.

“Very true, I’m glad to see you’re taking some responsibility for your actions.” Anna teased as she rolled onto her side, her phone wedged between her mattress and ear.

Kristoff scoffed, his booming laugh ringing in her ear. “ _Responsibility? No, I’m taking the credit for finally getting you laid_.” He said sounding all smug.

“You got me laid with my sister, that’s hardly something to boast about.” She snapped back at him, if he’d been there she probably would have hit him for his comment.

“ _Meh. I don’t care, my only mission was to find someone who would fuck you senseless. It was a mission accomplished in my books. You certainly didn’t seem to have a problem with it after you’d downed that bottle of vodka_.”

“Kristoff!” Anna chided as she buried her head in her sheets. “Please, don’t remind me! It’s not a moment I’m particularly proud of!” She groaned in remembrance of that night, god she was _so_ drunk, _so_ desperate and needy, it was humiliating. She found herself wishing she was one of those people who didn’t remember anything the morning after. “It’s also not something you should be taking credit for either! Supplying alcohol to an underage teen is illegal and completely irresponsible when said teen in is the midst of an emotional breakdown.”

“ _Firstly, I did not supply the alcohol, I just happened to_ have _the alcohol which is perfectly legal for someone like myself who is of age. Secondly, I didn’t force you to drink it, I only helped open the bottle, you’re the one who decided to drink the whole thing. And thirdly, I never claimed to be a responsible adult._ ” Anna could practically hear his smug grin through the phone, she wished she was there to slap it off his face.

“Whatever.” She grumbled. “I still hold you accountable.”

“ _So, when are you going to talk to her?_ ” Kristoff asked suddenly serious again.

“Ugh, I don’t know. Never.” She responded childishly.

“ _You can’t ignore her forever feisty-pants, she’ll start bashing down your door soon._ ”

Anna scoffed and sat up as she ran her hands through her hair. “I know.” She sighed, “it’s just… complicated.”

“ _Yeah, I get that_.” Kristoff joked softly. “ _But you want answers, right_?”

“Right.” Anna agreed after a beat.

“ _Then you’ve gotta suck it up princess. Talk to her. If you won’t do it for her, do it for me, she’s driving me nuts!_ ”

Anna laughed at her friend’s last comment. “Well, you deserve it, it’s all your fault.” She pointed out.

“ _We’re back to blaming me, again are we_?”

“Always.” Anna replied instantly. “I’m never to blame for anything, I’m sweet and innocent.”

Kristoff scoffed over the line and started laughing in her ear. “ _You! Sweet and innocent? Baha-ha! Pull another one. I don’t think someone who is sweet and innocent would sing ‘I fucked my sister and I liked it, the taste of her pussy juices_.’” Kristoff teased in hysterics.

Anna felt her face flame up, god she was never going to live that night down. “Shut up.” She groaned. “I swear, I’ll kill you if you tell anyone about that.” She scrubbed her face with her free hand, her cheeks hot beneath her palm. “Can we like, not bring that night up again? Ever. _Please_.”

“ _Elsa and Anna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes Anna, then comes Elsa, then they find out they’re sisters and its incest_.” Kristoff sung over the phone.

“That was terrible.” Anna deadpanned.

“ _Would you prefer me to go back to ‘I fucked my sister’_?”

“God no!” Anna balked. “How about we just change the subject. _Please_.” She begged.

“ _Fine. What are you doing tonight_?” Kristoff asked, finally relenting.

“Nothing. I have no life, remember.”

“ _You would have if you stopped ignoring Elsa_.”

“Kristoff!” Anna yelled at the man, getting frustrated with the conversation. “Drop it! Okay. No more Elsa talk or I will hang up on you.”

“ _Fine. Come over hear at like four, you can stay for dinner and we can watch a movie or something, we won’t talk and unless you want to, and I promise I won’t bring up the E word_.”

“Promise?”

“ _Promise_.”

“Fine. See you this arvo.” Anna hung up threw her phone down beside her, talking to Kristoff was always taxing, she loved him dearly, but god, he liked to tease.

* * *

 

Anna knocked on Kristoff’s door, just a little after four and waited for her friend to open up.

“Hey, Anna. Come in.” He welcomed but his voice seemed… odd… maybe a little suspicious, as if he was hiding something from her.

Anna eyed him curiously, trying to figure out what he was up to, she knew her friend very well and as much as he was trying to hide it, she could see the look of guilt in his eyes. She began to think she might be getting set up again.

“Anna!” A pair of feminine arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her neck.

“You!” Anna spat, absolutely livid as she pushed Elsa off her, she knew this was a setup. “What is she doing here?” She snapped turning to Kristoff, her finger pointed it his face, her lips curling into a sneer.

“She’s here to talk Anna.” Kristoff said as he pushed her into the house, locking the door behind her.

“You promised me we wouldn’t talk about her!” She growled at her best friend, feeling absolutely betrayed.

“I did, and I haven’t, she’s here to talk to you, I’m leaving for a bit, you two need to sort your shit out!” Kristoff grabbed his keys off the table and pushed past a shell-shocked Anna before heading to the door.

“You can’t just leave me here, with her… alone!” She sniped, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“You’ll be fine, feisty-pants. Just don’t get drunk again.” And just like that, Kristoff shut the door, leaving the two girls alone to ‘talk’.

“Anna, I’m really sorry-” Elsa rushed as she kept her eyes downcast.

“Save it!” The redhead snapped as she strode over to kitchen and poured herself a drink of coke from Kristoff’s fridge, although, she really was hoping he’d have something stronger but it appeared that hidden his alcohol from her. “I don’t want to hear your apologies! I don’t want to hear how ‘sorry’ you are or how much you have struggled or how much you regret it. I really don’t care.” She spat as she slammed the glass down on the benchtop, the fragile cup smashing on impact, the liquid inside spilling out onto the floor and soaking through her shirt. “Shit!” She hissed as she rounded on her sister, “look what you made me do!”

Elsa rushed to Anna’s aid, bending down to pick up the larger shards of glass from the ground before her sister had the chance to hurt herself. She scooped them up in her hands carefully and placed the pieces on the benchtop. “Anna, you’re bleeding!” Elsa said worriedly, pointing to the palm of Anna’s hand, a small shard of glass protruding from the skin.

“Fuck!” Anna swore again, how the hell did she not notice that? Using her finger and her thumb, she pulled the shard from her hand, hissing as the pain suddenly set in. As soon as it was out it started bleeding profusely – despite the small size of the cut – and Elsa immediately pressed a damp cloth to her wound. “I can do that myself thanks.” She snapped at the blonde, pulling her hand away and walking over to the couch, pressing the cloth to her wound.

“I was just trying to help.” Elsa murmured darkly from the kitchen across the other side of the room as she continued to clean up the mess.

“Well I don’t need your help, okay?” Anna grumbled, her hand was throbbing, the cut stinging in her palm, making her even more short tempered than before.

After a few long moments of strained silence, Elsa slowly walked over to Anna and sat herself on the couch next to her sister, her body turned to face Anna. The redhead kept her eyes trained at the ground below her feet, intentionally avoiding eye contact with the blonde. “Can I have a look at it. _Please_?” Elsa asked, slowly putting her hands over Anna’s injured one.

Anna refused to look up but moved her hand off to the side, silently giving Elsa permission to inspect the wound. She felt the rag being lifted off gently as slender fingers tentatively brushed against her hand, sending a very much unwanted tingle down Anna’s spine.

“You’re lucky.” Elsa concluded, “it’s not that deep, I don’t even think it needs stiches, just put some ice on it, you’ll be fine.” She then placed a band-aid over the cut, gently smoothing it out with her fingers.

Anna felt her hand being lifted and then, soft lips pressing against the skin on her wrist – the pain disappearing instantly. She jerked back her hand and stood abruptly, shooting Elsa a glare. “Great, does that mean our appointment is over, doc? I can leave now right?” She snapped again and stared down at the blonde, the silence between them more than strained now, it was painfully stifling.

When Elsa looked away from her and didn’t respond, Anna rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door. She had just grasped the handle when Elsa suddenly yelled at her. “Why do you hate me so much!” Her outburst making the redhead stop in her tracks.

Anna’s heart began to thud loudly in her chest, she hadn’t heard Elsa yell at her before, the sheer agony in each word made that beating muscle squeeze tight. “I don’t hate you.” She growled through gritted teeth as she remained frozen in front of the wood.

“Really? ‘Cause it sure as hell seems that way to me!” There were tears in her eyes, Anna could tell without looking, she didn’t need to see it, she could hear it in the tightness of Elsa’s voice. “You’re acting like a child!”

Anna spun on the spot, her chest rising and falling with each harsh breath, her hands forming tight fists by her sides. Elsa had stood, the bloody tea-towel thrown to the floor, she was only a metre or so away from Anna now. “Me!” She screeched in retaliation, “what about you? You ignored me for six fucking months Elsa! Six months and you’re pissed off because I didn’t speak to you for a week!” Anna began gesturing madly, her arms flailing around her, she felt like she was ready to explode.

“That’s different.” Elsa spat defensively, looking away as she hugged her arms around herself.

Elsa’s last comment made Anna see red as she zeroed her glare in on the blonde opposite her. “How? How is that different? Because it’s you? Because you were the one ignoring me and now that the tables have turned you can’t handle it? Huh? Is that it?  Come on, Elsa, tell me I’m wrong, tell me that it’s something else. Tell me!” She screamed manically, the look in Elsa’s eyes told her that she thought Anna had lost her mind.

“Because I’m in love with you!”

“…”

Dead silence fell about the room, not a single sound could be heart apart from two sets of harsh breathing as the girls stared at each other, their eyes locked on the sister opposite them, neither woman moving an inch.

Then, something inside Anna just snapped and she found herself racing forward, her hands going straight to the back of Elsa’s head as she kissed her, _hard_.

Teeth clacked together, lips crushed against each other as Anna held Elsa against her, not giving the blonde a chance to move away, not even if she wanted to.

Before Elsa even had a chance to reciprocate, Anna released her and took half a step back, her chest rising and falling harshly as she panted and just stood there. Elsa’s expression was one of pure shock, the blonde girl frozen in place until the neurons started firing again and then, her lips were back on Anna’s kissing her with just as much fervour and ferocity as the redhead had done.

With a growl Anna pushed Elsa against the wall, tearing her shirt off and throwing it behind her, not caring where it landed, as long as it was off. The rest of their clothing was ripped off with just as much haste, hands desperate to touch, mouths eager to taste, their need to make the other crumble beneath their touch was too strong to waste time on taking things slow.

Anna tore off Elsa’s panties, the last offending item to be removed, the blonde’s scent driving her wild as she dove in and began lapping at Elsa’s folds. Her sister’s leg hooked over her shoulder, her hands tangling in Anna’s hair as the redhead worked with her mouth and fingers between her legs.

“Anna!” Elsa cried and bucked, almost toppling over from her position against the wall.

The redhead grunted as she pushed Elsa’s leg off her shoulder and stood, wrapping her hands around Elsa’s thighs as she lifted her up, and carried her into Kristoff’s spare room – their lips locked together the entire time.

Anna threw Elsa onto the mattress and climbed on top of her, wasting no time, she began to suck at Elsa’s neck, her teeth grazing each new mark before she lathed it with her tongue and moved onto another patch of delicious moon-pale skin.

Elsa’s hands were everywhere, in her hair, clasping her face, scratching at her back as she arched below Anna, her breathing sharp and shallow, it was like music to Anna’s ears.

Elsa slid her touch back up and over Anna’s shoulders before moving down to cup the redhead’s breast, rolling her nipples between her finger and thumb before pushing Anna back up until she was sitting in Elsa’s lap.

The blonde removed one of her hands from Anna’s chest and replaced it with her mouth, her sister moaning as she arched back, pushing more of her breast into Elsa’s mouth, her own hands tugging at starlight-coloured hair.

Anna reached down and found Elsa’s supple breasts, her fingers toying with the tort mounds as Elsa’s spare hand slipped into the space between Anna’s thighs and dipped into the searing heat for a moment before she brought her hand back up, released Anna’s nipple and popped those two fingers into her mouth, making sure Anna’s eyes were locked on hers the entire time.

Elsa’s eyes slipped shut as she groaned, savouring Anna’s taste before moving her hand back down and inserting those fingers into Anna’s pulsating flesh again. “Fuck, Elsa!” Anna moaned loudly, her head tipping back as her eyes rolled shut.

She reached up and pushed on Elsa’s shoulders until she was laying on the bed again and then shifted to the side a little to allow space for her hand to slip between their bodies, her own two fingers entering Elsa with ease.

The girls’ wrists bumped together as the worked their fingers inside each other, blue eyes locked on teal, their foreheads resting together as they moved as one. “Oh, Anna, yes! Fuck, _please_ , don’t stop!” Elsa begged.

“Fuck, Els, so good.” Anna panted as breathed into Elsa’s mouth, their pace furious with desperation, taking things slow was really not an option, not when it had been so long, with so much time for fantasies to build in their heads, that need to be close, to make their lover come undone was too great, to powerful, all rational thought gone in place of their burning desire. Then, there was also the dread, that if they slowed they’d come to their senses and that would just add to the already strained tension between the two.

“Anna, please, _please_! Oh, Anna, gods Anna.” Elsa mewled, pleading, begging, needing, the promise of sweet, sweet release was just upon the horizon.

“God, we should not be doing this, we should not be doing this.” She began to murmur, over and over like a mantra, not that she stopped her fingers as they continued to slide in and out of her sister, her palm rubbing against Elsa’s clit – she didn’t even slow.

It took a moment for Elsa to catch up with the words tumbling from Anna’s lips, she groaned and stilled her hand. “Ugh, do- do you want me to stop?” Elsa asked sluggishly, although she’d paused in her ministrations, her fingers remained where they were, it was clear that she didn’t want this to end now, but would if Anna asked.

“Fuck no!” Anna blurted instantly. “Please, oh god, _please_ Elsa, don’t stop!”

With a growl Elsa’s fingers began working at their frantic pace again as Anna ground her hips against her hand. “Good.” She panted as she tilted her head slightly and caught Anna’s lips with her own, her free hand pulling the redhead’s body closer to hers, making their position a little more awkward, their hands a little more cramped, but the act all that more sensual and romantic, this wasn’t just sex, this was two people becoming one, doing everything humanly possible to connect on a deeper level. “Because I never want to stop touching you.” She promised against those lips.

Anna kissed Elsa back fervently, only pulling away when the blonde’s fingers hit that one patch inside her that sent spikes of pleasure up her spine and made her insides clench around those wonderfully long digits.

“Fuck!” She cried as she copied the blonde’s actions, fluttering her fingers, grazing them along Elsa’s inner walls until her head was snapping back, her spine arching harshly, pushing herself into Anna’s body as she let out a keening whine, her voice breaking and rising both in pitch and tone.

Elsa’s reaction only spurred Anna on, she pressed down harder with her palm, her hand slamming into her sister’s body, her desire to make Elsa shatter below her became her number one priority, a desperation, an absolute, animalistic _need_.

She could feel herself growing close, that ever familiar tingling sensation that started in her toes and began to shoot upwards, the fire in her belly was almost an inferno as it raged on, hotter and hotter it grew, her muscles were beginning to tense, her breathing shallow and hitching as the hand that was holding her up dug into the sheets below them, her grip so tight she was sure she was going to rip them.

Anna knew Elsa was right there with her, she was just as close, she had fallen silent, her nonsensical murmurs had faded to nothing but moans and strained cries that kept getting caught in her throat. Her eyes were wide and pleading, the colour of the deepest blue, so dark with desire, and yet, behind that hue, Anna could see a fire burning, not one of heat and passion, but one of affection and love and romance and _promise_.

She felt as though she could swim in those orbs, in that crystalline ocean, and she knew that if she dived, she’d always be kept safe in there, Elsa would always keep her afloat. “Elsa, I-” Anna began, there were so many things she wanted to say, so many emotions she wanted to express, but then she reached the top of her mountain and began to topple over.

Her body locked up, her eyes squeezing shut, her breath hitched and held as she saw stars shooting across her vision, her mouth opening in a silent scream. She felt like she was flying, soaring through the air at super-speed but then it shifted and felt more like falling, like a diver tumbling from a plane, her stomach doing summersaults as she skimmed through the clouds, the feeling so intense, that she couldn’t even cry out, she couldn’t even _breathe,_ and she felt as though she’d never land.

But soon her body began to shake again, her high finally wearing off as she gasped for air and then screamed Elsa’s name, Anna’s tearing from Elsa’s lips, both of them there, toppling and flying and falling and soaring together, as one.

Anna collapsed bodily and rolled off Elsa, both girls struggling to catch their breath, the sheets below them soaked and stained, the air was thick with heat and sweat and the spicy scent of arousal. As the haze of desire began to slip away, the harshness of reality crept back in and a sudden pang of shame and guilt and disgust washed over Anna.

Clarity struck and shot up and scrambled off the bed, pulling the loose sheet with her and wrapping it around her body. “Oh no.” She began to murmur, her eyes wide as panic grew. “Ooh, no, no, n-no! What have we done? What have _I_ done? No. No, no, no, no. This- this is all wrong, so, so wrong. Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Anna began to pace furiously, the hand that wasn’t holding up the sheet was running through her hair and over her face as she tried to scrub the shame away. “We shouldn’t have done that, we should _not_ have done that!” Anna growled at herself, a shell-shocked Elsa still sitting on the bed, her eyes wide as she watched her sister snap. “How could I be so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“Anna?” Elsa questioned timidly as she rose off the bed, her body in all its glory on full display, and Anna had to quickly turn her back before she repeated her foolish actions.

She felt a pair of hands softly rest upon her shoulders and a pair of even softer lips pressing against her neck. She felt herself begin to melt, those lips distracting her from her inner turmoil, but she pushed them away, she wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – forget who the other girl was to her again. “Stay away from me Elsa, _please_ , just stay away.” She said through gritted teeth as she bit back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “I-I have to go.” She muttered through the lump in her throat as she shrugged Elsa off and rushed out the bedroom door…

… Only to stop abruptly and almost drop her sheet when she saw none other than Kristoff, sitting on his couch, her bra hanging from his finger as he smirked at her knowingly. “You girls did a lot of talking I see.” He teased lightly with a single eyebrow quirked as he swung the bra on his fingertip. Elsa yelped behind Anna and rushed back into the room she had just emerged from. “Nice ass, Els!”

“Not now Kristoff.” Anna growled as she snatched her bra back from the blonde and picked up the rest of her clothing as well as Elsa’s and headed back into that damned room.

Anna threw the clothing on the bed and heard the door shut forcefully behind her. Elsa was standing there, not bothering to cover up, her arms wrapped around herself, her cheeks wet with tears as she shook bodily and Anna suspected that it wasn’t from the cold. “We need to talk.” She stated firmly, her eyes locked on a spot on the carpet, unwavering, determined not to look up at her sister.

“I think we’ve proven we’re not capable of that.” Anna spat darkly, she wasn’t meaning to lash out at Elsa, but the shame she felt was making her angry, more at herself than her sister but the blonde was in the firing line and Anna couldn’t help but shoot her down.

“We haven’t tried!” Elsa cried as she flung her arms out to the side, her voice quivering, she was hurting, that much was clear.

“We tried before and all we do is yell and then…”

“Yeah. I know.” Elsa interrupted hurriedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “But you refused to talk to me, I tried to be calm, I tried to keep things civil, but you are so goddamn stubborn and childish that you refused to even give me a chance!”

“So, what? This is all my fault then is it? Huh? Is that what you’re saying?” Anna yelled, not caring to keep her voice low as she threw the sheet on the floor in her anger and advanced on the blonde. “That this is my fault! That we allowed ourselves to fuck up again because of me? That I’m the one to blame for _our_ stupid mistake!”

“Mistake?” Elsa echoed numbly, her own anger forgotten in place of Anna’s adjective. “Y-you think this was a m-mistake?”

“Fuck, Elsa! Of course, it was a mistake! A stupid, stupid fucking mistake!” Anna cried ignoring the pain in Elsa’s eyes, ignoring the pain in her own chest, ignoring the way her heart clenched and froze and shattered at her own words. “How can you think of it as anything else? We’re sisters!” She hissed as she turned away again, walking towards the wall as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Sisters don’t kiss like that. Sisters don’t touch each other in that way. Sisters don’t make each other come! Sisters don’t fall…” Her last words died in her throat as those tears broke their banks and tumbled down her face.

Anna punched the wall in front of her and then crumpled to the floor, her chest felt so tight, so constricted that she could barely breathe, like someone had put her in a corset and kept tightening the laces. Her back shook with each heaving breath, she could barely hold herself up.

“Is that all you want from me?” Elsa asked meekly, her soft footsteps padding on the carpet as she drew nearer to Anna. “A sister?”

“That’s all I can have.” Anna answered vacantly as she stared at the join where the wall met the floor.

Elsa’s footsteps stopped, and Anna felt her lower herself to the floor behind her, the heat emanating from her body warming Anna’s back. “You can have me, Anna. All of me.” She whispered as she stroked Anna’s arm with her fingertips, the action sending pleasant tingles through the limb that then radiated throughout the rest of her body.

Anna felt her eyes slip shut as Elsa brushed her hair back from her shoulder, the touch so soft, so tender it made her want to cry again. Warm breath breezed over her back as Elsa began to place soothing butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck. Anna felt herself giving in, leaning into the touch instead of pushing her away, a contended hum escaped her lips.

The sudden sound of knocking at the door broke her from her trance. Anna bolted up off the floor, knocking Elsa over in her haste, and immediately started cursing herself again, her lack of control, her stupidity and how easily she allowed herself to get caught up in the fantasy of what her life with Elsa would be like.

Anna raced to dress herself again, her underwear foregone in her desperation to get away. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” Anna murmured before opening the bedroom door, pushing past Kristoff and running from the apartment.

* * *

 

Anna sent her car screaming down the narrow streets on the outskirts of the city. Her stereo blasting as she screamed hysterically along with the music, her vision kept blurring from the tears streaming down her face. Driving well over the posted speed she knew she was tempting fate, especially with her compromised vision, but she didn’t care, the crushing pain in her chest was making her irrational, fearless, reckless, she had to do to something to let it all out.

She knew she should slow down, stop or at least drive with both hands on the wheel, but all rational thought had flown out the window the moment she bedded her sister… again. Had she no control? No self respect or discipline? Was she so weak of mind, that she could fall so easily into a pit of sin? Anna wasn’t a religious person, not by a long shot, facts and proof was what she lived by, but the facts in this case were that was she was doing with Elsa, what she felt for her sister was not just wrong, but as far as she knew, illegal.

She couldn’t let it happen again, she couldn’t let her guard down or let herself crumble, she needed to push past her carnal desires, no matter how good they felt at the time, she needed to build a wall around her heart again, just like she had done after Meg, it was the only way to keep herself safe, stop herself from being broken again.

It began to rain as the sun dipped below the horizon, heavy droplets of water fell from the sky, splattering on her windscreen as she sent her car screaming around a tight corner, not even bothering to look before she turned, her tyres screeching as they struggled to keep contact with the road.

She had no idea where she was going, no destination in mind, she just had a full tank of a fuel and the urge to get away, to put as much distance between her and her sister as she could. The further away they were from the other, the less they could hurt each other.

She drove blindly, she didn’t know where she was anymore, the streets were unrecognisable, the area less dense than the ones in the city, here there were large properties, farms and mansions, horses and calves in paddocks. The streets were narrower and winding, dimly lit and the road surface wasn’t as smooth.

The rain was pouring down now, ‘raining cats and dogs’ as her father would say, as if the sky above was mimicking the way she felt inside. Thunder rumbled overhead, and a flash of lightning almost blinded her, she yanked the wheel in shock and almost ran herself off the road.

Anna slammed her foot on the break, the wheels screeching as the car lurched to a halt. She put the vehicle in park and turned off the ignition. Anna sent her fists slamming against the steering wheel, a scream tearing from her throat as she thumped her head against the seat supporting her and cried.

She allowed herself to break down, her arms now hugging the wheel as she rested her head on the leather, the storm raging around her, lightning flashing every few seconds, the thunder clapping loudly, she had never felt so alone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! I know it's been like, forever since I was here last, it has certainly felt that way, but to make up for it, here is another long chapter. This "little" story has become much larger than I had intended (as does almost everything I write these days) and I'm still working on it. I'm SOOOOO sorry for my long absence, not just from this fic, but the fandom in general, I've had so much going on lately as well as trying to push through writer's block and I just haven't had much writing time all. I promise I haven't forgotten you all or abandoned this fic, it have just been freaking busy!
> 
> Anywhoooooo, on with the show!  
> As always, reviews are very welcome <3

Kristoff awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating against the wood of the table beside his bed. Bleary eyed and dazed, his hand fumbled around for a moment or two before it finally grasped the offending object and squinted at the caller ID as the bright light threatened to blind him.

“H-hello?” He answered hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

“ _It’s Agnarr, Anna’s father, is she with you? She hasn’t come home, and her phone keeps ringing out_.” The panicked voice from the other end of the line asked in rapid fire.

“What? N-no. Anna left hours ago. S-she’s not home?” Kristoff found himself suddenly awake as he sat up in his bed, his mind beginning to whirl.

Agnarr swore loudly, the fear in his voice was clear. “ _Do you have any idea where she is_?” He asked, Kristoff could hear him pacing back and forth, he could see the man in his mind’s eye, the doting father worried sick over his missing daughter.

“I’ll go see if she’s with Elsa, I’ll give you a call back in a minute.” Kristoff replied as he pulled on a shirt and pair of track pants over his boxers.

“ _Thank you_.” Agnarr breathed out and then the line went dead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kristoff swore to himself, if something had happened to Anna he’d never be able to forgive himself, this was all his fault, the whole thing, everything that had happened between Anna and Elsa was entirely his fault. He was the one who set them up, he was the one who allowed Anna to get blind drunk, he was the one who tried to force them to sort it all out. He was to blame for this mess and the guilt of it all was eating him up.

“Elsa! Elsa!” Kristoff yelled as he raced down the hall, screw waking everyone else up, this was more important. He bashed on the door with his fist, calling Elsa’s name again and again until he heard a shuffling behind the wood and then the door flung open.

“What is it Kristoff?” Elsa asked coldly, despite it being almost sunrise, she was still dressed in the same clothes as the day before.

The burly blonde took a step forward, looking around the room as he entered. Sitting by the door were two large suitcases and a small overnight bag. All of Elsa’s possessions were missing from around the apartment she shared with her friend, they’d been there just two days ago when she’d invited him in for a drink.

“Going somewhere?” He asked her, eying the other blonde with suspicion. Elsa opened her mouth to answer but he raised his hand to silence her, “you know what, it doesn’t matter. Is Anna here?”

Elsa’s expression turned to confusion as she shifted her weight to one leg and lent against the door. “What? No, why would she be here? She’s made it very clear that she doesn’t want me in her life.” Her tone was cold, resentful even.

“She’s missing, her- _your_ father-” he corrected, “-said she didn’t come home last night. I hoped, that after she’d cooled down she might have come back here.”

“She’s missing? Shit!” Elsa swore and rushed to pick her phone off the kitchen counter. “This is all my fault.” She grumbled to herself as she pressed the device to her ear. “God, if she’s hurt…” She trailed off and fell silent as she listened to the phone ring and ring and ring. “No answer!” She spun back to face Kristoff again. “We have to find her, now!”

The burly blonde agreed and pulled out his own phone, redialling Agnarr’s number. “She’s not here. We’re going to go out and look for her, you stay where you are in case she comes home, we both have our phones on us.” He fired off as soon as the call connected.

There was rapid breathing over the other end of the line, shaky exhales followed by sharp intakes of breath. “ _O-okay. Please, bring my baby home_.” Agnarr’s voice was tight, Kristoff could hear the heartbreak, the tears, the worry and panic behind it.

“Don’t worry sir, we’ll find her. I promise.” He meant every word. Kristoff was not coming back until he found the redhead. He would bring her home, of that he was sure.

The duo raced down to the parking garage and settled themselves into Kristoff’s car. “How exactly are we going to find her?” Elsa asked the other blonde.

Kristoff took a deep breath as if he was about to rattle off a plan and then let it go, slumping in his seat. “I have no idea.” He admitted glumly.

“Shit.” Elsa hissed, “okay, does she have a favourite place she might go to, you know somewhere she can think or just goes to get away, someone she goes to for help perhaps?”

“She usually just comes to me.” Kristoff sighed and then scrubbed the back of his head with his hand. “What about the cops, why aren’t we getting them to search?”

“They can’t do anything until she’s been missing for twenty-four hours, she’s considered an adult to them, a teen who’s run away that will probably turn up in the morning. They can’t help yet.” Elsa explained in frustration as she drummed her fingers on the dash in front of her.

This time it was Kristoff who swore as he began to back out of the parking space and headed towards the exit, he may as well start driving around. “Think Kristoff, think!” He implored himself, “if I were Anna, where would I go?” He kept trying to wrack his brain, figure out another place Anna might be, but nothing came to mind. “When she’s upset, she just likes to drive around randomly, she never goes anywhere particular, just drives.”

“Great.” Elsa huffed as she too slumped in her seat. “Just great. How are we going to find her if she just drives around? I mean, she could be anywhere by now, she might not even be in Arendelle anymore.”

Kristoff shook his head, “no, we can’t think like that, she’s here, we’ll find her, and we’ll bring her home. I promised your father we would bring her home.” he said resolutely, he was nothing if not determined, he was not about to break his promise. “Find my phone!” He suddenly exclaimed as he pulled the car over to the side and pulled out his own mobile. “She has _find my phone_ , we can activate it, find her that way!”

“Don’t we need her email and password for that?” Elsa asked sceptically.

“Yup. Luckily, I know everything there is to know about my little Anna-Banana and I know her password!” Kristoff quickly loaded Google on his phone and thumbed his way to the sign in page. He typed Anna’s email: _feisty_pants2000@gmail.com_ and then carefully added her password _chocolatesandwiches,_ Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief when the page accepted the details and began to load her account. He thumbed his way into the ‘find my device’ section and waited for it to load. “Gotcha!” He exclaimed when the GPS signal pinpointed her location. Anna was way, way out of town, she’d driven almost to the outskirts of Arendelle and was stopped very close to the North Mountain. “I hope you like road trips, ‘cause we’re going on one.”

“Where is she?” Elsa asked immediately, the relief she felt rang clear in her voice as she pushed her bangs back and sighed shakily.

“The North Mountain. Well, almost. It looks like she’s stopped on one of the streets leading up to it.” He explained as he navigated his way into google maps and loaded the location of Anna’s phone.

“The North Mountain?” Elsa exclaimed, “that’s… that’s hours away. God, I hope she’s okay, please, please be okay Anna.” The blonde began to mutter.

“She’ll be fine, Anna is a tough cookie, she’s probably just lost or taking a break or something.” Kristoff trailed off. He wasn’t about to admit it, especially not to Elsa who was clearly beginning to panic again, but he was worried. Anna never drove that far out, and she was never gone for this long. Her car was stopped on a pretty desolate street, and for her not to be answering her phone… well, he didn’t even want to start thinking about what that could mean. “You call your father, tell him that we think we’ve found her and then you can navigate. Keep your eyes peeled, just in case.”

The first part of the drive was silent, both Kristoff and Elsa too stressed, too anxious to be making conversation, but the air in the vehicle was getting thick and the longer they remained silent, the more the tension built. “You’re running away again, aren’t you?” Kristoff asked bluntly, keeping his eyes on the street before him, the sun had begun to rise, basking the area in a warm glow as the streetlights slowly turned off.

“Anna doesn’t want me around.” Elsa replied coldly, her eyes trained on looking out of the window beside her. “She has made that very clear. I’m only hurting her by staying.”

“So what, that’s it? You’re giving up? You’re not going to fight for her? You’re just going to abandon her again and go back home to Corona?” Spoke Kristoff coldly, his hands gripping the wheel tightly as he tried to fight off the rage that threatened to blind him.

“I’m giving her what she wants.” Elsa’s tone was icy and vacant, spiteful even. “I don’t know where I’m going. I haven’t been back to Corona since I first met Anna, I can’t face my mother again and there’s nothing left for me here in Arendelle. I’ll just… move on.”

Kristoff saw Elsa wipe a tear from her cheek out of the corner of his eye, he could hear the pain in her tone hiding behind the bitterness. “You and I both know that’s a load of bullshit, a copout, Elsa. She loves you. More than she even realises, but she’s scared, just like you.”

“She’s scared because we’re sisters, she doesn’t want me because we can’t have each other.” Elsa grumbled lowly.

“No. That’s just what she’s using as an excuse to push you away. Sure, the sister thing is confusing and a definite factor, but she’s acting like this because she’s too afraid to get close to you.” Kristoff sighed and chanced a look at the woman beside him. “Look, almost everyone Anna has ever loved has abandoned her. Your mother, you, Meg. She was really popular in school, everyone adored her, they went to her if they were upset or needed someone to talk to, everyone relied on her sunshiny personality, her generous heart. But they all took advantage of her, used her. They took her for granted. Once school was over, that was it. Anna was alone again, no one kept in contact with her, she was forgotten about.

“It hurt her, so much. She used to love so freely, she was so trusting and only ever saw the good in people, but that resulted in her getting hurt, _a lot_. Then there was Meg, she and Anna were really, really close. Anna loved her with all her heart, she gave and gave to that girl and never expected anything in return. They planned to live together, once Anna turned eighteen, they found a house to rent, Meg had moved in and Anna was spending most of her time there anyway. The day that she found Meg with another woman, was the day she was supposed to move in there, she had her bags packed and ready to go in the car when she walked in on them.

“It devastated her, more than she realised. She built up a wall around her heart, Elsa. She wouldn’t let anyone get close, she even tried pushing me away, but I’m not like the others, you can’t get rid of me that easily. She cried for months, she was a different person. That light that used to shine from her eyes was gone, the happy-go-lucky girl had disappeared. Anna was this… this vacant robot.” Kristoff sighed, seeing Anna like that had upset him more than he cared to admit, she was like a little sister to him and he was the protective big brother.

“It took me months to get her to open up to me, and almost four for that personality to start to return. She had completely given up on love, hell, she’d even given up on sex. She was furious at me when I set you two up, she didn’t want to date, but I forced her to go along.” Kristoff paused and then scoffed at himself. “I had only intended to get her laid, get her out there again, show her what she was missing out on. You were just her type and since you were only here for the weekend, it seemed fitting that you’d be the one to fill that need. The way I saw it, it would be a good trial run for her, get back out there, meet a beautiful woman, if it went well then, she’d end up having a really good night, and if it didn’t, it wouldn’t matter because you’d be gone the next day and Anna wouldn’t have to worry about running into you.

“What I didn’t expect, was for it to go as well as it did, for it to be love at first sight, I never intended on Anna getting hurt. I only wanted to show her that there are good people out there and that opening up her heart again was worth the risk if it meant she might find true love.”

Kristoff groaned and sighed regrettably. “Look, I know I fucked up, not intentionally, it’s not like any of us knew that you were her long lost sister, but this whole mess is my fault, and I just want you two to find a way to figure it all out.

“Anna would kill me if she knew I’d told you all of this, but all I’m trying to say is that Anna isn’t running because you’re her sister, she’s not running because she’s mad at you, she’s hiding behind that so she doesn’t have to face the truth, she’s running because she doesn’t want to get hurt again, and you’ve already broken her heart twice before. She’s just scared of being abandoned again.” Silence filled the car once more, and Kristoff was beginning to think that perhaps he’d said too much, he hadn’t meant to make Elsa feel guilty, he just needed her to understand why Anna was running. She was afraid to get her heart broken again.

Kristoff felt a trembling hand on his shoulder and heard a hitching breath beside him. “Thank you.” Came the hoarse whisper from Elsa’s lips, tight and wet, it was clear the girl was crying, but he could hear the tone of relief, of understanding in her voice and knew that he’d made the right decision in telling her.

“Just don’t tell her I told you, okay?” Kristoff said as he reached into the glovebox and pulled out a small packet of tissues and handed them to Elsa. “She’ll kill me.”

The platinum-blonde let out a watery chuckle and wiped her face, “deal.” She said as she sniffled and then fell silent again.

“I’ll stay.” Elsa promised after a long pause. “I won’t abandon her again, I won’t break another promise. I don’t care what she wants from me, as long as she’s happy. If she wants nothing more from me, then all I want to do is clear the air, give her the answers she wants and then I’ll leave her alone. But I won’t leave Arendelle, I’ll prove to her that I’m not like the others, she won’t lose me again.” Elsa said resolutely.

“Thank you.” Kristoff smiled, “that will mean more to her than anything else, knowing that you’re not giving up on her. She deserves the best.”

“I wish I was there for her, you know, back then when everyone else ditched her. I would have stayed by her side. I could have been that big sister that she always turned to for support, maybe threaten the little twerps, y’know, mess with my little sister and you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of my fist.” Elsa chuckled as she held up her fist and pretended to spar with an invisible assailant.

Kristoff scoffed, earning him a sharp punch to the shoulder. “What? I’m sorry, but I really can’t see you hitting anyone, I don’t even think you’re capable of anger. Anna on the other hand….”

Elsa fell silent and wriggled uncomfortably in her seat.

“…what?” Kristoff asked her conspiratorially.

“I… I err, yelled…. at Anna. Yesterday… before we…” Elsa explained at length, shifting even more in her seat.

“Oh.” Kristoff breathed, not really sure what else to say on the matter. “You yelled at her and then she fucked you?” He said after a few moments of painful silence. “What did you say to her?”

“I told her that I loved her, that I was _in love_ with her.” Elsa admitted and Kristoff – after a quick glance at the other blonde – could see she was blushing. “But, before that I yelled something else.” Elsa paused and seemed to ponder over her next words, so Kristoff stayed quiet, and waited for her to speak again. “I screamed at her, I’ve never ever spoken to anyone like that before, it’s… it’s not in my nature.” Elsa admitted quietly. “I… I asked her why she hated me… I just… I just wanted to try and put things right between us, you know. I regret so much of what I’ve done.”

“I think she has a lot of regrets too.”

“Yeah. Like meeting me, sleeping with me… both times.” Elsa replied despondently as she looked back out the window not really seeing the houses that were flying by.

“I don’t think she regrets either of those things.” Kristoff reassured and took a glance at the blonde who gave him a disbelieving look. “It’s true, I think she regrets the way she’s handled it, she’s not great at expressing herself, not anymore. Being hurt as much as she has been, she’s learnt to lock her emotions away, bottle them up, to keep herself from being hurt. So, she reacts defensively, lashes out with anger because she’s hurting, and she doesn’t want that to show, she doesn’t want to look vulnerable. She’s scared.”

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes briefly as her head slumped back against the seat. “I wish I knew her as well as you did. I wish I hadn’t hurt her.”

“Well, give her a chance, don’t give up on her and you might get to know her even better than I do. You can make up for lost time. You need to stop focusing on the past, you can’t change it, it’s happened and now you have to focus on the future.”

“Let it go.” Elsa agreed and then the car fell silent again, this time however, the silence wasn’t stilted or tense, it was peaceful, Elsa clearly had a lot to think about and a lot to process, so Kristoff simply turned on the radio, the music playing softly through the vehicle as he turned his attention back to finding Anna.

* * *

 

By the time they had reached the outskirts of Arendelle, it was nearing on mid-morning, they had called Agnarr a few times to give him updates on their progress and promised to call back the moment they found her.

The closer they got to the little dot pinpointing Anna’s place on the map, the more Elsa began to worry about her, hoping, begging, pleading that she was okay, that maybe she’d just run out of fuel or had got bogged or something. _She would have called if something like that had happened_ , her pessimistic mind chimed in and Elsa had to quickly bat that thought away before it could consume her.

She kept wondering why Anna hadn’t called or why she wasn’t on the move, surely, she wouldn’t have just stayed put all night? The more cynical part of her brain began making its way to the forefront of her mind, making her stress and worry. What if the GPS was wrong, what if Anna wasn’t near here at all and they were heading in the wrong direction, what if she had a crash during the storm that had hit last night, what if she was thrown from the car or what if she’d thrown her phone from the car and was far away from Arendelle? It had been well over twelve hours since anyone had last seen or heard from the redhead, she could be anywhere by now, and if she’d had an accident… well, Elsa couldn’t even bring herself to think of what might have happened.

So, again, she forced those thoughts from her mind and focused on simply watching the sparse landscape they were now driving through, the fields of flowers and paddocks, the farms and mansions and crops that lined the narrow roadway. It was quite beautiful out here, she decided with a small upward quirk of her lips, certainly a place she could see herself settling down in, perhaps with a few horses and sheep, and of course children and grandchildren running around, collecting eggs from the chooks they kept.

When she pictured her future, the was only one person that came to mind, one person she wanted to share that with, one person who she could actually see a future with, _Anna_. The beauty of that fantasy made her tear up, only for those tears to start rolling down her cheeks as she realised that that dream, that hope, that desire, would never come to fruition.

That thought was enough to make her heart clench painfully in her chest, enough to make her have to choke back sob after sob that threatened to engulf her. It was stupid of her to think she and Anna could ever have that, even if Anna forgave her and they became a couple, as sisters they could never have that family she dreamt of, and she wondered whether that would be a deal breaker for Anna. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was kind of a deal breaker for her too.

She glanced down at the GPS on Kristoff’s phone, according to the screen, they were mere minutes away from Anna’s location, just two more turns and they’d be there.

Her heart started thumping harder, faster against her ribs as she sat up straight and leaned forward in her seat. “Turn left up here.” She directed Kristoff, her body tingling the closer they got. “Then it’s your next right, she’s somewhere along that stretch of road.”

Kristoff nodded affirmatively and gripped the wheel harder, his foot pressing down on the accelerator, pushing his car forward, he was just as desperate to get to her as Elsa was.

The air in the car seemed to be buzzing as they rounded the final corner, Elsa was almost panting due to how fast her pulse was racing, she was bouncing her feet restlessly, her hands gripping the edge of her seat as she leaned as far forward as she could, her eyes desperately searching for any sign of Anna’s car.

Then, she saw it. “There!” She suddenly shouted, pointing to the green speck pulled over further up the road. Kristoff planted his foot down on the gas peddle and raced towards the car. Elsa was eying the vehicle, checking for any sign of movement within or any damage or skid marks that would hint at an accident.

Kristoff’s wheels screeched as the car came to an abrupt halt right behind Anna’s. Elsa had her seatbelt off and was out of the car before the engine even stopped running. She raced towards the drivers side door and found Anna, still belted into her seat, her arms hanging limp by her side, her body slumped forward with her head half resting on the window, half on the steering wheel.

Elsa began to panic, there was no blood as far as she could see, no sign of injury, but Anna’s face was turned away from her and the only movement she could see was the measured rise and fall of Anna’s chest.

“Anna!” Elsa cried as she bashed her fist on the window, she didn’t want to open the door in case Anna was unconscious and would fall out of the vehicle, she couldn’t risk adding to any internal injuries she might have. “Anna! Can you hear me? Wake up, Anna, wake up!”

There was a twitch of her fingers as Anna finally started to rouse. Elsa had that door open faster than lighting, her arms wrapping themselves around her sister, holding her as tight as she could as she cried from sheer relief.

“Elsa?” Anna murmured sleepily as she squinted against the harsh light of the morning sun and brought her hands up to rub her eyes.

“Oh, Anna. We’ve been so worried, I- I thought… I thought something had happened to you. You are alright, aren’t you?” Elsa asked rapid fire, she could feel herself shaking as she brushed the bangs from her sister’s eyes.

“Huh? Wait, where am I?” She asked groggily before looking around and seemingly coming to her senses. “Oh, my god. I must have fallen asleep.” She groaned and reached over to unlatch her seatbelt.

Elsa practically pulled Anna from the car and wrapped her arms around her again as she placed soft kisses all over Anna’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” She whispered over and over, her voice breaking as she cried into her sister’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, all I want is for you to be happy.”

Anna pulled away wordlessly and nodded, choking back tears of her own as she turned from Elsa and strode over to where Kristoff was leaning against his car, having just hung up from Agnarr.

Elsa’s heart broke a little as she watched Anna throw herself into Kristoff’s arms and sob against his chest. The burly blonde gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged, of course, it was stupid of Elsa to think everything would be okay now that they’d found Anna, and whilst it was a huge relief for Elsa, Anna had barely had time to realise she was missing, so the relief – whilst there – wouldn’t have been as great for the redhead.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Elsa heard Anna say to Kristoff, “I was driving but there was a storm and I had to pull over for a bit and I accidentally left my lights on and when I went to turn the car on my battery was dead and then my phone was dead, and it was too dark to see anything and then I guess I just fell asleep. I’m so sorry.”

Elsa felt herself fighting back a sudden surge of jealousy as she watched Kristoff soothing Anna, his hands rubbing up and down her back as she twisted her fingers in the front of his shirt. She knew it was stupid to feel jealous, especially as both Anna and Kristoff were gay, but it was more that she wanted to be the one soothing her sister, no matter what relationship they held, she was jealous that Kristoff was so close to her, that he knew so much about her and was able to comfort her when she needed him, and he was someone she could rely on. Elsa only wished she could be that close to Anna, holding her, soothing her instead of standing off to the side awkwardly whilst her heart shattered in her chest.

Elsa turned and walked to the front of Anna’s car before sitting herself down in the ditch so she wouldn’t have to watch the tender exchange between her sister and Kristoff any longer. Seeing them so close only reminded Elsa of how much she had missed out on over the years, she felt guilty for not being there, even though it wasn’t her fault, and up until six short months ago, she didn’t even know her sister existed.

She had missed out on so much, birthdays, Christmases, new years, new schools, first crushes, graduations and all the other important milestones that come with growing up. She wondered what Anna was like as a child, from what she could remember of their early years together, Anna was always bright and bubbly, if not a little clumsy and always seemed to be getting herself into trouble. She wondered if she still loved winter and building snowmen or if she still wanted to be a vet.

She could remember Anna waking her up in the middle of the night each time the snow began to fall, grasping Elsa’s hand and demanding that they build a snowman together. She remembered Anna breaking her arm, her sister had been climbing the tree in their backyard when one of the branches snapped and Anna dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. She had scared Elsa so much that day, the younger girl had been unconscious for a few minutes after she fell and had stayed in hospital overnight nursing a mild concussion.

That was the night that her mother packed up their things and bundled Elsa up in the car, taking off with her without giving the heartbroken little girl a reason _why_. For years Elsa thought it was her own fault, that she’d done something wrong. Then, when her mother told her only a few short months after they’d left, that Anna and their father had died in a car crash, Elsa was beyond heartbroken, she thought Anna died hating her, blaming Elsa for something she couldn’t remember doing.

Over the years Elsa had asked her mother over and over why they left, but she was never given an answer. Each time she asked, her mother would either ignore her or tell her to mind her own business. Eventually, she stopped asking. They never spoke about Anna and Agnarr, their names were practically taboo, and if Elsa felt brave enough to mention their names, her mother would get so mad that she’d start screaming at Elsa before downing a few bottles of wine.

She wondered if her father knew why, perhaps he and their mother had had an argument, perhaps one of them had cheated, or maybe they just fell out of love with each other. Since asking her mother wasn’t an option, Elsa vowed to sit down with her father one day and ask for his story of events, she didn’t trust her mother’s word anymore, not after she could so easily lie about the deaths of her sister and father.

“Elsa, you okay?” Kristoff’s gruff voice snapped Elsa out of her whirling thoughts, she suddenly realised her eyes were glazed over and when she brought her hands up to her face, her cheeks were wet. Elsa just swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded as she wiped her face with the back of her hands and tried to steady her breaths.

The burly blonde squatted in front of her and put his hands on her knees, “you’ve been crying, you’re obviously not okay.” He said pointedly and rubbed the outside of her thighs soothingly. “I know you’re probably feeling rejected right now and upset that Anna pushed you away and come to me for comfort, but don’t let that stop you from trying, okay? Don’t give up on her.”

Elsa sniffled and smiled a half-smile, “okay.” She agreed quietly. “At least she didn’t slap me this time, or yell, that’s an improvement I guess.” She half-joked.

“See, there you go, things are looking up already.” Kristoff smiled broadly and stood, holding out his hands to help pull Elsa to her feet. She was then wrapped up in a warm hug with surprisingly soft hands rubbing her back. “C’mon, time to get you two home.”

“What about Anna’s car?” Elsa questioned, they couldn’t just leave it on the side of the road like that.

“The battery is flat, and I’ve left my jump leads at home, I’ll bring Anna back tomorrow and we’ll collect it. Don’t worry about it, okay? Besides, neither of you are in a fit state to drive right now.”

“I’m fine.” Elsa pouted and then earned herself a disbelieving look as she failed to hold in a tired yawn.

“You haven’t slept yet Elsa, you’ve had an emotionally charged twenty-four hours and you’re about ready to pass out. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you get behind the wheel.” Kristoff stated stubbornly as he led Elsa towards his car and held the back door open for her. “Sorry, Anna always calls shotgun, it’s best if you don’t even try to sit in the front.” He chuckled with a fond shake of his head.

So, Elsa hopped in and did up her seatbelt, and then waited as Anna retrieved a few items from her car and walked around to the passenger’s side. She fully expected the redhead to take the front seat but found herself more than a little shocked when her sister climbed in the back and sat herself next to Elsa.

The blonde felt her heart begin to race as Anna gave her a small, appreciative smile and then took one of Elsa’s hands in her own. “Thank you.” She said softly. “For coming to find me. I- it… thanks.” Anna sounded like she was about to cry as she stopped herself and took her hand back before looking out the window, discretely wiping away a tear that had begun to drop from her lashes.

“You’re welcome.” Elsa replied in an equally soft tone before pulling her phone out of her pocket and handing it to her sister. “Here, call Papa, he’ll want to hear your voice.”

Anna smiled again and said thanks as she brought the device to her ear. Elsa turned away and busied herself with staring out the window, giving Anna a little bit of privacy and space to talk. She tried to block out the conversation, but it was hard when she could hear their father yelling through the other end of the line. He was obviously upset, that much was clear by the tone of his voice and how tight it was. Anna began to get upset again, murmuring apologies as those tears now slide freely down her face.

Elsa felt a tap on her knee, Kristoff was handing her the packet of tissues again, she fished one out and offered it up to Anna, the poor redhead’s ear is practically being chewed off by their father.

“ _I’m sorry Anna. I didn’t mean to get mad or yell at you, you just had me so worried baby girl. I love you so much and when you didn’t come home_ …” Agnarr’s voice broke as he choked up. “ _Well, it reminded me of when I lost Elsa all those years ago. I just love you both so much, I can’t bare to lose either of you again.”_

Elsa had to quickly look away, the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, only, the heartache was from an entirely different reason this time. All these years, she had been heartbroken herself, being torn away from her father and sister like that and then being made to believe they were dead for thirteen years, it was hell for her, but over time she found peace and began to move on with her life. Agnarr never had that chance, he had come home to find his wife and his eldest daughter missing and then was kept away from Elsa – or rather _Alesia_ – because of their mother’s vindictive spite. He never had the chance for closure, he never had the opportunity to find peace and move on with his life. He would have been waking up each day knowing that he had another daughter out there, but never knowing how she was or even if she was still alive.

Elsa had never thought about what he must have been going through in that moment, why would she? She was only eight when it happened and then she was told they were dead, so she never had to think about the effect it would have had on them, but now that she was, she couldn’t even begin to fathom how absolutely heart-shattering that would have been for him.

She heard Anna tell their father that she loved him before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Elsa with a watery “thanks.” And all Elsa could do was nod, afraid that if she spoke, she’d crack, and then she’d be a bawling mess too and since she didn’t want Anna to think she was listening in on their conversation, she figured it would be best just to keep her mouth shut.

Elsa turned back to watch as the scenery flew by the car window and then, felt her heart skip a beat when Anna’s warm hand covered her own and twined their fingers together. Whether the touch was coming from an intimate intent or sisterly affection or even just the need for physical contact in that moment, Elsa wasn’t sure, but none of it mattered to her right now, Anna needed that closeness and Elsa was more than happy to give that to her.

They stayed like that for a while, in content silence, both of them slowly processing the events of the last two days, their hands clasped together, their thumbs brushing over the soft skin on the top of their hands, it was enough to give Elsa a small glimmer of hope for that future she dreamt of with Anna.

The tender touch of Anna’s thumb began to lull Elsa into a deeply relaxed state and the tiredness from her lack of sleep finally started setting in. She found herself fighting – although, mostly failing – to bite back deep yawns as her eyes grew heavy and started fluttering closed. Before they could slip shut completely however, she heard the sound of Anna unclasping her seatbelt and sliding over to the middle seat before putting the new one on and settling her head on Elsa’s shoulder.

The blonde was then left snapping for breath when silky-soft lips pressed a barely-there kiss on her cheek before the redhead settled back down into her seat, her head now resting on Elsa’s chest. Elsa turned her body enough so that she was half leaning against her backrest and half against the door with Anna’s ear pressed directly into the cotton covered skin above her heart.

Elsa slipped her arms around Anna’s waist and drew her in a little more, both sisters sighing in sweet contentment as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Elsa only awoke as the car pulled to a stop in Anna’s driveway, her sister still fast asleep, Elsa’s shirt slightly damp with drool and she found that she didn’t mind at all. “Anna.” She said softly as she gave the redhead’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Anna, wake up, you’re home now.”

“No, I don’t wanna go to school.” The redhead murmured groggily as she curled herself further into Elsa’s body and Elsa had to bite her lip to try and restrain her giggle, because _that_ , was entirely too adorable.

“No, Anna. We’re home.” Elsa repeated as she shook that shoulder a little more, this time managing to rouse the sleepy girl. “You need to wake up now.”

Anna rubbed her eyes like a child and sat up, before stretching and smacking her lips together. “I’ve been up for hours.” She yawned, her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head on her fist with her elbow on her knee and then that copper head began to droop again.

This time Elsa couldn’t hold in her amused chuckle and shook her head with warm fondness. “Anna!” She repeated, louder this time.

“Who is it?” Anna all but snapped to attention, her hair was a mess, and she had a red mark on her cheek from where it had been pressed into Elsa’s chest.

“It’s me, Elsa…” She answered wearily and then turned to face Kristoff who was looking back at them with thinly veiled amusement. “Is she always this hard to wake?” She asked him.

Kristoff chuckled and shrugged, “pretty much.”

“She wasn’t this hard to wake the last time we shared a bed.” Elsa stated before she could think better of it and then felt her face heat up with a vivid blush.

Kristoff raised a single eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. “Well, how did you wake her last time?”

Elsa felt her blush deepen as she bit her lip and looked away from Kristoff. “Well… last time she didn’t really fall asleep… more like, passed out.” Elsa couldn’t help but giggle fondly at the memory, they had certainly worn each other out that night. “But err… the way I woke her up last time… well… it isn’t really an appropriate thing for me to do right now.” Elsa admitted at length and was now pretty sure that you could fry an egg on her face with how hot it currently felt.

“Ah. I see.” Kristoff replied after a beat and then scrubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, ah, I don’t recommend doing that… not with me in the car and certainly not right in front of your dad’s place.” He chuckled and then hopped out of his seat and walked around to open Anna’s door. “Hey, Anna!” He said loudly as he clapped his hands together. “There’s a fire in your bedroom and your secret stash of chocolate is melting.”

Anna’s head flicked up so fast it happened in less than a blink of an eye and suddenly those turquoise orbs were open wide. “My chocolate!” She blurted and then made to rush out of the car, only to stop abruptly and fix Kristoff with a glare so sharp it could cut through ice. “You’re a dick.” She grumbled as she slid herself across the seat and hopped out of the car.

Elsa followed suit and shut her door before the trio began to walk towards Anna’s home.

“No, we’ve been through this before, I’m not a dick, I _like_ dick, there’s a difference, remember?” Kristoff’s snide comment eared him a playful slap to his shoulder to which he feigned hurt and rubbed the injury site with his bottom lip jutting out. “You’re mean.” He teased.

“And you’re still a dick.”

Elsa hung back a little, she wasn’t sure she was welcome here, she and her father hadn’t really spoken since she ran out on Anna and the few conversations they’d shared had been tense, neither really knowing what to say to the other, the whole situation was… complicated and she didn’t want to intrude on what would be an intimate family moment, not when she didn’t really fit into the family.

“I’m just gonna… head off.” She said quietly pointing to the street behind her. Her apartment wasn’t that far away, and she could use the walk to clear her mind a little.

Anna turned to face Elsa, her face full of confusion. “What, no. Why… why are you going? Come in, stay.” She offered.

“No, I… I have some… stuff to do at home, and I haven’t really slept much, and I think it’ll just be best if I go. I’ll err, see you ‘round.” Elsa turned and started walking away, she felt like a heel, about to intrude on a family moment, it wasn’t her place to be there.

A firm hand gripped Elsa’s shoulder and spun her in place, there was Anna, looking at her with a steely expression. “No.” She stated firmly, “you’re coming in, Papa would love to see you and thank you for finding me. You’re not running away again.”

Elsa paused for a moment, and then responded, “Okay.” She said with the same steel in her tone as Anna, “okay.”

Anna looked a little surprised, as if she’d expected a fight from Elsa. “Oh, ah well, good. I’m glad we got that settled then.” She spluttered out, obviously taken aback by Elsa’s immediate compliance.

The moment the trio entered the house Anna was pulled into an almighty hug by Agnarr, the man visibly relieved to have his daughter back, again Elsa stood aside and watched the affectionate exchange between her father and her sister, another pang of jealousy hitting her, she and her mother never had a relationship like that, she doubted her mother was missing her now, she hadn’t even received so much as a text from the woman since she left six months ago. The saying, ‘like mother, like daughter’ flashed into Elsa’s mind and now she could empathise with how Anna felt when she didn’t contact her.

Both her father and sister were crying, it both broke and warmed her heart, seeing how close they were, how much they loved each other, Elsa couldn’t even remember the last time her mother showed her any affection.

Agnarr looked over to Elsa, his eyes glimmering brightly with tears and happiness, he held out his arm and beckoned Elsa to join in the embrace. She was hesitant at first, she didn’t feel like she fit in, this was her family by blood, but she didn’t consider herself to _be_ family. But then, Agnarr gave her a small smile and waved his hand and Elsa found her feet moving forward before she had even commanded them to do so.

The hug was so warm, so soothing and comforting, like being wrapped up in a thick blanket, she felt safe. She began to cry when she felt her father press a kiss to the top of her forehead, “thank you.” He whispered. Elsa wasn’t really sure why he was thanking her, true, he didn’t know the full events of yesterday and that it was all Elsa’s fault that Anna ran, but she didn’t feel like she deserved praise, she had been absent from his life for the last six months too, not just Anna’s.

Another body joined the pile, Kristoff, obviously feeling left out, had now wrapped his arms around the group. Everyone broke out into soft watery chuckles, Kristoff always knew how to lighten the mood.

Slowly Elsa started to pull away, wiping her face with the back of her hand, smiling as she watched Anna do the same. “How about we have an early dinner, huh? I suspect you’re all hungry by now and it’s a good excuse for me to keep you all hanging around for a little while longer.” Agnarr announced as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “My shout of course.”

Elsa hesitated, she knew there’d be questions, that it was time to face that talk she’d been avoiding, but if she wanted to prove to Anna that she was determined to make amends, she knew she had to open up to them at some stage. So, she exhaled slowly and nodded, “I would like that, thank you.” She replied politely, those nerves back with a vengeance.

“What about you Kristoff?” Agnarr asked looking towards the burly blonde, “you did so much to find my daughter and bring her home to me, I’d like to show you how much I appreciate it.”

Kristoff smiled and shook his head, “thanks, but I’ll pass this time, I already have plans that I can’t get out of. But I appreciate the offer.” Elsa knew he was lying, she knew he was giving the three of them time to bond and talk without him there. “Anna, you’ll be able to help Elsa find her way home tonight, won’t you?” He added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Sure, I mean, I’d have to borrow Papa’s car… since mine is… well, y’know.” Anna blushed and looked away from the group, still embarrassed about her little adventure.

“Or you can just stay here the night Elsa.” Agnarr added, Elsa sensed he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, afraid that he’d lose her again if he let her leave.

“Stay here?” She parroted numbly, she wasn’t so sure that was a good idea, not with her and Anna’s track history when left alone together.

“In our spare room, of course.” He corrected quickly, watching as Elsa’s eyes flicked over to Anna’s before she blushed and looked down at the floor again.

“Well, I’m off.” Kristoff chimed in, saving Elsa from having to answer. “I’m glad you’re safe Anna and I’ll see you soon Els. Bye Agnarr.” He called as he made his way to the door and gave them all a wave before heading out to his car.

Agnarr ordered pizza for dinner, none of them in the mood to cook, they were all emotionally and physically exhausted. The air was strained as they ate, they made small talk, but Elsa could tell there was much more that Agnarr wanted to say, burning questions he wanted to ask, but she could sense his fear, afraid that she’d close up if he probed too much.

So, after taking a deep breath, Elsa brought up the subject herself. “I’m really sorry for… everything.” She murmured quietly as she kept her eyes trained on her feet. “I shouldn’t have run like that, I shouldn’t have blocked both of you out for six months. I was just… scared, I guess and stupid and instead of facing my fears, I ran from them.” Elsa sighed and put down her unfinished slice, wiping her hands on her legs.

It was odd, to be sitting on the lounge room floor, eating dinner so casually, she never had this living with her mother, everything was always so stiff and formal, even pizza was eaten at the table with knives and forks, she much preferred it this way, she felt more at home here, even in the tense atmosphere, then she ever had living with Idunn.

“Agnarr, I am really, really sorry for what I’ve done to Anna, that night that we spent together was amazing and… well… I-” _God, Elsa, just spit it out already_! “-I fell in love with her. But then… well then, she turned out to be my sister and I didn’t know how to handle it, what to do what to say or what we even were to each other. I freaked out and the only way I know how to deal with anything is by running and I just did what I’ve always done, without thinking about what it was doing to those around me. I just… I’m sorry.” Elsa sighed, defeated and deflated, ashamed of her actions, ashamed for not being able to just talk calmly about what happened, she felt like such a disappointment. “But as I told Anna, I’m not running anymore, I… I still love her, very much, and I know it’s wrong and illegal and immoral, but I can’t help the way I feel. I will accept whatever Anna wants from me, whether it’s as a lover or a sister or just some estranged family member you only ever see at Christmas, whatever she wants, I will give it to her. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to the both of you.”

 _God_ , all of this was… well, it wasn’t easy to talk about, especially not when she was discussing having romantic feelings for her sister with her father right there. She felt stupid, falling in love was not something Elsa did… ever. She had been with women for months and had never felt anything close to what she felt just by looking at Anna, and that was something very hard for her to admit, it made her feel foolish, young and naïve, none of those things summed her up as a person, she was cool-headed, smart, rational, she never did anything impulsive or without a lot of consideration, at least she didn’t before she met Anna.

Now… now Elsa was, well, not herself, she was confused and conflicted and was struggling to comprehend these new feelings, it was all just very overwhelming. “I’m sorry.” She said in conclusion as she wrapped her arms around herself and kept her eyes trained at the tops of her knees.

Anna was looking away, pretending to be thoroughly interested in a spec of dirt on the floor below her, blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat.

“Thank you.” Agnarr said after a beat, his voice thick and strained. “It hasn’t been easy for Anna or myself, and I just want to put it out there that I will support both of you no matter what you choose, you are both my daughters and I love you unconditionally.” He gave Elsa a small smile and pushed his pizza box aside. “Now, as for what goes on between you two or what you want to be to each other after this, it’s really none of my business, however, I just want you two to make sure you know what you’re getting into if you do decide to go down that road, and if you can live with keeping that secret.”

“I appreciate that, thank you.” Elsa replied softly, “I’m really not the type of person to rush into anything or do anything impulsive, so I would just like to reassure you that this isn’t something I am taking lightly, there’s a lot of potential for all of us to get hurt and that’s the last thing I want to do.” Elsa paused for a moment and then chewed on her lip, mulling over her next words before finally sighing and speaking up again. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Agnarr replied warmly.

“Do… do you know why Mama left with me, why she did this to us?” Elsa asked cautiously, this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation for anyone, opening old wounds and all, but she was so confused about the whole thing, about why her mother would lie to her for so many years, something significant had to have happened and she just needed to know what that was. “It’s just, she never let me talk about it, I mean, I was told you two were dead and was made to believe it for thirteen years, why would she lie about something like that? Why would she leave in the first place? I just don’t understand.” She sighed and shook her head, this was all so confusing.

Anna sat up a little straighter and began to pay more attention to the conversation as Agnarr scratched his head and pondered over Elsa’s questions for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know.” He ended up sighing and then shifting his position on the floor a little. “We had our problems, Idunn and I, our marriage was failing, we were falling apart but nothing happened, there was no big fight, no warning signs, I just… I just came home and you two were gone. Idunn had had severe post-natal depression after giving birth to Anna, she struggled with it daily and really found it difficult to form a bond with her. Anna was quite unsettled as a baby, she had colic and reflux and just cried a lot, _well_ , screamed really. Your mother couldn’t handle it, she withdrew from us and became distant.

“I tried to get her help, but these sorts of things weren’t as openly discussed back then, there was still a lot of shame and stigma attached to having depression, especially post-natal, everyone had the attitude that she should just shut up and be happy to have two healthy little girls and stop complaining. I stuck by her, supported her, took on the role of both mother and father to Anna, your mother focussed on you Elsa. I guess that’s because you were older and more independent or maybe because you were an easier child, calmer, happier, I don’t know.

“The night that your mother took off, I had been in hospital with Anna, I came home and all her stuff was gone and all that was left was a letter. Your mum simply said she’d had enough, she couldn’t do it anymore and that was that. I called her, over and over but she just kept telling me to let it go, that it was over and that Anna and I would never see her or Alesia again.”

Agnarr began to tear up, his voice cracking as he tried to talk around the lump in his throat. Both Elsa and Anna moved closer to their father, the redhead snuggling up to his side, his arm going around her shoulder as he beckoned Elsa with the other. She hesitated for only a moment before shuffling closer and resting her head on his shoulder, his scent of crisp air and intense dark chocolate filled her nose as she sucked in a deep breath in response to her father lovingly kissing the top of her head.

“I tried so hard to work something out with Idunn, to at least let you girls still see each other, but your mother, well she fought me every step of the way. It was heartbreaking, there was nothing I could do, I fought so hard to see Elsa, but your mother fought against me every step of the way. After a while I needed to take a break from it all, the pain was getting to me, the constant rejection and loss, I couldn’t keep going like that. I didn’t want to give up on you Elsa, but I was depressed and heading down a very dark road, if I kept going I think it would have killed me.”

Agnarr sighed sadly and held his daughter’s closer, the pain and regret he felt was clear, as was the disappointment and dejection, Elsa couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to have to fight to see your own child like that, she’d never do that, ever.

“So, I gave your mother space, gave myself space, I took Anna away for a road trip, I needed to get out of the house, get out of town and away from everything that reminded me of the people I had lost. After a while, your mother started taking my calls again, she would give me small updates on you Elsa, tell me how you were going and that sort of thing. But as soon as I’d ask about seeing you or even just letting you and Anna talk, she’d hang up on me and that would be that, she wouldn’t take my calls for weeks. It killed me, but I had to back off. I’m just so sorry Elsa, I feel like I failed you and I don’t even know why she did this in the first place. I just… I just wish I had answers, for all of us.”

The room grew silent after that, none of them really knowing what else to say, the damage Idunn caused was done and the past couldn’t be changed, they had found each other again and that was what mattered, now it was about repairing broken hearts and years of torment, creating bonds and relationships and finding their places in each other’s lives. It wasn’t going to be easy and there was going to be a lot of awkwardness and some uncomfortable conversations, but they’d figure it all out eventually.

It wasn’t long after, that Agnarr had retired for the night and Anna and Elsa were preparing the spare bed. “Goodnight Elsa.” Anna said softly after she’d finished straightening out the sheets. “And thanks, for you know, coming to get me, I appreciate it.”

Elsa sat on her bed, her back resting against the padded headboard, “stay.” She replied softly, her eyes trained on the sheets below her. “Please, not for… um, you know. I mean, ugh…” Elsa groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands, “I just… I just want to talk, explain a few things to you, I owe you that, I owe you an explanation and I want to do that now, whilst we’re here and already being open with each other. I just don’t want it to become this big thing between us and I really need you to understand why I ran. Tonight I realised how much I’m like our mother, how I run and hide away and bury my feelings and shut people out. I don’t want to be like our mother anymore, I don’t want to put you through what she put our father through. _Please_ , just let me talk.”

Anna paused in the doorway, her hand resting on the knob. She looked at Elsa for a moment, the blonde could feel those teal eyes on hers, the lump in her throat forming again, that nervousness coming back in full force. She looked up from the sheets and gave Anna a weak and pleading smile, “please.” She repeated and then waited for Anna’s response.

The redhead seemed to consider everything for a moment and then finally nodded slowly. She shut the bedroom door and then sat herself down on the edge of the bed, as far away from Elsa as she could get, her legs folded beneath her, her hands clasped together as she kept her eyes downcast. “Okay, I’m listening.”

Elsa smiled, they were finally getting somewhere, finally beginning to repair the damage she caused, and she was thankful to Anna for giving her that chance. “I’m so sorry Anna, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I am, so, _so_ sorry. I shouldn’t have run from you, I should’ve stayed and talked, but I was just so overwhelmed and scared and confused and hurt and my entire life had suddenly been turned upside down and I just didn’t know how to cope with it.”

Elsa paused and let out an unsteady breath, everything was coming back to her, all those emotions and the guilt she had been consumed by, but she also felt relieved, to finally get it all off her chest and set things straight with her sister, she needed to do this, if either of them wanted a chance at repairing what she’d broken, then Elsa needed to be brave and let Anna in, only then would they have a chance at moving forward.

“So, I just ran. I guess I’m a lot like our mother in that regard.” Elsa snorted in self-deprecation and shook her head lightly. “But I don’t want to be like that anymore, I don’t want to be like her, shutting people out and running away from the problem is never going to fix it, and it will only leave those I care about the most, hurting and lost. Because I never knew that you and Papa were still alive, I never thought about the effect Mama running out would have had on you. How confused and upset you both would have been, it physically pains me to think about it. I don’t want to do that to you, Anna. I don’t want to run, I don’t want to leave you constantly wondering or blaming yourself, I cannot be a monster, I will _not_ be a monster.” Elsa affirmed with fierce determination. “I will not be our mother.” She said and then sighed lowly and ran her hands through her hair.

Elsa looked up to Anna, the redhead was looking down at the sheets, her fingers picking at a loose thread, her eyes glassy as she gulped, her chin trembling. As much as Elsa wanted to shuffle over to her and scoop her up in her arms and kiss her forehead soothingly, she knew that she would have to wait for Anna to make the move herself, after all, it was the redhead who had been hurt in all of this, it should be up to her whether or not she wanted to seek comfort in the arms of the one who caused all this pain.

“That day that I found all the letters and cards from you and Papa, I broke. I was dumbstruck at first, shocked and I just couldn’t believe what I was seeing. You and Papa were dead, you’d been dead for thirteen years and yet, in my hands were letters from the both of you dated no more than a year ago and I just… I just couldn’t even begin to process it. And then I felt so happy, this overwhelming sense of relief and joy because you were _alive_ , I thought I’d lost you both forever and then I’d finally found you again. But that joy didn’t last long, I began to get angry and hurt because my _mother_ , my own mother, the woman who had raised me alone for the last thirteen years, had been lying to me, she’d cut me off from the both of you and had _lied_ to me for almost all of my life.”

Elsa felt herself growing angry again, those raw emotions flooding her once more and she forced herself to relax the fists that had curled at her sides, flattening her palms and resting them on her knees as she took a few deep, calming breaths to try and get herself back under control. “I was so, so angry, I was furious, raging, I could not understand it. So I just launched into this fury, tearing my mother’s room apart, smashing her bottles of perfume and the things that meant the most to her, because she took away the things that meant the most to me, so why should she get to have things that meant something to her?”

Elsa felt the mattress below her shift, but she forced herself to keep her eyes down, she wasn’t going to look up at Anna now and let her see the anger and resentment in her eyes.

“I blamed myself when she first took me away, I thought I had done something wrong, I thought I was the reason Mama left, it was all my fault. And then when she told me you were dead, I thought you had died hating me.” Elsa felt her own chin trembling, that pain and heartache from all those years ago suddenly felt fresh in her heart. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and spent a few long moments just breathing shakily, trying to push that pain away.

The blonde jolted when she felt warm hands resting on her knees, surprised, she lowered her fingers from her face and looked down at the palms that were softly caressing her skin. She gave Anna a small appreciative smile and placed her own hands over those of her sister, squeezing them softly. “When I confronted our mother that evening I expected her to deny it, to come up with some sort of an excuse or explanation, some reason as to _why_ she did what she did, I mean, there had to be a good reason, right? But she just shrugged and said she didn’t love Agnarr anymore and that was that and again, I just couldn’t understand _why_. Fine, she didn’t love him, and fine, separate and move out, but why separate us? Why lie to me and tell me that you were both _dead_ , was the truth really that much worse?”

She hadn’t meant to raise her voice, but her emotions were getting the better of her, she felt that familiar prickle of tears in her eyes and when she raised her gaze to meet Anna’s, she saw a single tear break its banks and roll down a freckled cheek. Without hesitation or forethought, she reached forward and wiped that tear away with her thumb. She both felt and heard Anna’s breath hitch, whether it was from a sob or something else, Elsa couldn’t tell, but she felt her own heart stutter in response.

She wanted nothing more in that moment, than to lean forward and press her lips to Anna’s, to sooth and comfort, but she caught herself just as she began to lean in. She wasn’t going to fuck this up now. “So, I took a few days, tried to wrap my head around it all, and then called our father.” Elsa paused and smiled a little, her lips quirking briefly before she sighed and looked back down at Anna’s hands where they still rested on her knees, her thumbs brushing over the skin softly.

“It was odd, talking to someone who I thought was dead for so long, hearing his voice over the phone, he still sounded the same and I felt like I had stepped back in time. I then drove out here for the weekend, organised to stay with my friend and it was as I was coming up the stairs with my suitcase that I met Kristoff. The lifts were out of order that day so he offered to help carry up my bag. We made small talk and he pretty much told me that I was going on a date with you.” Both girls chuckled at this, Kristoff was nothing if not stubborn, dating was the last thing on Elsa’s mind when she arrived in Arendelle, and yet, Kristoff somehow managed to almost make her think it was her idea.

“Then I met this amazing woman, we had the most incredible night together and whilst neither of us were looking for anything in that moment, we both found something completely unexpected. I fell in love with you, Anna. The moment I walked into that restaurant and saw your unmistakable hair, I knew. You just… you took my breath away and god, you just made me feel, no one had made me feel like that before and I hadn’t even said a word to you yet.” Elsa smiled broadly at the memory and the wonderful butterflies that began fluttering in her stomach, she had never believed in true love at first sight, lust and longing and infatuation, yes, but love? You can’t fall in love with someone you’ve just met… can you?

But there was no denying what that rush meant, and as the night went on, it just kept growing, reaffirming that this was really happening. “I fell for you Anna, in one night I fell head over heels in love with you and that alone was terrifying. When we said goodbye, it actually physically hurt me, which was ridiculous, I’d spent less than twenty-four hours with you and it hurt to say goodbye?” Elsa scoffed at herself again and felt a blush warming her face, she didn’t understand why she was feeling embarrassed admitting this to Anna, especially knowing the other girl had felt the same way.

“And then… well, you know what happened next. God, Anna I wanted to run right there and then, the moment we both realised that we were sisters, I just wanted to run and hide and die in a ball of shame. But I was so betwixt and between that I just didn’t know what to do or what to say and I saw how upset our father was when you ran out, and how confused he felt at our exchange. That was the most uncomfortable talk I’ve ever had with anyone. That was not how I had anticipated our big reunion to go. I expected awkward and tense, but not that.” Elsa groaned and ran her hands through her hair and then quickly looked up to Anna when the redhead snorted and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Sorry.” Anna chuckled sounding nothing of the sort, “I’m just imagining what that would have been like, ‘hi, I’m Elsa, your long-lost daughter, last night I fucked your other daughter until she passed out and fucked her some more when she woke up. I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t know we were sisters, how about a hug?’” Anna began laughing, her whole body shaking as she tried to hold back each chuckle, her posture had relaxed immensely, they were finally getting somewhere, being able to talk without the uncomfortable and strained silence. “God, I can just imagine how funny it would have been.” Anna absolutely lost it and began laughing loudly, her eyes watering as she struggled to stay upright on the bed.

Elsa quickly joined in and soon the sisters were rolling around on the bed together, clutching each other as they fought for breath, tears streaming down their faces, laughing so hard that they couldn’t make a single sound.

When they finally managed to get some control over their breathing, both girls were laying on the bed on their sides, their head sharing the same pillow, their limbs tangled and their lips barely a breath apart.

The room suddenly fell dead silent, all that could be heard was two sets of heavy breathing and the gentle rustle of warm skin on fabric.

The girls froze, their eyes locked on each other as if they were daring the other sibling to make a move, their noses were pressed together, and Elsa was sure that if she said a single word, her lips would brush Anna’s.

Every heavy breath Anna took breezed over Elsa’s face, she could taste the hot chocolate she’d drank after dinner, the sweetness resting on her own tongue. She could feel how it stuttered and caught in Anna’s chest, the limbs twined with her own were shaking against her skin and suddenly the whole setting felt incredibly intimate.

Neither girl moved for what felt like an eternity, neither of them sure what to do next, their hearts were beating rapidly in their chests and Elsa was sure Anna could feel hers roaring with how closely they were pressed together.

Anna’s eyes darted down to Elsa’s lips and then flicked back up just as fast, a vibrant flush lit up the redhead’s face, obscuring those delicious freckles Elsa was counting, and she knew her own was just as red.

“Anna.” Elsa whispered so softly that it was more of a breath than an utterance, the arm that was slung on Elsa’s waist tensed briefly, those fingers twitching against the warm fabric covering her and she was sure she heard a soft groan in response. The thighs her own leg was sandwiched between flexed for a moment, sending a thrill up Elsa’s spine and when she looked back up into Anna’s eyes, she saw a flash of heat, those pupils dilating rapidly as the redhead raised her head slightly, as if she was just about to lean in…

…and then she was up and off the bed in a flash, the mattress bouncing from the redhead’s sudden departure which had all happened in the blink of an eye.

Anna’s face was beetroot red and she was backed up against the door, her hand fumbling around behind her trying to grasp the handle. Elsa sat up, her heart pounding and a little shocked, _so close_.

“Heh, oooh, look at the time!” Anna exclaimed, her voice high and squeaky as she looked at her watchless wrist, “I err, should be getting to bed. Y’know, it’s late and all and I’ve had a busy day… I mean, you have too, so like, bed, ah, yeah that’s a good idea.” Anna rambled out hurriedly. “Gotta get my car back with Kristoff tomorrow and I wouldn’t want to be tired for that! Nope, don’t drive tired, no sir-ee! I mean, knowing me I’d crash or something and that would be bad, like really bad and… yeah.” Anna’s eyes were wide and manically looking everywhere except Elsa, “so err… I’ll just be… ah, going. Yeah.” Her hand finally grasped the handle and Anna wrenched the door open with such force that she almost toppled over. “Heh, night!” And then just like that, she was gone in a blur of fiery red.

Elsa just sat there, stunned and numb, not really sure what to make of her sister’s sudden behaviour. She was certainly nervous, that was for sure, and uncomfortable, but that blush, gosh it was enough to drive Elsa crazy.

The blonde groaned to herself and flopped back onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling and ran her hands through her bangs. They had been so close, and she was sure Anna was just about to kiss her, and they had been doing so well, they’d managed their first conversation without fighting or yelling or… yeah. Elsa wasn’t going to allow her mind to travel down that route, her body was already thrumming enough as it was, she didn’t need new fantasies filling her head.

Elsa sighed to herself and scrubbed her face with her hands, tomorrow, tomorrow she would make more time to talk with Anna, maybe she could take Anna to collect her car instead of Kristoff and then they’d have time to talk on the way.

Elsa pulled out her phone and shot off a quick message to the burly blonde.

 _Hey, Mountain Man. Can I ask a favour? I want to take Anna to get her car tomorrow, we need more time to talk, can you please make some excuse so that you can’t go, please!  
_ Elsa begged and then sent of the message, she wanted – no, needed, more time with Anna. Their talk had been going well, they’d been getting somewhere and she felt like she and Anna had finally begun to repair some of the damage she’d caused, or at least give Anna the answers she was looking for. But that moment before, as much as it thrilled Elsa, it also broke the mood and this time it was Anna who ran. Maybe it really did run in the family.

Elsa’s phone beeped, Kristoff had replied.       
_Do you even know how to jump start a car?_

Elsa rolled her eyes and wrote out her response.          
_Of course, I do. Please Kristoff, I just want some more time to talk to her._

Kristoff’s next message was almost instantaneous:     
_Fine by me, I get to sleep in. Just remember to actually talk this time, don’t go jumping each other’s bones…_

Elsa’s face lit up as she groaned and shook her head and then groaned again when her phone alerted her to another message.

_…at least, wait until you’re parked first. ;-P_

Elsa decided to ignore Kristoff’s final message, she knew he was just trying to bait her, tease her, but she wasn’t going to rise. She put her phone on the table beside her bed and stripped out of her clothes, before snuggling under the covers.

It was only when her head hit the pillow that she realised just how exhausted she was, both emotionally and physically. Today had been exceptionally long, having not slept the night previous, everything was starting to hit her now, the sleep deprivation, the emotional rollercoaster she’d been on, everything was just so overwhelming, and she felt like yesterday was so long ago.

All she wanted to do was to curl up and sleep for a year or two or find the largest coffee available and just keep getting constant refills. She was thankful for the progress she and Anna had made and how they’d managed to dispel some of the tension between them, although, she was worried that some of it may come back in the morning after their almost-kiss.

Elsa felt her mind growing fuzzy, her eyes were heavy and kept fluttering closed, sleep was calling to her and she was more than happy to give in to its pull.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever and i'm sooooooooo sorry! For those of you that don't follow me on instagram(shewhomustnotbenamed90), my mental health (and now physical) has taken a huge dive and unfortunately writing took a back seat. But i'm back(ish) and slowly getting back into writing. Now, I know I said this was only going to be a two chapter fic, but if you guys have read my work, you should know by now that i'm terrible at writing short stories and my characters tend to take on a life of their own and this thing just keeps growing, plot lines can't be rushed peeps! Anyway, please forgive me and enjoy this rather sizable chapter. I'll try to be back soon, in the meantime, i'm really interested in hearing what you all think about Agnarr and Idunn's past, why do you think she left and only took Elsa? Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and I've just opened a tumblr account (not that I have any idea how to use the damn thing) so hit me up there too if you want to connect with me and get some sneak peeks! Until next time xxx

Chapter Four

* * *

 

For the first time in forever Anna awoke feeling energised and, well… _awake_. It was the first time she could ever remember waking up without groaning, without swearing or wishing the world would just implode, she actually felt awake and hap… happ… happy? Yes, happy to be awake.

Wait… what?

When she looked around her room, the sun had barely begun to stream in through the windows, the room was bathed in a light orange glow and when she listened intently, she couldn’t hear a single sound, when the _fuck_ did she ever wake up before her father?

The only time Anna could remember waking up feeling this good was after that night with Elsa and that was only because of _how_ she was awoken.

That, had been a very ‘good morning’ indeed.

The redhead stretched and rubbed her eyes, feeling all her muscles groan and pop from being curled up all night. She felt lighter this morning, as though someone had taken this big weight off chest. The talk she and Elsa had had the night previous had been a great start, there was still a lot more they needed to discuss, and she knew it wouldn’t be easy, especially as they had to figure out what they were to each other, but she was feeling positive nevertheless.

Anna herself wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted from Elsa, a friend? A sister? A lover? She didn’t know, she was still at war with herself, her morality niggling in the back of her mind, telling her that anything other than a sister or a friend should be off limits when it came to Elsa, but her heart was singing a different song.

Still, she wasn’t sure if she could cope with more heartbreak and hurt, opening herself up like that, giving her heart away, was that really something she was prepared to do, especially in a relationship that was already so complicated right from the get-go?

Anna found herself wishing for a magic eight ball or fortune telling powers just so she could see into the future and know for sure whether this would all work out, if it was worth the risk.

Was Elsa worth melting for?

She groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands, it was still too early for all this critical thinking, even though she felt more awake than she had in a long time, it was still too early to be using her brain for such complicated and confusing matters.

So, she pulled herself out of bed, deciding that she may as well put these extra hours of sunlight to good use, and traipsed her way into the bathroom. Anna closed the door and began to strip off her nightclothes whilst the shower heated up, she then stepped in and sighed as the hot water ran over her body.

She let her mind drift as she relaxed under the steady flow, her eyes slipping shut as fuzzy images began to appear in her mind. Elsa and her on their first date, flirting and kissing, her heart skipping every second beat as her body tingled pleasantly. Then she saw Elsa at her door, shy and timid, tears streaming down her face as Anna launched into her tirade, the scene shifted again, Elsa writhing and panting below her, Elsa dominant and in control above, teasing, playing, waiting for Anna to start begging.

The redhead groaned softly at the memory, her face growing hot, her body ablaze and it wasn’t from the heat of the water above her. The memories switched to fantasy, Elsa slipping into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a silky robe, Anna’s breath catching as it slides off moon-pale shoulders and puddles on the floor before Elsa smirks and steps into the shower with Anna.

She could almost feel Elsa’s lips on hers, those elegant hands holding her closer, roaming her body hungrily. Anna caught herself moaning as her own hands wandered over her heated flesh, her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she cupped her breast in her hand and felt her nipple harden beneath her touch.

When she closed them again she could feel Elsa’s body pressed into her back, her lips sucking and nipping at her throat. Anna pressed her hand against the tiled wall to hold herself up whilst the other slipped lower down her body, her nails scratching over the skin on her stomach and navel, only, in her mind the hand didn’t belong to her, it was Elsa’s. Those long flingers dancing through the copper curls at the apex of her legs, sliding lower still until they found that sensitive bundle of nerves, her fingertips swirling it around, Anna bucking into Elsa’s hand.

“ _Elsa_.” Anna moaned softly, her breath catching in her throat as those fingers dipping into the searing heat between her legs. She was so close already, everything felt so real as if it was actually happening and wasn’t just in her mind.

She bit her lip to try and stifle the noises she was making, her body thrumming as Elsa’s fingers worked their magic within her, Elsa’s palm rubbing against her clit. Anna’s toes curled against the tiles beneath her feet, her hand trying to find purchase against the slippery wall as her legs threatened to collapse beneath her.

That ever-familiar heat began to grow in her stomach, shooting through her body sending amazing tingles prickling through her veins. The fire within raged into an inferno, and no more than a second later everything just exploded.

She threw her head back, her body locking up as Elsa’s name ripped from her lips, her orgasm tearing through her body, sending her threw pleasurable oblivion.

Anna’s legs gave way as she came down from her high, her limbs twitching as each aftershock rocked her body. She leant her back against the wall as she focused on breathing again. She ran her hands through her hair as a sudden guilt and shame flooded her mind.

How were she and Elsa ever going to be able to hold a conversation when all she wanted to do was ravish the blonde? Did she really have such little control over herself? Over her desires and primal urges? Was that all she wanted from Elsa? Just sex?

Well, that question at least was an easy one to answer; no. The sex was just the icing on the cake.

She wanted so much with Elsa, so much more than this base, primal desire, but that just made the situation so much worse. If it was only sex she wanted, that would be easier to deal with, lust and longing generally pass after a short while and all she’d have to do is avoid being alone with her sister until that happened, but Anna knew it was so much more than that, the way she felt for Elsa wasn’t something that just went away quickly.

Anna groaned in frustration and wrapped her arms around herself as the water continued to flow over her body. She needed to figure this all out, figure out what she wanted from Elsa and what she was prepared to risk. Did she really want to live a life of lies? Living in fear of someone finding out their deep, dark secret? On the other hand, could she live without Elsa by her side? Could she really be okay with them being nothing more than friends or sisters?

Another groan, another sigh, Anna felt like she was just going around in circles, how was she supposed to figure it all out when she felt so conflicted? When her heart and head kept battling, neither organ winning, her heart wanted Elsa, all of Elsa, but her head was screaming at her to think about the consequences, if she and Elsa went down that route and it didn’t work out, they would lose each other forever, wasn’t a little bit of someone better than none at all?

Could she put herself through the pain of longing each time she saw her sister, knowing that she was out of bounds, especially knowing the other woman wanted her just as much?

Ugh. This was all _so_ complicated.

Anna dragged herself up off the floor and finished washing her body before turning the water off and hopping out feeling worse than she had when she first hopped in.

Weren’t showers supposed to be relaxing?

Anna dressed herself and glanced at the clock, more than an hour had passed since she woke and if she and Kristoff wanted to make good time today, they’d have to be heading off soon, they had a big drive ahead of them and really should be making a move if they intended on getting home before dark.

She picked up her phone and dialled her best friend’s number, listening as the phone rang a few times before Kristoff finally picked up.

“ _Hey feisty-pants_.” He greeted, his voice sounding gravelly and strained.

“Hey, you ready to head out?” She asked as she pulled on her shoes.

“ _I’m sorry Anna, but I’ve come down with a cold, I don’t feel like going anywhere today. Maybe Elsa could take you?_ ” Kristoff sounded terrible, but there was also something off about his tone, he sounded too coherent to be as unwell as he was making out to be, sick Kristoff was usually delirious, speaking slowly and not really making any sense. She began to wonder how sick her friend really was.

Anna sighed, “you’re not really sick, are you?” She asked sceptically.

“ _What? Yeah,”_ cough, “ _of course I am.”_ A sniffle. “ _Why- why would you think I’m not?_ ”

Anna scoffed and shook her head, “I _know you_ , Kristoff, and you don’t sound like sick Kristoff to me.” She replied with warm affection.

A long sigh followed by a grumble, “ _fine, you caught me._ ” Kristoff admitted, his voice amazingly back to normal. “ _Listen, Elsa really just wants to spend more time with you, okay? She’s trying to make amends, trying to fix what she’s done, she cares for you deeply Anna, she hates that she hurt you so much and she just wants to make it up to you._ ” The burly blonde explained, his voice imploring Anna to give her sister a chance.

Anna sighed and sat herself down on the edge of her bed, holding her phone in one hand, the other running through her still damp hair. “I just… I don’t know what I want from her yet, Kris. I mean, I’m so conflicted and this, god, this is just so fucking complicated! I don’t know what to tell her, what I want. I’m just not ready for that conversation.” Anna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she had hoped she could use this drive with Kristoff to talk about it all and get his help with sorting her desires out.

“ _Well, uncomplicate it._ ” Kristoff suggested earning him a frustrated growl from Anna.

“How the fuck do you uncomplicate something Kristoff? We’re sisters, we slept together before we knew we were sisters and then again after, the whole situation is _inherently_ complicated.” She scoffed and flopped backwards on her bed, her back bouncing on the mattress a little as she glared up at the ceiling before her.

“ _Easy, forget about what has happened, forget about who you are to each other and just see her as a person, a friend. Start off with a clean slate and just figure out how you feel for Elsa as a person, not a sister or lover, just another human being, and go from there. Just remember, that no choice is permanent, if you choose to be friends or sisters it doesn’t mean that it has to stay that way, something can always develop from that, and that’s how love usually grows, friendship and closeness that then turns into something more. The same goes for if you decide to give the relationship a try, it might not work, you can always go back to being sisters again._ ”

“I don’t think we could just go back to being sisters after that.” Anna scoffed. “I mean, look at us now, look how awkward everything is, how could we go back to being just sisters after being together?”

“ _At least this time you’ll know who you are to each other, I mean, let’s face it, the shock of finding out she is your long-lost sister has added a whole new level of stress onto the situation, at least now you know who she is and that’s one less surprise, one less complication._ ”

Anna’s head was beginning to thud again, she was starting to regret waking up so early now, she felt ready for a nap, her brain was just so overworked that it wanted to shut down, and her day hadn’t even begun yet. If talking to Kristoff about it was this taxing, then talking Elsa, the other woman at the heart of this mess, was going to be a nightmare. She’d better get a really big coffee before this drive.

After hanging up from Kristoff, Anna figured she’d better go and wake her sister and break the news to her that she’d be the one driving them to the outskirts of Arendelle instead of Kristoff… well, at least she was going to pretend that she was breaking the news to her, Elsa would of course already know as she was the one who asked Kristoff to switch in the first place but she didn’t know that Anna knew so Anna was going to have to play pretend and put her poor skills of deception to the test.

Everything was a mess already.

Anna crept into her sister’s room, the blonde still sleeping soundly bundled under the covers with only her head poking out the top. How she managed to look so perfect first thing in the morning escaped Anna, she herself was always a mess, her hair a bird’s nest, drool everywhere, sleep in her eyes and yet there was Elsa, barely a single hair out place on that head, no drool in sight and even though she couldn’t tell from the distance, she doubted there’d be any sleep in her eyes.

“Psst, psst, Elsa!” Anna hissed from the doorway, it felt a little weird to be sneaking into her bedroom like this, but she needed her sister up so they could get a start on their day. A memory of when they were children suddenly flooded her mind, and she felt the sudden urge to re-enact it. Anna dropped to her hands and knees and crawled along the carpeted floor until she reached the edge of the bed. “Elsa, psst, Elsa!” She hissed again, a little louder this time.

The blonde didn’t even stir, Anna huffed and popped her head over the mattress, only her eyes peeking over the top. Elsa was on her back, her head facing away from her sister, the blanket covering her rising and falling rhythmically. Anna bit her lip and stood before climbing onto the bed and practically straddling her sister.

“Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” She cried in childlike excitement as she pushed on Elsa’s shoulders, the mattress bouncing below them.

“Go back to sleep Anna.” Elsa grumbled softly, a single hand finding its way out of the sheets to shoo her sister away.

“I just can’t!” She exclaimed with theatrical gravity, “the sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!” Okay, so maybe as an adult and considering their history, her choice of words weren’t ideal and could be misconstrued as wanting something… more. But Elsa hadn’t seemed to notice, the blonde was still half asleep and not really making any effort to get up.

“Go play by yourself.” She pouted and then pushed Anna off the bed with a swipe of her hand.

Anna toppled to the floor and then folded her arms and huffed grumpily until another idea came to mind. The redhead smirked, her face contorting into playfulness as she climbed back on top of her sister, straddling her hips. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” She asked as she pulled back one of Elsa’s eyelids, those words seemed to have done the job, her sister suddenly sat bolt upright, the sheets dropping into her lap…

…and leaving Elsa’s top half completely exposed.

“Anna!” Elsa chided as she hurriedly covered herself up with her hands, the redhead’s eyes firmly glued to the two mounds rising and falling on her sister’s chest.

“…”

“Fuck! Elsa! Oh, my god! I’m _so_ sorry!” Anna began sprouting apologies as soon as she (regrettably) snapped her eyes away from that voluptuous chest. “I-I didn’t know you were… that you weren’t… if-if I had known…”

“No, no. It’s-it’s okay.” Elsa reassured somewhat tensely as she pulled the blankets back up to cover herself. “But ah, you should probably go…”

“Oh.” Anna muttered despondently. Her eyes dropping to the ground as her shoulders slumped, she was pretty sure she just messed things up again.

“Just so I can get dressed, then you can come back in again.” The blonde assured, and Anna instantly perked up again.

“ _Ooooh_. Heh, of course, ‘cause like, you wanna get dressed without me in here, der! It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before or anything, ‘cause like, you know I have and _fuck_ Els…” Anna was pretty sure her face was so red she could pass as miniature traffic light, perhaps for dogs or something. “I ah, mean… I’ll just be going now…” Anna felt for the door behind her and then spun on the spot, she grasped the handle and wrenched the damn thing open… slamming it straight into her own face. “Fuck!” She hissed, her hands flying up to cradle her aching nose.

“Oh, my god, Anna!” Elsa cried as she forgot all about her own nudity and raced to her sister’s side. “Are you okay?” She asked with concern as she pulled the redhead’s hands away from her aching face.

“I’m…” She began to speak but then she opened her eyes and there was Elsa, stark naked in all her glory right in front of her and she was struggling to keep her eyes ‘up here’. “Fine.” Was what she ended up squeaking.

Elsa, seemingly oblivious to her sister’s plight, pressed a soft kiss to the reddening mark on her forehead, her hands brushing over Anna’s cheeks soothing the ache but doing nothing at all to dispel the heat in them.

The redhead couldn’t help but hum at the contact, she’d missed this, the closeness and easy affection, just having someone there when she needed them.

Anna smiled and rested her forehead against Elsa’s, wrapping her arms around her sister’s waist and drawing her in close until they were barely a breath away.

They stayed like that for a moment, both sisters breathing rapidly, their hearts pounding in their chests. Anna felt trapped, not by Elsa’s proximity or her being pressed against the door, but by her own feelings, that internal battle raging on, her wants versus her morals.

Elsa’s lips were so close, they were _right there_ , all she had to do was tilt her head up ever so slightly and they’d brush, she knew Elsa wanted it too, she could tell by the way she’d started shaking, her panting breaths puffing against Anna’s face, and Anna knew that Elsa was waiting for her to make that move, she knew that the blonde would stay where she was until Anna decided one way or the other. But right now, Anna _couldn’t_ think, she couldn’t _move_ , she didn’t know what to do.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, skipping every second beat, her fingers twitched against the soft skin beneath her hands, itching to stroke and hold and roam.

The sound of movement outside the door made the sisters spring apart, both girls wearing matching vibrant blushes as they kept their eyes averted, looking anywhere except their sibling. “I… ah, should just… go.” Anna said awkwardly as she whipped herself back around to face the door again, this time making sure she was out of harm’s way when she opened it. “I’ll, err, see you… soon.”

She raced from the room as fast as her legs would allow and threw herself onto her own bed, a deep groan vibrating in her throat. What the fuck. Seriously, she couldn’t keep herself in check for even a second? What the hell was going on with her? She had never been like this, not even with Meg, was it just because she wanted something she couldn’t have that suddenly turned her into some kind of a sex driven fiend? Or was this some kind of magical power Elsa held over her?

Anna groaned to herself again and buried her face into her pillow. How the hell was she going to survive hours upon hours of being locked inside a small confined space with Elsa when she was feeling like this? She could just picture them now, her taking over the driving at the halfway point, Elsa in a skirt, Anna’s hands on her thigh, roaming that pale flesh, dipping under the fabric of said skirt…

No, no, nope!

She _had_ to get _that_ image of her head before it went any further, she already felt like she was a heartbeat away from an orgasm and it would not bode well if she lost control in the car. Her body was already thrumming, the heat between her legs raging and she knew she’d have to change her underwear again before heading out.

She may as well ruin them now then.

Without conscious thought, Anna’s hand slipped between her body and her mattress, her fingers dipping into the wet heat between her legs. She smothered her moan in her pillow as she circled her clit with her finger.

She was already so worked up, that it only took a few strokes before she came undone, panting Elsa’s name into her pillow.

Anna groaned as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position and then slipped off her bed, her knees refusing to lock properly as she stumbled every second step. She fished out a clean pair of undies and got herself changed before heading back into the bathroom and scrubbing her hands thoroughly, she didn’t really want Elsa to guess where they had just been.

Feeling a little better than before and only slightly more confident that she could control her urges in close proximity to Elsa, Anna made her way into the kitchen where a – _thankfully_ dressed… in _jeans_ – Elsa waited.

“Hi.” The blonde said quietly as Anna began to pull out a few bowls and spoons for their breakfast, Elsa’s face pinkening slightly as her eyes met Anna’s.

“Hi-hi me?” Anna sputtered gesturing to herself stupidly, “oh, um, hi.” The redhead groaned internally, of course Elsa was speaking to her, who else would she be talking to?

“So, err, did you wake me for a reason?” The older girl’s face lit up at her words and Anna could feel her own following suit.

The redhead cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, Kristoff is sick, he can’t take me to pick up my car today… I was wondering… if maybe you could instead?” Anna wasn’t sure why she was feeling so shy about asking, after all she knew that this was what Elsa wanted in the first place.

“Oh, ah, yeah, sure.” The blonde replied nonchalantly, or at least, as nonchalantly as she could, given the circumstances.

“Great!” Anna exclaimed loudly and then cursed herself, because, god that was loud and high pitched and really, really, obnoxious. “I mean, thank you.” She corrected after clearing her throat, not that the pitch lowered much.

“Great.” Elsa replied.

“Great…” Boy oh boy was the air thick in here, the tension between the two at an all-time high, although for completely different reasons to before and Anna wasn’t quite sure which one she preferred, the yelling or the unsaid things between them.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until the sisters were seated in Elsa’s car, the blonde opting to drive first, and they were on their way to get two, very large coffees and then pick up Anna’s vehicle.

The air inside the car was stifling, suffocating, not much had been said between the sisters and any conversation they tried to start ended up falling flat. “So…” Anna began, not really sure what she was going to say but she just couldn’t stand the uncomfortably tense silence any longer.

“So…” Elsa repeated awkwardly and then fell silent.

Anna sighed and tucked her bangs back behind her ear, “listen, I’m really sorry about um… last night and then again this morning… I ah, guess… I just… don’t really know how to act around you.” She admitted at length, her fingertips twiddling with the end of her braid.

“There’s no need to apologise,” Elsa assured, her voice a little strained, this wasn’t the easiest of conversations. “And I guess I don’t really know how to act around you either. It’s not like either of us have ever been in this situation before.”

Anna chuckled softly and shook her head, “no, this is… unique.” She agreed.

Elsa tapped her fingers on the steering wheel nervously as she chewed on her lip for a moment. “I guess we really should talk about that.” She sighed, the already suffocating tension rising exponentially. “I mean, we can’t just pretend it didn’t happen and I think we’d both benefit from knowing where we stand and where to draw the line.”

Anna exhaled shakily as she chewed on her lip and then finally nodded. “Okay.” She mumbled as she chanced a look towards her sister. Elsa looked as nervous as she felt, her knuckles were white on the wheel, gripping it tightly as she stared intently at the road before her, and as hard as this conversation was for the both of them, they knew that it had to be done.

 “I did a lot of thinking over those six months, went through everything in my mind, what I felt for you, if I could handle the shame and guilt I first felt, the morality of our relationship. But the truth is, you mean more to me than I care to admit, even admit to myself, I love you Anna, more than a sister, more than a friend, when I think of you, I can see us spending the rest of our lives together.” Elsa was talking with fierce intent as if she was afraid to take a breath in case she chickened out and lost the nerve to say what she needed to.

“And look, I know this won’t be easy if we decided to go down that path and I know we’ll have to keep our sisterhood a secret, but I’ve come to terms with that, I can live with keeping it a secret, I just don’t want to hurt you. And, if you don’t feel the same way or if you don’t want a romantic relationship with me, then that’s fine too, I just want you to be happy, no matter the cost to me. If all I can have from you is a sister or a friend, then I’ll take that happily, I just want you in my life again, I missed you too much to throw that away."

Anna felt tears in her eyes and found herself blinking rapidly, trying to force them back, she wouldn’t allow herself to break. She still wasn’t sure what she wanted, but when she closed her eyes, an image of her and Elsa growing old together flooded her mind and she felt the upward quirk of her lips. But then that was quickly overtaken by bitter disappointment, she wasn’t sure if she could live with the ever-present shame of Elsa being her sister and lover, incest was something that made her feel sick herself, something she’d always been horrified at the thought of, but now she was in that situation and her mind was at war with itself.

She ended up sighing deeply, she didn’t want to hurt Elsa, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for this, or at least not ready to make such a big and life changing decision. Kristoff’s advice rang in her ears, friendship could always blossom into something more, whereas, to her at least, if they started off as lovers and things went south… well, she was pretty sure she would lose Elsa forever, in every capacity. If something went wrong she would have none of Elsa and didn’t think she could live with that.

“Elsa…” She started hesitantly as she firmly fixed her gaze to the scenery that went flying by them, not that she was actually _seeing_ any of it. “I… I just… I don’t know.” She ended up sighing, “I’m still so confused, my head and heart are at war with each other and I just don’t know what I want. I care for you Elsa, really, I do. But, this isn’t just a matter of us giving it a try, we have more to lose than most couples and I don’t want to risk losing you forever.”

Anna folded her hands in her lap, staring down at her fingers as she watched them twiddle nervously. “I think…” Another sigh, regretful this time, she knew Elsa was hurting and she could feel her own heart breaking in her chest, “I think it’s best if we just stay as friends, I need to sort my head out first, figure out where I stand with my own feelings, because right now it’s all just a jumbled mess and I feel like I can’t tell which way is up or down anymore.”

The redhead chanced a look towards the blonde and regretted her actions immediately, she felt her own heart clench in response to a single tear that slid down Elsa’s cheek and all she wanted to do was brush that tear away with her hand and make up for the pain she was causing them both.

“I’m so sorry, Elsa.” She said softly, tightly, her heart in her throat as she fought back more tears of her own. “I’m not saying that it has to stay like this forever, or that I’m ruling out having something more with you, it’s just…”

“It’s okay Anna.” Elsa assured thickly, her breaths hitching and voice tight. “I get it and I’m okay with that, having just a little of you is infinitely better than having none of you at all.” The blonde said, almost quoting Anna’s thoughts from that very morning, at least they were on the same page there.

Anna could hear the heartbreak in Elsa’s voice, the disappointment, and when she looked over she could see that chin quivering, those eyes welling up as her sister blinked rapidly. Anna’s own heart shattered in response, but she knew this was the right decision for her, she was never going to be able to live with herself if they were together and she had to break Elsa’s heart. It was better this way, less complicated, less risk of her being hurt, less risk of her losing Elsa forever, this was the way it had to be.

“I’m sorry, please, _please_ don’t cry.” Anna begged, her own voice breaking as she choked on her tears, “I hate seeing you hurt.” Despite her head telling her not to, Anna reached over and placed a soothing hand on Elsa’s thigh, the blonde sobbed at the contact and brought one of her own hands off the wheel and clasped it with the redhead’s before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly.

This was killing her, killing both of them, the heartache, the raw pain, Anna both wanted to press closer and pull away. She hated that she’d hurt Elsa, she wanted to soothe her and wipe those tears away, but she also wanted some distance, seeing Elsa so broken was paining her too, to look into those eyes and see the agony within them, knowing she was the cause of that pain, was unbearable.

“Pull over.” Anna suddenly demanded after a moment of near-silence, save for the hitching breaths and whimpers that her sister was making in an effort to hold back those tears.

Elsa looked confused but acquiesced, slowing the car until she could pull over to the side of the road and stop. “Anna… what?” Elsa mumbled thickly but the redhead was already unlatching her seatbelt and out the door before the blonde could finish her sentence.

She strode purposefully over to Elsa’s side, wrenching that door open and practically tearing her out of her seat. “Anna, what? What are you…”

Again, Anna didn’t let her sister finish her sentence, she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders and pulled her in tight, one of her hands cradling the back of her head as she stroked up and down Elsa’s shirt.

“Oh.” Elsa sighed and returned the embrace, holding onto the redhead for dear life.

Anna kissed the side of Elsa’s temple and whispered, “I’m so sorry.” She felt her shirt growing wet, the back beneath her hands was trembling, rising and falling harshly as she sobbed into the crook of Anna’s neck. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” She repeated over and over again as her own tears fell, streaking her cheeks before soaking Elsa’s blouse.

Elsa shook her head but didn’t respond verbally, instead she just held Anna tighter, closer, the redhead could feel Elsa’s heart beating violently against her own chest, her own heart matching its rhythm beat for beat.

Neither girl spoke or moved for quite some time, they just held each other and cried, taking solace in the arms of their sibling, healing some of the pain they’d brought to each other.

None of this was easy for either of them, if the situation had been different, if they hadn’t been related, then Anna could actually see herself giving the relationship a go. Yes, she still would have been scared of being hurt, she would have still been cautious, but she was sure, in her heart of hearts, that Elsa would have helped her heal.

But, the truth still remained, they _are_ related, there’s no changing that, no way around it and Anna was still yet to figure out if she could live with the knowledge of that.

It was quite some time later when the girls slowly drew apart, their tears long since run dry and their breaths calm again. No words were exchanged as Anna hopped back into the car, this time in the driver’s seat, Elsa sitting beside her, but the air was much easier to breathe now, cleaner, crisper, and Anna felt as though she’d finally pushed off that elephant that had been crushing her chest for the last six months.

Anna felt a lot calmer now, peaceful, more relaxed. She felt like she could enjoy the drive now rather than stressing over what she was going to say to Elsa. After a while, she turned the music up a little as she smiled softly and listened to the songs playing through the speakers, then a very familiar tune began to play, the gentle press of the piano keys made her heart jump and she squealed as she cranked the volume all the way up and began singing at the top of her lungs.

“ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I’ve tried._

“ _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know, well now they know!_ ”

This song spoke to Anna, it was something she could very much relate to, locking her feelings away from everyone, not letting them see the real person she was because she was too afraid of being hurt, too afraid that she would be rejected, that no one would understand.

She loved how the lyrics told a story, of overcoming your fears, letting go of everything you’re holding in and being proud of who you are. It’s a story of growth and learning to love yourself, letting go of the past, of the things we cannot change and embracing the now. She couldn’t help but draw parallels to her own life right now, of everything going on between her and Elsa, of everything she was thinking and feeling. Maybe she needed to take the song’s advice, let it go, the past is in the past, all she can change is the future and that should be what matters.

Anna loved music, she considered herself to be a walking jukebox and would often break out into song or would reply to a conversation with lyrics instead of actual words. Music was her soul, it spoke to her, told a story, all her friends knew not to change the channel when her favourite songs were on, Kristoff had been bitten on many occasions for this reason alone.

Often, her own mood would influence her song choices, sad and slow songs for when she was feeling down, angry breakup songs for when she was raging or fun and upbeat tunes when she felt happy. Galway Girl was definitely one of her favourites, she adored Ed Sheeran, all of his music told a story, about love and heartbreak and sex, she loved it all. P!nk was another one of her favourite artists, all of her work was so raw and real, she didn’t sugar-coat her life and she sang about real emotions, all emotions, not just happiness and sex that seemed to dominate the airwaves. Her music was real, political, emotional, it was something she could very much relate to.

Elsa smiled at Anna and then joined in as the chorus began.  “ _Let it go, let it go, can’t hold me back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door, ‘cause I don’t care, what they’re going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_.”

Both girls were bopping around in their seats, jamming to their favourite tune, laughing and singing and just acting like absolute dorks. Elsa had an amazing voice, Anna realised as she stopped singing herself to listen closely to her sister, powerful, Anna could definitely see her belting out a power ballad or two.

“ _My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around, one thought crystallises like an icy blast, I’m never going back, the past is in the past!_ ” Elsa sang with such emotion, like she meant every single word she was saying, as if those lyrics were written just for her.

“ _Let it go, let it go, and I’ll rise like the break of dawn, let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone_.” Anna joined in at the final chorus, the two girls singing in perfect harmony together. “ _Cause here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway_.”

“Wow, Els! That was amazing! You have an incredible voice.” Anna commented once the final note had ended, she was in awe of her older sister, she never knew she could sing like that! “Seriously, you should put yourself out there, you’d get a record deal easy!”

Elsa blushed and ducked her head, her hands running through her loose bangs. “Thanks, but ah, no. I don’t like the limelight, I’d rather stay in the shadows, I prefer to write the music rather than sing it.” She commented shyly, that blush deepening at Anna’s praise.

“Ooh, you’re a songwriter? Why didn’t you tell me? Have you written anything professionally? Anything I would know?” Anna asked enthusiastically, Elsa was talented, there was no doubt about that, although, Anna would really like to get her out of her comfort zone and record something, her voice was too good to go to waste.

Elsa chuckled and nodded her head, “ah, yeah. I um, actually wrote that song, _Let It Go_. I wrote it just after I met you, actually. Posted it on my Instagram and then had Idina Menzel contact me, she loved the lyrics and wanted to use it in one of her films. I was in shock and completely star struck, she’s kind of an idol of mine and I just couldn’t believe she wanted my song.”

“Oh. my. God!” Anna exclaimed slowly, “that’s amazing Elsa! I can’t believe you wrote that! It’s like, my favourite song, I even have it as my ringtone!” She told Elsa excitedly, she couldn’t believe her sister had written that song, how could Elsa not see how talented she was? “Papa still has that old piano, when we get home you’re playing it for me, no excuses!” Anna demanded rapid fire, there was no way Elsa was getting away without Anna hearing it sung the way her sister had intended it. “You have such an amazing voice, Els, you have to record it, even if you don’t release it, just record it, you have no idea how amazingly talented you are.”

Elsa scoffed and shook her head, chuckling quietly at her sister’s excitement. “We’ll see.” She said, “I don’t have the confidence to perform in front of others, that’s why I prefer to stay behind the scenes, I still make money from my work, I still get to hear my songs on the radio, it’s just not me that everyone mobs. I prefer it this way, I think I’d lock myself in my room forever if I had crazed fans after me. I mean, I don’t think I could handle eight-thousand fans as crazy as you screaming my name.” Elsa joked, earning her a playful glare from the redhead beside her followed by a light slap to her shoulder.

“Hey!” Anna squawked, “I resent that thank you! Who wouldn’t want eight-thousand copies of me? I mean, come on, I’m amazing!” The younger girl pressed her hands to her chest feigning hurt as she snubbed her nose up at her sister.

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes, “you have me there.” She agreed, “you are pretty amazing.”

Anna felt her face heat up immediately, the way Elsa had said those last three words was so soft, so sweet, it made those butterflies dance around in her stomach. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and bit her lip to try and supress the grin that wanted to blossom on her face. “Oh, err, thanks.” She mumbled shyly, “you’re pretty amazing too.” Anna whispered in reply, half hoping Elsa wouldn’t hear it, they had agreed to start off as friends, it wasn’t going to go well if they kept saying these sorts of things to each other.

The car fell silent again, both sisters blushing vividly, avoiding each other’s eyes as they focused on the scenery around them and their mission to retrieve Anna’s vehicle. The music kept playing in the background, the only sound helping to dispel the somewhat awkward silence that had descended on the pair.

Each time their eyes met both girls would blush and quickly look away, it was getting ridiculous again, what chance in hell did they have of being normal sisters or even just friends if they kept acting like this? _You’re not normal sisters_. Anna’s mind pointed out, _normal sisters don’t sleep together_. The redhead groaned internally, true, they _weren’t_ normal sisters, but did that mean that they couldn’t give normality a shot? Was it always going to be this strained between them or, would they learn how to act around each other without the awkwardness as time went on?

Anna groaned again, this was getting her nowhere, she had to stop thinking about this before it drove her insane, they just needed to keep going as they are, learning along the way and let the chips fall where they may, there was no point in stressing about the past or the future now, what’s done is done and whatever happens next is going to happen anyway, she may as well see where this whole thing leads.

* * *

 

Some hours later, the girls finally had Anna’s car in sight, the redhead pulled over, parking almost nose to nose with her own vehicle and popped the bonnet on Elsa’s car. Her sister had fished out the jump leads from her boot and was walking back around to the front to connect them to the other battery. Anna, unlocked her own car and hopped back in, then they started Elsa’s vehicle again, let it run for a few minutes before Anna started her own.

Thankfully, the vehicle roared to life on the first try and Anna pumped the accelerator a few times, just because she could, and she loved the sound of her revving engine, although, she would have preferred to be driving something a little more high powered, like a sports car of some kind, a Corvette or Mustang or a Lamborghini, something sleek and sexy, not at all practical, but _damn_ , those cars could turn her on.

She could just imagine it now, her and Elsa, driving through the city, top down, low to the ground, turning heads as they drove along, the engine screaming under the bonnet as she pumped the gas at every set of lights. Or maybe they were racing through the country side, everything a green and blue blur as she tested its power along the long and narrow roads, feeling the way it hugged every turn, every corner, then maybe she’d pull over somewhere with a view, an overhang looking out over Arendelle, then she and Elsa would make love in the back seat…

Wait… what?

“Anna… Anna!” Elsa’s voice broke the redhead out of her fantasies, her face flushed a vivid red as she snapped back to reality and scolded herself for allowing her pesky mind to wander. “You ready to go?” Her sister asked.

“Huh? Oh, ah, yeah. Of course.” She responded vacantly, shaking her head as she berated herself internally, it was not okay for her to be having those thoughts about her sister, not okay at all.

Afraid that Elsa would read her mind, Anna kept her eyes to the ground as she walked to the other car to retrieve her phone and purse. Unfortunately for the clumsy redhead, she was too focused on her own feet and missed seeing Elsa turn towards her and she crashed into her sister – hard, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Anna threw her arms out in front of her to brace for impact, but instead of hitting the ground face first as she expected, she fell on top of something soft and warm. The redhead opened her eyes to find herself laying right on top of Elsa, her own hands pinning the blonde’s either side of her head. “Oh boy!” Elsa exclaimed in surprise as her sister's body blanketed her own.

“This is awkward, heh. Not ‘you're awkward,’ but just because we're... I'm awkward, you're gorgeous... wait, what?” As Anna pushed herself up, her lips accidentally brushed Elsa’s and in a momentary lapse of judgement she lingered there for a second, both hers and Elsa’s breath hitched at the touch before Anna hurriedly pushed herself up and began rambling apologies as she raced to get her stuff from her sister’s car, leaving the poor blonde in shock, still on her back and on the ground, completely confused by what had just transpired.

“Okay, you ready? I’m ready! Let’s go!” Anna exclaimed loudly and _way_ too fast in her embarrassment, was she ever going to be able to get a handle on herself?

The redhead disconnected the jump leads before slamming the hood back down and jumping back into her own car. Elsa had barely made it back up on her feet as Anna took off, leaving her sister standing on the side of the road, looking confused and a little hurt in a cloud of dust.

Anna knew she shouldn’t have run like that, she should have apologised and helped her sister off the ground and acted like a damn mature adult should. But she was just so embarrassed, so ashamed at her own lack of control and utter stupidity that she just had to put as much distance between her and Elsa as she possibly could.

Now that she was speeding down the road and actually had distance between herself and her sister, Anna felt a pang of guilt, she was being ridiculous, acting like a child and she knew she had hurt Elsa and probably fucked things up again. It’s just… well, this whole thing was so damn confusing, so god damn hard and she just wasn’t acting like herself. How could she when her heart and head wouldn’t give up the war they were waging with each other? She was so sick of this same old song and dance, coming back to the same problems over and over again, but it was so hard for her to focus on anything else when the problems she was facing were so monumental.

Anna had only just allowed herself to open up again, she’d only just allowed herself to give romance another try and this, this was how fate treated her? Allowing her to fall in love at first sight and then crushing her completely by making that very woman her long-lost sister. How was that fair? Really, how? What had Anna done to deserve such a cruel twist of fate? Was this a punishment for something she’d done earlier in life? Or was it the universe’s idea of a sick joke? Giving her a sister and lover in one neatly wrapped package and then making the woman some sort of irresistible goddess?

And, as much as Elsa’s talk with their father had been somewhat healing to her, Anna still was left with a lot of unanswered questions. Like, Agnarr said he tried to get Elsa back, but Anna couldn’t remember him going to court for custody, why didn’t he get the police involved when Idunn suddenly disappeared? Was he not worried about his wife and daughter? How hard did he really fight and why did Idunn leave in the first place?

It just didn’t make sense. Anna loved her father, she adored him, praised him, looked up to him, he was a god in her eyes. But she was beginning to have her doubts, beginning to question his story, suspect that he was hiding something, that thought alone hurt her a lot, she couldn’t stand the idea of her father lying to her or keeping something from her, but some things just didn’t make sense.

Anna groaned angrily and turned up her music in an attempt to drown out her thoughts. It wasn’t any good forming all these doubts in her head, jumping to conclusions without all the facts, she had to stop that train of thought before it ran away with her and ruined her relationship with the only man she’d ever love, the only parent she’d had for the last thirteen years, the only parent she could remember.

Anna shook her head and loosened her grip on the wheel, she hadn't even realised how tight she was holding it. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on relaxing the muscles in her neck and shoulders that had suddenly tensed up. She knew she should apologise to Elsa for her abrupt and – quite frankly – rude behaviour from before, it wasn't fair on Elsa to keep coping the fallout from Anna's own emotions, not when it wasn't the blonde's fault in the slightest.

The redhead groaned and bashed her head against the steering wheel thrice, “what am I going to do?” She asked herself dejectedly, it seemed everything was unravelling before her, everything she thought she knew was now being turned on its head and she didn’t even know if she could trust what up and down meant anymore.

For years she had seen her sister as the bad guy, she had hated Alesia for never making contact, hated her suddenly abandoning her, for leaving with no warning, for not saying ‘goodbye’. For years Anna had blamed herself, they had been so close as kids, best buddies, she must have done something wrong for both her sister and her mother to just suddenly up and leave. She must have been the worst daughter in the world, the worst sister, why else would two people she loved with all her heart, suddenly disappear from her life?

The few memories Anna had of their childhood were more feelings rather than actual images. She knew what they were doing in the memory, like, for example, building a snowman, and she could see them doing it as if watching the scene unfold before her rather than actually participating in the event, but when she tried to picture her sister, the image was blurry. There was a little girl, white-blonde hair, all dressed in blue with skin as pale as snow, but Anna couldn’t see any facial features, there was nothing to link this image of Alesia to the adult Elsa she now had in her life.

Perhaps that’s why she was having so much trouble with all of this, perhaps because she was so young, and her memories were so tangible, so fragile, that it was easy for her to see Alesia and Elsa as two very different people. Perhaps that’s why her mind was still at war with itself because not only did it have to comprehend her long-lost sister being the woman she was in love with, but it also had to process the information that Alesia and Elsa are the same person.

The more she thought about it, the more the world seemed to flip upside down. All this time she’d simply accepted her father’s side of the story, never once had she questioned what she’d been told, not once did she suspect something more was at play, but now? Well, now she was unsure, everything was so confusing and there was so much that didn’t add up.

She had only been five when Elsa and their mother suddenly disappeared, too young to think critically, too young to ask questions or analyse, too young to suspect. She simply accepted the information she was fed as fact and that was that, it was only now, with her sister back in her life that Anna had even began to question their past at all. So much of what she knew had already been challenged in such a short space of time, she felt as though her whole world had been flipped upside down and suddenly nothing made sense anymore.

Then, on top of all that, there was Idunn, why did she tell Elsa that Anna and her father were dead for all those years? Why had she faked their funeral? Could she not see what separating her daughters was doing to her eldest child? What was the reasoning behind it all? Was their father abusive towards Elsa but not Anna, or maybe their mother just never bonded with her youngest and one day it all got too much and she left? Was their mother the abusive one? Did she leave with Elsa to punish their father or did one of them have a drug or alcohol problem?

There were so many questions and absolutely no answers, they needed to somehow get both parents in the same room and force the truth out of them, maybe then everything would make sense?

Another groan as Anna ran a hand through her bangs and then stretched her arms out in front of her. She still wasn’t getting anywhere and just seemed to be creating more problems for her to figure out rather than solving any of them, and right now, her main priority was figuring out her own feelings towards Elsa. She knew that the blonde wasn’t going to just hang around forever waiting for Anna to make up her mind. She knew that Elsa would have to move on one day, find another woman, someone who she can love with all her heart who will love her back just as much, someone she can kiss in public, hold hands with, someone where she won’t have to keep it a secret or worry about someone finding out, this girl could be everything to Elsa that Anna could never be.

Anna’s stomach churned unpleasantly at that thought, cold hands clawed at her insides as an image of Elsa in the arms of a faceless woman, kissing and loving her, made its way into her mind. She tried to ignore the way her heart was suddenly paining her, squeezing, contracting, like someone had their hands around the organ and was tightening their grip with every second that past.

She knew that feeling all too well, just as she knew that hurt and grief and anger that followed it, she had felt the same way that day she walked in on Meg in bed with the other woman.

She knew what that feeling meant, what the pain in her heart signified, but she was determined to ignore it, Elsa is her sister, that is that, case closed, there’s no more to be said. Sister. You can’t be in love with your sister. Or at least, that’s what she had always believed, until it happened to her.

Not that Anna’s feelings mattered at all right now, she’d overreacted again, hurt Elsa, _again_. She’d let her fantasies get the better of her again and instead of acting like the grown adult she was, she’d reverted back to toddlerhood, throwing a tantrum and running from her mistakes rather than addressing them. What had happened back there wasn’t even all that bad! It was all an accident for god sakes, they’d bumped into each other and accidentally kissed, it happens to everyone! It had happened to Anna more times than she could count if she was being honest, the girl had a knack for bumping into things and running people down, if she reacted like that every time she accidentally kissed someone she would never stay in one place for long!

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Anna thought to herself, banging her forehead on the wheel with every utterance. All she’d done is make the whole situation worse for herself, she could have just brushed it off and had a good laugh about it, but no, she had to run and now she was going to have to explain and apologise to Elsa, god she was good at screwing things up.

Anna was still berating herself when she arrived at the rest stop she and Elsa had taken a break out on their trip down. She couldn’t imagine how abandoned her sister would have been feeling when she left her on the side of the road, how confused and hurt she would have been. The redhead parked her car and stepped out of the vehicle, pacing the moment her feet were on the ground.

She was trying to work out what to say to Elsa, how to put her embarrassment aside and apologise, she’d made something so trivial into something so complicated and it was all because she couldn’t control her own thoughts. Elsa hadn’t known that Anna had just been having some pretty raunchy fantasies about the two of them, she hadn’t known what was going through the strawberry-blonde’s head, she didn’t know nor would have cared that her sister was having these inappropriate thoughts, it was all Anna and her overreacting, her own mind turning it into this huge thing that really wasn't anything at all.

With an exasperated sigh Anna leant her back against her car door and ran her hand through her hair. She grumbled at herself, they were just getting comfortable with each other, all those awkward conversations were now out of the way and they knew where they stood with each other and Anna had to go and fuck all that up and make it complicated again.

The redhead’s heart stuttered nervously when Elsa’s car pulled up a few minutes later. “Anna, what happened back there?” Elsa asked with a mixture of concern and mild irritation. “One minute we were starting you car and then suddenly you were gone, is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry, Elsa.” She sighed and then drew her sister in for an apologetic hug when the girl got close enough. “I just… my brain… I overreacted. I shouldn’t have run, I’m sorry.”

Elsa took a step back, purposely removing herself from Anna’s arms, a serious look on her face as she used a finger to lift the redhead’s chin until their eyes could meet. “Anna, do you trust me?” She asked in all seriousness and waited for Anna to nod. “Then know that I will never intentionally do anything to make you uncomfortable, I’ll never make a move on you, or suggest anything unless I know it’s what you want. You know where I stand, how I feel, if at any stage you change your mind or want to give ‘us’ a go, then I’ll leave it up to you to make that move. I’m not trying to put pressure on you or anything like that, I just want you to know that you can trust me, that I respect your decision in regard to ‘us’ and I won’t make any advances unless they’re welcomed by you. You can trust me, okay? Sisters.”

Anna felt an overwhelming surge of affection towards her sister in that moment and pulled Elsa back into her arms, hugging her tightly, trying to convey without words just how much it meant to her to hear Elsa say that. Anna knew Elsa would never try anything, she knew her sister would never make a move unless Anna told her it was okay, Elsa had already proven this on multiple occasions in the last twenty-four hours. There had been so many times where they had come so close to kissing, come so close to slipping back to how they were before, and yet, Elsa did nothing. She was showing Anna that she respected her fully and that Anna needn’t feel any pressure.

“I know.” Anna sighed into the crook of her sister’s neck and felt the shudder that passed through Elsa’s body as her lips accidently grazed that flawless porcelain skin. _Oops_. With Anna around, those awkward moments were only going to happen more frequently, she was very good at getting herself into these situations and add in her clumsiness, she’d be surprised if she doesn’t fall on Elsa again today, most likely landing in her bosom going by her luck. “I do trust you, Els. I promise, it’s just my head being stupid, I’m sorry.” Anna admitted glumly.

Again, Elsa pulled herself back enough to see Anna’s face and gave her a pointed look. “Anna, your head is not stupid and you’re making this a much bigger deal than it is. Honestly, it’s fine, I’m not mad, I mean, I was upset at first, for a minute or so, but once I’d gotten my head back on, I thought about it and if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. That’s why I wanted to reiterate that you can trust me, next time we’ll just laugh it off, add it to the ever-growing list of embarrassing stories we have to share.”

Anna scoffed and nodded in agreeance, they certainly had _a lot_ of embarrassing stories, although, not all were exactly appropriate to share. “You’re not wrong there.” She laughed softly and hugged Elsa again briefly.

“Now, with that sorted, why don’t we grab a bite to eat and some more coffee, hey?” Elsa suggested with a smile as she took a step back from her sister and nodded her head towards the small café attached to the truck stop.

It was nice, sitting here with Elsa, talking about regular sister stuff, it felt normal, relaxed, no awkwardness, no uncomfortable silences or strained conversations, they were just two friends having a coffee (well, hot chocolate for Anna) and a chat. This was what she wanted, a friend, someone she could count on to be there for her, someone to hang out with, someone who shared similar interests to her and didn’t have some weird obsession with reindeer.

As much as she had feelings for Elsa, strong ones at that, she needed to know if they were compatible on a base level, sure, she knew they were a good match sexually, but when it comes to a relationship, sex was way down on her checklist. She had been hurt so many times in the past, that she needed to have that strong emotional connection before she took it any further. Not only that, but as much as she did trust Elsa not to take advantage of her, there was still that lingering fear that she’d suddenly take off again and abandon Anna, just like everyone else had. She wasn’t ready to take that risk, especially not with someone where there was so much more to lose than normal.

It wasn’t long before the sisters were ready to hit the road again, just a few more hours and these crazy last few days would be over, and life could go back to normal, Elsa and Anna repairing their relationship and making up for a lifetime of lost sisterly bonding.

The redhead was looking forward to getting back to normality, back to work and the daily grind, giving her mind something else to focus on. So much had happened in such a short space of time, it felt like a year’s worth of drama had happened in only a few short days, she could barely believe it was only yesterday morning that she’d woken up in her car on the side of the road, her two very concerned friends coming to her rescue. She was just glad that she and Elsa made it past that turning point and they could move forward with life.

Anna’s hand ached as she clutched the wheel, she’d almost forgotten about the cut in her palm, her mind had been very much preoccupied with more pressing matters and it was only now when she was relaxed that it made itself known. It was only a dull ache, the wound itself was more of a cut that anything else and was only sore because the pressure from clutching the steering wheel for hours on end had aggravated the wound.

Anna felt a sense of shame as she rubbed her tender palm when she came to a stop at some lights, she couldn’t believe how much she’d overreacted, it seemed that overreacting was another thing she was very good at. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to reign in her emotions, that she always acted before thinking and often made things into a bigger deal than they needed to be. She always led with her heart rather than her head and it had proved very good at getting her into trouble.

She wished that she could be more methodical, more level-headed and rational rather than the impulsive person she was. This whole mess would have been a lot simpler if she had just sat down with Elsa that moment she rocked up at Anna’s door after six long months. If she’d just taken the time to hear her sister out they might not have even been in the situation they found themselves in now.

Anna knew it was no good focusing on her faults, on focusing on the past and the things she had done or should have done differently. What’s done is done and there’s no changing the past, they were working through their problems now and that’s what mattered, now, not then, now and the future was what was going to help her heal, she could only learn from the past and use it to influence her future.

Elsa had decided to go straight home instead of heading back to Anna’s again. Now that the redhead had her car back there really wasn’t any need for Elsa to follow her and it had been such a long twenty-four hours that they were both emotionally and physically drained. As much as Anna would have liked to spend more time with her sister, bonding and making up for lost time, she knew there would be plenty of opportunities for that in the future, neither of them were going anywhere, they were done running, they had forever to catch up and Anna couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are very much welcome xx


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to do this... Warnings, smut... yup, that's about it. Smut and feels. Enjoy this new chunky chapter :) As always, read and review and follow me on Instagram shewhomustnotbenamed90 :D

Chapter Five

* * *

 

Elsa stood behind her sister at the piano, Anna sitting on the bench, her fingers hovering over the keys as Elsa leant forward and placed her hands over Anna’s. “Okay, now, see these three black keys? The one on the end is A-sharp, press that two times then move to the next two black keys and press this one – D-sharp twice.” Elsa helped move Anna’s to the correct keys and demonstrated how to play the notes, her fingers gently caressing each key.

“Great, repeat A-sharp again and then we move to the white key which is F.” Again, Elsa helped guide Anna’s fingers and then showed her the next notes to play. Their cheeks pressed together as Elsa continued to demonstration, Anna’s hot breath warming her face with each exhale. They repeated the process a few more times until Elsa was confident her sister had each note memorised. “Good, now you try.” She said softly against Anna’s ear, the redhead’s breath stuttering momentarily; her ears had always been sensitive to sound.

Instead of lifting her hands off the keys and standing up straight, Elsa dragged her fingers up Anna’s arms with the barest of touches, watching as the hairs stood on end in response. She felt a shiver roll up Anna’s spine where it pressed into her front and was sure she heard her sister suppress a soft moan.

Elsa softly rested her hands on Anna’s shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly as she turned her head slightly and almost whispered into that ear. “Now remember, A-sharp twice, D-sharp twice, A-sharp twice again and then over to F twice, then pause for a second, F, D-sharp, F, D-sharp, F, F, G, then G-sharp, A-sharp and back over to D-sharp.” Anna sucked in a shuddering breath as Elsa’s own breezed over her ear and Elsa wondered if the redhead could remember a single thing she'd just said.

Anna gulped and slowly nodded, she seemed to be having trouble focusing on what she was doing, and that thought was enough to make pleasant tingles prickle through Elsa’s veins. The blonde smirked and bit her lip, she could feel her sister’s body warming against her own, a beautiful flush reddening those cheeks, and her fingers shook as she poised them over the black keys she was about to play.

Anna’s first try was anything but perfect, her hands trembled making her hit multiple notes at once as she cursed with each mistake she made. “Oh, my god, that was _so_ bad!” Anna groaned and shook out her hands in an attempt to steady them.

Elsa chuckled softly, her mouth still _right there_ and delighted in the way Anna’s eyes rolled back in her head, the strawberry-blonde appeared to be a little lost. “That’s okay,” she assured, “practice makes perfect.” Elsa purred and then had to bite back a growl at the full-body shiver that earned her.

“Elsa.” Anna said.

Groaned.

 _Breathed_.

“You know how sensitive my ears are.” She added shakily, she was now struggling to supress her rugged pants and her eyes had definitely darkened.

Again, Elsa smirked as she let her teeth graze the top of Anna’s ear, “oh, I do.” She growled, “and I intend to take full advantage of that knowledge.”

Anna’s breath hitched and held, her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. The fingers that were hovering over the piano keys instantly dropped, hitting multiple notes at the same time as she let out a strangled moan.

Elsa fisted the back of Anna’s hair, twisting her head to the side and kissed her forcefully, her tongue immediately invading the other girl’s mouth.

The girls whimpered into the heated kiss and Elsa found herself being pulled roughly into Anna’s lap, her thighs straddling her sister’s as she lifted her arms and her shirt was thrown off somewhere across the room. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s back, her hands going straight for the clasp of her bra which then joined her shirt somewhere on the floor.

“ _Anna_.” Elsa moaned loudly as the redhead latched onto her neck, sucking at the skin there, her teeth nibbling at the sensitive porcelain flesh before a hot tongue lathed the aching mark. “Oh, fuck Anna, _please_ , god _please_ , fuck me!” She grumbled as she tore her sister’s upper clothing off.

Anna groaned at her lover's impatience, her lips now wrapping themselves around that pert nipple that was standing at attention. Elsa pressed her hands into the back of Anna’s head as her back warped, pushing her chest out into Anna’s hungry mouth. “Fuck, Anna.” She breathed, “please, don’t stop! I _need_ you, so much.”

Anna pulled away from Elsa’s glistening breast, smirking as her hands rested on Elsa’s knees before they slowly, _teasingly_ , slid up her thighs and under her flowy skirt. “Then let me take care of your needs, _min kjære_.” Those hands then slid around and grabbed hold of Elsa’s ass, the blonde gasping as she bucked in Anna’s lap, her head snapping back as she reached behind her, grasping the piano to hold herself up. “You’re not wearing any…” Her breath caught and held as she groped Elsa’s nude rear in her palms.

Elsa simply smirked smugly and shook her head. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me, I didn’t want anything getting in our way.” She growled as she rolled her hips into Anna’s touch.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Anna’s hand moved further down, a single finger gliding through Elsa’s saturated lips from behind. “So wet.” The redhead purred, “is this all for me?” She let her finger dip into that heat before removing it and bringing it up to her lips hungrily.

Elsa nodded feverishly, “yes, yes.” She panted, “it’s all for you, all because of you, it always is.” She was so horny, so desperate, all she wanted was to feel Anna inside of her, her sister fucking her senseless right here, right now, she was so worked up, so wet, she was going to start soaking though Anna’s clothing at this rate.

“Then I’d better do something about it.” Anna growled before bringing her hand around to the front and thrusting two fingers inside Elsa’s dripping core.

“Oh, fuck!” Elsa cried in pleasure, her back warping as she ground herself against Anna’s hand, “god, Anna! Fuck yes, just like that, please, don’t stop!” She begged desperately, it felt like forever since Anna had last fucked her and she longed to come undone at her touch.

Anna growled and lifted her own hips, hopelessly trying to find something to give her some friction, some kind of relief. This just made her press deeper inside her sister, her palm rubbing against Elsa’s clit, the blonde having to reach forward and wrap her arms around Anna’s neck to keep herself upright, the feeling within her was so intense she was worried so was going to come too soon; she didn’t want this to be over just yet.

“Ah- Anna, slow down.” She panted as she tried to still her hips, “I’m so close, you’re going to make come!”

Anna looked positively predatory as she eyed her sister like a hunter would eye their prey, then she leant forward, her wet, hot breath ghosting over Elsa’s ear and growled, “then come for me, Elsa.” And thrust three fingers in, knuckle deep as she ground her palm against Elsa’s clit.

With a scream, Elsa came undone violently, her hands fisting Anna’s hair, her body curling as she bit into her sister’s shoulder, which did nothing to stifle the sounds tearing from her lips. “Anna!” Elsa cried as her powerful orgasm overtook her body.

But, it seemed the redhead wasn’t finished yet.

With strength exceeding her frame, Anna stood, her sister’s legs wrapped around her waist as she walked around to the other side and practically threw Elsa down on top of the glossy grand piano. Anna’s head went straight for Elsa’s dripping core, the redhead lapping up everything that had spilled out as though it was the only sustenance that could satisfy her.

Elsa’s hands pressed into the back of Anna’s head, pushing that mouth closer to her body, Anna’s tongue flicking her clit with every stroke. Elsa’s back arched and her toes curled, the pleasure Anna was bringing her was greater than ever before and she could feel her second orgasm beginning to build already.

“Fu- ah, ah, ah!” Elsa began chanting, unable to properly form a single word as the pleasure began to build and build, like a rolling wave upon the ocean, growing and growing and growing until it reached its limit and crashed upon the shore.

“ _Anna_!”

Elsa screamed as she sat bolt upright, the sheets below her drenched in sweat, her hands clasped into tight fists by her sides. She panted as her body slumped and she brought her hands up to her racing heart.

 “A dream.” She murmured weakly to herself, “just a dream.” Elsa groaned and flopped back into her mattress. What a dream that had been.

It had felt so real, despite it seeming quite far-fetched in her post orgasmic state. Her night clothes stuck to her body, cooling her rapidly as she began shiver. She couldn’t believe she’d had such an erotic dream about her sister, her body began to thrum again as the memory of it flashed through her mind, she’d never woken up to a real orgasm from just a dream before.

Elsa groaned again as she scrubbed her face with her hands and then ran them through her hair. She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up before beginning to peel her sweat-drenched clothing from her skin.

Standing on shaky legs with knees that refused to lock, Elsa stumbled over to her dresser and fished out a clean pair of pyjamas before dressing herself and trudging back to bed.

This wasn't the first time she'd fantasised about Anna, but it was the most realistic and by far the most erotic. Usually the images in her mind weren't as clear, usually her dreams centred around feelings and emotions rather than a picture show, not that she was complaining at all, she had certainly enjoyed the hands-free ride it had given her.

She did however, feel a pang of guilt at her dream, she very much respected Anna’s decision to just be friends for the time being, and as much as that crushed her, she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise the relationship they’d begun developing.

Thinking back to their car trip a month ago, Elsa could see how much that decision had hurt her sister too, it was clear to Elsa that Anna had strong feelings for her and that the redhead was grappling with her own morality around their relationship, all she could do was make sure she was there for her sister, both emotionally and physically and hope that one day she might be able to see Elsa as something more than just a friend.

The last month had gone really well for them, of course, they still had a multitude of awkward moments, which quiet often left Anna blushing fiercely and Elsa was having to put more effort into controlling her reactions. She wasn’t sure exactly what is what about shy or embarrassed Anna that made her turn to putty, but the girl was just so adorable when she was flustered, and it made Elsa want to kiss her until her whole body was lit up like Christmas.

Elsa rolled over in bed and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would once again grace her, and she’d have a dreamless few hours of restfulness before she and Anna caught up for a shopping trip later that day. She didn’t want fantasy clouding her mind when they met, she didn’t want to risk accidentally overstepping a boundary or saying something that could be perceived as suggestive. Even though those things did seem to happen (quiet frequently with Anna around) she didn’t want Anna to feel like she was being pushed into making a decision and she didn’t want her own feelings to influence her sister, she wanted this to be Anna’s choice and her choice alone.

* * *

 

“So, where do you want go first?” Anna asked as they jumped in the car, Elsa had offered to pick her up as it was on their way and she didn’t see the point in taking separate vehicles.

“Um…” Anna responded thoughtfully, “I dunno, where do you wanna go first?” She asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head, “so indecisive.” She joked. “Coffee? That’s always a good place to start.”

“Sure, I could use a strong coffee actually, sleep wasn’t very kind to me last night and I’m ready for a nap.” The redhead agreed and, as if on que, suppressed a tired yawn.

Elsa chuckled softly, “you’re _always_ ready for a nap, dear sister.” She teased playfully and pretended not to notice the cute little pout the redhead now wore. “So, what kept you up last night? From what I remember, you can fall asleep in a heartbeat and once you’re out, you sleep like a log. It’s hard to imagine something keeping you up at night.”

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, “gee, thanks for that.” She grumbled sarcastically and then sighed, “I just kept having… dreams.” The younger girl admitted at length. “and I just couldn’t seem to shake them from my mind.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Elsa empathised and then found her traitorous mind flashing back to her own visions the night before. “What, err, what where your dreams about?” She asked forcing her blush back down, Anna didn’t need to know what sorts of unbecoming images she was imagining now.

The blonde looked over to her sister in the seat behind her, her freckles hidden beneath a blush of her own as she bit her lip and looked off to the side. “You.” Anna muttered almost silently, her voice shy and barely above a whisper, she looked almost shocked and ashamed at her own admission.

Maybe she did share the same dream as her sister then.

“Oh.” Elsa breathed, part of her wanted to press for more information, the raunchier side of her mind certainly wanted more details, almost desperately in fact, but she knew that wasn’t an appropriate thing to ask in this case and she could see how uncomfortable Anna looked, she didn’t want to make it worse. “Um, were these good dreams or bad?” She ended up asking, even though she could already guess the answer.

Anna’s lips quirked into a smirk for a second as her blush deepened even more, but then her face dropped, and she started toying with her hair. “I’m not sure.” Was what she ended up replying with and Elsa decided to drop the subject altogether.

“Well, we’ll get you a good strong coffee and you’ll be back to bouncing off the walls in no time.” She said and out of the corner of her eye saw the tension from around Anna’s melt away as the girl visibly relaxed in her seat.

“So, what about you? How’d you sleep?” Anna asked and then winced, clearly cursing herself.

Oh crap. “Err, well, the same as you, and, ah… for the same reasons.” She admitted quietly, damn it, that tension was back, and all they were trying to do was make light conversation, would this ever get any easier? “But it’s fine, I’m used to having little sleep.” She added quickly, “so, coffee and then shopping, anywhere in particular you’d like to go?” Elsa asked, changing subjects before either of them could let the mood drop even more.

“I really need some new clothes for summer, and a bathing suit too.” Anna said, her voice picking up, she seemed excited at the prospect of a sisterly shopping day.

Elsa, on the other hand, was willing her mind to stay away from providing her with the most delicious images of Anna in the smallest bathers she’d ever seen, leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination and absolutely _everything_ on show. No, no, nope, that image must be banished immediately, her mind needed to get itself out of the gutter this instant, god, she had never been this bad with the other women she’d been with, perhaps it was because she knew she couldn’t have Anna that made her all the more enticing. Either way, until the redhead herself said it was okay, those thoughts needed to go, or, at least wait until she and her sister weren’t in the same vicinity as each other.

“Clothes shopping it is.” She agreed and prayed to every deity that her self-control could hold out long enough to get through this day.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling into the multi-level carpark of their local shopping centre. Elsa chose a spot as close to the doors as she could get, she had a sneaking suspicion her sister wasn’t one to ‘shop light’ and guessed they’d be pushing at least one trolley when they left later that day.

Elsa led them to a quaint little coffee shop not far from where they parked, “Pabbie’s” it was called and was filled with stools and tall tables as well as a few booths and one old brown couch.

The girls ordered their drinks, (two large coffees – one with a shot of chocolate, for Anna of course) and sat themselves down on the – surprisingly, comfortable sofa. Anna’s eyes went wide when she saw the size of her mug, “woah! I guess they weren’t kidding when they said a ‘large’ was pretty big.” She exclaimed in amazement as she cradled her oversized mug with both hands – the thing was as big as a soup bowl – and then took a tentative sip of her drink.

Anna _moaned_ lowly as the warm liquid slid down her throat and Elsa was left snapping for breath, that sound alone was enough to make her nether region twitch and her heart splutter in her chest. “Good?” She asked and was surprised at how steady her voice came out.

The redhead groaned as her eyes slipped shut and she slumped back in her seat. “So good.” She purred and once again Elsa found herself lost within her own thoughts. “Yours?” Anna asked after a beat.

“Huh?” Elsa was snapped out of her less than sisterly thoughts as she stared at the other woman blankly. Oh, right! Her coffee… the blonde took a sip, _damn_ the brew was good, smooth and creamy with a slight tang, exactly how she liked it. “Good.” She hummed in agreeance with a small nod of her head as she too sunk into the soft cushions.

The pair made small talk as they sipped their beverages, discussing Anna’s job mostly and what’s been going on with Kristoff, nothing all that exciting or new, but as Elsa watched her sister, she noticed that something seemed to be troubling the girl. She wasn’t as chatty as normal and anyone who knew Anna, knew that the girl loved to chat. It was as though the redhead was born with words in her mouth and a natural ability to talk for hours on end about absolutely any topic, and not just that, but she was usually quite animated when she did so. So, to see Anna sitting there, only giving short responses to questions and only contributing just enough to keep the conversation going whilst she sat there with her mug cradled to her chest and her eyes focusing on the coffee table in front of her where feet rested, Elsa knew something was up.

“You okay?” She asked, interrupting Anna midsentence, which was something she wouldn’t normally do, however, it was clear that her sister’s mind was anywhere but in the conversation they were barely having.

Anna leant forward a little and looked as though she was about to answer with an automatic ‘yes’ but she stopped herself and slumped back in her seat again. “I- I’ve just been thinking.” She answered vaguely as she sat up a little straighter and placed her mug down on the coffee table before turning a little in her seat as to face Elsa better.

The blonde followed her sister’s actions and leant her elbow on the back of the couch with her head resting on her hand, giving Anna her undivided attention. “What about?” She asked with curious concern, she cared deeply for Anna, both as a sister and well… more and she hated the thought of something upsetting her, a frown didn’t suit her one bit.

Anna sighed deeply and kept her eyes focused on her lap, her hands grasping the one leg that she’d pulled up onto the couch. “Papa.” She responded sadly, “and Mama too I guess, but mostly Papa.”

That chin began to quiver, those teal eyes welling with tears so suddenly, that Elsa felt her own heart clench in response. She reached forward without hesitation and brushed Anna’s hair from where it had fallen in front of her face when her head dropped despondently. “Hey,” she cooed softly, “talk to me, Anna. Please, tell me, I don’t like seeing you hurting like this.”

Anna sucked in a breath that shuddered in her chest as she sniffled, and a single tear broke its banks. Elsa had that tear caught by her thumb before it could even reach that freckled cheekbone and cupped her palm under Anna’s chin until she could gently lift that face so her sister’s eyes met her own. “ _Please_.” Elsa implored as she gave the redhead a small smile.

“I’m sorry.” Anna whispered, “I feel so stupid for getting upset over this, I don’t even know if it’s all in my head or not, but… _oh_ , _Elsa_ , I don’t think he’s been truthful with me.”

“Hey, hey, hey! None of that now, you’re not being stupid at all.” Elsa assured as she lifted her head from her hand and wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling until the redhead was cradled in her arms, her head resting against Elsa’s chest, her ear pressed against her heart as Elsa half leant against the backrest, half against the arm of the couch, her hand stroking through those silky copper locks. “What makes you think he’s been untruthful?”

“Things just don’t add up.” Anna sighed. “Like how he says he fought for you, he says he looked for you, but how hard did he really fight? Why didn’t he take Mama to court for visitation? Why didn’t he involve lawyers or track you down somehow? He obviously had Mama’s number, it couldn’t have been that hard, could it?”

Anna looked up, her eyes were pleading with Elsa, searching within her own for the answers she just didn’t have.  Elsa pondered over the question for a moment, she hadn’t really considered that he must be hiding something before, she’d been so focused on her own side, on all the lies her mother had fabricated that it hadn’t even occurred to her that her father might be doing the same.

Elsa bit her lip and then eventually let out a sigh of her own, she shook her head a little and shrugged. “I don’t know.” She admitted sadly. “It wasn’t even something I’ve considered before, not with everything that I’ve had to find out with Mama, I just took Papa’s words at face value I guess.” She dropped her head and lightly kissed the top of Anna’s, “I’m sorry.” She murmured into those copper locks, “I wish I had the answers for you, but I don’t.” Another sigh, sympathetic this time, “maybe you should confront Papa about it, if you’re having doubts.”

Anna pulled herself away from Elsa’s embrace and sat up straight next to her, her face serious as she studied Elsa’s own. “Would… would you be there with me, if I confront him, would you be by my side?” She asked almost desperately.

“Oh, Anna. Of course, I will, I’ll always be there for you.” Elsa affirmed fiercely, she was never going to allow Anna to feel alone ever again if she could help it. She was determined to prove to Anna that she was here for the long haul, she wasn’t going to disappear again like before, this was her life now, Arendelle was her home once more and no matter what, she’d always be by Anna’s side.

“Thanks.” Anna murmured warmly and brushed her lips over Elsa’s cheek before settling into her embrace again, only for a second though, because a split second later, she was suddenly sitting upright with a look of confusion mixed with shock. “Hang on…” she said as her brows furrowed, and she cocked her head to the side a little. “I wrote you letters! That- that would mean that Papa had your address… why- why didn’t he go there? You weren’t even that far away!” Anna scoffed in dismay and threw her arms up in anger before letting drop back down onto the couch with a muted thud. When Elsa doesn’t respond immediately, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted grumpily.

Elsa pondered this for a second, reflecting back to the moment she’d found that secret stash. “Our address wasn’t on them.” She said finally, “it was a post box number I think, Mama must have rented a slot at the post office.”

“Why?”

Elsa sighed and dropped her head as she picked at a stain on the fabric below her. “Because getting the post was my favourite thing to do as a kid.” She admitted sadly, “and if I had seen the letters addressed to me, I would’ve opened them, and their secret would have been exposed.”

“Oh.” Anna muttered and then turned a little to reach for both her own and Elsa’s coffees, handing her sister’s to her with a small smile before taking a sip of her own. “So… maybe Papa wasn’t lying?” She said to herself more than Elsa, “but that still doesn’t explain everything else.” Anna grumbled as she deflated and thumped her head against Elsa’s shoulder. “God, this is all just so confusing.” She groaned.

Elsa chuckled softly and rubbed her hand up and down Anna’s spine. “It is.” She agreed lightly, “but it’s no use speculating now or worrying over it. The way I see it, we have two options; confront our parents, or let it go. We’ve found each other again, and that’s the main thing, isn’t it? And what if finding out the truth is more painful than the lies we’ve been fed?”

Anna lifted her head off Elsa’s shoulder and studied her sister for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought again. “Huh. I hadn’t thought about it that way.” She sighs once more, “except… I don’t know if I can live without knowing the truth, no matter how much it hurts, I need to know _why_.”

 “Then we’ll find out why.” Elsa promises as she curls her fingers around the back of Anna’s neck and gently pulls her head down until she can kiss that copper crown. “But, for now, let’s go on a shopping spree, shall we?”

* * *

 

“Anna,” Elsa groaned as the redhead flicked through yet another rack of clothing, “are you sure you need another shirt, you’ve got like, a hundred in the trolley already?” Okay, so maybe she’s overexaggerating, it’s more like ten, but really, how many shirts does one person need?

The redhead shot her sister a glare over her shoulder and poked out her tongue. “Firstly, it’s not ‘ _a hundred._ ’” She countered stubbornly, “and secondly, all my clothes are old and just don’t feel right anymore.” Anna pulled a dress off the hanger and held it up to her body, “what do you think?”

Elsa gulped and swallowed the groan that had formed in her throat, because really, that piece of cloth could hardly count as a dress. It’s green (of course) and the stretchy fabric is currently scrunched, and the thing looks impossibly tight and incredibly short and she’s not even sure if it’s supposed to be a dress at all. “good.” Is what she ended up croaking and quite frankly, she’s surprised to find she can even speak at all.

“Good. Kristoff’s birthday is coming up and _apparently_ , we’re going out. He hasn’t told me where yet, but he has said that I need to dress for a ‘night on the town’, and since the weather is warming up, I think this might just be the perfect dress.” She informed Elsa excitedly and then draped it over the end of the trolley. “I’m going to try it on.”

Elsa had forgotten all about Kristoff’s party, there was so much going on and her head has been such a jumbled mess that it had slipped her mind completely. So, not only was she going to have to spend an evening ‘out on the town’ – which, to Elsa, meant clubbing and drinking – with Anna and the man that still seemed hell bent on getting them back together, (which in itself was dangerous enough), but if that dress fit the redhead, Elsa was going to have to spend it in what she could only describe as the most challenging way of testing her self-control possible – otherwise known as; hell.

“Elsa, you coming?” Anna called over her shoulder as led the way to the changerooms.

Elsa’s head snapped up from where she’d been resting it against the plastic covering the trolley handle at her sister’s choice of words, unknowing as it was, if Anna kept this teasing up, she may very well be. “Yup.” She squeaked and began pushing the cart after her sister without much conscious thought.

The blonde parked her trolley outside of the stall Anna was dressing in and flopped down on the plush bench opposite it. As the curtain slipped shut, she took a moment just to focus on getting herself back together. She scrubbed her face with her hands and groaned quietly, she needed to get a grip on herself, friends, sisters, that’s what they’d agreed on, those thoughts and the heat and _want_ that followed them, were entirely unwelcome and she needed to banish them all from her mind if she had any hope of herself in check.

Elsa’s eyes were still closed with her head slumped back and resting on the cool wall behind her when, after what felt like forever, she heard the curtain being pushed open. “How does it look?” Anna asked.

“ _Fuck_.” Elsa blurted and then sat there, leaning forward with her mouth lolling open and eyes wide, because, well, _fuck_ , that dress… tight would be an understatement, it hugged Anna’s body like a second skin, pushing the top of her bosom up and out before smoothing over her curves, her hips and behind left very little to the imagination and the hem of the dress sat mid-thigh leaving plenty of sun kissed skin on display.

Elsa’s fingers itched to touch and hold and stroke, her mouth eager to taste and she was making this helpless little noise in the back of her throat an attempt to speak, but really, she wasn’t even sure what else to say, ‘fuck’ seemed to sum it up perfectly. Her mind was absolutely spinning, and her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t even remember when she took her last breath.

She tried to bite back the deep, guttural moan that she’d felt building low in her throat, but by the time she had even realised it was there, it was too late, the sound had already passed her lips before she could swallow it down. She clasped her hands over her mouth as Anna’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, her lids slipping closed for no more than a second, and when they opened slowly, they were filled with so much heat and intent, that Elsa almost came from that sight alone.

“ _Elsa_.” Anna whimpered pleadingly and bit her lip, her knees shaking as they struggled to hold her up. “Do something.”

 _Do_ _something_ , do, not say, _do_.

Before she could even comprehend what was happing, Elsa had Anna back in that stall, her back pressed against the mirror, Elsa’s hands planted flat against the glass either side of Anna’s head with their mouths so close she could taste the lingering flavours of coffee and chocolate on her tongue. “Tell me what you want me to do.” She growled and pressed her thigh up a little where it rested between Anna’s legs.

“ _Elsa_.” Anna moaned breathlessly as she ground herself on Elsa’s thigh, “ _please_ , touch me.” She begged. So, the blonde bent her neck a little and began leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck, her own name tumbling from Anna’s lips repeatedly. “Elsa, Elsa, Elsa…”

“Elsa!”

The blonde’s head snapped up from where it had dropped to her chest, her eyes flying open in shock as her surroundings came swimming back into clarity. “Anna?” She murmured groggily, her voice deep and gravelly as her body still tingled and ebbed with heat.

“You fell asleep.” She pointedly as she removed her hand from where it had been resting on Elsa’s shoulder before folding her arms across her chest and canting her hip to one side. “You were dreaming.”

 _Oh shit_. Elsa felt her face flame up and was pretty sure her ears were about to burn themselves right off. A panic begun to bubble in her stomach as she silently prayed to every deity there had ever been, that she did _not_ talk in her sleep. “Sorry. Umm… did-did the dress fit?” She asked and held her breath, once again praying that the Gods would grant her some mercy and she would have missed the big reveal.

Anna sighed miserably and nodded, “yeah, too small, it barely reached the top of my thighs.”

Well fuck, of course the Gods weren’t going to be that kind to her, at least she wouldn’t actually have to see the dress in person, although, her vivid imagination was certainly making up for that error.

Elsa hummed in a noncommittal sort of way and nodded, she really didn’t trust her brain or mouth not to make fool out of her right now and figured it was best if she just stayed silent.

“Okay,” Anna sighed as she held onto the end of the trolley and began guiding Elsa out of the fitting rooms, much to the blonde’s relief, she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. “Let’s get out of here.”

Elsa sighed deeply, it was over, no more dress shopping, no more worrying over inappropriate thoughts or trying to hold herself back, she could focus enjoying the rest of the day with Anna before going home and throwing herself into her bed where she could focus on getting her mind _off_ the redhead.

“Onto the next shop!” Anna announced as they left the one they had just been in.

Well fuck.

Normally, Elsa wasn’t like this at all, she prided herself on her self-control, her ability to stay cool under pressure, she always thinks before she speaks and never acted on impulse. But there was just something about Anna that made Elsa turn to mush, rendered her brain useless and caused her to go all giddy and girlish. She really needed to get a handle on herself and she wasn’t sure if she needed more time _away_ from Anna or more time _with_ her and then she wasn’t even sure if any of it would help anyway. Perhaps she was doomed to be stuck in the ever-lasting super-horny state.

She certainly hoped not.

“Another shop?” Elsa groaned, normally she enjoyed a day of clothes shopping, trying on different outfits, getting the best bargains, but her heart just wasn’t in it today.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully, “yes, another shop. We both need outfits for Kristoff’s birthday.” Then she paused and looked back at her sister. “Why? Are you not enjoying yourself?” She sucked in a breath and clapped her hands to her face, “oh my god, you’re not, are you? I’m _so_ sorry Elsa, I’ve dragging you around all day like my slave, pushing the trolley for me and we haven’t even got anything for you!” The redhead exclaimed dramatically and then wrapped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders, squeezing her tight apologetically. “God, I’m a terrible sister.”

Elsa chuckled warmly and hugged her sister back. “I think that’s _exactly_ what sister’s do.” She laughed as they turned their attention back to walking through the busy mall, “and it’s fine, usually I love clothes shopping, I guess I’m just tired today, that’s all.” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie, Elsa was still exhausted from her fitful night’s sleep, and the day so far _had_ been draining.

“One last shop and then we’ll go, I promise.” Anna turned to Elsa, her hands clasped together under her chin, her bottom lip jutting out with adorable little puppy dog eyes.

How the hell could she resist that face? “Okay,” she conceded as she took one hand off the trolley and wrapped it around Anna’s shoulder before kissing her cheek softly, “how could I say ‘no’ to that face?”

“Yay!” Anna squealed, “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Elsa highly doubted that, considering they’d been in the last store for two hours, but anything to make Anna happy.

“Ooh! Elsa, look, I found the perfect dress for you!” Anna squealed as she pulled a – surprise of all surprises – blue dress of the rack and thrust it into Elsa’s chest. “You’re trying it on, now! No buts!” She said stubbornly just as Elsa opened her mouth to protest, “I wanna see you in this and you know what, if it looks as amazing as I think it will, I’ll even buy it for you, as an apology for dragging you around all day.”

“Fine.” Elsa acquiesced with a small laugh, she couldn’t deny that she needed something to wear to this party, and since money was pretty tight for her at the moment, she wasn’t about to say no to a free dress.

Once in the change rooms, Elsa stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and pulled on the blue number. The colour was quite light, more like a teal which darkened as the dress went down, bleeding into an almost rich blue at the bottom. It was quite tight at the bust and sat off her shoulders with sheer white sleeves that had a sparkly swirling pattern in them that reminded her of the early morning frost. The dress itself reached the ground and had a slit up one side that stopped just above her knee, and she was pretty sure she had a pair of heels at home that would match it perfectly.

There was no denying it, the dress looked amazing on, she felt her confidence soar as she smoothed it out at the hips. It hugged her curves without being too revealing and flowed out at the hem. Anna had definitely made a good choice in the dress, it complemented her skin tone perfectly and made the blue in her eyes stand out even more.

“C’mon Els! I wanna see!” Anna whined from outside the door, “show me, show me, show me!” She demanded like an excited child on Christmas morning.

Elsa took one last look in the mirror before opening the door shyly, biting her lip as she clasped her hands in front of her and looked off to the side. A light blush covered her face as her sister’s eyes went wide and her jaw just dropped.

“Whoa, Els, you look… _wow_.” She practically breathed in awe. Then, she was standing and walking over to Elsa. She pulled the blonde’s hands apart and held them out to get a better look at the dress.

Anna’s eyes raked up and down her body and Elsa felt very hot under that stare. The redhead circled her checking out the dress from every angle before stopping in front of Elsa again. “Geez, Els. Look at you, you’re gorgeous!” She reached out to touch the fabric on Elsa’s hips, feeling it beneath her fingers, “it’s really soft too.”

Elsa felt warm tingles thrumming though her body where Anna’s hand still rested, did the redhead really have no clue over the effect she was having on her sister? “If you just have your hair like this…” Anna reached up and released Elsa’s bun, her braid falling over her left shoulder before she ran her hands through Elsa’s bangs, slicking them back. “Perfect.” She said with a triumphant grin.

Elsa turned back around to study herself in the mirror, Anna was right, the hair, the dress, it was absolutely perfect, not too much, but just right for a night out. “It is pretty nice, isn’t it?” She asked twisting her body to see the back.

“Fuck, Els. Women _and_ men are going to be drooling all over you.” Anna commented and then blushed fiercely when she saw Elsa’s face drop in the mirror. “Sorry,” she murmured quietly, “that probably wasn’t an appropriate thing to say.”

Elsa gave the redhead a small smile before turning to face her. She cupped one cheek in her hand and kissed the other, “it’s fine.” Her words conflicting with the pain in her chest and the icy boulders that had formed in her stomach; was Anna moving on from her already?

That thought was just… no. Just no. She couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ let her whirring mind spin her out of control. She wasn’t going to even consider that as a possibility until those words came from the redhead herself. Because the thought of Anna moving on, the thought of her being with another woman, was _inconceivable_ , and a train of thought that absolutely must be stopped before it could leave the station.

* * *

 

Elsa flopped face down onto her bed with a long and exhausted groan. The whole day had been a challenge she hadn’t seen coming. Her conflicting emotions, her inappropriate thoughts, her dreams and then Anna’s comment, they drained her to her core and now, she was left feeling numb.

She just felt drained, and even though it was barely early evening, the blonde was read for bed. She was so tired, in fact, that she had just begun to slip off to sleep when there was a knock at her door.

“Go away.” She grumbled into her pillow, knowing full well that whoever was knocking wouldn’t be able to hear her.

They knocked again.

Elsa groaned low in her throat, she really didn’t have the surplus energy for anyone else today, perhaps if she ignored them, whoever it was would go away.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Damn it! Apparently, she was wrong.

“Elsa, I _know_ you’re in there, I saw you come home, come on, open up.”

It was Kristoff, of course, a man who could almost rival Anna in stubbornness.

Almost.

“Just a minute.” She grumbled again, this time loud enough for him to hear and used what little strength she had left to push herself up before practically tumbling off her bed. Elsa trudged through the small apartment to the front door, her limbs felt heavy and her eyes drooped as she blindly grasped the handle. “What do you want, Kristoff?” She groaned as she opened the door and shuffled over to the couch before flopping herself down.

“Well ‘hello’ to you too!” He pouted as he let himself in, shutting the door behind him as he sat on the couch opposite Elsa. “I see Anna wore you out today.” He teased with a wink and mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t, Kristoff.” Elsa warned as she cracked an eye open to glare at him, “just don’t, please, I’m not in the mood for your teasing today.”

“Whoa, okay, I see I’ve hit a sore note.” He said defensively, raising his hands in front of him in surrender. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“No.” Elsa protested with a pout, “but I doubt you’re here for just a friendly chat. Did Anna say something to you?” She queried suspiciously.

“Maybe…” Kristoff shrugged and then folded his arms across his chest as he looked away suspiciously, a good actor, Kristoff was not.

Elsa scoffed and gave the other blonde a pointed stare. “Kristoff, look,” she began, intentionally growing serious as she lent forward on her arms with her hands clasped together and pinned him with a stare. I have had one hell of a day and very little sleep, if you’re not here for a reason, then please get out of my apartment. I’m tired and I just want to sleep, otherwise, out with it, my bed is calling me and all I want to do is forget this day ever happened.

Kristoff sighed and scrubbed the back of his head. “Fine.” He conceded, “yes, Anna called me. She’s worried, she said she thought that she’d upset you this afternoon whilst you two were dress shopping.”

It was Elsa’s turn to sigh as she dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her eyes until little stars burst beneath her lids. “So, what, she asked you to talk to me rather than saying something herself?” She had no idea where this bitterness was coming from, it wasn’t how she felt at all, but her lack of sleep and delirious mind weren’t allowing for anything else.

“No, no, she hasn’t asked me to do anything.” The burly man was quick to defend. “I’m just here because I’m friends with both of you and I want to make sure you’re okay, no hidden agender, I promise.” He held his hand up as a boy scout would, with his other one resting over his heart.

Elsa felt herself deflate with yet another sigh as she leant back in her seat and curled her legs up underneath her. “It was just a really, _really_ long day.” She stressed, “and emotionally challenging. I’d been fighting with myself all day and by the time I tried on that dress I was exhausted.” She explained as she ran her fingers through her bangs before wrapping her arms around herself.

“Okay… and which part of that would have made Anna think she upset you?” Kristoff asked inquisitively, trying to encourage Elsa to explain further.

“When I put the dress on and showed her, I could have sworn she was about to push me against the wall. The look in her eyes…” Elsa groaned as her own rolled back, her breath catching in her throat, “well, let’s just say, I recognise that look. But, then she said something that made me think she was…” She paused again, it was harder to say out loud than it was to think in her head, “…that maybe she was moving on.” Elsa murmured sadly, the dismay in her voice would have been obvious, but barely came close to the pain she felt in her chest.

“Anna, move on from you? Never.” Kristoff stated firmly, “no way, not possible, not a chance, blondie.” There was an air of confidence in the way he spoke, not a single hint of hesitation or doubt, and Elsa felt a new ray of hope bloom in her chest, that pain melting away like frost on a warm day.

“How do you know?” She asked sceptically, she had to know what made him so definite in his statement, she didn’t think she could cope with her hopes being dashed again.

“Because Anna has been my best friend since forever.” He replied proudly, “and I can tell when she loves someone wholly, she loves and trusts you more than she ever loved or trusted Meg, it’s so obvious in everything she does. When we’re together, all she can talk about is you, she absolutely lights up from within when something reminds her of you, or when you message her. It’s always ‘Elsa this’ and ‘Elsa that’, she always finds a way to bring the conversation back to you and when she talks, she talks with such passion, she’s animated and her smile is so broad it must hurt her cheeks. It’s so damn clear, Elsa, she loves you with all her heart.” Kristoff smiled broadly at the other blonde and leant on the armrest to lean in closer to Elsa.

“Look, Anna is still hurting and healing, and trying to figure out where she stands. So much has changed in such a short period of time and yeah, the old Anna, the one before Meg hurt her, before you came into her life and then left, the one that I used to know so well, would have jumped straight into this, she wouldn’t have hesitated. The Anna she used to be, acted on impulse and instinct, she trusted her heart and never let anything hold her back, but that Anna also opened herself up to a lot of hurt and lot of mistrust. She’s still in there and she’ll be back one day, but right now, Anna needs to heal herself first, and by putting you in the friend zone, she’s testing you, testing your loyalty and faithfulness to her, almost challenging you to hurt her again because it would be easier for her to accept more hurt than it is for her to let you in.

“She wants you, wants to be with you, more than she’ll even admit to herself. Just give her time, Elsa and whatever it was that she said to you today, I’m sure she didn’t mean it in the way it came out. You know Anna, you know she never thinks before she speaks and can, at times, say the wrong thing, but I know she didn’t mean anything by it. So, please, no worrying that pretty little head of yours over it, just put your energy into showing Anna she can trust you, okay? She’s expecting you to hurt her again. Prove her wrong.”

Elsa wanted to respond, to thank the burly man for making her feel better, for assuring her that Anna wasn’t going anywhere, but she couldn’t speak through the thick emotion in her throat and the tears in her eyes that she was fighting to keep at bay. Her chin quivered as she gave him a small smile in thanks and nodded her head.

Kristoff was by her side and she was in his arms in a heartbeat, “oh Elsa, don’t cry.” He crooned, “you guys are gonna get past this, you’re made for each other, sisters or not, I _know_ it.”

The moment those thick arms wrapped themselves around her, Elsa lost her ability to hold back and those tears started flowing freely as she sobbed into his broad shoulder. Kristoff rubbed his large hands up and down her back soothingly, she couldn’t remember if she had ever had a friend as loyal and caring as him, she thanked her lucky stars that fate made her bump into him that day all those months ago, she could never repay him for everything he’s done for her and never has he once placed judgement on her, never. She couldn’t have asked for a more loyal friend.

Elsa ended up falling asleep on Kristoff’s shoulder, too emotionally drained to stay awake a moment longer, and of course, being the total sweetheart he was, Kristoff carried her into bed before tucking her in and leaving the apartment. She really must remember to thank him one day, because no matter how much he tried to pretend he was a big tough guy that didn’t care, it was obvious that he had the biggest heart out of all of them.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted two chapters in the last week, please make sure you have read the previous one first!  
> No real warnings, sorry guys. I had an absolute blast writing this chapter, it was sooooo much fun and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you very soon with more Surprises... :D

Chapter Six

* * *

 

“C’mon, Els! Tell me where we’re going!” Anna cried from the passenger’s seat, the blindfold wrapped tightly around her eyes, blocking out everything except for the tiniest sliver of light through the very bottom. “Or at least let me take this off!”

Elsa chuckled mischievously, the sound ringing in Anna’s ears, bringing a pout to her lips. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” She teased from her seat beside her sister.

Anna huffed and folded her arms across her chest, she was just playing… _mostly_. But, it was her birthday and she was super excited and a little impatient and really, _really_ wanted to know what secret her sister had planned for her big day.

They had already had a wonderful morning with their father, he treated both girls to a buffet breakfast at the local diner, then they met up with Kristoff and the foursome enjoyed a round of mini golf, Agnarr won, but the girls just put that down to age and experience, not actual ability.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day so far, and Anna was practically thrumming with anticipation for the next part. Despite the warm spring weather, Elsa had instructed her to wear jeans and a t-shirt and to pack a jacket, so, she assumed, wherever they were off to, they’d probably be out for a while.

For the time being, Anna and Elsa had decided not to confront their father yet, firstly they wanted to wait until their emotions weren’t running so high, and secondly, they wanted to do some more investigating of their own. They didn’t want to make more problems where there weren’t any to begin with or drive a wedge between Anna and their father.

“ _Are we there yet_?” Anna whined like a toddler ten minutes into a lengthy road trip.

Elsa laughed beside her sister, bright and clear, “almost. Five more minutes, sweetheart.” She teased lightly.

Anna almost jumped when she felt a hand gently patting her thigh and blew a raspberry at her sister. The day had gone off without a hitch and so far, there had been very few awkward moments. Anna gave herself a mental high-five, it seemed like they were finally getting somewhere.

She had been spoilt by her father, she had woken up to a maze of red string strung up through the house, a scavenger hunt for her to follow, and every time the string ended, there was a present waiting for her.

So far, she had received; Some DVDs, a packet of instant hot chocolate and a mug, a voucher to get her hair done and a fishing rod from her father - a pastime they enjoyed together. Kristoff had bought her a foot-long sandwich with all the fillings whilst they were out, a plush reindeer toy and he had given her another gift in secret, with explicit instructions not to open it until she was alone. That gift scared Anna, she knew Kristoff well and if she was only to open it alone… well, she shuddered to think what was inside.

Elsa had arrived with a gorgeous bouquet of sunflowers – Anna’s favourite, a stunning silver bangle, and a snow globe of the Arendelle castle that, when shook, instead of snowing, tiny sunflowers floated around in a flurry of yellow and black. The redhead felt as though she was the luckiest girl in town, and it didn’t matter what they did or what presents she received, she got to spend the day with the people she cared about the most, and that’s what mattered to her.

It seemed as though Elsa was trying to make up all the birthdays she had missed out on, ensuring that her sister was having a blast, and it appeared that nothing was going to get in her way of making today a perfect day for Anna.

Soon, the car began to slow before stopping completely and the engine was turned off. “We’re here!” Elsa announced excitedly, she was barely able to keep the glee from her voice and Anna bit her lip in anticipation.

“Can I take this off yet?” She asked raising her hands to the cloth covering her eyes as she practically vibrated in her seat.

“One second…” Elsa said, and Anna could hear the sound of her reaching behind them for something. A box of some sort was placed in her lap and then the blindfold was removed from her eyes. “Surprise!” Elsa exclaimed as the redhead’s eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight flooding her vision.

“Wow, you’ve got me reeling, but I’m still concerned for you, you’ve spent too much on me!” Anna leant over in her seat and gave her sister a one-armed kind of awkward hug over the centre consol. “But thank you.” She added sincerely and kissed a rose-tinted cheek lightly.

“You’re welcome.” Elsa smiled, returning the kiss, “now open it!” She implored as she practically vibrated with excitement.

Anna tore open the green and blue wrapping to find a large shoebox, she opened the lid and pulled out a pair of stunning white ice-skates with a beautiful green embroidered pattern of swirls and dots leading up to a crocus at the top of the skate.

“Oh, Elsa! They’re beautiful, but you know I don’t skate!” Anna exclaimed in awe, they were absolutely gorgeous, but her sister should know by now that Anna could trip over thin air, her on a slippery surface with nothing but a slim slip of metal to keep her grounded was _never_ going to work.

“Which is why I brought you here…”

Anna looked up, they were parked outside of an indoor ice rink, looking at its profile, the building was shaped like an upturned Viking ship, “whoa.” Anna breathed in amazement, the place was breathtaking, not to mention huge.

“Surprise!” Elsa chuckled, as her sister sat beside her, dumbstruck. “I’m going to teach you how to skate. Now, come on!” Elsa was out of the car and around Anna’s side before the redhead even managed to take off her belt.

Anna shot her sister a glare when Elsa flat out refused to let her pay for her own entry. Elsa was only working casual hours as a barista at their local coffee shop, and she had already spent so much on Anna, the younger girl was afraid her sister was going to go broke.

“It’s your birthday, I’m not letting you pay for a single thing.” She told Anna stubbornly, the trait, she figured, must run in the family. “Besides, I’ve been saving, and this is our first birthday together in forever, I’m going all out.”

Anna recognised that tone and the look that accompanied it, it was one she herself had used on multiple occasions, it left no room for debate. Elsa’s words were final, like a law decreed by a queen. So, whilst she couldn’t argue her way into paying for anything, she could however, thank her. Anna grasped her sister’s wrist just before they sat down on a cold metal bench to put on their skates and yanked softly until the blonde stopped and faced her.

Elsa’s eyes widened for a second before she arched a golden brow and gave her sister a curious look. “Thank you.” Anna whispered and tried to convey just how much it meant to her, how much _she_ meant to her, in just those two simple words. She let go of Elsa’s wrist and brought both her hands up to cup her sister’s face, smoothing her thumbs over the almost imperceptible freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose, before standing on her tiptoes and leaning in.

She had meant to kiss Elsa’s cheek, but the blonde moved her head slightly and their lips ended up brushing instead. She felt the cheeks beneath her touch heat up instantly, a heat she felt in her own as she lingered there for just a second too long before pulling back, keeping her eyes averted whilst she took a step back and brushed her hair behind her ear shyly.

“Phew! Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Anna exclaimed way too loudly and a pitch that only dogs could hear. Her face felt so hot she wouldn’t have been surprised if there was steam coming off it. Anna glanced around, looking anywhere but at her sister as she rubbed the back of her burning neck and then blushed even deeper and _cringed_ when she saw that _everyone_ was staring at her. Right. Of course, it wasn’t hot in there, she was surrounded by _ice_.

She unceremoniously plopped herself down on the bench and busied herself with removing her shoes, her sister still frozen beside her with her fingers pressed to her lips. She glanced up at Elsa and felt herself deflate in humility. “I’m so sorry.” She practically breathed out as a single word, the atmosphere she’d created allowed for nothing more. “I didn’t mean to.” Anna rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands, scrubbing her face as if that would get rid of the heated blush.

“No, no,” Elsa assured, suddenly snapping out of her zombie-like state. “It was an accident, there’s no need to apologise.” She said and found a somewhat reassuring smile as she sat herself down next to her sister, taking off her own shoes and lacing up her skates. “Besides, it was my fault, I was the one who moved.”

“Ah, so you _had_ intended to kiss me.” Anna joked and then her brain processed what she’d said, and she suddenly found herself wondering if she’d been dropped on her head as baby, because that _was_ _not_ the sort of thing you say to your sister… especially, when said sister is in love with you. She chanced a look at the blonde, Elsa had blanched and gone paler than the ice that surrounded them, her face was one of absolute horror.

Then, she was suddenly up and skating around the rink so fast, that she little more than a blur to Anna. _Well fuck_. _Fuck a fucking duck_. The redhead groaned to herself as she slumped back, leaning on the cool bench behind her, and things had been going so well before that brainless and utterly mortifying comment. Why didn’t she ever think before she spoke?

Anna wanted nothing more than tear off after her sister, to speed as fast as she could to her side and apologise profusely, but Anna could barely stand on her skates, she had no hope whatsoever of catching up. So, instead, she walked over to the half-wall around the outside and leant on it as she watched her sister fly around as if it came as naturally to her as walking.

One minute she was racing around the outside, her feet crossing over the other as she rounded the corner at such speed that Anna could barely keep track of her, and then in a blink of an eye, Elsa had jumped into a pirouette and was now skating backwards, looking over her shoulder as her jacket billowed in the breeze.

Anna watched her sister in unabashed awe, her humiliation and motormouth completely forgotten in place of admiration and wonder. Elsa was amazing, more than that, she was incredible, unbelievable, so ridiculously talented that Anna was sure Elsa could have made it as an Olympian.

The way she flew around the track with such ease and was able to pull off complicated jumps and twirls as if they were as easy as taking a breath. There was such a look of joy and peace in Elsa’s face as she sped past, that Anna couldn’t help but smile with her. There weren’t that many people on the rink at this point, most people were leaving as they arrived, so Elsa pretty much had the whole thing to herself, and she wasn’t afraid of showing off.

Gone was the quiet and reserved Elsa, the girl that hid behind her hands, the girl that blushed profusely at the mere _idea_ of being the centre of attention, the girl that would much rather hide herself away than have all eyes on her. The woman Anna watched now, was bold and confident, there wasn’t a single hint of hesitation in any move she made, every jump, every landing was precise and exact and executed with professional precision.

Elsa skated into the middle of the rink, her arms out behind her, her long braid flapping in the wind as she dipped her head back. She looked so free and careless out there, so beautifully breathtaking, that Anna almost began to tear up. When she reached the middle, she lifted one leg and straightened it out in front of her, her hands grasping her ankle as she curled forward and began to spin, faster and faster she went, before pulling her leg in and curling herself up until she was spinning so fast that she was nothing more than a blur, then that leg came out again as she began to slow before she pushed off once more and went flying off at full pace.

Anna couldn’t fathom how Elsa was still on her feet, the redhead was dizzy herself just from watching, if that was her down there, she’d be on her ass within seconds. She kept her eyes fixated on the blonde whizzing around the ice, she was enraptured, so captivated that the world could have burnt down around them, and she wouldn’t have a clue, her entire focus was on her sister, everything else had just melted away leaving only Elsa and Anna.

Suddenly, Elsa was skating at breakneck speed towards Anna, the younger girl watched with her eyes growing wider by the second as Elsa grew closer and closer without a single sign of her slowing. Now she was just a few short meters away and Anna was beginning to panic, if Elsa didn’t slow down now, she was going to hit the barricade!

Anna raised her hands in front of her face instinctively as Elsa skidded to a halt, sending chips of ice flying as she chuckled wickedly. “You did that on purpose.” Anna grumbled as she brushed the frozen water off her jacket and poked out her tongue.

“Guilty as charged.” Elsa laughed as she leant on the wall in front of her. “Now, are you going to stand there and watch me all day or are you going to get your butt on this ice and skate with me?”

Anna raised her eyebrows and gave her sister a look, “Els, the moment I step out there, my butt _will_ be on the ice.” She groaned and swatted the blonde playfully when she let out a snorting laugh. “Oi! Don’t you laugh at me! We can’t all be fancy-pants skaters like you.”

“‘ _Fancy-pants skaters_?’” Elsa snickered at Anna’s choice of words, earning her another playful tap to her shoulder. “Come on, we’ll take things slow I promise.”

“Now that’s a promise I’ve heard before.” Anna joked with a theatrical wink… a pause and then banged her head against the top of the wall in mortification, _seriously_ , what was with the dirty jokes today?!

Instead of running off again as Anna feared, Elsa let out a loud bark of laughter and shook her head fondly at her sister. “Oh, my god, Anna, you and that tongue of yours!” This time it was Elsa who clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed fiercely, now it seemed like they were having a contest to see who could come up with the most inappropriately embarrassing comment.

Anna was in was in the lead by far.

Dead silence filled the arena as the sisters just stared at each other in shock, then, Anna began to chuckle softly, before Elsa joined in. Louder and louder they grew until they were holding onto the barricade just to keep themselves up. The sisters clutched their stomachs and howled with laughter. “Ba-ha-ha-ha! Els- you- that- _fuck_!” Anna snorted, tears streaming down her face as she wrestled to suck in a breath.

Elsa was just shaking her head, her mouth open but no sound was coming out, her eyes were shut so tight that they crinkled at the sides and she looked like she was struggling to stay on her feet, whilst the hand that rested on top of the barricade kept slapping it almost rhythmically and the other stayed firmly wrapped around her middle as though she was trying to hold herself together.

Just when Anna thought her stomach muscles were going to tear apart and she was half-worried she was going to die from lack of oxygen, she finally managed to regain control of her breathing and slow her chuckles down until she was barely giggling. “oh, my god, _oh_. _my_. _god_.” She cried as she wiped her eyes and sucked in another much-needed breath. “Fuck, Els, that was amazing.” She chortled, “must be another thing that runs in the family.”

Elsa’s eyebrows raised so high they became hidden behind her bangs as she gave Anna a look, “Phrasing, Anna! _Please_ , don’t start that again.” She teased light-heartedly, “…Or at least let me catch my breath first.”

“Hey! It was you who said that comment, not me! You can’t blame me for that one.” She defended raising her arms to just above shoulder height as she took a step back from the wall.

“Oh, my god!” Elsa scoffed at her in mock-anger, “don’t forget who started this, you were the one that kissed me!” She quipped and then skated back a few paces as Anna lunged at her with a raised arm, poised to give her shoulder another hearty whack.

“No, I didn’t!” Anna denied vehemently, their toddler-esk argument very much reminded her of children fighting over who pushed who first. “You kissed me!” She cried pointing between herself and her sister as Elsa started moving towards the gap in the barricade. Then she was creeping onto the carpet, forcing Anna to keep backing up, half worried that her sister was going to charge at her and start tickling her mercilessly, and going by the mischievous twinkle in Elsa’s eye, the blonde seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“Just get your ass out here before I drag you out!” Elsa demanded pointing back to the rink as she gave Anna a look that said she was very much intending to follow through with her threat.

“I’d like to see you try!” Anna scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, her legs positioned shoulder-width apart as she nodded her head up sharply once. “I bet you can’t even move me!” She challenged with the attitude of a child and then pouted smugly.

Elsa was advancing slowly with every word they spoke, now she was only a few feet away and looking very determined “I’ll take that bet!” Elsa declared with confidence and then strode purposely to where a stubborn Anna stood, only for the redhead to shriek loudly when Elsa grabbed her around the middle and hoisted her over her shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down!” She screeched, as she hung upside down and kept hitting Elsa’s back with her fists, kicking her legs in protest, very much like a toddler throwing a tantrum in a grocery store. “It is not nice to throw people!”

“I didn’t throw you, I picked you up!” Elsa protested as she ignored the fists that now (half-heartedly) beat at her back.

The redhead huffed and swallowed down the notation to bite her sister, she didn’t want to hit the ground head first if she could help it. “You _threw_ _me_ over your shoulder!” Anna argued in retaliation, still thrashing wildly in her sister’s grasp.

“Watch where you put those feet, princess, you have blades attached them remember!” Elsa warned as she grabbed hold of Anna’s flailing ankles for her own protection.

“Well then maybe you should put me down!” Anna griped as she let herself go limp, giving up her fight as the blood rushed to her head, pounding against her skull with every measured beat.

“Not a chance.” Elsa rebutted playfully and kept walking towards the ice as if the dead weight slung over her shoulder was nothing but a sack of feathers. “How’s the view?” She teased.

A pause, and then, “…all I can see is your ass.” Anna deadpanned and before she could think better of it, she placed a hand on either cheek and squeezed.

“Anna!” Elsa choked and tucked her rear beneath her, almost dropping her sister in the process. “What the hell?”

The redhead simply chuckled impishly, the blood had clearly gone to her head, leaving her delirious and not at all responsible for her actions. “You asked about the view and I told you.” She quipped at her sister’s back.

“True as that may be, I _did not_ , however, ask you to grope it!” Elsa squawked and then murmured something under her breath that sounded a lot like an exasperated ‘ _fuck me_ ’ before releasing a frustrated sigh. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” She groaned shaking her head fondly as she lifted Anna from her shoulder and placed her on the ice, her sister keeping her hands around Elsa’s neck for good measure.

“I have an idea.” She teased with a wink which then turned into another mortified groan, because what. the. _fuck_ was with her today? _Seriously_? They were quipping ( _flirting_ ) like a couple would, not sisters, and whilst it was fun before, she’s pretty sure she just overstepped the line this time.

Elsa’s blush was vivid as it lit up her cheeks and neck, standing out in stark relief to pale tone of her skin and the frozen water surrounding them, “enough now, Anna.” She warned in a suddenly stern voice, enough for the redhead’s heart to plummet and ice to form in her belly. “Okay, just… no more.”

Gone was the light and playful atmosphere of just moments ago, back was that tension and Anna felt so ashamed of herself that she actually began to tear up. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered again through the thick lump that had formed in her throat, “I-I got carried away. I’m sorry.” She repeated dejectedly, well, at least she had one talent to fall back on – fucking things up, _royally_.

Elsa sighed and deflated before wrapping her arms around Anna’s shoulders and pulling her close, stroking her hands up and down her sister’s back. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly, we both got carried away.” She murmured into fire-gilded hair before taking a step back and giving Anna a reassuring smile that was at odds with the pain in her eyes. “Come, on, let’s get you skating.”

In her embarrassment, Anna tended to act foolishly and melodramatically, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to either of them, when she jumped back and threw her arms out to the side before announcing with theatrical gravity, “teach me your magical ways, senpai!” Anna’s dramatic performance was enough to make her knees tremble, that tremble became a wobble and soon her whole body was rocking back and forth as her feet started running on the spot and she fought against gravity’s pull to stay upright.

She was unsuccessful.

Elsa broke into raucous laughter when Anna fell back, landing on her rear with a pained ‘oof’ with her legs splayed out in front of her. “Told you I’d end up on my ass.” Anna grumped. That laughter only got louder when the redhead rolled over onto her hands and knees, as she tried and _failed_ to get herself back up. Her legs slipped out from under her in all directions just like something she’d expect to see in a child’s cartoon and the sight was enough to make Elsa fall down beside her.

“Har, har, har.” The redhead deadpanned grouchily as she sat herself back down on her – _now_ _bruised_ – rear, folding her legs beneath her and crossing her arms over her chest as she gave the world a good sulk. “Are you gonna keep laughing at me all day, or are you gonna help me up?”

“Sorry.” The blonde said, sounding nothing of the sort as she got to her feet again and held out her hands for her sister.

Anna hesitated for a second before grasping onto the slightly cooler hands in front of her and allowed Elsa to help pull her up whilst Anna focused on staying on her feet. “Phew.” She breathed in relief, “I’m up, no more falling though, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be bruised from cheek to cheek.”

“Well isn’t that just a lovely mental image.” Elsa drawled, earning her a childish glare that wrinkled Anna’s nose and had that pink tongue poking out at her. “Well, look on the bright side…” she began with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she released her sister’s hands and began sliding backwards slowly, “…at least it was your ass and not your head, one more knock and the remaining braincells would fall ou-”

“Elsa!” Anna screeched and lunged forward, but her sister – the brat – had already taken off in the opposite direction, roaring with laughter as she watched Anna grapple with gravity again, and was _thankfully_ successful this time, before she huffed loudly and turned away from the blonde, a sneaky plan formulated in her mind – it was time for revenge.

Very carefully, Anna began to skate off the ice, her arms out to the side with her knees bent, taking very slow steps as she inched nearer and nearer to the safety of the carpeted floor, all the while listening carefully for any sound of her sister approaching.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Came a curiously playful voice from far behind her. “Come back, spoilsport!”

Anna heard the echo of Elsa pushing off with one leg, followed by the sound of twin blades cutting through the ice as she held her breath and hoped that her little plan didn’t backfire. Every sound, every scrape of metal seemed to echo in the now empty arena, reverberating off the ice and walls, making Anna strain her ears just so she could get the timing right.

She was getting closer, Anna could hear it.

One more minute.

Any second…

Now!

Anna spun on the spot, “boo!” She cried throwing her arms out in front of her in an attempt to scare the blonde and make her fall.

But she was a second too late.

Elsa reached out to stop herself, grabbing her sister’s hands in the process, the girls thrown together as Elsa twisted to avoid impact, twirling both herself and Anna in place. “Whoa!” Elsa cried, her eyes as wide as her sister’s as she tried to steady them both. But it was no use, Anna was leaning heavily on her, screaming as the world around them continued to spin and all either of them could see was a storm of white. The next thing she knew, Elsa’s legs flew out from underneath her and she fell back, landing with an “oof” on the cold ice, her sister’s body blanketing hers. “Anna!”

“Well, that’s not quite how I thought we’d end up…”

For a moment Anna panicked and worried her sister would be mad, but after a moment of dead, echoing silence, Elsa snorted and began laughing so hard that her body was jerking beneath Anna’s. “Ba-ha-ha, An- _na_! Wha- why- you-” The blonde spluttered between breaths as Anna snorted out a bark of laughter and lost the ability to hold herself up, collapsing on top of Elsa as tears ran down her face.

“Elsa, I’m- I didn’t- you- stop-!” She cried nonsensically, she was trying to apologise to her sister, although she doubted Elsa would have heard her over her own roaring cackle anyway. “Sorry!” She finally managed to choke out.

The redhead rolled off her sister and onto her back, her legs flailing as she wrapped her hands around her middle and curled onto her side, she barely even registered the cold beneath her, her body felt like it was on fire with how hot it had grown, she was practically vibrating with laughter now, and when she managed to crack open her eyes for a second – Elsa seemed to be fairing no better.

The blonde had also shifted onto her side, her braid splayed out behind her with one hand clasped firmly over her mouth as if she was trying to hold back the raucous hilarity erupting from her lips, the other reached out and gave her sister a playful push. “Anna! What _were_ you trying to do?” She questioned, somewhat regaining control of her ability to speak as she sat up and wiped the wetness from her eyes.

“Scare you!” Anna barked, “I want-wanted to m-make you fall!”

“Why, you little-”

The next thing Anna knew, she was on her back again, her sister astride her, straddling her hips as her nimble fingers dug into Anna’s ribs and midsection. The redhead squirmed beneath the blonde, screeching with every jab to her sides. “El- _sa_!” She wailed, “gurk! _Stooop_! Plea- ahh, no- ha! Not-” A heaving breath, “-fair!”

The blonde smirked with a cheeky glint in her eyes before leaning forward, her fingers still skittering over Anna’s ribs, and paused when her mouth was right beside the redhead’s ear. “I never intended to play fair.”

Those purred words felt like molten honey flowing through her veins, warming her from the inside out. Anna couldn’t stop the full-body shiver they created, nor the heat that flooded her core or the groan that slipped through her lips before she had the chance to swallow it down.

Those fingers had stopped, their laughter dying instantly, and suddenly, Anna was peering into a darkening sea of smouldering sapphire, the body astride her own warming in an almost flash of heat and Anna felt as though she was on fire as she stared into full-blown pupils and a hungry gaze.

Nobody moved, neither sister so much as breathed, remaining frozen with their noses touching and eyes locked on each other.

Anna’s heart was thundering beneath her chest, each deafening beat felt as though it was in her throat, pounding in her ears, racing so fast it was nothing but a continuous roar of noise.

Then, Elsa intentionally broke the mood, her eyes tearing themselves away from Anna’s, but not before the latter got a good look at Elsa’s soul practically shattering within them.

Anna let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding and fought back the bitter tang of disappointment when Elsa rolled off her fully and moved to get to her feet.

Anna closed her eyes for a second, fighting with the conflicting emotions racing through her mind. The relief that her sister pulled away combined with the disappointment of the almost-kiss and shame of how much she actually wanted it to happen; was enough to make her head spin and eyes prickle. That was until she heard her sister suck in a sharp, pained breath beside her and suddenly her eyes sprung wide and she was on her feet all in less than a heartbeat. “Elsa! What’s wrong?” She cried as she shuffled to her sister’s side.

Elsa was on her hands and knees, her chin quivering as she fought back the tears in her eyes. “It’s my ankle…” Her voice was thick as she spoke, “I-I think it’s twisted.”

Anna placed her hand on Elsa’s back, rubbing it in circles soothingly. “Can you stand?” She asked worriedly.

Elsa shook her head, “no.” She murmured, “I can’t put weight on it at all.”

“Oh, Elsa.” Anna crooned, she bent down cupping her sister’s face as she caught a tear with her thumb and wiped it away. “Come on, lean on me, let’s get you off this ice.” She placed one of Elsa’s arms around her shoulder’s, her own going around the blonde’s back as she steadied herself and stood.

Immediately, Elsa swore, lifting her sore leg as she leant her full weight on her sister, “ _fuck_!” She hissed, “I’m sorry Anna, I don’t think I can go on.” She sighed miserably and hung her head as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Anna shifted and turned herself so that she was now facing Elsa as she too ducked her head until she was level with those icy-blue eyes. She placed her fingers under that quivering chin and lifted it gently, “none of that, okay? This was my fault, I’m the one that tried to scare you and ended up making us fall. So, no feeling guilty, alright? It was _my_ fault.” She gave the blonde a stern look, her voice suddenly serious before she intentionally softened her features and gave her sister a reassuring smile. “Alright, we can’t go on like this, let’s put this day on hold.” She kissed the top of that pale crown and resumed her spot next to Elsa again, slowly leading her off the ice. “Let’s head home, skating was never really my thing anyway.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Anna.” Elsa sighed as her sister helped her inside her apartment. “I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it… again.” Those blue eyes ached with a muted sadness, of disappointment and guilt.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Anna assured her softly, “let’s just get you to bed.”

She led Elsa to her bedroom and helped her sister onto the mattress, using two spare pillows to raise her ankle before gently placing her leg down. “There, now you just rest up and you’ll be better in no time.” She made to leave the room, but her wrist was grabbed as she took her first step back.

“Stay.” Came the almost desperate plead as Anna was tugged gently back towards the bed.

Anna felt her lips curl into a small smile, “oh, Els. I’m just getting some ice.” She assured as she leant in and cupped her sister’s face before kissing a rose-tinted cheek. “I’ll be back in a sec, okay? Promise.”

Soon, Anna returned carrying a tray, perched on top were two hot cups of coco, a block of Elsa’s favourite dark chocolate and an icepack. She placed the tray down and gently wrapped the ice around her sister’s ankle, the blonde hissing a little in response. “Sorry, sorry.” Anna grimaced, as she ran her hand up Elsa’s leg in an apology before giving her thigh a soft squeeze, the limb twitching beneath her touch.

“Thank you.” Elsa smiled sincerely, accepting the steaming mug her sister handed to her.

“Don’t mention it.” Anna replied with a grin, perching herself on the bed beside her sister. Elsa’s bangs had fallen in front of her eyes, the blonde’s hands were still cradled around her mug, unable to shift them from her face, so Anna reached out and used the back of her fingers to tenderly move them out of the way.

Elsa shivered.

“Oh, no, Elsa! You’re cold.” Anna observed, grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around those slender shoulders. “There.” She smiled happily. “Best birthday present ever.”

“Which one?” Elsa enquired curiously, the blanket slipping from her shoulders.

Anna grabbed the corners of the fabric and wrapped it back around her sister, holding it close whilst Elsa sipped her hot chocolate. “You letting me take care of you.”

* * *

 

“Hey, honey.” Agnarr called as Anna closed the door behind herself, despite her sister’s protests and insisting that she should get Kristoff to drop her home, Anna had walked the short distance and was now aching for her bed. “How was the rest of your birthday?”

Anna paused mid stride, taking a moment to reflect as she considered how best to answer the question. How was the rest of her birthday? “Perfect.” She ended up sighing, a bright grin blooming on her face as she practically skipped to her bedroom…

… and then stop abruptly when she spotted Kristoff’s present sitting her bed.

She groaned deeply as she shut her door behind her and sat herself down on top of the covers. Well, she _was_ alone now, so she may as well get this over and done with. She took a deep breath as she reached onto the bag and pulled out a sort of soft and slightly squishy gift. It almost felt like fabric wrapped around something hard.

She brought the item up to her ear and gave it a curious jiggle… it rattled. “Hmm.” She hummed to herself and began tearing the wrapping open.

She was indeed right, inside was clothing of some kind wrapped around another box. The clothing turned out to be a dress, full-length by the looks of it, a tight strapless bodice, starting in a darkish aqua, not dissimilar to the colour at the very bottom of Elsa’s new dress, before growing darker and then was almost purple at the base. The redhead couldn’t help but wonder if Kristoff had planned it so that her dress matched that of her sister’s.

Anna stood and stripped out of her clothing before grabbing the dress and slipping it over her head. The cotton was soft as it settled against her skin, clinging tightly to her curves as the bodice dipped a little between her breasts, giving off the impression that they were rounder, fuller, than they actually were. It gathered over the swell of her hips, flaring out a little at the base.

The top of the dress – where it was lightest in colour – was accented with a thin strip of midnight blue sequins, as the fabric went down, the colour grew darker, more blue than green as it reached her hips and then almost melted into a purple from the top of her thighs down. An inch up from the hem, was a thin strip of light blue satin, almost matching the topmost shade on the dress exactly.

“Whoa.” She breathed out in awe as she moved over to her full-length mirror, twisting and turning, inspecting the dress from all angles. It was gorgeous, she decided as she spun in place, absolutely stunning, she felt like a princess in that gown, fit for a ball with royal nobility. _Okay_ , she conceded, Kristoff made a good choice this time.

Still… there was another gift she was yet to unwrap. Her stomach twisted with unease, she _knew_ Kristoff, she _knew_ what he was like, there was no way the remaining item was going to be as innocent as this one.

Nervously, Anna padded back to her bed, hitching up the smooth fabric of the dress as she sat herself back down on the bed and picked up the second gift. Her fingers shook as she hesitantly removed the wrapping. It was a gift box, she removed lid and peered inside.

More fabric.

 _Black_ fabric.

 _Lacey_ and _silky_ and holy fuck _no_! Black fabric.

Lingerie.

Fucking lingerie.

“I’m gonna kill Kristoff!” Anna growled as she pulled out the offending item(s). A sheer baby-doll camisole with a matching thong. “Kristoff!” She yelled in anger and marched over to where she’d left her phone on her bedside table.

“Like the present.” Was the amused response from the other end of the line.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” She threatened angrily and meant every single word she spat. “Lingerie! _Lingerie_! Seriously! What the fuck, Kristoff?”

The blonde man sniggered through the phone and then paused “… wait, have you opened _everything_ yet?”

Oh, god.

Oh, god, oh, god, oh god!

“Please don’t tell me there’s more!” She pleaded as she screwed her eyes shut and thrust her hand back inside the box.

There was more.

“If this is something dirty, I’m gonna jump through this phone and throttle you to death with my bare hands!” She screeched… “Kristoff… Oi, Kristoff, are you there?” She pulled the phone away from her ear, the screen lit up, he was gone.

Anna growled lowly as she pulled out the last remaining item and tore it apart in a fit of rage. It was another box, this time detailing what was inside…

 _Double ended dildo_ … “KRISTOFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, reviews are most welcome, especially with this chapter. Feel free to find me on insta, i'll upload the fanart that inspired Anna's dress! Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to say in the last chapter that the place Elsa takes Anna ice skating is based on a real place in Hamar, Norway, Vikingskipet, mainly used for speed skating and large scale events eg the Olympics and The Gathering, I just borrowed the design.   
> Again, apologies for my absence, have had so freaking much going on but I am gifting you with a rather large and eventful chapter. This chapter has given me HELL. I wrote the start, knew how I wanted it to end but fuck me, getting there was a mission, then i'd write it, remember events that I wanted to add in and have to go back, I have never loathed a chapter as much as I have loathed this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I don't want to give anything away but I wouldn't advice reading this in public... nsfw content hehehehehe.   
> Oh, and thank you to those who have picked up on my somewhat frequent mix up of 'quiet' and 'quite', I have poor eyesight and need knew glasses which I can't afford, my brain just reads what I have written in my head and often don't notice my subtle mistakes. I do edit as much as I can, especially using text-to-voice (which is hilarious, especially when reading out smut) but I do occasionally overlook something, my bad, i'm no pro and I hate editing, forgive me.

Chapter Seven

* * *

 

Elsa awoke to light streaming into her bedroom, glaringly bright, burning into her retinas as she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Her head was pounding, throbbing, aching as if her brain itself was trying to break through her skull. Her stomach churned, but it wasn’t from hunger or nerves, no, it was a queasy sort of feeling, as if her body was preparing to expel… well, whatever it was that she had last ingested.

The problem was that Elsa _couldn’t_ _remember_ what she’d had last, she couldn’t remember much from the night previous, most of it was just a foggy blur. She groaned as her stomach twisted again, her eyes slipping shut once more as she tried to clear the haze from her mind.

What _had_ happened last night?

It was Kristoff’s party, she remembered that much. Anna in that dress… _my god_ , that dress. Eating dinner, having a drink… and then another and another. She could vaguely remember dancing – no, _grinding_ against another body, writhing, gyrating, sweat and heat and oh, _my god,_ she had been trying to make her sister jealous.

She could remember that now. The way Anna had been dressed set her aflame, how she seemed to put more of a sway into her hips when Elsa was behind her, an almost kiss on the dancefloor, it all made her long for the redhead. And then, seeing her sister’s attention being taken by another, seeing the girl’s hips twirling, a redheaded man pressed up against her, the way Elsa longed to be pressed against her. It made her green with envy, she wanted Anna all to herself.

And then… well, things were harder to remember after that. She could vaguely recall shots being involved somehow, and she was pretty sure – going by how violently her head was thumping and how she felt like her body was being pinned beneath a dead weight – that she’d had a few more than one.

She remembered the feeling of soft cotton beneath her fingers, generous hips grinding against her own, another’s tongue in her mouth, but she couldn’t remember _who_. Elsa sighed, her chest feeling constricted and heavy as she tried to suck in a deep breath, tried to clear her mind just a little more, she was sure there was something about last night that she was missing, a key detail that seemed to be escaping her right now, but try as she might, her brain just wouldn’t give her the answer.

The weight against her chest felt like a mountain of boulders, but it was warm and comforting and somehow, not a burden at all. Keeping her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply, the scent of sunflowers and spring and chocolate filled her nostrils, a strange feeling of nostalgia washed over her with that scent. It was strangely familiar to the blonde, it smelled like; warmth and love and home and… _Anna_.

The weight on top of her shifted, something soft tickled the top of her bare chest and as her mental acuity started kicking in, she realised that the weight on top of her – the one that shifted and then _pressed closer_ – was in fact, another body.

Her breath held in her chest, her heart thudding painfully against her ribs despite it feeling as though it was in her throat as she slowly looked down.

She was naked, stark, freaking naked… with another equally naked body pressed intimately against her own. A leg that did not belong to her was entangled between hers, a bare back pressed into her side, a slender, freckled arm rested just below her chest and copper strands of fire-gilded hair were splayed across her chest…

“Anna!”

* * *

 

24 Hours Earlier

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, mountain man!” Anna cried as she wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and felt Kristoff squeeze her back in response.

The burly blonde chuckled and tussled Anna’s hair. “Thanks, feisty-pants.” He smiled, “all ready for the party tonight?”

“Yup,” Anna said as she gave the overnight bag she’d slung over her shoulder a pat. “Dress, makeup, shoes, jewellery, it’s all in here.” She flashed her teeth at her friend before putting her bag in his spare room and coming back out to join him in the living room.

“I like your hair, by the way, that blonde streak, nice touch.” Kristoff complimented as he ran his fingers over the single strip of blonde in her hair.

Anna felt herself blush as she bit her lip and looked down shyly, “thanks.” She murmured, “I thought it might look a little odd just being one streak, but I like it.”

“And you didn’t get it for any other reason other than liking the colour?” He asked conspiratorially, “it’s not, you know, because it reminds you of someone? Someone special, perhaps? Someone you… lo-”

Anna slapped the back of her hand against Kristoff’s shoulder to shut him up before he could finish that sentence. “No.” She defied stubbornly, sounding very much like a toddler denying they ate the cake despite having crumbs and chocolate all over their face. “I just got it ‘cause I like it, okay?”

“Okay…” Kristoff sounded anything but convinced but seemed to sense this topic was more trouble than it was worth, so he set upon a new one. “So… have you shown off the other outfit I got you yet?” He teased and made sure he was out of the line of fire before the redhead could attack him again.

“Kristoff!” Anna shouted and felt her cheeks burning in response. “My, god, no! Why- who- just… no!” She spluttered with embarrassment.

“Why? It’s been more than a month since your birthday, you’ve had plenty of time to test it out. Please tell me you’ve at least tried it on!” Kristoff scoffed in mock anger, he always enjoyed teasing the redhead.

“Oh, yes.” Anna drawled sarcastically, “I spend my free time lounging around scantily clad in nothing but see-through fucking lingerie.” She covered her face with her hands and groaned into her palms, “my god, you’re such a perv.”

“I’m nothing of the sort!” Kristoff denied vehemently, “I don’t want to _see you in it_ , I would just like to know if my gift was appreciated, that’s all.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Anna pouted, a grumpy scowl crinkling her nose. “And before you ask, no, I haven’t even opened the other one, why the hell I haven’t thrown that out yet is beyond me.”

“Ahh, see deep down I think you know why. Why you’re still holding onto it, why you haven’t thrown it out… _who_ you’re saving it for.” Kristoff was up and off the lounge within the blink of an eye, an enraged, fiery redhead chasing after him, clambering over the back of the couch just to launch herself at him, her legs tightening around his waist as she clung to his back, her hands wrapped around his neck as she half-hearted attempt to strangle him.

“Kristoff! You dick! You’re a fucking, perverted, disgusting dick!” She screamed as Kristoff easily pried her hands away from his throat and pulled her off him. “Get back here so I can kill you! I’ll do it! I will! I swear to god I will!”

“Elsa and Anna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n- argh!” Anna had lunged at him again, the force of her jump combined with her body weight and him already bending over to protect his most prized possessions from her fists and feet, meant that he lost his balance and ended up toppling forward.

Anna straddled his back on the floor, her fists beating into him, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” She cried with every strike.

Kristoff was howling with laughter, they both knew he could easily turn the tables and pin the redhead himself, but he was too busy focusing on trying to breathe rather than overthrowing Anna. “You know you _want_ her, you know you _need_ her, you wanna _touch_ her, you wanna _please_ her.” He sing-songed between breaths.

“You’re an ass!” Anna huffed as she hopped off him, her arms folded across her chest as she gave him a good sulk.

“Is that a step up or a step down from a dick?” He wondered as he rose to his hands and knees, only to have to lock his elbows as Anna jabbed her fingers into his sides.

“They’re equally as bad!” Anna spat as she relented in her attack and went back to sitting on the couch, scowling like a grumpy child. She folded her arms and legs and huffed, “I’m still gonna kill you for that.” She said with a pout.

“Ahh, what a joyous birthday this is turning to, my best friend, insulting me and plotting my demise. How kind.” Kristoff deadpanned as he sat himself on the couch _opposite_ Anna. “Come on though, in all seriousness, when are you going to get over this whole ‘sister forbidden love’ thing and just give her a chance?” When Anna looked away and didn’t respond, the burly blonde sighed before standing again, seating himself next to Anna, the redhead’s eyes widening in surprise when he took both her hands in his own. “I know you’re scared and you say you’re not ready, but will you ever be ready? How will you know? Elsa’s not going to wait for you forever, she’s going to move on eventually and what will you do then? Do you really want to spend your life alone and wondering ‘what if?’ or do you want to open your heart again and let love in, let _Elsa_ in?”

Anna hung her head, pulling her hands from his as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Kristoff, please, not now.” She sighed despondently and turned away from him, curling in on herself.

“Then when, Anna? What are you waiting for? A big neon sign telling you that she’s the one? A signal from the heavens, that this is meant to be? For the sky to cave in or pigs to fly? That’s never going to happen, and you know it. The more time that passes, the harder it’s going to get and the risk of losing Elsa forever becomes greater. What if she meets someone tonight, hmm? What if a beautiful woman buys her a drink, they dance and then go home together, what will you do then? She loves you Anna, _loves_ you.” He reiterated firmly as he tried to catch Anna’s eyes, but the redhead was now leaning on the arm of the couch, her head and body turned from him, she was silent, but her quivering back spoke volumes.

Kristoff tenderly placed his hand on her thigh, the redhead sobbing in response. “She cares about you so deeply, wholly and purely, with everything she is, but Anna, you’re hurting her. You have her trapped in this limbo, waiting on your say whether or not she gets the girl of her dreams. She can’t move on because for as long as she’s there, she still has a chance, but she can’t have you either because you’ve made yourself off limits.

“It’s like you’re dangling a carrot in front of a reindeer, only the carrot is on a string, hung from his antlers, he can see the carrot, smell it, but he can’t get to it, nor can he get rid of it. It’s just hanging there in temptation until you pull it down. This isn’t healthy for either one of you, for Elsa, not knowing where she stands, and you, having this mental, never-ending battle between right and wrong. You’re the only one who can make that choice, Anna. Elsa’s made hers, now it’s your turn, it’s now or never. You have to be brave, strap on a pair-” that comment earned him a sharp – yet, watery – glare from the redhead, “-okay, poor choice of words, but you know what I mean. Grow a set, Anna. Give love a chance.”

A giant hitching sob, and then Anna was in his arms, crying silently into his chest as the blonde sighed and pulled her in close. “It’s gonna be okay, Anna.” He whispered against her forehead, “she’s not Meg.”

* * *

 

“Anna, you’d better go get dressed, Elsa’s going to here in a secon-”

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Too late.” Kristoff sighed as he ushered the redhead into the spare room to change, her sister at the door, the trio were having pre-drinks and pizza together before heading out and meeting Kristoff’s friends at a club.

* * *

 

As Anna slowly stripped from her casual day clothes, she could hear Kristoff welcoming Elsa, making small talk as she removed her shirt and by the time she was standing in her underwear, their voices had dropped to whispers.

She strained her ears and held her breath as they spoke in hushed tones, she couldn’t hear much, but one word did reach her ears, “ _Anna_.” As if the sudden near-silence wasn’t enough, the use of her name confirmed her suspicions; they were talking about _her_.

She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she couldn’t tell if it’s from nerves or anger or something else entirely. Anna stopped in her tracks and tiptoed up to the door, she had to be quiet, she knew they’d be listening for any sign of her approaching. She pressed a tentative ear against the wood, but it was no use, she still couldn’t hear a dammed thing they were saying, and it left her feeling unnerved.

What were they saying, why all the secrecy? She hoped to every deity that Kristoff wasn’t spilling her secrets to her sister, she doubted it though, Kristoff was a true and loyal friend, he wouldn’t do something like that, he knew that their conversations were private and that she only told him these things in strict confidence.

Anna sighed, disappointed in herself for not trusting the man, for getting herself upset again, she’d already started the day off as a hormonal mess, she needed to get out of this rut if she was going to enjoy the rest of the evening.

She lifted her head off the wood and softly pushed off with her hands before walking across the room to pick up her dress from where she’d draped it over the bed and pulled it over her head. Using her hands, she smoothed it out over her body, it was still as stunning as she remembered it, showing off her curves, giving the impression that she had a larger bust than she actually did. She loved how it was tight up the top before flowing out from her hips, how it made them look wider, giving her a more feminine frame than her usual jeans and t-shirt. She adored all of the colours, the aquas and blues that slowly flowed into purple, the gold and teal accents. Though, she has a sneaking suspicion that Kristoff didn’t choose this dress alone, the burly blonde might be gay, but he has terrible taste in clothes.

She couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as she twirled on the spot, the skirt fanning out below her. She truly felt like a princess in it and she found herself suddenly wondering if her queen would appreciate it as much as she does.

Wait… what?

No, she banished that thought instantly and as much as she tried to convince herself that she had no clue where it’s come from, deep down, she knew better. Kristoff’s words were still ringing in her ears from earlier, the warnings, the advice, and god, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, her best friend was right.

Elsa wasn’t going to wait forever.

“ _What are you waiting for_?” Kristoff’s voice whispered in her mind. Anna sighed, “ _how will you know_?” Another sigh, deeper this time as she planted her hands flat on the wooden dresser in front of her, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t know.” She murmured to herself. That question had been plaguing her since the moment it was uttered. How _would_ she know?

Anna picked up her brush and slowly began the arduous task of pulling it through her knotted hair. She doesn’t know how she’d know, what _was_ she waiting for? Weren’t the signs already there?

Elsa moving to Arendelle just to prove to Anna that she wasn’t giving up. Elsa respecting her wishes and still staying by her side, no matter how much that must be hurting her. Her father openly accepting the potential of a relationship between them, the fact that neither of them have moved on…

It’s not like Anna hadn’t had the chance, it was only last week that she and Kristoff were at a bar, sharing a few drinks after work (non-alcoholic for Anna, of course.) when a woman approached them and was openly flirting with Anna. She supposed the girl was beautiful, luscious blonde hair – not white-blonde like Elsa’s, more golden and glowing – but Anna barely noticed. The woman ended up leaving looking annoyed that all her blatant advances had been thwarted, and Kristoff just sat there, smirking at her knowingly, she wanted to smack that smug grin off his face.

Anna sighed again as she began applying her makeup, the increased beating of her heart, the almost nauseating butterflies that kept flapping their wings in her stomach really should have been signs enough. _Still_ , she was scared, scared of the ‘what ifs’, scared of hurting – _losing_ – Elsa if this all went wrong.

“ _What if she meets someone tonight, hmm? What if a beautiful woman buys her a drink, they dance and then go home together_?” That thought was enough to make her feel sick, the images that formed in her mind made her want to vomit as violent jealously bubbled in her belly. Elsa gazing into the eyes a faceless woman, their bodies pressed together intimately, hips grinding, dry lips being wet as their faces draw ever closer.

It feels like Meg all over again.

Then the image changes, it’s Anna in Elsa’s arms, their bodies writhing on the dancefloor, hands traveling lower, holding tight to each other, their eyes locked, everyone else in the club has melted away as they begin to lean in, their eyes slipping shut, she can practically feel Elsa’s breath warming her face, the feel of her nose brushing Anna’s own, she’s barely a breath away now…

“You almost ready, Anna?” Kristoff’s voice broke her from her reverie, reality crashing back with full force, the blow was enough to make her stumble back a pace as the bedroom came swimming back into her vision.

“Just a minute.” The sound of her own voice startled her, she could barely recognise the tone, she’d been so lost in her own little world, she’d forgotten what she was supposed to be doing and _who_ was waiting for her on the other side.

She made sure her makeup was applied with meticulous perfection, her dress free of creases and lint. She gave her hair another brush, her copper locks shining as she left them loose to hang down her back in elegant waves. She checked herself over in the mirror again and told herself she wasn’t doing this to impress anyone in particular, that she wasn’t that person dangling that juicy carrot in front of the reindeer’s eyes, that she wasn’t holding it just out of reach, taking a bite, moaning about how delicious it was…

No. She wasn’t that cruel.

Anna groaned in frustration and hung her head, her hands forming tight fists by her side. She was dressing up for Elsa and she knew it, there was no use in denying it, but it wasn’t to make her jealous or to tease her with something she couldn’t have. It was almost as if she wanted to make a good impression, although, for that she couldn’t figure out _why_.

“ _It’s because you know that tonight is your last chance, tonight everything could change, you don’t want to risk losing her_.” Kristoff’s voice niggled in her head, her own thoughts betraying her.

“No.” She growled lowly to herself, “that’s not true.” She wasn’t ready to accept the thought of Elsa moving on, she knew she was running out of time, but tonight, tonight was not the night for that. She had to be sure, her mind had to be at ease, clear, concise and firm, _she had to be sure_.

So, she told herself she was only dressing up because it was Kristoff’s birthday party, and since he went to the effort of buying her this amazing dress, she wanted to live up to his expectations, give the man a birthday to remember, because that’s what friends did for each other.

She wasn’t dressing up for Elsa at all.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror, barely recognising the reflection staring back at her. She’d dusted aqua shadow over her lids, matching a shade of the dress perfectly which also made her eyes look more green than blue. She’d applied a little more eyeliner than normal, the strip above her eyes thicker with full, long lashes painted black, overall giving her a more sophisticated – _seductive_ – look.

She wasn’t dressing up for Elsa.

Not at all.

Approving of her appearance, she slipped on the gold flats she’d picked out and nervously made her way out of the room.

Elsa and Kristoff were in the kitchen, their backs turned to the redhead, still muttering under their breath. Anna cleared her voice softly, “what do you think?” She murmured looking at her feet as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Whoa, Anna!” Kristoff awed, “you look… wow.” He let out a low approving breath, “damn, I have good taste.” He teased as he began to walk towards her, commanding that she turn in place.

“Fuck.” Elsa blurted as she turned a moment later and then for some reason blanched, cringing before her face lit up in a vibrant blush.

Anna watched as Elsa’s eyes darkened, hungrily roaming her body, looking her up and down as she drank in the sight. Her chest was rising and falling harshly, her pupils blown to saucers as she fought to get her breathing under control. Anna considered herself infinitely flattered.

“Well, Els… what’d ya think?” Kristoff asked the other blonde, still frozen solid in the kitchen, her white knuckles gripping the counter, it seemed Elsa was having a hard time staying on her feet.

“I… she… you…” Elsa stammered breathlessly, her eyes still glued to Anna’s body. “…excuse me.” She breathed out and hurried towards the bathroom before locking herself in.

Anna eyed the door curiously, perplexed, confused and maybe a little worried at her sister’s response, she hoped she hadn’t upset her in some way. She looked over to Kristoff who was smirking smugly with a knowing smile. Anna cocked her head, “what?” She asked.

The mountain man stepped towards her and leant in, his breath warming her ear as he whispered into it, “you broke Elsa.” He stepped back grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. “I’m pretty sure you just made her come from looking at you alone.”

Anna felt a fierce blush overtake her features as she choked on her own saliva, “I did not!” She squeaked loudly before grimacing, “besides,” she added lowering her tone so there was no risk of Elsa overhearing, “I know what Elsa’s face looks like when she comes, and that wasn’t it.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, the redhead clamping her hands over her lips belatedly with wide eyes and now she was sure her face was hot enough to fry an egg on.

“Oh, my god, Anna!” Kristoff balked, biting his fist in an attempt to smother the laughter that was fighting to break free, “what the hell?! You’re never that lewd… unless you’re drunk!”

Kristoff was practically red in the face trying to contain himself, Anna simply rolled her eyes and groaned. “You can laugh, you dork.”

That was it, Kristoff was in hysterics, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his stomach, his big booming laugh carrying through the air. It was infectious, and it only took another second before Anna was cackling beside him, gripping his shoulders for dear life as she struggled to stay on her feet.

“Hey- hey, Anna.” Kristoff said conspiratorially between gasping breaths, “I fucked my sister and I liked it, the taste of her pussy juices…”

“KRISTOFF!”

* * *

 

The trio had enjoyed a fancy meal together (aka, pizza, because that was Kristoff’s idea of ‘fancy’,) and now found themselves in a club, hot and sticky, the beat blasting, vibrating through their chests. They met up with some of Kristoff’s mates, Marshal or Marshmallow as everyone seemed to call him, the name seemed ironic to Anna, the man looked part giant, extremely tall and heavy set, bald and awfully buff. On the outside he looked intimidating, imposing, scary, but as she’d quickly found out, he was just a soft and gentle teddy bear, although, she was sure he could be quite terrifying if he needed to be.

His brother Olaf was by his side, the man comically short, a little round with buck teeth, brown twiggy hair and a child-like demeanour. The most startling thing of all was that Olaf was Marshal’s _older_ brother, it just didn’t seem possible, the short man with his innocent smile, older than the one three times his size.

When their workmate Sven joined them, Kristoff blushed and became uncharacteristically shy. He scratched the back of his head and kept his eyes averted, as if he was afraid to look at the other man.

Anna chuckled lowly, a gleaming glint in her eyes, she knew that look, knew what it was about, and she couldn’t wait to have some fun at her friend’s expense, this was payback time. “So, Sven,” She said, “you got your eye on anyone at the moment?” She knew for a fact he was single, they’d only just been discussing it the other day in the break room, she knew who he had a crush on, and now she was going to play match maker and see how much she could make her friends blush.

As predicted, Sven’s face lit up, even with his darker skin tone, it was still very obvious. His eyes flicked briefly to Kristoff before that blush deepened, his hand running through his shaggy brown hair as he tried to suppress that shy smile.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” She chuckled wriggling her eyebrows at the man. “Hey, Kristoff.” She barked his way, slightly startling the blonde, “Sven looks parched, you should buy him a drink.” She winked at her friend and walked off before he had a chance to protest.

Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand, “come on, we’re dancing.” She told her, dragging the blonde onto the floor, strobe lights flickering around them.

“Anna… what are you doing?” Elsa asked, “you know I don’t dance.” She protested with a groan.

“I really don’t care.” Anna teased, “besides, I just wanted to get away from Kristoff and Sven, they’ve been crushing on each other and they’re both too shy to do anything about it, so I’m playing match maker, this is revenge.” Anna found a spot for them on the floor, their voices being drowned out by the loud music. She took both Elsa’s hands in her own and began gently pulling one hand at a time, twisting the other girl a little. “C’mon, Els. Loosen up, no one cares how you look, just have some fun.”

The girls danced together for a bit, then the song _Leave Me Alone, I’m Lonely_ , by P!nk came on, the song always made her want to dance like an idiot and she started breaking out into moves like _the_ _sprinkler_ , _shopping cart_ and a very poorly executed _running man_. Elsa laughed behind her hand, rolling her eyes affectionately at her sister, but at least Anna’s dorky moves seemed to be loosening her up a little.

The rest of the group soon joined them on the dancefloor, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven pulling the most ridiculous dance moves, whilst Marshal swayed from side to side awkwardly. Anna and Elsa were dancing together like little kids, taking it in turns to spin each other as they giggled merrily.

The song changed, and a very familiar tune started playing. _Oh no, no, no, no_!

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

Anna felt her stomach drop and her face flame up, _oh my god, not this song_! She looked to blame Kristoff, surely, he had something to do with this, but the mountain man was holding his hands up in innocence.

 _I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion. It’s not what, I’m used to, just wanna try you on, I’m curious for you, caught my attention_.

As soon as the chorus started everyone began singing gleefully, whilst Anna just groaned, desperately wanting to slink away or melt into the floor or something, _anything_ to get her away from Kristoff who was now singing her made-up lyrics into her ear.

She made the mistake of looking over to Elsa who was giving her a quizzical look, she felt her face heat up even more and was sure her ears were going to burn off at this rate. “Fuck off Kristoff! Just let it go!” She hissed into his ear, she was not in the mood for this.

“Let it go?” Kristoff let out a sharp bark of laughter, “oh, I’m not letting this go any time soon, feisty-pants, but that does give me an idea…” The burly blonde smirked and gave her an impish wink before striding off towards the DJ.

“Kristoff! Kristoff fucking Bjorgman, what are you up to?” Anna yelled to his retreating back, eyeing the man suspiciously, he was plotting something again…

“What was all that about?” Asked Elsa curiously, swaying to the music, the alcohol she had already consumed making her a little tipsy.

“Nothing.” Anna grumbled in response, “it’s just… well, Kristoff’s up to something again, I don’t trust him.”

The sisters looked over to where the other blonde was now chatting with the DJ, perhaps putting in a request, he then turned to the girls, pointing at them before giving them a wave which they awkwardly returned.

“Yep, definitely up to something.” Elsa agreed, though she didn’t seem too worried as she continued to move her hips in time with the music. “Relax, Anna, what’s the worst he can do with a song?”

Anna opened her mouth to refute, but her sister made a good point, if it was only a song then she really had nothing to worry about, how bad could a song be?

“Come on, you got me on this dancefloor, now dance with me.” Elsa took Anna’s hands in her own, twisting the girl from side to side just as Anna had done to her before.

Anna rolled her eyes and let her sister lead her, as much as she didn’t want to, she soon found herself singing along with the song, “ _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it. It felt so wrong it felt so right, don’t mean I’m in love tonight, I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_.”

Elsa was staring straight into Anna’s eyes, they’d somehow drifted closer during the song, their bodies now pressed against each other. “ _Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable, too good to, deny it. It aint no big deal it’s innocent_.”

When did they get so close that their noses were almost touching? And why was Anna staring at Elsa’s red and totally kissable lips…

Realising their predicament, Anna jumped back with a flourish, crashing into Olaf in the process, but the friendly guy didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, he just waved her off and continued to sing at the top of his lungs. Kristoff suddenly reappeared at her side and took her hands in his own, jumping up and down whilst practically screaming out the lyrics.

“ _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don’t mean I’m in love tonight, I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_!” The group sang collectively, Anna wasn’t about to admit it, but she did still love that song and she was having a pretty good time dancing and belting it out in the club, despite that too close moment with Elsa.

“You’ve kissed a girl?” She laughed incredulously at her best friend, “in what, second grade?”

Kristoff rolled his eyes and poked out his tongue childishly. “You’re one to talk, who was the last girl you kissed?” He teased, already knowing the answer to that question.

Anna blushed deeply, her eyes unconsciously flicking to Elsa, Elsa’s flicked to hers and they both looked away quickly, their faces redder than a tomato. “Shut up.” She spat back, though her annoyance was more playful than actual irritation.

Kristoff laughed as a slower song began to play, the gentle piano notes rang through the club. “Hey, Anna, why don’t you just… _let it go_.” Kristoff said with a cheeky glint in his eye as he bit his lip to stifle a grin.

Then it clicked.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.  A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I’m the queen._

Oh no. Oh god, fucking no!

“Kristoff!” Anna screeched, the blonde laughing his head off beside her. They were playing an upbeat remix of Elsa’s song _Let It Go_ , still way too slow for a club and completely out of place, but it seemed to be a big hit with other patrons, everyone had their phone cameras on or their lighters in the air, waving them side to side as they sung the lyrics.

Anna looked to her sister, poor Elsa was covering her face with her hands in mortification, her red cheeks could just be seen through the gaps in her fingers and she was shaking her head. It looked as though her sister wished for nothing more than to be able to slip away and hide right now, not that anyone knew she wrote the song, nor was it even her singing, but it was pretty clear the girl hated even the thought of someone recognising her.

“What’s so funny?” Olaf asked innocently, looking between the girls and Kristoff with a curious expression. “Don’t you like this song? I love this song! It’s so cool!” The short guy announced gleefully, clapping his hands together as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Kristoff managed to rein himself in just enough to reply to his friend. “Elsa wrote this song.” He explained, laughing once more as the blonde in question suddenly grabbed onto Anna and buried her head in her sister’s neck. “And Anna needs learn to _let it go_.”

“Save me. Hide me!” Elsa pleaded in mortification.

“Ooh, ooh! You did? Ooh can I get an autograph? That’s so cool, can you sing too? Ooh, ooh, please sing it for me, _please_!” Olaf exclaimed in excitement, obviously oblivious to Elsa’s discomfort.

“Maybe next time buddy, Elsa’s a little shy.” Kristoff replied patting his friend on the head.

“Maybe we could all go out for karaoke? That sounds like so much fun!”

Elsa groaned loudly, and the group laughed collectively, “perhaps another time.” Anna added before singing along with the lyrics to take the pressure off her sister.

“Thanks.” Elsa whispered against Anna’s neck, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin there, resulting in Anna shivering bodily.

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

 

Drinks were flowing as the night went on, Anna, despite being underage, had managed to score a couple of alcoholic beverages and was starting to feel a little buzzed. “Kristoff, hey Kristoff.” She hissed in his ear as they lent against the bar, waiting for their next round to be made.

“Hmm?” He hummed back, his eyes a little glazed, his fifth beer now cradled in his hands.

“Kristoff and Sven sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a little baby carriage.” She sing-songed.

The burly blonde was blushing as she pulled away. “I-it’s not like that at all.” He protested. “He’s just a friend.”

“You _love_ him, you wanna _hold_ him, you wanna _please_ him, you wanna _fuck_ him.” She teased, a shit-eating grin on her face. The next thing she knew, Anna was being hoisted unceremoniously into his arms and carried away, her shrieking protests ignored as he strode away from the bar and over to a two-seater couch where Elsa was sitting, reserving it and the other, plus the table in front of it for the others once their drinks were ready. Instead of placing Anna next to her sister as she was expecting, Kristoff very intentionally put her down in Elsa’s lap, which, typical of her luck, caused her to lose balance and fall face first into her ample chest.

“Kristoff!” She roared as she righted herself, sending Elsa a sheepish smile in apology before getting off her lap and tearing off after the other blonde who was once again by the bar, cackling with laughter. “God, I hate you!” She growled, “you’re such a dick!”

“Love you too, feisty-pants.” Kristoff chuckled, he was just about to pass Anna the tray of shots he’d just ordered but seemed to think better of it when Anna stumbled over her own feet and carried them back over to the table himself. The other three men soon joined them, leaving the floor where they’d continued dancing to share in a celebratory drink with the group.

“Happy birthday!” They all cheered, raising their glasses before downing their shots in a single swallow.

Anna grimaced and shuddered as the vodka burned as it slid her throat, the taste repulsing her, and she wondered how she managed to down a whole bottle last time. The taste of the liquid brought back a few very blurry and unwanted memories that she’d rather forget. Her hanging off Elsa, trying to convince her to sleep with her _again_ , her stripping off her shirt in front of Kristoff, singing those lewd lyrics. Maybe drinking vodka wasn’t the best of ideas tonight, she didn’t want a repeat of last time, and she definitely didn’t want to end up naked in this club.

But, it didn’t take long for one shot to turn into two, two into three and three… well, Anna had lost count at this point. All intentions on just having one or two and being the good, responsible (not to mention underage) girl went straight out the window when an attractive brunette wearing a scandalously short dress asked her sister to dance, and Elsa actually said ‘yes.’

She was feeling pissed off, and… maybe a little (or a lot) jealous. ‘ _You know I don’t dance_.’ Elsa’s words ringing in her ears, sure she didn’t, from where Anna was standing, it looked like Elsa had no qualms dancing with this… this… whore, not with the way their bodies were pressed together.

Anna stood and walked (stumbled) towards the dance floor, this wasn’t fair, no one had the right to dance with her sister like that, no one except her. Like a predator hunting for its next prey, Anna scanned the area, her eyes roaming for a lone body to get down with, male or female, she couldn’t care less, if Elsa was going to be dancing like _that_ with a complete stranger, then Anna was going to do the same.

Her vision – blurry as it was – zeroed in on a fit looking man off the side, watching on as his friends practically made love to each other on the dance floor. He was taller than her, almost by a whole head, dressed smartly as he rested his back against the pillar behind him, one of his legs brought up against the cool plaster with his hands in his pockets, his stance self-assured and cocky. He had red hair like hers, only his was more of a true red than strawberry blonde and was perfectly styled. His cheeks were framed with ridiculous sideburns, but she could overlook that, after all, all she wanted was to use him to make Elsa jealous.

Anna kept her eyes on the mass orgy as she strode towards the man, she didn’t want him to think she was going over there just for him, no, she wanted to be smooth about this, you know, accidentally bump into him as she searched for her friends, claiming she was dying for a dance but had no one to dance with, yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

The redhead swayed a bit as she walked, the alcohol making everything feel fuzzy around the edges. Her gaze drifted back to Elsa, wondering if the blonde had noticed her absence, but it seemed her sister was too busy grinding against the other woman to notice anything at this point.

Anna was just about to discreetly check on the other redhead when she turned suddenly and crashed into something solid, sending her toppling backwards. She was sure she was about to crash into the ground behind her when her hand was suddenly caught.

“Whoa, glad I caught you.” Said a smooth voice.

Anna looked up, it was the man she had intended to ask to dance in the first place. _Well_ , she did say that she wanted to bump into him, though, this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.

The other redhead helped pull her back to her feet, Anna’s face flushed with embarrassment as she brushed off her dress and tucked her hair behind her ear shyly. “I’m so sorry, I ah, wasn’t watching where I was going.” She hastily apologised, now that she was actually talking to the guy she was having reservations about asking him to dance, or any other guy in the club for that matter.

“No, no, it was my fault, to be honest, I saw you watching me and I was coming to ask if I may have the honour of a dance, but I was a little eager and lost my footing, thus bumping into you. My sincere apologies.” The man gave Anna an apologetic smile, still holding onto her hand, “I’m Hans, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Anna.” She replied, returning his smile and trying very hard not to laugh at his manner which was completely out of place considering they were in a club, surrounded by writhing bodies.

“Beautiful name.” He said as he bowed and kissed the top her hand, “fitting for a woman as beautiful as you.”

Anna felt herself blush even further, whilst she was as gay as they came and had absolutely no intention on doing anything with this man other than dancing, she certainly wasn’t going to stop him from sending more compliments her way, it was very flattering. “Thank you.” She smiled.

“So, may I have this dance?” He asked with another bow, making her giggle, making her feel like a princess.

Anna looked over her shoulder to where Elsa was, the girl completely lost in the other woman, their bodies pressed so close together they could have been having sex. “Sure.” She said with determination, “let’s go over here a bit, doesn’t look as busy.” Which really meant, ‘ _my sister is over this way and I want to make sure she sees me, show her what she’s missing out on even though I would deny her anyway_.’

Hand in hand they walked over to a small space near enough to Elsa for her to see, but not close enough to be obvious. She pushed back the gnawing feeling in her gut, the one telling her that what she was doing was wrong, the one that churned and made her want to squirm. But the alcohol had well and truly kicked in and now Anna wasn’t thinking straight (well… not that she ever thought straight, being gay and all, but her better judgement was clouded.)

Anna stood awkwardly in front of Hans, she wasn’t really sure what to do next, dirty dancing was foreign to her and dancing with a man… she was completely out of her depth. The auburn man chuckled softly, “relax,” he said, “here.” He put both hands on Anna’s waist and pulled her in close, moving her hips from side to side slowly, “there you go, see, nice and easy.”

After a few songs and with the help of the alcohol in her system, Anna soon began to relax and into the groove, swaying her hips, her arms in the air as she twirled her hands, her body moving in time to the music. Hans grabbed one of Anna’s hands and gave her a spin, then pushed himself against her again, this time with his front pressed against her back.

Dancing like this, it was easy to forget it was a man behind her, she closed her eyes and focused on the beat, but then those orbs flew open again when she felt something hard pressing against the top of her ass. She fought the urge to vomit and tried to convince herself it was just his belt buckle… he _was_ wearing a belt, right… right?

At this point, Anna was very much regretting this plan, the feeling of… _that_ pressing against her, Hans’s hands digging into her hips then sliding up her ribcage, higher and higher –

“Anna! What the hell are you doing?” It was Kristoff, she’d been busted.

“What’s your problem?” Hans spat, wrapping his arms around Anna possessively, his head on her shoulder, “you her boyfriend or something?”

“What? No.” Kristoff responded as he grabbed one of Anna’s hands and tried pulling her from the other man’s grip.

“Well then back off and wait your turn.”  Hans snarled and then pushed Anna behind him, his arm going out to the side to hide the redhead from view as he stared Kristoff down with a fierce glare. “She’s mine, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Anna was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, she’d obviously made a poor choice in dancing with this guy who now seemed to be jealous and was getting possessive over her. She felt stuck in the middle, Kristoff trying to rescue her, Hans trying to keep her all for himself, she just hoped this didn’t turn into a fight between the two men.

“Oh, my god.” Kristoff grumbled, shaking his head as he took a step closer to Hans. “Listen, she’s my friend and she’s gay, I have no idea why she’s dancing with you, but I can guarantee you won’t get anywhere with her.” The burly blonde folded his arms and gave the other man a pointed look.

Hans turned in place and stared at Anna, the girl blushing and tucking a hair behind her ear. “Sorry.” She said with a shrug, trying not to laugh, she had no idea why she wanted to laugh, but suddenly everything just seemed really funny. “I don’t like dick.” She said with a chuckle and found her arm being tugged by Kristoff again.

Before the redheaded man could respond, Kristoff pulled Anna away from him, good thing too, considering how red his face had become and how the vein in the middle of his forehead looked ready to pop. “Fucking dyke!” She heard him yell as she was dragged off the dancefloor and into a quieter corner of the club.

“What are you playing at Anna?” He chided, finally releasing her hand, “first of all, you’re gay, secondly you’re in love with Elsa and lastly, that guy was a total sleaze and you know it.”

Anna began to giggle, the adrenaline and alcohol making her act foolishly as she swayed on the spot, “nothing.” She denied childishly, her eyes flicking back to her sister who was still grinding against the stranger. Those giggles died instantly, that green-eyed monster bubbled back up to the surface along with a flash of anger.

Kristoff noted where she was looking and sighed, “look.” He said pointedly, “I know what you’re trying to do, Anna, though I have no idea why you’re actually doing it.” Kristoff sighed as she shot him a glare.

“Not doing nothing.” She pouted, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes still glued to Elsa who was now standing behind the other woman, her hands on her hips, grinding into her ass, whispering something into her ear.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, grabbed Anna by the shoulders and spun her in place so that her back was now facing the dancefloor. “If you really want her that bad why don’t you just go over there and get her?” He asked as if it was the most obvious thing to do, “it’s not like she’s gonna say no.”

“ _Kristoff_.” Anna grumbled, “just drop it, ‘kay? Y’know I can’t do that.”

The blonde scoffed and let Anna to a plush couch that had just been vacated, forcing her to sit down. “You’re jealous of her dancing with that woman,” Anna opened her mouth to protest but Kristoff help up a hand to silence her. “Don’t even try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You can’t keep them off her and you’re looking at her as though you own her, like she’s some kind of prized possession you don’t want to share.” Anna’s mouth opened again but was silenced by a pointed look. “Anna, you only have yourself to blame for this, she could be yours, she _wants_ to be yours, but you keep denying her, why? When it’s clear you want her just as much as she wants you.”

Anna groaned in frustration, she was already ticked off enough, watching Elsa with that floozy, dancing with Hans, being pulled away from Hans, couldn’t Kristoff just give her a single night off from his meddling? Why did he care so much anyway? Besides, hadn’t they just had this conversation a few short hours ago? “You know why.” She grumbled playing with the skirt of her dress.

“No, I don’t. I know the excuse you keep dribbling, but come on Anna, it’s time to be honest with yourself. What’s the real reason you won’t be with her?” Kristoff was nothing if not insistent.

This was really not the kind of conversation you have in a club, especially not when you’re drunk and talking about why you won’t give in to your inappropriate feelings for your sister. “Kwistoff.” Anna groaned again, rubbing her face with her hands in frustration. “You know why.” She implored, the room beginning to spin a little now that she was still, “it’s ‘cause she’s my… my…” Anna looked around to make sure there was nobody within earshot as she leant in close, resting her hands on Kristoff knee and shoulder to balance herself and then hissed, “ _shishter_. I dunno know if I can live with dat.” She slurred.

“Bullshit!” The blonde snapped throwing his arms up, “that’s not it Anna and you know it. That’s just the excuse you’ve made yourself believe because it’s easier than admitting the truth.” Kristoff sighed softly and took the redhead’s hands in his own. “Think about it Anna, think about all the times you two have slept together since finding out who you really are, you never seemed to have a problem with it when your head was between her legs, did you? The only time it bothers you, is when you think about how much you love her and how much potential there is for this to be something permanent. You’re afraid.”

“I am not!” Anna screeched in indignation “I am not afraid!” She repeated stubbornly.

“Oh, yeah? You can deny it all you like feisty-pants, but face the facts, you’re afraid of being in any kind of romantic relationship because Meg fucked you up so badly. Her cheating on you and leaving you like that brought your abandonment issues back to the surface. It reminded you of everyone who has hurt you in the past, your school friends, your mother, Alesia and then most recently Elsa.” Anna was about to point out that the last two were the same person when Kristoff glared at her, shutting her up instantly.

“You’re afraid that things will get too intense for her and she’ll run again, abandon you again, just like she did before. You won’t give her a chance because your past still haunts you, because you’re too afraid to love again. You’ve already decided in your mind, that Elsa is going to hurt you at some stage and you’ll be left all alone, so you won’t take the risk to open your heart.

“And you’re right. She probably will hurt you again, just like you’ll probably hurt her, that happens in relationships, in friendships, in life. But you can’t shut yourself away forever because you’re afraid of getting hurt, not when there is so much potential for so much _good_. She loves you so much Anna, she has gone above and beyond to prove to you that she won’t leave you again, to prove that you can trust her. Her still being here, having you practically torture her every time you are together, is testament to that. God, Anna. Man up! Grow a set or strap one on, whatever, but for fuck sakes, stop hiding behind this ridiculous façade, Elsa deserves better.”

And just like that he was gone, leaving a shell shocked Anna alone on the couch, tears in her eyes, her hands shaking as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. The poor redhead was reeling, she and Kristoff had never had a disagreement like this, not over something so personal, he’d never raised his voice at her or gotten angry before and never had he walked away from her like that.

Anna stood, feeling numb from shock and trudged into the bathrooms. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess, she barely recognised the pale girl staring back at her. She angrily swiped at bitter tears, her knuckles white as she clutched the marble benchtop, sucking in some deep breaths to try and calm herself.

It didn’t work, and she ended up punching the wall beside her, “fuck!” She hissed, pulling her throbbing fist to her chest before turning on the faucet and letting the cold water sooth the ache. _How could he say those things to me_? She thought bitterly, but another part of her mind whispered; _was he wrong_? Well of course Kristoff was wrong! She wasn’t this broken, scared little girl he had made her out to be, she was strong, feisty Anna! What the hell did he know anyway? It’s not like he was some sort of love expert or anything.

 _Well_ , Anna thought, _I’ll sure show him. I’ll prove to him that I’ve got bigger balls than he does! Just wait until he sees how brave I can be! I will prove him wrong._ Anna dug through her clutch and fixed up her makeup, resolute in her mission to prove her friend wrong. Who was he to talk, anyway? He was too pussy to tell Sven he had the hots for him and it’s not like they were related or anything!

After checking her reflection, Anna strode confidently out of the restrooms and marched straight up to the bar, acting as sober as she could. “Three shots of vodka, stat!” She practically demanded, that feisty attitude Kristoff was always giving her shit for, was back in full force and she was going to take the bull by the horns and roll with it.

She wasn’t the least bit surprised when she wasn’t asked for ID and soon, all three shots were lined up in a row. Without hesitating, Anna downed them one after the other, throwing her money on the bar and walked (stumbled) away.

Only to stop dead in her tracks when she spotted her sister on the dancefloor. She was with another woman, another redhead no less, this was enough to make her blood boil. She couldn’t see this new woman’s face, but there was something familiar about her.

Anna eyed her through narrow slits, glaring at the woman’s back as if she was trying to burn a hole right through her. The other redhead was slimmer than she was, with generous hips and from what she could tell, much bigger breasts. She had her long hair tied up in a high pony tail and wore a lilac dress that was skin tight and hugged every wonderous curve. If she wasn’t so damn in love with Elsa, then this chick would have definitely been her type.

The fact that she was much more feminine than Anna only angered her more, was that what Elsa wanted? Beautiful woman, big boobs, nice ass, huge hips with legs that went on for miles? Anna looked down at her own unflattering frame and felt herself deflate, she was short and plain and boring with wannabe red hair and way too many freckles. Elsa was better off with this chick anyway, at least she’d actually be able to show her off and take her out and kiss her in public.

Anna was about to turn around and leave, the bitter sting of disappointment, of abandonment made her want to run away, but then she watched as the woman grabbed Elsa’s hair, tugged her close and kissed her hard. A sudden, blinding fury enraged Anna and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself yanking the other redhead’s hair, pulling her away forcefully, making the woman stumble backwards.

“Get off my sister!” She screamed only to then feel a sudden pang of pain hit her as she stared wide eyed at the woman’s face. “Meg?” Anna stumbled back a step, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, completely sober or utterly trashed, she knew that face, she knew that body, there was no mistaking the girl standing before her. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” She yelled, garnishing a few odd looks from dancers around them. “Go find someone else to cheat on your girlfriend with! You’re such a fucking slut!”

Elsa was just standing there, gobsmacked, swaying a little, her cheeks flushed as her eyes flicked between her sister and Meg. Anna was shaking with rage, all those memories of her and Meg together and coming home to find her fucking some other little whore came rushing back. Not only did that slut cheat on her when they were together, now she was here trying to take Elsa away from her too?

 _Not on my watch_. Anna thought bitterly and then raised her fist to shoulder level before sending flying across those chiselled cheekbones, delighting in the way Meg’s head flicked to the side as she recoiled and brought her hand up to cup her reddening face. “Fuck off cunt!” Anna spat with as much venom as she could muster, using a word she’d never dared to use before. “She’s all mine.” And with that, Anna spun on the spot, grabbed Elsa by the face and kissed fiercely, not even giving the girl a chance to react before grabbing her hand and dragging her off the dancefloor.

Anna pulled Elsa into the disabled toilet, locking the door before slamming her against the wall behind her. “What the fuck Anna?” Elsa exclaimed, her eyes glassy and red as they struggled to focus on the girl in front of her, obviously having drank more than her fair share of alcohol for the night.

The redhead shut her up with her lips again, eliciting a squeak of surprise before she pulled away and looked Elsa dead in the eyes. “Fuck me. Now!” She demanded with a growl and reconnected their lips.

Elsa didn’t respond at first, but Anna wasn’t going to let that stop her. She pressed herself into her sister’s body, her knee going between Elsa’s legs as she pushed her thigh up. “Anna!” Elsa cried in surprise, but her voice had taken on a gravelly husk and Anna knew Elsa wouldn’t be able to resist her much longer.

“Please, Elsa. I need you, now!” Anna begged, her own voice had deepened and taken on a husk of its own. She locked eyes with her sister, she couldn’t imagine how wild she must be looking right now. “Fuck me.” She repeated, though it came out as more of a pleading whimper than a demand like before.

Elsa stared at her for a moment, her eyes delving into Anna’s trying to figure out if she was serious or not. “Please.” Anna whispered and that was all it took, Elsa’s lips were on hers again her hands now roaming hungrily over Anna’s body, hitching her dress up as it bunched around her waist.

Anna moaned and pressed her knee up higher, delighting in the choked cry it earnt her, then she was spun in place, her back was now up against the wall, Elsa’s hands now pinned her own either side of her head, Elsa’s knee between her thighs. “Yes!” Anna hissed, “god, I’ve missed you.”

Elsa released Anna with a growl and bit down on her neck, right where it met her shoulder. Anna’s hands were all over her sister, roaming up and down her back, cupping that perfect ass making her sister press into her, a moan of her own slipping from her lips, filling Anna like molten honey.

Anna brought her hands back around to the front, not even hesitating for a second before groping Elsa’s generous breasts over her clothing, kneading them with her fingers. But it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, Anna needed _more_.

She pushed Elsa backwards until the girl’s back hit the door behind them with a muted thump as she kissed her again, her own hands pulling up the skirt of Elsa’s dress as her fingertips searched for more soft skin to explore.

As soon as it was around Elsa’s waist Anna wasted no time in dropping to her knees, her head right there, right between Elsa’s thighs. She could already feel the heat that emanated from her sister’s core, smell her scent, her mouth watering, dying for a taste.

Anna dove in instantly, there wasn’t a moment to lose, who knew when someone else would want this bathroom, besides, she’d already denied them both for far too long and was way too worked up to slow things down.

She yanked off Elsa’s G-string, throwing it aside and got to work, her tongue hungrily devouring her sister’s folds as Elsa panted above her. She lifted a pale leg over her shoulder, giving her more room to move and brought her hand up to join in the fun.

It was no surprise to the redhead when her fingers slid into her sister’s core with ease, Elsa was beyond wet and the knowledge made Anna grin with pride. She eagerly sought out that rough patch within Elsa’s walls, stroking it with two fingers in a come hither motion.

She looked up to see Elsa flushed and panting, sweat dribbling down her features as she bit into her knuckles in a bid to keep herself quiet. Anna wrapped her lips around Elsa’s clit and began to suck, her tongue flicking the hardened nub as she pressed her fingers against that one patch of flesh.

Elsa began to shake, her knees trembling, her heel digging into Anna’s back as the girl fucked her relentlessly. Her moans were growing louder, not even her fist could stifle them any more and soon Elsa gave up trying to keep quiet, her hand that wasn’t holding up her skirt fisted Anna’s hair as she pushed more of the redhead’s face into her core, holding her there as she climbed towards that mountain top.

All it took was another stroke with her tongue and Elsa came undone with a scream. Anna drank up everything she could, prolonging her sister’s high for as long as she could manage until she felt her hair being tugged and her head pulled away.

Anna was yanked up into a searing kiss, Elsa’s hands going straight back to her sister’s skirt, yanking it up as those long, elegant fingers found searing heat. “Fuck!” Anna cried loudly as her sister entered her, her hips bucking as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck to hold herself up.

Elsa’s fingers left Anna’s core, but before the girl could complain, they were in Elsa’s mouth, shutting the redhead up instantly. Anna felt herself being lifted and carried over to the bench to their side. “Oh!” She squeaked as Elsa placed her down on the marble, “that’s cold!” She commented, the benchtop was icy on her near-nude buttocks, her thong doing nothing to protect each cheek from the chill of the stone.

Elsa chuckled into Anna’s neck as she began peppering it with kisses, “the cold never bothered me anyway.” She teased before sucking on the patch of skin behind Anna’s ear.

The redhead bucked and hissed in response, her hands wrapped around Elsa’s neck, splayed over her back. Anna dropped her head back, giving Elsa more space to move as she felt a stinging mark being sucked into place. “I like your hair.” Elsa commented as she gave the strands in question a tug in exchange for a choked cry, “the blonde streak, very sexy.”

The blonde then began kissing her way down Anna’s throat, “I-I got it because of you.” The redhead stuttered between shuddering breaths.

Elsa groaned deeply “because of me.” She parroted and moved her lips down to Anna’s chest, swaying on the spot a little as she pulled the bodice down, exposing her breasts, her nipples already standing at attention and the blonde wasted no time in latching onto one and twirling her tongue around the hardened nub.

“Fuck Elsa.” Anna moaned, her spine warping, as she dug her nails into her sister’s back, earning herself a deep groan. Elsa’s hands went to Anna’s knees, her dress bunching up over the blonde’s wrists as she slid them up freckled thighs.

Anna was panting heavily, her head spinning, drunk on alcohol and lust, she knew she wouldn’t last long. These last few months with Elsa, the teasing, the jokes and almost-kisses, had been like the longest round of foreplay and she couldn’t wait for her sister to get to the main course.

Elsa pulled away from Anna’s breast, releasing her nipple with a light ‘pop’ before moving to the other side, her hands now grasping Anna’s hips beneath her skirt. “Mmm, Elsa.” She purred, “more, I-I need more!”

Anna fisted the back of Elsa’s head and yanked her away from her chest, pulling her up and kissing her hard, her tongue invading Elsa’s mouth with passionate ferocity. She could taste the alcohol the blonde had consumed earlier, the vodka and the sweet tang of strawberries from the daquiri she’d had not long ago.

Elsa’s fingers were back between her legs, two digits inside of her whilst her thumb circled Anna’s clit. “Yes! Fuck, yes, Elsa!” The redhead cried with pleasure, “god, please don’t stop, don’t stop!” Anna was already gone by this stage, she couldn’t care who heard or even if anyone walked in, all she cared about were those long fingers working their magic between her legs, that hot breath on her face, that high that was promising to tear her in two.

“God, I’m so close.” Anna hissed, expecting her sister’s pace to increase, instead she began growling when she found herself suddenly empty, those wonderful fingers gone from her core. “ _Elsa_!” She whined, “please, what are-” Anna was shut up with a rough kiss before Elsa pulled away, smirking wickedly.

“I want my dessert.” She husked and lowered herself to her knees.

“Fuck!” Anna yelled at the first swipe of that tongue, her hips bucking as she wrapped her legs around her sister’s shoulders, crossing them to hold her in place. Her hands fisted golden locks, that heat building in her belly.

Elsa’s tongue was dancing inside her, her hands caressing Anna’s thighs. The redhead forced her eyes open and looked down at her sister. The sight of Elsa’s head between her legs, those icy-blue orbs locked on hers made her clench and moan, she could feel that tingle begin in her core, spreading outwards through her extremities. Her toes curled as her heels dug into Elsa’s back, her hands yanking her sister’s hair as she fought to draw breath.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa’s mouth had moved on to her clit as three fingers were thrust inside her and those words turned into a scream as her high tore through her. “El- _sa_!”

Elsa didn’t stop there, she didn’t even slow, her fingers kept pounding into Anna at a punishing pace, her lips wrapping around that erect nub and sucking as Elsa’s spare hand reached up to grab onto Anna’s breast.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” Anna panted, still shaking and bucking, completely at the mercy of her sister. “Oh, Elsa! I’m- I’m gonna…” It was with a low drawn out moan that Anna came for a second time. Her body locking up so tight she was half worried she was going to suffocate the blonde.

Finally, after what felt like an entire lifetime, Elsa pulled away from her body and Anna slumped forward, completely spent but not at all sated. Her sister caught her and wrapped her arms around Anna’s torso to hold her up.

As soon as she caught her breath, Anna pulled Elsa in for another kiss that lasted until their bodies were grinding against each other again. “My place. _Now_.” Elsa husked and lifted a wobbly Anna off the bench, gently putting her down on her feet, but keeping an arm around her to steady the redhead.

They fixed their dresses, not caring for the rest of their appearance and then left the bathroom, the smell of sex wafting out with them as Elsa practically dragged Anna from the club.

Just as they were leaving, Anna spotted Kristoff and Sven making out in a darkened corner of the room. She smirked happily, it looked like she and Elsa weren’t the only ones taking risks tonight. Kristoff seemed to sense eyes on him, he turned his head as Sven’s mouth went to his neck and spotted the girls leaving. He gave Anna a thumbs up and she returned the gesture, wobbling a little as she thrust her fist out. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone missing them, though poor Olaf and Marshmallow were still in the club somewhere.

* * *

 

The moment the girls were in the back of the cab, they were all over each other again, making up for lost time and missed opportunities, the taxi driver paid them no mind as he sped towards Elsa’s apartment.

Anna was in her sister’s lap, her hands cupping Elsa’s face as they kissed each other fervidly. Elsa’s hands were on Anna’s thighs again, underneath her dress, stroking the smooth skin there, obviously itching for more.

The moment the apartment door was shut Anna found herself being pushed against it, her dress torn from her body, _literally_ , she didn’t think Kristoff would be very happy that her birthday present was being ruined, but she really couldn’t care less right now, besides, she didn’t want to be thinking of him at all in this moment.

A trail of clothing and underwear led towards Elsa’s bedroom, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what Elsa’s housemate would think, but again she pushed that thought from her head, she had more important things to worry about right now.

Anna lost count over how many times they had sex that evening, the alcohol making them act like ravenous teens, insatiable, unable to keep their hands off each other. At some point they’d acquired a bottle of tequila, taking it in turns to feed it to each other, laughing as the liquid dribbled out of their mouths. Anna had licked along the length of Elsa’s throat as the alcohol rolled down her neck.

Then there were the body shots, holy hell. Sucking the tequila out of Elsa’s belly had been a delightful experience indeed. The taste of her sweat mixed with the shot had been enough to make her head spin.

At some stage the girls had passed out on top of each other in Elsa’s bed, whether from exhaustion or the alcohol, who knew, but it was well into the night – _early_ _the next morning_ – when the darkness finally took them.

* * *

 

 “Anna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE ELSANNA! HOORAY! Bahaha, took us a while but we got there... see you all soon. Don't forget to follow me on insta. Cya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Chapter Eight

* * *

 

“Anna!” A yell startled the redhead awake.

“Wha?” She murmured groggily, her head pounding as little white lights danced in her vision. She raised herself onto her hands, her cheek peeling away from the skin of another. She groaned and looked down, suddenly realising with a squeak of surprise, that she was completely nude, laying on top of her equally naked sister. “Elsa!” Anna cried in shock, pushing herself away and tumbled off the bed, scrambling to get away from her sister. She found the blankets in a pile on the floor and wrapped one around herself.

Anna quickly turned away from the blonde, her back now to Elsa as she tried to get the image of a bared Elsa from her head. “What the fuck? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Why was I on top of you! What the hell happened last night?” She questioned aloud. Her breathing picking up as she started freaking out, Anna ran a hand through her hair and began to pace like a mad woman. “Oh god, oh god, _oh god_! _What the fuck_ happened last night?” She asked herself more than her sister. “Oh god, oh god, we didn’t…” She spun in place, her eyes landing straight on Elsa’s bare chest as the blonde rushed to cover up with her arms, Anna squeaked and spun right back around again.

“I-I…” Elsa began her voice quivering, she sounded just as shocked and panicked as Anna felt. “I don’t know!” She blurted and then groaned. “I remember… umm, shots and dancing with someone and… and kissing someone, but after that… it’s just a blur.”

Anna untangled the second sheet and threw it at her sister. “Okay, okay. Maybe… maybe nothing happened, maybe we’re just freaking out over nothing. Yeah. Just ‘cause we’re naked and in bed together doesn’t mean anything happened, right? Right. I mean, we were probably just both really drunk and didn’t want to sleep in our dresses but were too wasted to actually get into our pjs, so we just slept like this…”

“Anna-”

“It’s not like it’s that weird right? I mean, like, sisters share beds all the time and that doesn’t mean anything, granted they usually wear clothes and stuff but I mean we were drunk and… and… yeah. Nothing happened, of course not, not that I can remember much of last night at all-”

“-Anna!”

“-But we wouldn’t have done anything stupid like that. We decided, we _agreed_ to just be friends and friends don’t sleep together… well, unless they’re friends with benefits, but, heh, we’re… we’re not like that. So yeah, I mean, we’re just freaking out over nothing right, I mean like, we’d remember if something happened, it’s not like I’m gonna forget fucking my sis-”

“ANNA!” Elsa suddenly yelled, and her rambling sister shut up, spinning back around again. Thankfully, Elsa had managed to cover herself with the sheet that the redhead had thrown her, though, Anna still made a point of looking only at her sister’s face. “You-you have… you have a hickey.” Elsa said nervously as she rose from the bed and poked the red mark on Anna’s neck.

“No… no, no, no, _fuck_ _no_!” Anna began rambling as she raced to the mirror, “shit!” She swore loudly as she kicked something hard with her foot. She bent down to pick up the culprit, an empty bottle of tequila…

Anna looked at the bottle, then to Elsa, then at the bottle and back to Elsa… then it clicked.

The bottle fell to the ground with a muted thump, her blanket following suit as she clasped both hands over her face. “Body shots.” She practically whispered as dragged her hands down her face dramatically. “I-I remember… I… oh god. Oh god, OH GOD!” Anna began ranting again as she picked up the sheet and draped it around her body. “I-I was jealous, you were dancing with another woman and Kristoff… well he said stuff to me and… and I-I came o-out and you were dancing with Meg! _My_ _ex_ _Meg_ , Meg who broke my heart, Meg who cheated on me and ran off with another woman and I just… I-I snapped and… and… oh god, oh god, oh god!”

“We had sex in the club…” Elsa muttered numbly, it seemed her memories of last night were coming back to her. “And… and then here… you, you drank body shots from my…”

“Yeah I get it!” Anna quickly yelled, she didn’t want those memories, the feelings and heat that came with them. Pouring tequila into Elsa’s belly button, licking her salty skin, slurping up the alcohol… then sucking on the lime wedged in her sister’s mouth… “Fuck, how could we be so stupid?!”

Elsa remained silent for a minute, shaking on the bed as she looked down at the sheet in her lap. “Is- is that what you think? That it was stupid?” She asked timidly. “Do you regret last night? Was-was it really that bad?” Her voice trembled and broke, a single tear rolled down her cheek. “I m-mean, it would have preferred us being sober, but… but does that mean we can’t just be happy it happened?”

“We’re _sisters_ , Elsa! Sisters!” Anna implored manically, “you know we can’t be doing these things, we agreed!” Anna’s back hit a wall and she slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. “We agreed.”

“Do you regret it?” Elsa asked again, her voice so pained that it hurt Anna to hear it, but she couldn’t focus on that right now.

“That’s not the point Elsa, we’re sisters, that’s all that matters, we can’t do this, _I_ can’t do this.”

Elsa sighed and hopped off the bed, walking around to where Anna was slumped and sat herself next to her sister. “We’ve had this argument before, Anna and nothing changes. You say you don’t want this, you don’t want _us_ , but then something happens, and we end up in bed again, what if… what if we just try? Is it really that big of a deal for you? It’s not like we were raised together, we can’t help the way we feel and I sure as hell can’t stop it, I don’t _want_ to stop it, I love you Anna, is me _loving_ you really that bad?” Elsa’s voice was pleading as she spoke, her expression matching her tone, as if she truly believed that love conquered all.

Anna stood suddenly, she needed space, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, the weight of everything was crushing her and it was just too much. “Yes, Elsa! It is that bad, you’re my sister, whether we were raised as family or not, your dad is my dad, your mum is my mum, we share DNA, we have the same genes, we’re related and that’s a fact and it’s not one I can get past. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”

Anna stood and began searching for her dress, ignoring the pain in her chest, the tears running down her face, she needed to get out of there and fast. “Where the fuck are my clothes?!” She yelled at her sister.

Elsa simply shrugged and shook her head; her whole body was shuddering with each breath she took. Anna felt her heart shatter seeing her sister in so much pain and all she wanted was to run over there and wrap her up in her arms, kiss her and tell her that she was sorry, that it was going to be okay and that they’d figure it out, but she couldn’t, she had to stay strong, she wouldn’t let herself cave again.

Anna ran from the room, finding her clothing on the floor by the front door. “A-Anna, please, don’t-don’t do this again, please.” Elsa was behind her, a weeping mess as she pleaded with her sister, her knuckles white as she clung to the sheet around her chest. “ _Please_.”

Anna picked up her dress and found her panties on the floor a few steps away. “Turn around.” She told Elsa.

“Anna-”

“I said turn around!” The redhead screamed and practically saw Elsa’s heart shatter into millions of pieces before she turned in place. A heartfelt ‘sorry’ was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it down, it was better this way, better she hurt her sister now rather than later, better Elsa hated her, resented her, the anger would shield her from the pain.

She pulled on her thong and dress, making sure she was covered before returning the blanket back to Elsa’s room, finding her clutch on the bedside table and picking it up. “I can’t do this anymore Anna.” Elsa’s voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke from the doorway, the sheet loosely covering her body. “I think we should take a break.”

“Yeah, that’s a really good idea.” Anna agreed icily, glad to see her sister was finally seeing sense. “Let’s just take a break, give it a few days or whatever, let us cool off, get over these hangovers, come to our senses and just forget this ever happened. We’ll just calm down and then things can go back to how they were.” She strode towards the door, but Elsa wouldn’t budge.

“No, Anna. Take a break… from us.” More tears rolled down Elsa’s cheeks, but the girl didn’t even bother wiping them away this time as she clung to the sheets around her body as if they were the only thing holding her together. “I can’t do this anymore, any of it. If there’s no chance of us, then I can’t- I can’t…” Elsa’s voice cracked as she choked back a sob, “I can’t have you in my life… at all.”

Anna felt her own heart rendering as she raced forward and gripped one of her sister’s hands in her own, cradling it against her chest. “No, Elsa, please, _please_ don’t say that, don’t-don’t do this to me, please, _please_. I can’t- I can’t lose you again, not like this. Please, _please_!” She choked, her throat thick, her heart hammering inside her chest, the pain was too much, _too_ _much_ and she was sure it was going to split her in two. “Please Elsa, I-I can’t live without you, I need my sister.”

Elsa closed her eyes and pulled her hand away as she stepped back from the doorway. “It’s too late now, Anna.” She replied despondently, “Seeing you and not being able to hold you like I want, not being able to touch you, love you… it’s killing me, I-I can’t take it anymore… I have to move on with my life and I think… I think you should do the same.” Elsa began walking away from Anna, back out into the lounge and held open the door. “You should probably go.” She said emotionlessly in a voice that didn’t belong to her, robotic and distant, she wouldn’t even meet Anna’s eyes.

Anna lifted her skirt and rushed forward, she couldn’t let this happen, couldn’t end it like this, she couldn’t lose her sister again, she would do anything to make it better. “Elsa, no, please! Please I’m so sorry, I’ll-I’ll do anything, p-please don’t shut me out again, please don’t slam the door, we can work it out together… and, and everything will be alright. I just… I just need time, please!”

“Enough, Anna.” Elsa said through gritted teeth, her voice may have been hard and cold but there was heartache and hurt in her eyes and it made Anna rush forward and take Elsa’s hand again, this couldn’t be happening.

“ _Please_ Elsa.” The redhead begged, the ache in her chest was tearing her apart, she could barely breathe, everything felt so constricted, so painful and yet, numb at the same time. There was this cold, freezing dread washing over her and she didn’t know how to warm things up again.

“I said enough!” Elsa yelled and pushed Anna off her, the redhead stumbled back a step only to rush forward again, clasp her hands on either side of Elsa’s face and kiss her with everything she had.

Elsa shoved her sister away before bringing a hand up and sending it flying across a freckled cheek, the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated around the room as Anna fell backwards.

“Elsa?” Anna murmured timidly as she brought her hand up to cup her stinging cheek, her mind still reeling from the force of her sister’s slap.

“What the fuck Anna!” She yelled, looking down at the redhead now crumpled on the floor. “You just told me you only want me as a sister and then go and you kiss me? What the hell are you playing at?”

Anna scrambled to her feet again, “I don’t want to lose you!” She cried, “even if that means forcing myself to be with you as more than a sister, then I will! I can’t lose you, I need you Elsa!”

The blonde was livid, shaking with rage, her face getting redder with every second that ticked by. “ _Force_ yourself?” She growled lowly, her head ducked as she glared at her sister, “ _force_ yourself?” She repeated menacingly. “You would have to _force_ _yourself_ to be with me?” Elsa’s face was purple now, her chest rising and falling erratically with her hands balled into fists by her side as she slowly advanced on the girl before her. “Get out.” She murmured darkly, barely containing the storm within. “Now!”

* * *

 

Anna ran to the parking garage where she’d left her car from the night before, she barely managed to make it to her vehicle before the sobbing breaths took over, each inhalation left her gasping for more, but they never seemed to reach her lungs.

She opened her clutch and rummaged through the contents only realise that her car keys were still in Kristoff’s apartment, along with her overnight bag. “Fuck!” She swore, she didn’t want to have to go back up to that floor, her sister’s door was so close to the elevator, and she really didn’t have the energy to deal with her best friend right now, but what other choice did she have? She wasn’t about to walk the streets of Arendelle in this dress and with her makeup from the night before streaming down her face.

By the time the lift doors opened, Anna was struggling to stay on her feet, there was a gigantic weight pressing on her chest and the room around her was spinning. She stumbled out and barely made it to Kristoff’s door, she thumped on the wood as she leant against the wall beside it, physically unable to hold herself up any longer.

Kristoff came to the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his muscular build on display. His hair was soaked, droplets of water dripped down his face, running the length of his body. “I see someone else got lucky las-” The burly blonde cut himself off as Anna fell forward into his arms. “Anna are you okay?”

The redhead couldn’t answer, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, her shuddering sobs had taken over her body, wracking each inhalation with violent tremors. “Sven!” Kristoff called behind him, “come here and help me with Anna, she’s having an anxiety attack.”

Sven entered the living area wearing the exact same amount of clothing as Kristoff, together they put Anna’s arms around their shoulders and guided the limp redhead onto the couch. “Put your head between your legs and try and take some deep breaths.” Kristoff instructed as the men sat themselves either side of the strawberry-blonde.

“Should I get her paper bag or something?” Sven asked, looking a little lost, his chocolate toned skin glistening with water from the shower the men had enjoyed together.

Anna lifted her head and shot him a glare as she tried to focus on breathing deeply, but it wasn’t working, she barely managed to suck one breath down before she was left gasping for the next.

“What do we do? She’s gonna pass out if she keeps going like this!” Anna could hear in Sven’s tone that he was beginning to panic too, which only added to her own panic, that boulder on chest was getting heavier and heavier and all she wanted to do was let it crush her, at least that way this pain would be gone.

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to know? It’s not like I’m a doctor or anything!” Kristoff snapped back, his broad hand rubbing frantic circles on Anna’s back.

“Umm… umm… sing! Sing to her!” Sven announced, earning him a sceptical look from both Kristoff and Anna. “I saw it in an episode of Charmed once, they were stuck in an elevator and a little girl was having an asthma attack and Paige sang to her to regulate her breathing.” He explained hurriedly.

Kristoff gave him a dubious look but seemed to be a loss of something else to try. “Oh god, umm okay, sing… sing…” The blonde was flitting his spare hand in the air as if he was trying to pluck lyrics from them air. “Okay… okay, _the snow glows white on the_ -” Anna’s breathing rate increased, wailing as she shook uncontrollably. “Okay, not that song, bad choice, umm…”

“ _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favourite things_.” Sven began to sing, if Anna had any spare breath or even the presence of mind, she would have laughed, but right now all she could do was suck down another heaving breath.

Kristoff scoffed at his boyfriend’s song choice, giving him an incredulous look, but the other man merely shrugged, and the two blokes began singing together. “ _Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favourite things_.”

The whole situation was ridiculous, the two men singing that ludicrous song to try and calm Anna, she felt like she had jumped into that scene from The Sound of Music, but she found it was working nevertheless. She could feel herself calming ever so slowly, bit by bit she began to regulate her breathing, it was still hard, she was still gulping for air, but at least the oxygen was actually reaching her lungs now.

“ _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver-white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things. When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don’t feel so bad_.”

The men continued their out of tune rendition of the Julie Andrews song until Anna’s breathing had almost slowed to normal, her chest was still heaving, each shaky inhalation left her feeling drained and exhausted as her tears continued to fall. “E-Elsa.” She managed to sob out as she curled herself into Kristoff’s chest, her fingers playing with the wiry hair there. “I-It’s over. I’ve l-lost her f-for-forever.”

Kristoff stroked her hair as he held her tight. “Shh, shh, I’m sure that’s not true, Elsa loves you, she needs you just as much as you need her.” The blonde man cooed, his voice low and soothing. “Tell me what happened.”

Anna looked at Sven and back to Kristoff, she wasn’t sure how to explain things without going into detail and even though she and Sven knew each other from work and often talked about their lives there, they weren’t close, and he had no clue about her and Elsa’s history, she couldn’t handle having to deal with his judgement on top of everything else she was feeling.

“It’s okay,” Kristoff said softly with a kind smile, “he knows, I kind of had to explain everything to him last night after… err, the incident with Meg.”

“It’s okay, Anna, I’m cool about it, I mean, the sisters thing, that’s kind of hot.” Sven tried to joke, but it fell flat and Anna just glared at him instead. “Okay, sorry, sorry, not the right time for jokes, just trying to lighten the mood here.”

So, Anna explained as best as she could through her tears what had happened, “and-and t-then she s-said ‘if there’s no chance of ‘us’ then I-I can’t h-have you in m-my life at all.’ And then I tried to kiss her, to show h-her I was w-willing to do anything to k-keep her and-and she s-slapped me and screamed at me to get out. I’ve fucked everything u-up so badly and-and now I’ve l-lost her forever.” That was all Anna could manage, she made a noise at the back of her throat that sounded like a baby animal dying and dissolved into a fit of tears again.

“Oh, Anna, I thought things were going so well last night, I mean, not at first but I thought that when you went home together that you’d finally decided to just let it go… sorry poor choice of words… again.” Kristoff corrected when he saw Anna flinch. “If you didn’t want her, why did you drag her off to the bathroom- and don’t try and tell me nothing happened in there, I found Elsa’s thong after you two had left, that was… gross to say the least, it was all we-”

“Yeah, I get it Kristoff!” Anna snapped, her nerves frayed, she couldn’t handle his pathetic teasing right now. “I got jealous, okay! Jealous of that first whore she danced with-”

“Wait, what ‘whore’ are you talking about?” Kristoff interrupted, clearly confused.

“The brunette woman that asked Elsa to dance after she’d told me ’you know I don’t dance!’” Anna scoffed, anger taking over from hurt, the images of Elsa and the whore dancing together flitter back into her mind- as blurry as they were, she found herself shaking and very much wanting to hit something.

“Do you mean Belle? You do know she’s Elsa’s housemate, right?” Kristoff asked her, “she was there with a few friends and was being hounded by some sleezy guy on the dancefloor and told him she was gay to try and get rid of him, but he wouldn’t listen and then, when she couldn’t find her friends she spotted Elsa and asked her to rescue her! They danced together so the guy would leave her alone! Belle is straight, Anna, she even has a boyfriend- Adam.”

“It’s true, the guy stalking her was called Gaston, he has quite the reputation at that club, he’s always there, on the prowl, all he wants is sex and believes a woman’s rightful place is the home, baring his children and shit. Elsa was just helping out her friend, that’s all.” Sven commented, agreeing with his boyfriend.

“Well I didn’t know that did I.” Anna grumbled, suddenly feeling deflated and incredibly stupid. “When I saw her with Meg I just… lost it. It was just too much, it felt like I was being cheated on all over again.”

“ _Anna_ , Elsa can’t cheat on you if you’re not together.” Kristoff pointed out, he then groaned in frustration and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Right, time to get brutally honest with you Anna, ‘cause I’ve had enough of this.” He said as he pushed her off his chest and looked at her sternly. “You’re acting like a spoilt brat, you know, ‘if I can’t have her no one can’, but Anna, you _can_ have her, you just _choose_ not to! You can’t be pissed off at her for dancing with someone else or kissing someone when you’re not in a relationship with her.”

“That’s not-” Anna began to refute but Kristoff merely held up his hand and gave her a pointed look. Anna ducked her head and kept her mouth shut, feeling very much like she was being picked on.

“You’re like the playground bully, there’s a new toy, you have no intention of playing with it, but you can see the other kids want it, so you hoard it for yourself just so they can’t have it, just in case you one day change your mind and decide you want that particular toy! But Anna, Elsa isn’t a toy or a possession, you don’t own her, she doesn’t belong to you, she can do whatever she wants with whomever she wants, and you don’t get a say in it.

“Think about how Elsa’s feeling right now, how used she’d be feeling. Look at it from her point of view, the only time you seem to want her, _all_ of her, is when you’re horny. You treat her like a blow-up doll or a vibrator you can pull out when you need her and once you’ve had your fun you throw her back in you draw until you get that urge again. You can’t keep treating her like that, she is a human being with a heart and soul, she has feelings, she _loves_ you _unconditionally_ , and how do you repay her? By hurting her over and over again.

“Look,” Kristoff sighed, “I love you Anna, you’re like a little sister to me, I have to look out for you and protect you, but I love Elsa too, she’s a best friend to me and I hate being caught in the middle of this. I know you don’t want to hear any of this, I know what I have just said has hurt you and you’re probably mad at me, and that’s fine, be mad at me, get angry get pissed, but for fuck sakes, think about what you’re doing, you’re being selfish, and you know it.

“You know that I ship you and Elsa more than anything, that I want nothing more than to see you two happy together, but I can’t keep having the same conversation with you over and over again. I can’t keep consoling you and telling you that she loves you and that you need to let it go and give her a chance, because clearly, my words aren’t sinking in. So, I’m sorry Anna, but you need to hear the cold hard truth, you’ve fucked up, you’ve been selfish, and you’ve hurt Elsa, and you know what, if I was in Elsa’s shoes, I don’t know if my love for you would be enough to forgive you if you ever decided to come back to me. I don’t know if I could heal after the way you’ve been treating me. If Elsa can, then she’s a much stronger and more loving person than I am, and you’d better hold onto that, because if you don’t, then you will lose her forever, if you haven’t already.”

* * *

 

“Anna, dinner’s ready.” Her father called from the kitchen.

“I’m not hungry.” She grumbled and rolled over in her bed. She managed to count to twenty-three before there was a knock at her door.

“Anna, we’re not going through this again, you will get your butt to the table right now, it’s not a choice. I can’t force you to eat but you sure as hell will sit with me.” Agnarr ordered through the wood.

Anna ignored him, maybe if she pretended to be asleep he’d just give up and go away… not that that had worked at all in the last month. She only got to seven before her door was open and her father was ripping the sheet off her bed. “I’m not a child.” She sulked, “you can’t make me eat.”

“You’re sure as hell acting like one, Anna. Enough with this moping, you claim to be an adult, then behave like one! Until then, I will treat you like the toddler you are pretending to be. Now get up and sit down at the damn table, otherwise I’ll… I’ll…” Agnarr paused, obviously searching for some kind of punishment he could inflict upon his daughter.

“You’ll what? Ground me? Smack me? Take away my toys?” She was acting like a bratty child and she knew it, though, she really couldn’t care less at this point. “Face it, there’s nothing you can do to me, can’t you see, I’m already living my own hell, nothing is worse than this.”

Agnarr sighed sadly and sat on the bed beside his daughter. “Anna, I know you’re hurting, I know you miss your sister and even though you won’t tell me what happened between the two of you, I just want you to know that I’m here. I’m trying to help you, Anna but I can’t if you don’t let me in. It hurts me seeing you like this, hearing you scream in your sleep, crying in the shower, but it’s been over a month now, you need to find a way to get past it and move on with your life, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” She mumbled in response, curling up into a ball on her side.

“You’re not fine.” Her father scoffed, “you know what, Anna, enough is enough, you’re not the only one hurting here, I haven’t heard from Elsa since you two had this fight, and I feel like I’ve lost my daughter all over again, I’ve tried calling her and she won’t pick up, I’ve tried calling your mother and it just goes straight to her message bank, I can’t handle losing you too. I’m sending you to see someone and I don’t want to hear any protests-” he added as Anna rolled over and opened her mouth to argue, “this isn’t a choice. Whilst you are living under my roof you are still in my care and you will do as I say. _Now_. You will come and eat with me and you will go to the appointment I make for you. If you refuse to do either of those two things, then you can find somewhere else to live because enough is enough and this isn’t fair on me either.”

* * *

 

So, three days later that’s where Anna found herself, sitting cross-legged in an armchair opposite a doctor or psychologist to psychiatrist or whatever the hell she was, Anna didn’t really pay any attention when her father told her, the man in question sitting outside in the waiting room, not trusting his daughter to actually go to the appointment if left to do it herself.

“Well Anna, my name is Joan, what brings you here today?” She asked all too happily for the redhead’s liking.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes. “My father forced me to come and talk to you since I won’t talk to him.” She grumbled.

“Well, why don’t you tell me why he’s sent you, he must be worried about you if he’s brought you here to talk to me.” Joan smiled, god Anna hated her already, she was talking to her as if she was a child, it was belittling.

“I don’t think you’d wanna hear about it.” She pouted keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the arm of the chair, pulling at a stray thread she found. “It’s not… normal. It’s complicated… and probably not something you’ve dealt with before.”

Joan chuckled softly and leant forward in her seat, trying to catch Anna’s eyes. “Try me.” She challenged. “I’ve heard it all, Anna, there’s nothing you could tell me that will surprise me.”

Anna looked up into Joan’s confident face, like she was daring the redhead to shock her, well, she sure had another thing coming for her. “Okay. Well, try this on for size then. When I was five my mother took off with my sister – Alesia, unbeknownst to my father and I, she told my sister we were dead and changed her name. She found out about us thirteen years later and organised to meet us. The day before we were supposed to meet, my friend set me up on a blind date, it was great, we had dinner, sex, I stayed the night and stupidly fell in love with her-”

“Well love at first sight is hardly something new to me, did she break your heart?” Joan interrupted.

Anna just rolled her eyes and scoffed, “just wait, I haven’t got to the best part yet. So, I went home, happy as Larry and completely in love with this woman – Elsa, only for my sister to come to the door and it was none other than the woman I spent the night with.”

“So, you slept with your sister before you knew she was your sister, I can see how that would be complicated.” Joan agreed.

“Hang on, haven’t got the best bit yet. So, we argued, and I went to my friend’s place – the one that set us up – and I got drunk and then Elsa came over to try sort it out and I was all over her and we almost ended up sleeping together again. Then she disappeared for six months, popped back on the scene but I refused to talk to her. My friend, Kristoff, tricked me into going to his place and Elsa was there, he forced us to be alone together and she told me that she had fallen in love with me and we had sex again. _Anyway_ , I still had feelings for her but told her we couldn’t be anything more than friends ‘cause we’re related and all but Elsa said she didn’t care, that she loved me and that’s all that mattered.

“In the end she respected my decision and we agreed friends was best. But we kept almost kissing, flirting with each other and then just over a month ago we went out for Kristoff’s birthday and ended up in bed together again. When we woke up we fought and… and-” Anna began to choke up, she’d been doing so well, she’d rushed through the details to avoid any emotion, but this was still too raw.

“And she said that if we weren’t going to be together as more than sisters than she couldn’t have m-me in her life anymore b-because it hurt too much to be around me and not be with m-me. And I just- I just…” Anna couldn’t hold it back anymore, that damn broke and she began sobbing hysterically, shaking, barely noticing the box of tissues that Joan thrust in her hands.

“Okay, let me just make sure I have all the facts here. You and your sister were separated for thirteen years from a very young age, you slept with her once before finding out that you were related, then multiple times since then. You can’t get past the morality of the situation, the notions of right and wrong, sins and all that, but your sister has accepted that whilst your relationship might be immoral, she can look past it because love trumps all? Yes?”

Anna nodded, quite surprised that Joan had managed to follow all of that.

“Okay, do you love her?” She asked.

“She’s my sister, of course I love her.” Anna stated.

“I’ll rephrase, do you love her _romantically_ , as more than a sister?”

“Does it matter how I feel? She’s my sister end of story, nothing can happen no matter what I do or do not feel.” Anna argued, what did it matter if she had feelings for Elsa or not, Elsa was her sister, nothing could ever come of that, what about that was so hard for this woman to understand?

“It matters to me, it makes a world of difference to the situation, it changes it from just being sex between sisters, to two woman who are in love with each other. One comes from feelings of desire and lust, feelings that, given time, generally fade into nothing, and the other is much more deep rooted, a strong connection, a bond between two people. So, I’ll ask again, do you love her romantically.”

Anna mulled over the woman’s words for a moment, not quite believing what she was hearing, wasn’t she supposed to be disgusted, taken aback, telling Anna that what they’d done was inherently wrong? That they shouldn’t have done it, that them having sex was immoral, sinful and illegal? Why was she asking about love? What did it really change in the end? The redhead sighed and wiped her eyes. “Yes, I love her, with all my heart.” She admitted softly.

“So then, what’s the problem?” Joan asked her.

Anna was confused, had the woman not been listening at all? “She’s my sister, that’s the problem!” She snapped, loosing her patience with Joan’s naivety.

“Each time you had sex, was it consensual?” She asked.

“Yes, of course but-”

“You are both adults in the eyes of the law?”

“Well, yes.”

“It was about more than just sex?”

“Yes, I just said that-”

“She loves you?”

“I… yes, I-I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Okay, fine, yes, I know she loves me!”

“And you love her?”

“I just said I do!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Oh, my god! Weren’t you just listening, she’s my sister?! _That_ _is_ the problem! If she hurts me, if she cheats on me like Meg did or abandons everybody me like else in my life has, then I’ll lose two people at once!” Anna yelled, suddenly getting to her feet, angry and frustrated, this woman wasn’t listening to her at all. “And that’s exactly what happened, I’ve lost both my sister and the woman I love and I-I…”

Instead of getting upset or firing back like Anna expected, Joan sat back in her seat with her arms folded and one leg crossed over the other, smiling smugly at the redhead. “And there we go, we have dug our way down to the real problem here. It’s not that she’s your sister, whilst, yes, that is probably playing on your mind, it’s your trust and abandonment issues that are the real obstruction, that’s what’s holding you back.”

“That’s what I’m saying that she’s my- wait… what?” Anna suddenly stopped her rant and frantic pacing to stand there, staring dumbly at the woman in front of her. “That’s-that’s not it at all. I don’t have abandonment or trust issues.” She said defiantly and sat herself back down, folding her arms and leg stubbornly.

“You just said that you couldn’t be with her because you think she will hurt you or cheat on you or abandon you, just like everyone else in your life has, you won’t give her a chance because there’s a potential for you to be hurt. Let me ask you, do you drive?”

Anna was taken aback, what kind of question was that? “Yes of course I drive, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Every time you get in a vehicle, there is always a risk of crashing and getting hurt, but you still drive. Every time you cook you risk being burned, you still do it though don’t you? Every time you eat you risk choking… you get where I’m going with this don’t you?” Joan asked, sliding her glasses back up her nose and leaning forward in her seat. “Life is full of risks, if you avoid every risk, then you avoid living, you can’t hold yourself back just because there’s the potential of getting hurt, you have to _live_ Anna, all you’re doing is surviving, surviving is not living.”

Anna sighed and picked at the arm of the chair again, “I don’t know how to do that.” She admitted quietly, she had been guarding herself for so long, locking her heart away so there wasn’t even the slightest chance of it getting broken again and she really had no idea how to begin to repair it. She didn’t even have enough time to adjust to letting Elsa in that first day they met and then she was gone again and all those walls she build around her heart suddenly felt useless, like she’d put in all that work and her very fears came true anyway.

Joan leant forward and laid a hand over Anna’s wrist, “that’s what I’m here for.” She said before resting back in her seat again. “I’m going to give you some homework, I want you to write down everything in your past that has hurt you, those friends who abandoned you, how Meg broke your heart, losing your sister and mother. I want you to write it all down so we can work on healing your heart. You have all these defences up, all of these walls and blockages to protect yourself, but what’s the point in protecting something if it’s still broken? I want to help you heal so that you can give yourself the chance to be happy, whether that’s with Elsa or someone else, you can’t find love with a broken heart.”

* * *

 

Anna left her appointment with Joan with a mixture of emotions, upset because everyone just saw her as this broken girl who needs fixing, relieved that she wasn’t judged because of her feelings for her sister, invalidated because she felt like Joan brushed them aside and somewhat relieved or perhaps lighter because she was finally getting things off her chest.

She was grumpy too, grumpy because Joan was saying the same thing as Kristoff and that really irritated her, people thinking they knew what was going on in her head better than she did. But, the biggest thing that was really irking her, that was really getting under her skin, was that they were right. That whilst, yes, Elsa being her sister did play a part in her not being in a relationship with her, the real underlying issue was because she was afraid.

Too afraid to trust, to open herself up to Elsa again, or anyone for that matter, it was just really scary, allowing herself to be vulnerable like that, it wasn’t something she was familiar with or wanted to do, she’d put up these walls to avoid precisely that and now everyone was telling her to simply lower them?

It wasn’t that easy.

It’s not like this had been a recent thing, it’s not like only one person had hurt her, she’d been slowly building that fortress since she was five, that’s not something she can just bring down over night, it was a long learned habit, and it was going to take something big for her to learn to open herself up again.

Still, she did what Joan had asked her to, she got home and wrote everything out, right from when her mother and Alesia left up until today. Some things were harder to remember than others, like her school friends, she’d repressed those memories many years ago and writing them all down felt like reopening old wounds, wounds that, even after all this time, still hadn’t healed. Other things were much easier to write in detail, Meg for example, that was still so fresh, still weighed heavily on Anna and as she wrote all those emotions came flooding back.

She was still so angry with Meg, hated her for what she did, pretending to be the good girlfriend, making Anna believe she was in love with her, promising that they had a future, planning that future and deciding to move in together. Then how all that came crashing down around her the day she was supposed to move in, finding Meg with another woman, god, it was hell. Seeing them in their bed, the bed they were supposed to share together, having everything she knew, everything she thought she believed in, smashed to smithereens right in front of her, it was like a scene from a horror movie.

Writing about Elsa was… there really weren’t any words that accurately described how it felt. She was a flurry of emotions, memories flittered into her mind that made her laugh, her birthday was a great one, the playful back and forth they’d had, she ended up chuckling to herself. Writing about their first meeting came easily too, that rush of emotion, that instant connection, the feeling of finding that missing link, they were warm memories.

She wondered, if perhaps that connection they felt, the feeling as though they’d finally found that other half to their souls, had actually come from love, or, did some deep-rotted part of her recognise Elsa, her unconscious squealing with joy because she’d managed to finally find her long lost sister?

That last thought made her frown and her stomach squirm.

Had it only been a familial love? Had they only had that connection because of their biology?

No, she knew the difference of familial love and romantic love, the former being an ever-present warmth, something that, unless you really think about it, doesn’t really register in your mind. Whereas romantic love, that feeling was so intense, so powerful that it bowled Anna over and sent her reeling. That sudden rush, the overwhelming surge of affection, the feeling of having found something so right, so perfect that she couldn’t bear to let it go.

She knew in that moment that she truly loved Elsa, in every possible way one human being could love another, and then… god, they’d both made it so complicated, so goddamn fucking complicated, that Anna couldn’t figure it out. She was still so conflicted, betwixt and between, her heart telling her one thing, her mind another. She knew she loved Elsa, within her heart of hearts she _knew_ loved her with every fibre of her being, Kristoff and Joan were right, she had protected a broken heart, never giving it time to heal and that left her with the inability to truly let anyone else in.

She was broken, and she knew it.

That last thought was enough to bring fresh tears to her eyes, how on earth could she heal when pain was all she knew? There was safety and stability in being alone, no risk of hurt, of heartbreak or abandonment, it was lonely, of course, but it was safe, and it was all she knew. Was Anna really willing to leave that safe place, could she really give herself to Elsa, wholly, entirely, opening herself up again and leaving herself vulnerable? Was she really capable of that?

Anna swiped at her tears angrily, ready to bottle that emotion up, just like all the others, but then, how would that help her heal? If she kept blocking things out, repressing emotions and memories, how could she possibly expect herself to even begin to repair her heart?

A ding from her phone alerted her to a notification on Facebook. Anna pulled herself out of her thoughts and picked the device from where it was resting on her desk, Kristoff had tagged her in something, she clicked on the alert and opened up the page.

It was a quote from someone she didn’t know; ‘ _It just occurred to me that many people are actually afraid to heal because their entire identity is centred around the trauma they’ve experienced. They have no idea who they are outside of that trauma and that unknown can be terrifying_.’ The status read.

The words hit Anna hard. She’d never thought about it that way, but she found herself relating to the quote. That was her, inside and out, who was she without the trauma? Who was she without the fear and her walls of defence? Who was she underneath her past?

She had no idea and had no clue how to even begin to figure it out.

Anna sighed and sniffled, she went back to read what she’d written about Alesia in the beginning, the very first heartbreak that sent her spiralling into the girl she was today. She allowed her mind to drift, for the first time in forever, she allowed herself to remember.

All those years ago, when she learnt that her sister was never coming back, she blocked those happy memories from her mind, it was too painful, too sad to think about. She was so confused, so lost without her big sister there.

A weak smile tugged at the corners of Anna’s lips, little Elsa, six years old, locked away in her room with the flu. Anna wasn’t allowed in, she was booked in for surgery to remove her tonsils a week later and her parents couldn’t risk her getting sick and having to reschedule. But the young redhead didn’t let that stop her. She sat outside her sister’s door, her back against the wood, Elsa mimicking her position on the other side, their little fingers touching through the gap below the door.

Anna sat with her all day, talking to her sister, telling her to get better quickly, it had started snowing outside and she wanted to build a snowman. She was sad that she and Elsa couldn’t frolic in the first winter snow, that they couldn’t run around sticking out their tongues, trying to see who could catch the most flakes without tripping over. But, the redhead, being the creative and igneous little girl she was, came up with a solution for that. She’d run off to her room, retrieving a pad of paper and some pencils before running back to Elsa’s door.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._

“Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?” She had sung through the wood.

“Oh, Anna, yes, but I can’t Mama says I’m not allowed out.” Her sister had sighed regretfully, “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t have to be a _real_ snowman.” Anna had replied cheerfully as she drew a pudgy circle on the paper and slipped it beneath her sister’s door. “See, we can still build one together!”

Elsa started giggling gayly and then dissolved into a coughing fit, but she managed to draw another oval on top of Anna’s and slipped it back under the door. The redhead then drew a head for their creation, oblong in shape, kinda goofy looking, but she loved it anyway, there was something so… warm about him. She added buck teeth and a kind smile before passing it back to her sister.

Together, they continued to add to their snowman, Elsa drawing his eyes and twiggy hair, Anna adding arms and legs. The blonde then drew on some buttons and left the piece de resistance to her sister and Anna took great delight in adding a carrot nose to his face.

Anna drew back from her memories with a watery smile, she had gifted that picture to Elsa, to give her something to look at and smile over whilst she recovered in bed, she wondered if the blonde had kept it, she made a mental note to ask Elsa the next time they met up… and then, with a heavy pang to her heart, remembered that she couldn’t. Elsa had pushed her away, once again, removing herself from Anna’s life, not that Anna blamed her, she would have done the same thing herself if she was in Elsa’s shoes.

Bitter, angry tears welled in her eyes, taking over from the nostalgic ones from moments ago. She had been so stupid, so selfish, this was all her doing, she had her dream right there in front of her, and she’d let it get away from her. She and Elsa could have been happy, she could see them sitting on a porch together, old and weathered, sitting hand in hand as the sun set before them. Warm and peaceful, watching as the bright orange and vibrant reds faded into deep blues before the stars came out to dance in the sky.

They could have had kids, grandkids, a family of their own. Ones they’d keep together, forever and always, no matter how hard times got. Mugs of hot chocolate in their grasps as they snuggled close to ward off the evening chill, their hair grey and faces lined, she bet Elsa would still be just as beautiful, her caerulean eyes twinkling like the stars above.

But, her fears had won out, they’d pushed Elsa away, driven her to breaking point and Anna wasn’t sure if she’d ever get her back.

A soft knock at the door broke Anna from her thoughts, making her jump a little in her seat as she rushed to wipe her tears from her face. “Come in.” She croaked, hurriedly pushing her work away and busying herself with her laptop to hide her reddened eyes.

“Dinner in ten.” Agnarr announced from the doorway, “you okay, sunflower?” He asked worriedly.

Anna nodded, “m’fine.” She murmured as she choked back a sob, her chin and chest trembling.

“You don’t look fine.” Her father said dubiously as he began to walk towards his daughter. “People who are fine don’t usually cry.” Agnarr lowered himself to his knees, so he was face to face with the redhead and placed his hands on the outside of her thighs. “What’s wrong Anna banana?”

Anna sighed and wiped her eyes again, “I miss Elsa.” She admitted softly as she picked at her cuticles, keeping her eyes downcast, staring at her knees rather than her father, she feared if she looked at him she’d break again.

 “Oh, Anna.” Agnarr crooned and took Anna’s hands in his own, cradling them between them. “I know, I miss her too.” He raised those hands up to his mouth, kissing them softly before removing one of his own to push back her bangs. “Have you spoken to her?”

Anna shook her head, “no, she doesn’t want to know me anymore.” The redhead croaked, her voice cracking and catching in her throat.

“Now that can’t be true, your sister loves you, she’d never push you away forever, you mean too much to her.” Agnarr stood, pulling his daughter up with him and leaning her over to her bed where they sat side by side, his arm around her back, Anna’s head resting on his shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me about what happened that day? Maybe I can help?” He offered with a warm smile.

Anna sucked in a deep breath, she owed her father an explanation, he was Elsa’s dad too, he deserved to know why Elsa was avoiding them again. So, she launched into an edited version of what had happened, leaving out some of the more… _explicit_ details and only giving him the information he needed, she didn’t think he’d want to know about the club bathroom or the body shots. “And then she s-slapped m-me and y-yelled at me to get out.” Anna cried, her father’s hand rubbing up and down her arm soothingly as he held her tight.

“Oh, baby girl, I’m sorry.” He empathised, “but I don’t think she meant it, we often say things we don’t mean in the heat of the moment, especially in an argument.”

“You weren’t there,” Anna refuted, “she was serious, I’ve hurt her too much and now I’ve lost her, which is why I didn’t want to be with her in the first place, because if we got into a relationship and things went wrong, I’d lose both my sister and my partner. I thought if we stayed friends then at least I’d always have her by my side.”

“Look, you obviously know her better than I do, but give her time, I’m sure she’ll come ‘round.” The man assured confidentially.

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then you have a choice to make, fight for her, or let her go, it’ll be on your shoulders, kid.”

* * *

 

Anna barely touched her dinner, her mind was somewhere else, filled with thoughts of her sister, their childhoods and how they got to where they are now, separated once again, siblings by blood but not family. She spun the spaghetti around with her fork absentmindedly with no real intent to eat it.

“Anna don’t play with your food.” Agnarr chided half-heartedly, “still thinking about Elsa?”

“No… well, yes but Alesia, rather than Elsa.” Anna sighed and pushed her plate away from her, she had lost her appetite, food just didn’t taste the same anymore.

“Hmm, what about her, honey?” Her father enquired curiously as he slurped back a stand of spaghetti.

“You said you fought for her, that you tried to find her…” Anna began cautiously, she didn’t want to word it wrong and have him close up on her, she wished she could have waited to have her sister by her side, they were supposed to do this together, but Elsa wasn’t here anymore, and Anna needed answers. She’d just opened up to her father, now it was his turn to repay the favour. “how hard did you try?” Anna cringed, that didn’t quite come out as softly as she had intended, “I just mean, you had Mama’s number, couldn’t you have looked her up in the yellow pages or something? Why didn’t you take her to court for custody or something, why did Mama leave with only one of us and not both and why did she leave at all? I just… I don’t understand why we had to be separated.” Anna sighed despondently as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

Agnarr placed his cutlery down and sighed deeply, scratching the top of his head before folding his hands together and placing them on the table. “It’s complicated.” He offered in place of a real response. “Okay? I-” another sigh, “I can’t talk about this right now Anna, but I did everything I could, alright? Can we just leave it be, what does Elsa always say? ‘The past is in the past, let it go.’ Can you not just be happy that you’ve found her again? I just can’t talk about this, okay Anna? I did everything I could at the time, maybe I didn’t try hard enough, maybe I could have done more, but what’s done is done, I can’t go back and try again, just _let it go_.”

And with that, Agnarr tore the napkin off his lap, threw it onto the table and stormed away, retreating to his bedroom and leaving a shell-shocked Anna alone at the table.

* * *

 

Elsa sat at her window seat, her legs raised as she leant against the open window, a lit cigarette in her hand. She brought the smoke up to her mouth and sucked in a long drag, slowly letting out as she flicked the ash into the tray resting on the windowsill. This wasn’t the first time she’d taken up the habit, she’d started smoking at the age of sixteen as a way to get her mother to notice her, being the good girl, keeping to the rules and always obeying her mother got her nowhere, she felt as though she was invisible to the woman, she’d hoped her rebellion would get her mother to notice her.

It didn’t work though, Idunn didn’t seem to care in the slightest, not even when Elsa stole a pack from her mother, the woman simply remained oblivious to her daughter’s cry for attention. It wasn’t that Elsa was an attention seeker, she just wanted to have a relationship with her mother, they weren’t close, not by a long shot and to Elsa, it felt more like they were housemates rather than mother and daughter.

She’d picked up the habit again just a week after her fight with Anna, emotionally she was crushed, getting up each day was a struggle and she just couldn’t cope with life at all. Her mental health had plummeted, her depression coming back with full force and she hadn’t even realised how bad it had gotten until she was driving home from work one day and had come to a T-junction in a quiet street. She’d stopped stared at the house in front of her, it had a thick limestone wall around the front and she found herself wondering, if she drove back down to the other end of the street, planted her foot on the accelerator and drove at that wall as fast as she could, would it be enough to kill her instantly, and would the impact stop the car?

She’d only realised how close she was to taking her life when she’d already started careering towards to wall and then barely managed to stop herself in time, her tyres screeched, thick grey smoke trailing out behind her, leaving dirty black marks on the ground as she braked, her car coming to a halt just before that wall.

She’d sat in her vehicle, hyperventilating and crying as she realised just how close she’d come to taking her own life. She’d driven straight to the shops after and purchased herself a pack of cigarettes, lighting one the moment she was out of the store. The effect it had was instantaneous, the initial headrush followed by the feeling of all her stress just melting away with every puff of smoke. The death sticks were the only things keeping her alive, taking the edge off just enough to give her the energy to get through each day.

Taking another drag, Elsa stared blankly at the world before her, couples walking along the street, owners taking their dogs for walks, or in some cases, the _dog taking its owner_ for a walk, groups of friends and families and single people walking alone. She felt her heart skip several beats in a row when a woman with long, red hair walked just by her apartment building. She sat up a little straighter, craning her neck to see the figure below, and then sunk back down in her seat again when she realised it wasn’t Anna.

A knock at her door startled her as she wiped the disappointed tears from her face, she hadn’t even realised they were there to begin with. “Elsa?” Belle called from the doorway, “I made you a cuppa.”

Elsa smiled softly, putting down her smoke and walked over to open the door, inviting Belle in as they both went to sit back at the window seat. “Looking for Anna again, huh?” She asked kindly as she sat a tray down between them and poured Elsa a cup of tea, the old teapot was a family heirloom Belle had inherited and the chipped china cup was her favourite.

Elsa took a drag and nodded, taking her own mug from her friend. “Yeah, thought I saw her just before… but it was someone else.” She sighed and turned back to stare out the window again. Belle knew about Anna, she knew about their past, had done since the beginning, after seeing Anna leaving the building that very first night she stayed, seeing how happy Elsa was, the blonde couldn’t stop talking about how amazing that night had been.

Then, just one day later, Belle had come home from work to find Elsa drunk and crying hysterically on the couch, the blonde told her all about Anna, about her being her long-lost sister and how she was so conflicted, how it was tearing her in two, not knowing what to do. Belle had been a great listener, she had always had a big warm heart, and it helped having her there.

The brunette had been uncomfortable with the idea of the sisters being in a romantic relationship at first, as would anyone, but Belle was a progressive girl, she didn’t conform to societal expectations, and the guy she was seeing; Adam, had taught her that you can’t choose who you fall in love with. So, after a while, she accepted Elsa and her feelings for Anna, even making a list of historical figures – mainly royals – that had been in incestuous relationships. Though, Elsa pointed out they were heterosexual couples and only did it to keep the blood lines pure, but then Belle said that’s why she could accept them, they weren’t in a relationship for fanatical gain or political reasons, which made Elsa and Anna better than those royals, besides, it’s not like they could procreate, so in her mind the issue was moot.

“I’m sorry Elsa, I know this hasn’t been easy for you.” Belle said warmly, putting a hand on Elsa’s knee in support. “Why don’t you call her?”

Elsa tore her eyes away from the street below her and shook her head. “I can’t.” She said, flicking her ash into the tray she rested on the windowsill, “I miss her so much and love her with all my heart, but every time I see her it gets my hopes up and then she crushes them again.” Elsa sighed, before taking a sip of her tea and turning back to the street, “I just can’t keep putting myself through that over and over. Isn’t that very definition of insanity? Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result?” She stated more that asked, “I need to get past my feelings for her before I let her back in.”

Belle chuckled softly and lifted her own cup to her lips, “if you actually believe that you’re ever going to get over these feelings and be able to have a comfortable sisterly relationship with her, then you _are_ insane.” The brunette took a sip of her tea before continuing, “relationships are never easy, I mean look at Adam, do you remember when we first met?”

Elsa turned back to Belle and raised a golden brow at her, “how could I forget?” She chuckled, “he was… different back then.”

Belle laughed and nodded in agreeance, “that he was. God, I hated him at first, we were paired up together in English class, had to write a report on Romeo and Juliet. He was cold and distant, hated himself so he pushed me away, wouldn’t let me get to know him.”

“That’s right, that was back when he was taking those stupid hormone tablets, I remember you telling me he was teased as a kid for having such a baby face and being called a girl, he hated looking so feminine and started taking testosterone to ‘man up’ as I recall.”

“Yeah, he did go to the doctor though and they found his levels were low and prescribed a low dose for him, but then he started to chance and became addicted with how he looked, how the testosterone made him feel strong and powerful. That’s when he found the black market and started injecting himself with god knows what. He began getting back at the kids that had picked on him, stuffing them in their lockers and trying to scare them, he became the bully. He was so up himself, thought he was the best thing ever, then he kept going, puberty finally kicked in for him and well, you remember…”

Elsa stubbed out her cigarette, raising both eyebrows as she nodded, “’The Beast’ everyone called him, all those hormones made him beef up dramatically, and he grew hair… everywhere, he was pretty wild looking.” She chuckled in remembrance, the poor guy just couldn’t win, too soft with his baby face, then too animalistic and crazy looking. “But then you got to him, you wouldn’t give up on him and you got him off the hormones and made him turn his life around, though, once he’d calmed down I do recall you asking him to grow a beard.”

Belle laughed again, “yeah, it was… odd seeing him so… clean.” She agreed, “but look at him now, sweet, kind, caring, generous, he’s a changed man.” She smiled affectionately. “But, my point is, that it wasn’t easy, I thought of ending our friendship many times, especially at the height of his addiction, he couldn’t see what he was doing to himself, how much he’d changed, and it wasn’t for the better either. We used to walk around school and people would call out; ‘look, there goes Beauty and the Beast.’ I hated it, hated that people were so quick to judge.

“You know, at one stage, I actually ended our friendship. Things got so hard between us, he wouldn’t let me help him and he certainly couldn’t help himself. I thought if I got some space from him, then I could get rid of my feelings for him, get some clarity or something, but I just couldn’t stay away from him, I loved him too much and now I know I made the right choice. Fighting for Adam, as hard as it was, has made me so much happier, it was all worth it in the end.”

“So, you’re telling me to keep fighting for Anna?” Elsa asked, plucking the moral out of the story. “Our tale is a bit different to yours, you both wanted each other but were too afraid to admit it…” Elsa sighed solemnly and gazed out the window again. “Anna doesn’t want me.”

“Oh bull, Elsa, as if you actually believe that for a second.” Belle scoffed incredulously, “you know she wants you, I mean, if she didn’t you wouldn’t be going through this right now, would you? You wouldn’t keep sleeping together, flirting with each other, almost kissing… you get my point. She wants you just as much as you want her, she’s just scared, just like Adam and I were. But you can’t let your fears control you, sometimes you have to take a risk and see how it pans out.”

“It’s Anna you should be telling that to, not me. I’ve been willing to take that risk for months now, but she…” Elsa sighed deeply again, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the traffic below, “she doesn’t want to take it, she’s the one that’s holding back, not me.”

“I know,” Belle agreed softly, leaning over the pot of tea and laying a hand over Elsa’s that rested on top of her knees, “and I understand how you’re feeling, how hard it’s been for you, I’ve even heard you repeating that stupid mantra of yours again, the one you used to tell yourself before you came out, ‘conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show.’ Trying to stop yourself from showing those feelings you have for her, it can’t have been easy, and I certainly don’t blame you for wanting to take a break from her, get some space, but just don’t give up, okay? Give yourself time, get your head back together, get your mental health back on track – don’t think I have noticed those marks on your arms and how much weight you’ve lost – you need to fix you, before you can fix your relationship, just don’t push her away forever, you don’t want to lose her permanently.”

Elsa felt her eyes prickling with tears as she unconsciously moved to cover the marks on her wrists. She hid her discomfort with the current topic by staring out of the window again and then changed the subject before she ended up in tears again. “So, how was work today?” She asked, earning her a confused look from the brunette, but it seemed Belle had recognised Elsa’s need for a different topic and rolled with it.

“Good, the class I taught today have made vast improvements with their reading, most are able to recognise their sight words and can read a simple book, they’ve done well, considering they barely knew their alphabet a few months ago.” Belle looked proud as she spoke, she was a primary teacher, working in a small school in an underprivileged area just out of town. Before she arrived, the school didn’t have the best reputation and education didn’t seem to be much of a priority.

Belle had helped rebuild the school from the ground up and had devised a program to provide the kids with an adequate breakfast each morning before the day started, it was incredible how much of a difference it made. The kids were more attentive, they could focus for longer periods of time, they applied themselves and it not only showed in their work, but in the way they conducted themselves in the playground too. She wasn’t breaking up as many fights when she was on duty, less kids were getting detention or suspension, overall that one little change helped immensely.

She and Adam also tutored kids after school in English and reading, helping them to catch up or advance, she’d made quite a name for herself within her first six months there and now all the other teachers look up to her, they turn to her for advice and leadership.

“That’s great.” Elsa replied somewhat vacantly, it wasn’t that she didn’t care or wasn’t proud of her friend, quite the opposite in fact, but right now her mind was filled with other things, like another redhead walking down the street… with a blonde streak in her hair.

“Anna!” Elsa suddenly exclaimed, sitting up on her knees, her hands and nose pressed against the glass as she held her breath so she wouldn’t fog it up. “It’s her,” she breathed, “it’s actually her.”

Belle shifted to see the street below better and peered in the same direction as Elsa. “Are you sure?” She asked wearily, “could just be another redhead, we’re up pretty high, it isn’t that easy to see from he-”

Elsa quickly cut her off, “it’s her.” She affirmed, “I’d know my sister from a mile away, besides, see that blonde streak in her hair? Anna put that in just after her birthday.” Elsa watched with bated breath, waiting to see if the redhead crossed over to the other side of the road to enter their building. She suddenly felt very nervous, her heart was hammering in her chest and still felt as though it was in her throat, she could hear her blood rushing in her ears, hands shaking and body trembling as she watched her sister’s movements.

Anna paused just opposite the entry to Elsa’s apartment block before crossing the road and entering the building. Elsa was a nervous wreck already, her mind whirling with mixed emotions, anxiety, trepidation, excitement, longing, she couldn’t decipher a feeling long enough to hold onto it.

She held her breath as she strained her ears to hear the soft ding of the elevator just a few doors away, then almost passed out when that ding finally came and she began counting down the seconds until she heard that melodious knock against her door…

Only, that knock never came.

Then it hit her. _Kristoff_.

Of course, Anna wasn’t here to see her, how could she have been so stupid to even think that? _She_ was the one that told Anna to stay away, _she_ was the one that ended this, _she_ was the one who needed space, Anna was just here to visit her friend, not her sister.

Elsa just broke at the realisation, taking Belle by surprise as she moved the tray the teapot was sitting on onto the floor pulled the brunette in for a bone-crushing hug. She needed the contact right now, she needed someone to hold onto, a shoulder to cry on, someone to croon into her ear and tell her everything was going to be alright.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Elsa, rocking her softly from the window seat. “You know… she’s only five doors down, you could always go over there, pretend you need a cup of sugar or something.” She suggested warmly.

Elsa pulled herself away, wiping her tears from her face as she lit up another cigarette, “no.” She stated firmly, “I-I can’t, I’m not ready.”

“Elsa, you’re giving me whiplash here! First you say you miss her, but you won’t make contact, yet you spend every spare second looking out of this damned window to see if you can spot her, you say you need more time, then almost have a heart attack when you see her on the street, you waited with anticipation for her to come to the door, get disappointed when she doesn’t, but you still won’t go to her despite you being just a few doors away from her. You’re very confusing.”

Elsa just glared at her friend and turned back to the window, not that she had any real reason to be looking out of it now, but it had become a habit for her and maybe, if she was lucky she’d get a glimpse of the girl leaving. “Shut up.” Elsa murmured half-heartedly. “It’s not like I’m having an easier time figuring my feelings out. I do need my space, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still miss her and need her or that I can’t get excited by her coming to the door. If she reaches out, then great, but I can’t just yet. I need more time.”

“It’s okay, Elsa. I get it. I guess, for you it’s like if she rocks up at the door then it’s fate, and probably means she’s changed her mind about the whole sister thing and wants you as something more. But if you reach out, nothing changes and it’s back to being awkward and uncomfortable.” Belle sympathised, placing a hand on Elsa’s knee to show she understood. “Besides, your pride and stubbornness stops you from contacting her.” She added cheekily.

Elsa glared at her friend and poked out her tongue in response. “I am not _that_ stubborn, that’s Anna’s domain.” She responded playfully.

“Must be a family trait then.”

* * *

 

“See ya!” Anna waved from the door before shutting it behind her and making her way back to the lift. Her finger poised just over the button, ready to press it down, but it seemed her feet had other ideas.

Before she actively realised what she was doing, Anna found herself in front of Elsa’s door, the thick wood glaring at her, daring her to knock. She raised her fist, her hand hovering just inches away from the door and paused.

“Knock… just knock, come on Anna, you know how to knock… just hit the door with your fist…” Anna muttered under her breath, her heart pounding as she stood there frozen, both wanting to knock and run, but since her mind couldn’t make itself up, she was just stuck there, waiting, though she didn’t know what she was waiting for.

To give herself courage? Or give herself nerves? The latter she certainly had, her stomach was twisting and churning, her heart thumping against her chest, her knees felt weak and wobbly as she stood there, paralysed.

The redhead sighed deeply, “I can’t do it.” She whispered to herself, “I-I can’t.” She unfurled her fist and instead placed her palm flat against the door. “I’m sorry Elsa.” Her head hit the wood softly with a muted thump, as she fought back tears of bitter disappointment.

Muffled voices and shuffling feet came from behind the door, Anna’s heart leapt into her throat as she spun on her heels and raced away from the apartment, forgoing the lift in favour of the stairs, she couldn’t risk waiting for the doors to open.

* * *

 

Elsa heard a noise that sounded like a soft knock at her door, she and Belle shared looks of surprise before the blonde timidly rose from their couch and walked to the source of the sound. She timidly peered through the peephole and what she saw made her heart race a million miles an hour.

There was Anna, at her door, her hand and head against the wood, murmuring something under her breath. One sentence reached her ears, “I’m sorry Elsa.” The blonde jumped back and looked around at Belle, her eyes wide and crazy, she must have looked insane right now.

“It’s Anna!” Elsa hissed, gesturing for her friend to take a look. “What do I do?”

“Open the door, you idiot!” Belle whispered in response, wasn’t that the obvious thing to do?

Elsa turned back to look through the little glass sphere again, but Anna had taken a step back, tears in her eyes as she shook her head, spinning in place as she started to back away. Elsa tore the door open just in time to see a flash of red sprinting towards the staircase. “Anna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you all start hating on me, I do have a reason for this chapter AND i'm going to break my number one rule and tell you that Elsanna, real Elsanna is happening in the next chapter and I promise I will make up for all this back and forth between the girls.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Thank you all so much to all my fans for being so loyal to me. For sticking around for eight chapters of teasing and slowburn and broken hearts when this was only supposed to be a two chapter fic. Thank you for your support, your suggestions and feedback, you all mean the world to me. This story has made it this far because of you, because of your support and loyalty, thank you. We finally hit REAL Elsanna here, all warnings apply, not even going to bother listing them as there's too many and I don't like giving things away, just prepare of a bit of a rollercoaster, though you should be used to them by now with me. Apologies for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, it was honestly unintentional, I had written another scene after it but I felt it was unnecessary and removed it, leaving an accidental cliffhanger, sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, it's mammoth (30 pages!) but was bigger, ended up cutting it in half(ish) for readability and stuff. Thank you to my new editor, he spent 4 hours yesterday going through this chapter and fixing my errors... and an unintentionally gory scene (will add to the bottom for your amusement) , you've been a huge help.   
> so, without further ado, here is chapter nine. As always, reviews are very welcome.

Chapter Nine

* * *

 

Anna had left work in a foul mood, her boss, Mr Weselton had dragged her into the office at the end of the day, lecturing her about her drop in performance and warned that if she didn’t improve he’d have no choice but to let her go.

Right now, Anna couldn’t care less. Nothing mattered to her anymore, not her work, her friends, what was the point of it all anyway? She didn’t enjoy her job anymore, the satisfaction and joy it used to bring her was no longer there. The daily grind had become just that, the daily grind, something she had to do to make ends meet, but in no way did she enjoy it.

Kristoff was the only one she let in, the only person she spoke to, he was being such a rock. He could see how much she was hurting over losing Elsa, how much she blamed herself, and he didn’t even give her shit for it. He stopped his teasing and meddling, stopped insisting that they should be together. He didn’t even pressure her to talk to her sister, he just supported her as best he could and that meant the world to the redhead.

She’d been back to see Joan a few times, but when they were talking about her feelings, Anna found it hard to open up. It still hurt too much to talk about Elsa, about her past, she had finally come to admit she had trust and abandonment issues but was no closer to overcoming them or healing than she was the day she first walked into that office.

She felt guilty for running from Elsa that day when she visited Kristoff. She had heard her sister calling her name, but she was scared, unsure, she wasn’t ready to face her yet. Besides, it was Elsa that ended all this, Elsa that pushed her away in the end, so it was up to Elsa make contact, not the other way around.

At least that’s the excuse she gave herself.

Anna rounded the final corner of her street, a deep sigh escaping her lips, she couldn’t wait to get inside and collapse into her sheets, waste the rest of the day away. She almost felt her mood pick up, but then her house came into view and her heart stopped instantly.

In the drive sat a black sedan, lights on the inside of the windows, half a dozen aerials on the roof and back of the car. She knew instantly what type of vehicle it was and felt panic bubble up inside.

The police were at her house.

Her heart roared in her chest, ringing in her ears, each breath catching in her throat as her hands shook and her panic grew. She turned off the ignition, jumped out and raced towards the house. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, it made her insides churn and head whirl. She couldn’t explain it, but she just knew that whatever reason the detectives had to be at her home; it wasn’t a good thing.

“Papa?” She called as she threw open the door, her rising fear evident in her tone.

“In here.” Came his croaked reply from the lounge and she raced to his side.

“What-what’s going on?” She asked apprehensively.

Agnarr was as white as a ghost, his eyes red rimmed, the usually proud man sat hunched on the couch, his elbows resting on the top of his thighs with his head in his hands. A female officer in a tailored suit sat beside him, one of her hands rested on his knee supportively. A male was sitting on the coffee table in front of Agnarr, a clipboard and pen in his hands, everyone wore matching expressions; grave and solemn.

“Papa?” She asked meekly, her anxiety growing as she stood beside the couch, she knew what she was about to hear was going to tear her apart. “Elsa?” The name came out as little more than a pained whisper, dread filling her extremities, fear gnawing at her belly.

Agnarr shook his head and Anna released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I-Id... Idunn.” The world stopped spinning, everything seemed to freeze in place as she collapsed onto the couch beside her father, numb and shocked, she didn’t know what to feel.

“Is she…” Anna couldn’t finish that sentence, she couldn’t even bring herself to think it, she may not have heard from the woman in years, harbouring anger and resentment, but that didn’t mean deep down she didn’t care. Idunn was still her mother.

Her father sobbed, the male officer looked away from her and hung his head, the female sent her a look of pity and suddenly everything just came crashing down. “No.” She whispered, her voice cracking, breaths hitching, “no, it… it can’t be true!” Big, fat tears rolled down her face as she began to tremble uncontrollably, hugging her arms around her body as she continued to shake her head.

“I’m so sorry.” Said the woman, “her body was discovered two days ago.”

“No!” Anna yelled as she suddenly stood, her father frozen on the couch, not even noticing his daughter’s distress, “you’re lying!” She screamed at the three adults, inconsolable, a weeping, heaving mess as she kept backing away until she hit the hall table behind her. In a rage she flung her arm across the lacquered wood, sending photo frames and trinkets flying, the glass and porcelain smashing on impact as she screamed again. “You’re lying!” Anna repeated, spit flinging from her mouth with each word. She grabbed the top of the decorative table and upturned it, the wood crashing on the ground, splintering as a leg snapped off.

The female officer raced to Anna’s side, grabbing the grief-stricken girl around her arms, pinning them between them as the redhead shouted in protest. Her fists beat against the woman’s chest as the officer held her close.

“No!” She yelled, “no, you’re lying, you’re lying!” The officer didn’t let go, only held her tighter, “you’re lying.” She repeated again, her strength wavering, “no.” Anna gave up her fight, her voice cracked as she went limp in the woman’s arms, her legs buckling under her and they fell to the floor. Anna clutched at the detective’s shirt, her tears had already soaked the pale-blue fabric as she continued to whisper “no, no, no.”

The woman cradled Anna in her arms and rocked her gently, “I’m so sorry, you’re going to be okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” She crooned and stroked through Anna’s fiery hair, the girl shaking violently in her arms.

Anna cried until there were no tears left, the officer never leaving her side. “What-what happened?” She managed to get out, her throat sore, her voice hoarse, the pain so raw it felt like it was tearing her apart.

“Suicide.” Agnarr choked, finally lifting his head from his hands as he opened his arms and beckoned his daughter into them. Anna wasted no time rushing to him, her tears renewed now that she was in her father’s embrace. “four months after Elsa left.”

Anna’s grief took a backseat in place of confusion and disbelief, “that… that was almost a year ago.” She croaked looking between the officers, didn’t they just tell her that her mother’s body just been discovered? She couldn’t have been gone that long.

“She dated the letters she left,” Said the male detective, “and the ah… evidence corroborates that date.”

Anna’s brows furrowed together as she shook her head, “but- but… you said-”

“Yes, her body was discovered two days ago, and we confirmed her identity today. Concerned neighbours had filed reports over the last few months. They said they hadn’t seen Idunn in quite some time. At first, they didn’t think much of it, she left for work before sun up and usually got home after dark. But when the mail started piling up, the grass and gardens became overgrown, they figured she’d gone on holiday. She was a very private person, they said, always kept to herself, so again they weren’t overly worried.

“After three months a call was made to us, an officer went ‘round to the home, but there was no answer and nothing suspicious to grant him a reason to enter the property. All the doors were locked, windows and blinds shut, so again everyone assumed she’d just gone away. They said this wasn’t the first time she had travelled for work, though she’d never been away this long.

“Neighbours called again two days ago, reporting that they could hear gushing water. Officers entered the home that morning and found your mother deceased at the scene. Whilst we are investigating, there is nothing to suggest foul play. A water pipe had burst in the kitchen, the house was locked from the inside and she had left three separate notes.”

Anna was struggling to comprehend everything she’d heard. How could no one have noticed for so long? Why wasn’t anything done earlier? Why did her mother take her own life? Why, why, why?

“How?” Is what she ended up spluttering.

“Does that really matter?” Her father snapped before apologising and kissing her head.

“It does to me.” She responded, hurt by her father’s outburst, even though she knew he didn’t mean it. “I _need_ to know.”

“Overdose.” The male officer stated bluntly. Anna nodded once in reply, though the information did nothing to ease her pain.

Anna tuned out after that, the officers continued to talk, but she didn’t hear any of it, she just couldn’t process anything right now, their voices merely white noise in the background. Her body and soul were numb, her head pounding as her heart felt as though it was tearing itself apart.

She had so many questions, ones she couldn’t bring herself to voice. Like, why wasn’t there a smell? Why didn’t anyone report her missing? Why didn’t anyone look for her? Why now, what changed, was it because Elsa had left? Was it because Anna had turned up at her door? Why wasn’t the power disconnected from the house? Why hadn’t the gas and water companies tried contacting her when the bills went unpaid? How did no one notice a decaying body festering inside a once proud home?

She felt guilty, guilty that she never tried to reach out to her mother, that she only ever blamed and resented the woman rather than trying to make sense of it all. Once she was old enough to process what had happened, she hated her mother and only wrote letters to her sister. Why hadn’t she gone to see Idunn after she and Elsa made up? That one-time Anna had driven to Corona chasing after Elsa and had come face to face with her mother for the first time in forever, she had yelled at her, screamed at her. The woman standing before her hadn’t even recognised her own daughter.

The last words Anna ever said to her mother were full of hate, spat with venomous distain.

A wave of nausea hit Anna hard, she tore from the room and just made it to the toilet before heaving violently into the bowl. She had never hated herself as much as she did in that moment, and now, there was nothing she could do to take it back.

Anna rolled over and sat herself upright with her back against the cold wall as she wept silently into her knees. She drew her legs up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, shaking uncontrollably as the overwhelming sorrow engulfed her soul.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed in there, locked away from the world outside that bathroom. Her body ached, the emotional anguish was so extreme it physically hurt her. She slowly rose on shaky legs, her limbs tired and stiff, her head felt groggy as she leant against the wall and reached for the door handle.

Her father was still on the couch, the detectives were gone, his head was in his hands again, his back quivering with each pained sob. It broke Anna to see her father like this, the strong, proud man now nothing but a body slumped forward on the sofa.

Anna dragged herself to his side and took him into her arms. Father and daughter clung to each other for dear life, too afraid to let go, sharing their pain and grief, their guilt and regret. “It’s g-gonna be o-okay, Papa.” Anna stammered as she buried her head into his shoulder, “we’re gonna get through this, together.”

Agnarr held his daughter tighter and shook his head, “I-I’ll never get the c-chance to tell her… I still loved her.” He cried, defeated in his despair. “I should have told her.” He sucked in a heaving breath, “but I was too scared.”

Her father’s words reverberated inside her skull, repeating over and over again, and then, a sudden realisation hit her. “Elsa.” She croaked, “I need to tell Elsa.”

Agnarr made a helpless noise in the back of his throat and nodded his head. “There’s a letter, take it to her.” He managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper, tight with emotion, tears still streaming down his face.

Anna stood and picked up the envelope with her sister’s name on it and held it to her chest as if it was worth its weight in gold. “Will you be okay?” She choked out, dreading what she was about to do, and she didn’t feel comfortable leaving her father in this state, but someone needed to tell Elsa and it was best coming from family.

Agnarr nodded again as he wiped his eyes and tried to force a reassuring smile, which really just looked like a grimace. Anna kissed her father on the head, hugged him tightly once more and turned to leave. “Stay with her tonight.” He ordered.

“But Papa-”

“No. Elsa will need you more, I’ll be fine kiddo.” His second attempt at a reassuring smile was better than his first.

Anna rushed forward embracing him once more, “I love you, Papa.” She whispered into his ear.

“I love you too princess.” Anna removed herself from her father’s arms and turned, she barely managed a step before her wrist was caught and she was stopped in place. “Be brave, Anna.” There was something shining in his eyes, imploring her, begging her and Anna understood. “Be brave.”

* * *

 

Elsa scratched out the last lyric with her pen, that one wasn’t right either. She growled in frustration as she tore the paper from the pad and scrunched it up, tossing it over her shoulder to join the ever-growing mountain behind her, her bin already overflowing.

She’d never had this much trouble coming up with lyrics before, never had the words evaded her like this. They usually flowed from within her, spilling out onto the paper, unable to be contained in her head a moment longer.

But that was before and before wasn’t the same as now.

Before, she had her mother, and after that she had Anna, she had neither of those things anymore. No one in her life that really mattered, no one to pick her up when she felt down, no one to offer her a smile or tender touch. Elsa was all alone again, just like before, in between her mother and Anna, and damnit she was lonely.

She was trying to write to get her mind off everything she’d lost, get her mind off the woman she loved so much. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind just couldn’t let Anna go. Every word she wrote linked back to the redhead, back to love and lust and loss. Back to heartbreak and pain. She missed Anna as though she were a physical part of her, like a missing limb or vital organ, Anna owned Elsa’s heart and now all that remained was an empty cavity in her chest.

She felt bitter tears stinging her eyes, she was still so angry, so hurt and confused, these last few months without Anna had been… hollow. Empty. Vacant. They were pointless and meaningless, she often wondered why she bothered getting up each morning, what was the point? No one would even notice if she were gone.

Elsa growled at the anger and bleakness that welled up inside and began to write.

_It’s finally come, come to knock down my door,_

_I can’t hide this time, like I hid before._

_The storm is awake, the danger is real,_

_My time’s running out, don’t feel, don’t feel._

_Fear will be your enemy and death its consequence,_

_That’s what they once said to me and it’s starting to make sense,_

_All this pain, all this fear began because of me,_

_Is the thing they see, the thing I have to be?_

_A monster._

_Were they right?_

_Has the dark in me finally come to light,_

_Am I a monster, full of rage,_

_Nowhere to go, but on a rampage_

_Or am I just a monster_

_In a cage?_

The words suddenly began to flow right out, her fear of losing Anna forever had come to light, the pain and heartache that came with it was excruciating, she wanted to rage, to yell and scream and create a storm, plunge all of Arendelle, if not the world, into a sea of white snow, so they could feel the wrath of the icy cold she harboured inside.

Elsa was a monster, that she knew for sure, sick and twisted, falling in love with her sister like that, not being able to stop the fantasies racing through her mind, the dreams, remembering the taste of her slick flesh on her own tongue.

She was a monster.

It was like she was stuck in this eternal winter, her heart was frozen, her soul ice cold, no matter what she did, she just couldn’t get warm. Her little ray of sunshine was no longer around to brighten up her days, the girl that was her summer, her heat and warmth. Now she was gone, and the world had never seemed so cold.

_End this winter, bring back summer,_

_Keep your guard up._

_What do I do, no time for crying now,_

_I started this storm, gotta stop it somehow,_

_Do I keep on running, how far do I have to go,_

_And would that take the storm away or only make it grow,_

_I’m making my world colder, how long can it survive,_

_Is everyone in danger as long as I’m alive,_

_Was I a monster, from the start,_

_How did I end up with this frozen heart,_

_B_ _ringing destruction to the stage,_

_Caught in a war I never meant to wage,_

_Do I kill the monster?_

Do I kill the monster? God those thoughts had plagued her for too long, would everyone just be better off if Elsa was gone? Would Anna finally be at peace in her mind if the thing that was troubling her most was no longer?

_Father_

_You know what’s best for me, If I die, will they be free?_

_Mother,_

_What if after I’m gone,_

_The cold gets colder and the storm rages on?_

If she was gone, if Elsa was no more, would her sister really be at peace? Or, would that sunny disposition, that summery smile, disappear along with Elsa? Would the cold, the icy winter in Elsa’s soul infect Anna, freezing her from the inside out or would Anna be able to save herself, thaw that frozen heart and move on with her life?

_No!_

_I have to stay alive to fix what I’ve done,_

_Save the world from myself, and bring back the sun,_

_If I’m a monster and it’s true, There’s only one thing left to do,_

_But before I fade to ice, I’ll do all that I can to make things right._

_I cannot be a monster I will not be a monster_

_Not tonight._

Elsa placed her pen back down, the ice in her heart didn’t feel as thick now she’d got those feelings out. Her chest felt a little less constricted, though the pain was still there, the hurt and heartbreak still squeezing that vital organ, but at least it wasn’t crushing it anymore.

She slumped back in her seat, scrubbing her face with her hands as she fought back the tears that seemed to be permanently stinging her eyes. She still missed Anna more than anything, each day that went by without the redhead was torturous, agony in the depths of her very core, like an essential piece of her was missing and she feared she’d never get it back.

Elsa walked over to her keyboard and started tapping out the tune that was playing in her head. This song was much darker, heavier than what she’d usually write, whilst reminiscent of _Let It Go_ , in it being a power ballad, it had quite a different feel to it. This song was cathartic to her, not quite healing those wounds, but lifting some of that pain and resentment.

It was also quite similar to _Let It Go_ in the way she wrote it, usually she’d sit at her keyboard and come up with a melody and add lyrics or change the tune as she went. But both _Let It Go_ and _Monster_ came from moments of pure inspiration, almost an epiphany. The words writing themselves faster than she could get them down, each note, the melody and harmony flowing through her as though the songs were part of her soul.

A knock at the door made Elsa pause and her heart jump with shock.

With a groan of annoyance, she pushed the bench out and started trudging to the door. It was probably Kristoff, he was the only one that came around, still convinced that Anna would come back to her one day, Elsa had her doubts, they were far too broken to repair. The burly blonde was going to get a talking to, interrupting her like this, right when she’d almost perfected the song, he should know by now not to interrupt her when she’s playing, he learnt that the hard way last time when he had come over and she had snapped at him.

Elsa reached for the handle, turning the knob as the door opened, “what is it now Krist- Anna?” The blonde was shocked, what was her sister doing at her door? They hadn’t spoken in months, hadn’t crossed paths, hadn’t exchanged a single word or message, had Anna had a change of heart?

Elsa opened her mouth to ask but then she looked at Anna and her heart just shattered. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face blotchy, makeup ran down her cheeks, her hair was mussed, and her clothing was rumpled. “Anna, what happened?”

Anna let out a choked sob and started crying, Elsa only hesitated for a second before pulling the girl into her arms, rubbing her back, pressing her lips into shiny copper locks. “Shh, Anna, it’s okay, I got you, it’s okay.” Elsa breathed in deeply through her nose, Anna’s scent overloading her olfactory, god she had missed that smell, this touch, the feeling of Anna in her arms.

Elsa led her sister into the lounge and guided her onto the couch, “what’s wrong?”  She asked with concern, confusion too, why was Anna suddenly here, weeping in her embrace, why now? Why after so long, after pushing Elsa away over and over, screaming at her, telling her that she couldn’t keep doing this, why?

The redhead shook as she tried to calm herself enough to speak, her voice was hoarse and strained when it finally came out. “M-mama.” She sobbed with a hiccupping breath, “oh, Elsa, m-mama… she’s…” Anna shook her head, a wail escaping her lips as she buried herself in her sister’s chest.

A cold dread filled the blonde, her body tingling, she felt numb. Elsa pulled her sister from her chest, holding her upper arms as she looked into those teal eyes, her own pleading with Anna’s to tell her those words didn’t mean what she thought they meant. “Anna… t-tell me… tell me it’s not- she’s not…”

The redhead broke, tears streaming down her face, joining the tracks of tears from before. Anna just threw herself at Elsa, clinging onto her for dear life, her sister’s shirt already soaked with the wetness from her eyes, not that Elsa even noticed, her mind was reeling. She was icy cold and trembling, Anna’s reaction wasn’t enough, she couldn’t believe it, she had to hear the words from her mouth, it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true, she was interpreting it wrong, that had to be it.

“A-anna, tell me, I-I need you to tell me… tell me it’s not true.” Elsa’s voice broke, it was barely above a whisper, she dreaded what was to come next, but she needed to hear it, she needed that confirmation, she wouldn’t accept anything until Anna told her for sure.

“She’s… Elsa, Mama’s…” A helpless, pitiful noise caught Anna’s throat, and then the whispered word that would haunt Elsa for the rest of her days, “dead.”

The whole world seemed to come crashing down around Elsa, she froze as that word reverberated in her head, her whole body numb with an ice cold, if she thought her heart was frozen before, it was nothing compared to the way it shattered right now.

She mindlessly stood, expression blank and robotic, “no.” She whispered in disbelief, “no, you’re- that can’t be- she’s not!” Her voice grew in pitch and tone with every word, anger and hurt taking over as she struggled to breathe through each hitching breath. “It’s not true, it-it can’t be true! Don’t lie to me!” Elsa yelled, her hands balled into fits by her side as she backed away from her sister, pleading with her to tell her that this was some kind of really bad joke. “You’re lying, it’s not true! You’re lying to me!” She cried and ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her so hard that the wood splintered. She threw herself down on her bed face first, tears soaking the pillow beneath her.

She heard Anna’s footsteps entering her room a moment later, then the mattress dipped, and a tender hand started rubbing circles on her back. “I’m sorry.” Anna breathed as she tried to console her sister. “I’m so sorry.”

Elsa pushed her away, she didn’t want this, didn’t deserve Anna’s comfort, she just wanted to be alone, to be left to scream and tear her room apart, just like her life had been torn apart. “Go away Anna!” Elsa screamed and flipped over, sitting herself up on her bed, her back against the wall as she shrunk into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs as she cried into her knees. “Just leave me alone!”

Anna gave her a look that was full of pity and ache as she ignored her sister and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck. She pulled her in close, the blonde fighting her for a moment before giving in and curling up in Anna’s embrace, those tears flowing freely as she sobbed into her sister’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.” The redhead whispered into starlight hair, “not this time, I won’t leave you.” She assured, “I’m staying right here, okay? I got you Elsa, I got you.”

The sisters stayed like that for hours, until their tears had run dry, their eyes bloodshot and swollen, both girls physically, mentally and emotionally spent. No words were exchanged as they cried, other than the soft, soothing coos from Anna and pained, helpless whimpers from Elsa, the room was silent.

They’d slipped down on the bed at some stage, Anna’s head resting on Elsa’s pillow, the blonde’s head buried into the join of her neck and shoulder as one hand stroked through golden tresses and the other remained wrapped tightly around her sister’s back. Elsa’s hands still clutched at the fabric of Anna’s shirt, unable to release her, she feared if she did she’d lose her again.

Elsa smiled and whimpered quietly when Anna pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then, her heart stuttered and froze, along with her breath when Anna whispered three little words against her skin.

“I love you.”

Elsa’s breath hitched and held as she pulled back, her eyes wide and pleading, shock and disbelief written cross her features. Anna was looking at her with an expression so soft, so genuine and pure that it almost hurt to witness.

Then, a soft hand left her hair and almost timidly skimmed down the side of her face, the blonde too terrified to move, terrified that she was going to scare Anna away.

Her eyes slipped closed as a shaky exhale left her lips, she began trembling as hesitant fingers traced the outline of her jaw, slowly moving up the other side, before making a line over her brows and then trailing down her nose. That hand then cupped Elsa’s cheek, a thumb brushing softly over her closed lids followed by a prominent cheekbone, Anna’s palm resting just beside Elsa’s lips.

That hand moved lower, a finger and thumb now clasped her chin, Anna paused for a moment and Elsa didn’t dare open her eyes, she could hear how ragged Anna’s breathing had become, how it barely left her lips before the next breath was sucked in. The hands that held her trembled, just like the body she was pressed against. Hesitantly, Anna’s thumb brushed over Elsa’s lips, the blonde sobbed softly at the contact, her eyes still closed, her body completely still, save for the tremors that she couldn’t stop.

Everything was tingling, she felt tears welling in her eyes, this was the single most beautifully tender moment of her life, Anna was being so careful with her, so gentle, it was all she could do not to react and just give her sister the time she needed to explore.

She felt a lone tear escape her eye, sliding down her cheek before it was brushed away by the back of Anna’s hand, the motion sending a shiver down Elsa’s spine. That hand then cupped her face again, just below her ear, slightly calloused fingers slid through the fine hairs at the base of her skull. Elsa felt all her hairs stand on end, goose bumps rising as the breath that puffed against her face drew closer.

Now she could almost taste Anna on her tongue, the scent of chocolate and spring and _love_ overloaded her senses as her own breathing stuttered and caught in her chest. Anna’s nose brushed Elsa’s, the blonde sucking in a much-needed hitching breath as her brows knitted together, conveying that she wanted this more than Anna could ever know.

Anna’s lips were right there, so tantalisingly close that she _could_ taste her, yet so frustratingly out of reach. Elsa held her breath and waited, no pressure, her sister could still back out, but she suspected that if she did, Anna would be breaking two hearts at once.

One more “I love you” was whispered into the night and their lips finally met.

* * *

 

Elsa trailed her fingertips over the gentle curve of Anna’s spine, kissing the top of her shoulder as she felt the full-body shiver it earned her. “I love you.” She murmured into the shell of her ear, smiling at the answering groan.

“I love you too.” Came the breathless reply a moment later, the body beside Elsa tensed and pressed into the sheets below as the blonde trailed her tongue over Anna’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth, biting lightly at the hitched moan that she received in response.

Elsa’s fingers traced the curve of her sister’s body, gliding over each rib, every ridge and divot with a feathered touch, delighting in the way little bumps rose beneath her fingertips. She brushed over the swell of Anna’s rear before moving back up, her fingers now mapping out the constellation of chocolate stars that dotted Anna’s skin.

Despite all the times they’d slept together since that very first time, Elsa had never really _taken the time_ to truly appreciate Anna’s body. It had always been a burst of passion, of heat and desire and then the high would wear off and they’d be alone again. She wanted - no, _needed_ , to memorise the feeling of Anna’s skin beneath her fingers, the taste of her on her tongue, the placement of every chocolate-coloured drop on her body.

“I love you.” She whispered again, just because she could, because it felt so right, because she felt like it had to be said, over and over, she’d never get tired of saying it nor hearing it whispered in return. “I” a kiss to a freckled shoulder, “love” her lips trailed over to her neck, “you.” Elsa straddled Anna’s body and started giving the same treatment to the other side. “I-love-you.” Each word punctuated with another kiss. “So much.” Her mouth pressed against the skin behind Anna’s ear, earning her a long, drawn out moan. Elsa sucked on the tasty patch of flesh beneath her lips, Anna mewling before she suddenly twisted below Elsa and stared up at her with hunger in her eyes.

“Show me.”

Elsa shivered, and did.

* * *

 

The girls sat in the middle of Elsa’s bed, side by side with that ominous, slightly yellowed envelope between them. Neither girl said anything as they stared at Elsa’s name scrawled across the parchment, the blonde recognising her mother’s handwriting.

Her hands trembled as she reached out slowly and picked it up, hesitantly turning it over and staring at the seal. Anna placed a supportive kiss on her neck, her head resting on Elsa’s shoulder with her arms around her slim waist, softly squeezing her in encouragement, both girls still bare, with the sheets resting over their laps.

Elsa closed her eyes and let out a breath as she felt for the join in the envelope, sliding her finger between the two layers as she felt them separate and her heartbeat picked up. She pulled the letter out and opened it up, the paper shaking in her grasp.

_Elsa,_

_I love you,_

_I failed you as a mother, failed your sister and failed as a wife. I was never there for you when I should have been, I lied to you and made you believe that two of the most important people in your life were dead._

_I’m sorry._

_You deserve so much more than what I gave you, I broke our family, broke your heart, broke your trust too. I regret what I did with every fibre of my being, if I could go back and do it all again, I would change everything. I would never have separated you from your sister, from your family, our family. I can’t make it up to you or even explain why, but please know that it was for your own protection, I did it for your own good._

_Agnarr knows why we did what we had to do, though he never accepted it himself, he had no choice but to go along with it. He was supposed to have told Anna that you and I were dead, just as I had told you, you were to never know about each other, never to find each other, it had to be this way._

_I guess he lost his nerve because those letters never stopped coming, Anna wrote to you all the time, but I suppose you know that now. It was stupid of me to keep them, but I just couldn’t bring myself to throw them away. I guess you hate me, and rightly so, I did things, said things that no parent should. The lies I told weren’t just little fibs, but I had to, you have to understand that this wasn’t a choice of mine, it was something we had to do, to protect you both, your lives were at risk._

_I hate myself too, you know. I wish I had found another way to handle this, I wish your father had gone along with the plan, wished he moved when he was supposed to. How we haven’t been caught, I’ll never know, maybe he wanted to be caught, for all of this to end, I don’t know. I wish it wasn’t necessary at all, but it was all we could do at the time to keep you two safe._

_I can’t live with the guilt anymore, I distanced myself from you to try and avoid it, but it just kept eating me up. I’m so happy you’ve found them again and I suppose that things are going well since you haven’t been back. I’m sorry I haven’t taken your calls Elsa, or returned your messages, but it has to be this way, it’s easier if you hate me, I hate me too._

_Tell Agnarr that I still love him and that I know he still loves me too. Tell Anna I miss her so, so much and that when she came to my door the other week, all I wanted to do was to scoop her up in my arms and tell her how much I love her, how much I wished I could have seen her grow up, how beautiful she’s become. I’ve missed out on so much and I would give anything to make it up to the both of you, but I can’t. I couldn’t let Anna know that I recognised her, he might be watching, it isn’t safe. It’s best if I pretend neither of you exist at all._

_He's coming for me, for us, I have to go, I have to end this to keep you safe, to keep you alive._

_Cherish every moment you have together, don’t waste it, if there’s someone special in your life, Elsa, tell them, tell them how you feel, tell them how much you love them, don’t hold it back, you never know when it might be too late._

_I love you Elsa, I know it doesn’t feel like I do, but, I love you more than anything. Tell your sister, tell your father, I wrote them letters too, though, I’m not sure if they’ll want to open them. Will you do that for me? Hug them, hold them close and tell them that I’ve always loved them and always will._

_Goodbye my precious child,   Love always, Mama._

The letter fluttered out of Elsa’s grasp, landing softly on the sheets below. The girls sat there, frozen in shock, the stunned silence was deafening.

It was Anna who spoke first. “ _He’s coming for me_?” She muttered, confused, repeating their mother’s words, “who’s coming for her? What does she mean by that?”

Elsa just shook her head, her mind reeling, nothing made sense. She didn’t know what to say in reply to Anna, she just couldn’t make sense of any of it. Didn’t people usually confess their darkest secrets just moments before their deaths? Explain things? All her mother did was leave her with more questions than she had to begin with.

Elsa picked up the letter again, reading over it once more, perhaps there was something in there she missed, a hint or code that could make her understand, but she just felt more confused than before.

“Maybe… umm, maybe she was… sick?” Anna offered weakly, “mentally unwell, she sounds paranoid, maybe she’d lost her mind or… or there’s a tumour pressing in her brain making her think that she was being watched. Our lives couldn’t really have been in danger… could they?”

Elsa just sat there and shook her head again, shrugging her shoulders in semblance of a reply. “I… I…” She sighed in frustration and defeat, “I don’t know.” She finally muttered and felt a hot tear make a new path over her cheek.

Anna had caught that tear and wiped it away before it had the chance to fall. “I’m sorry Elsa.” She said sincerely, hugging the blonde again and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” The redhead’s voice broke in sympathy with her sister, hot breath warmed her neck as Elsa turned to face Anna.

“I know.” She whispered and found a small reassuring smile. She brought her hands up to freckled cheeks, cupping her sister’s face in her palms as she brought their lips together again.

“I’m not running.” Anna stated firmly once they parted.

Elsa cocked her head and knitted her brows in confusion, “Sorry?” She asked.

“I’m not running, Elsa. I’m not running from you again, I won’t ever leave you, even if you’re anointed queen and order me away, I won’t go.” Anna stated again, resolute and sure in her decision, she showed no sign of waiver or uncertainty, she meant what she was saying, wholeheartedly. “I know I said before-”

Elsa cut her off with her lips, earning her a surprised squeak from her sister before she melted into the kiss. “I know.” Elsa whispered against those lips as she stroked a reddening cheek softly. “And I won’t push you away again, I will never ask you to leave and I promise I won’t run either. I know I haven’t exactly kept my promises in the pas-”

This time it was Anna who cut off Elsa, using the very same technique she had done herself. Elsa chuckled as the kiss ended, their apologies said more in actions than in words, they understood each other. Elsa knew before that first kiss came that evening, that Anna had made up her mind, she knew from that tender touch, she’d read it in those teal eyes, Anna was hers now, fully and in every capacity, just as she was Anna’s.

If Elsa had had any doubts after that kiss, those doubts were completely eradicated when they made love after.

Every time they’d slept together after finding out that they were sisters, it had been rushed, blinded by carnal need and desire, they both knew they couldn’t risk taking it slow because reality would hit them, and they’d lose each other again and again. So, they had worked furiously to bring the other to completion before their minds caught up with what they were doing.

But not this time. This time it was soft and slow, they took the time to learn about each other, took the time to simply _be_ _with_ each other, there was no rush, they knew they wouldn’t end up with regrets this time. They had been so gentle with each other, so much so that they had both ended up in tears as their highs ebbed through them, the sheer level of emotion they incited in each other was too intense to hold it in.

They had kissed and _made_ _love_ , it hadn’t been just sex and pleasure and release, the high at the end hadn’t even been their main goal, they just wanted to show how much they cared, immersing themselves in the other, learning which touch brought their love the most pleasure. This time was Elsa’s favourite by far, a moment she would cherish forever, the moment she _knew_ , that this was the beginning of forever.

“What made you change your mind?” Elsa asked after a few moments of peaceful silence, the sisters laying down again, facing each other on their sides as Elsa fingers explored the exposed skin on Anna’s shoulder and arm. Anna looked at her quizzically, so Elsa elaborated. “About… us, I mean.”

“Ah.” Anna blushed and looked down shyly before Elsa caught her chin between her finger and thumb and lifted it back up until their eyes could meet again.

Elsa smiled into those orbs and then kissed the top of Anna’s forehead. “Tell me, _please_.” She asked softly, she needed to know, whilst she had no doubts that this wasn’t a rash decision made in a moment of grief, she still longed to know what had made her sister change her mind, she seemed so resolute before. “Please.” She repeated, trying to convey without adding pressure, just how much she needed to know.

“Well… it was a couple of things, really.” Anna admitted slowly, her head staying level with Elsa’s, but her eyes focused just over the blonde’s shoulder, her fingers playing nervously with Elsa’s hair. “It was Kristoff who started planting the seed in my head, he made me realise that you weren’t going to wait forever, that someone might snatch you away before I’d made my mind up and then it would be too late for me.”

“Anna, it would never be too late-.” Elsa began but Anna silenced her with a single finger against plump lips. She needed to get this out before she lost her nerve.

“Then, at his party… well, I got jealous and Kristoff noticed what I was doing and pulled me aside. He said that he’d figured out why I hadn’t come to decision yet, that it wasn’t because of us being sisters, it wasn’t because I couldn’t get my head around the morality of it all. That it was because I was too afraid you’d be another Meg, that was why I was still running. I denied it of course, I hadn’t made up my mind because we were sisters, simple as that, there was no other reason.

“But then he made a pretty valid point, he said we’d already slept together on multiple occasions after finding out we were sisters and that I obviously had no compunctions with the physical intimacy in those moments, I was holding back because I was still too afraid of getting my heart broken, that I was shutting myself off from those stronger emotional ties with you. I didn’t want to have a relationship because all I associated with it was pain and loss.

“I was so drunk that night, but his words were one of the few things that stuck with me. Papa sent me to a shrink and she said the same thing, I didn’t want to believe her, I wanted to believe the lies I kept telling myself because it was easier to handle than the truth.

“Then, just before I came here tonight, Papa had said to me that he regretted more than anything, not telling Mama that he still loved her, that he had been too scared and now it was too late. He said to me ‘be brave, Anna, be brave’ and I suddenly understood.

“He wasn’t telling me to be brave in coming here, in facing you or telling you about Mama. He was telling me to be brave, let go of my insecurities and tell you how I felt before it was too late. He didn’t want me repeating his mistakes.”

“Thank you for being brave” Elsa whispered and kissed Anna again.

One kiss led to two, two led to three and before they knew it, the girls had become lost in each other again. The letter from their mother remained forgotten on the bed as they made love over and over before wearing themselves out and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Their pain, their confusion was pushed aside in place their renewed love, it was still there, still waiting for them, but right now, all they could do was focus on each other, focus on what they had before them, their grief would still be there tomorrow, their answerless questions, none of that was going away and perhaps after a good night’s sleep, they’d be able to think more clearly. But right now, they needed each other and sought comfort and reassurance in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Elsa awoke the warm embrace of her love’s arms, the first time since their first time, that they’d awoken without the sudden shame of what they’d done, without the screaming and yelling and fighting, she basked in this moment.

The night before had been tough on them both, Elsa had awoken from a nightmare multiple times during the night, dreaming of her mother’s pale, lifeless corpse, her eyes snapping open, her mouth opening in a silent scream that then become audible, ringing shrilly in Elsa’s ears.

“Run!” She had screeched, “they’re coming for you! Run!” Dark figures loomed in the background, slowly advancing on her, her feet felt like they were glued to the floor, she couldn’t move, no matter how hard she tried. Elsa was forced to watch on in terror as those figures drew closer, though they were still hidden within the shadows. “Run, Elsa! It’s too late for me, but you can still save yourself, save Anna!”

Her sister had appeared by her side, her mouth moving, she was yelling something, but Elsa couldn’t hear a word she was saying. “Help me! My feet are stuck, Anna I can’t move!” She had tried to explain, but just like her sister, no sound left her lips.

Anna said something again, repeating the one word over and over again. The redhead gripped Elsa’s shoulders roughly, shaking her, still repeating that same word. The blonde was panicking, those ominous shadows were just feet away now, they had to run, or they wouldn’t make it.

Anna’s voice suddenly seemed to work again, but it was grainy and distorted, Elsa still couldn’t understand her, but the more she repeated herself, the clearer it became. “Sa! Lsa! Elsa! Elsa! Wake up Elsa, wake up!”

Elsa broke from her nightmare, sitting bolt upright, pale as a ghost, her chest heaving as she shook in fear. Anna pulled her close and rocked her softly, pressing kissing all over her head, over her face and eyes, whispering soothing words into her ears until the blonde finally calmed down.

Each time Elsa awoke, Anna was there to calm her back down again, holding her tight, promising that she’d never let her go. They cried in each other’s arms, seeking out the only thing that could bring them comfort.

By the time morning came, Elsa was more exhausted than she was before she had gone to bed, but waking up beside the one you love, made all that exhaustion go away. There was a little bit of guilt there too. Yes, she was upset over losing her mother, devastated and heartbroken, but she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy because at last, she finally had Anna.

The reality that their mother had gone still hadn’t quite sunk in yet, it was there, prickling under the surface, but because Elsa hadn’t seen or spoken to her mother in so long, it still felt just like before. Though, she was sure that once they’d had the funeral everything would probably hit her, but at least she had Anna and their father, plus Kristoff and Belle too, people that loved and supported her, she wouldn’t be alone.

The redhead was still dozing peacefully by her side, her wild red mane spilled across the pillow, drool soaking the fabric below her head. Elsa rolled onto her side and took in the sight of her sister in the morning light. Anna’s back was towards the window, the small amount of sun that was streaming into the room set her red hair aglow, like the burning embers in a warm fire, it made her feel comfortable, peaceful, this was home.

She watched as eyes darted around behind closed lids and then swallowed a chuckle when her sister mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep. Elsa shuffled closer, their bodies now touching as she ran the back of her hand over Anna’s shoulder, down her biceps and back up again, comparing her pale skin to her sister’s more tanned complexion. She tried to figure out if she was really tanned, or if it was just because she had so many freckles that they gave the illusion of a tan, either way, it didn’t matter, Anna was beautiful.

Elsa then traced her finger over one clavicle, the other half hidden by the sheets she was wrapped in, and over her shoulder again, her nails gently scratching at the skin on Anna’s back before sliding back up to tangle in auburn hair.

She brought her hand back around to the front and started tracing out the shape of Anna’s face with her fingertips, just as the redhead had done the night before. When she leant forward and kissed the tip of a freckled nose, Elsa smiled and sucked down a chuckle as it wrinkled in response, because, _damn_ , that was too cute.

The redhead rolled onto her back, murmuring something again, but still seemed lost in her dreams. Elsa moved closer, propping herself up on one arm to hover over her sister, drinking in the sight before her. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead, the redhead making a noise in her sleep. She then trailed her lips down one side of her face and up the other before placing a soft lingering kiss on each closed eye.

Anna’s breathing picked up a little as Elsa made her way down to her neck, but when she pulled back, it appeared that Anna was still dozing soundly, those eyes remained closed and there was no other movement from the redhead.

Elsa kissed all the way down to Anna’s clavicle before poking out her tongue and dragging it back up her throat, watching it bob as her sister swallowed harshly. She then nipped softly at the curve of Anna’s jaw before moving to straddle the redhead’s body, a hand either side of her head as she grazed her lips over the shell of Anna’s ear, breathing warm breath into it, groaning at the full-body shiver it earnt her.

She held herself aloft with one hand as the other skimmed down Anna’s throat and onto her chest, that beautiful heart racing beneath her touch. Elsa shifted her touch to the side a little, tiptoeing over the top of a petite breast, around the curve before tracing the underside of her bosom, loving the way those nipples rose in response.

Elsa kissed her way back down to Anna’s chest, her lips following the same path her fingers had made just moments before. She paused for a moment, that hardened nub standing at attention just below her lips and looked up at Anna’s face. The girl was still sleeping, though her breathing was ragged, her heart was racing, and her fingers twitched in the sheets, Elsa smirked and lowered her head.

Anna let out a wet gasp as Elsa’s lips wrapped around the peak and sucked, her spine arching as a hand tangled in her hair. “Mmm, Elsa?” She asked breathlessly, a heated flush coloured her skin instantly.

“Mhmm.” Elsa hummed as her tongue twisted around Anna’s nipple. “This okay?” She asked as she looked up, not removing her mouth from its place on Anna’s breast.

The redhead’s eyes slipped shut as her fingers ran through Elsa’s hair approvingly, “y-yesss” came her shaky reply which turned into a hiss when Elsa grazed that nipple with her teeth and then proceeded over to the other side, giving the opposite breast the same attention as the other, her hand taking over where her mouth left off.

“F-fuck, Elsa. Gods yes.” Anna breathed and arched into Elsa’s touch. “Please, don’t stop.”

Elsa groaned against Anna’s breast, if she was going to be begging… She pulled her mouth away from a rosy nipple and began peppering kisses back up Anna’s body, she had barely reached the top of her chest when she was pulled up into a fierce kiss.

Anna’s hands roamed Elsa’s back and shoulders, her nails biting at alabaster skin as their bodies rocked together. They pressed as close as they could to one another, delighting in the feeling of being skin to skin.

Elsa broke the heated kiss and moved to suck on Anna’s neck again, the redhead mewling beneath her as one of her hands groped Elsa’s chest, her thumb flicking over a taut nipple. Elsa bit down on the join of Anna’s neck and shoulder in response, earning her a full body jerk.

“Fuck, Els!” She cried, her head tilting back, exposing more of that delicious neck for Elsa to ravage.

Elsa felt Anna move below her and the next thing she knew, she was looking up into twinkling aquamarine eyes. Anna smirked with satisfaction and immediately lowered her head, diving in to Elsa’s neck, sucking a new mark in place, joining the others that now littered her skin from the night before.

“Anna.” Elsa moaned as the redhead’s tongue trailed over the shell of her ear. Her moan then became a choked cry which had Elsa’s back warping and her fingers digging into the bedframe above her head when her sister latched onto her lobe, sucking it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

Elsa had been so distracted that she hadn’t even been paying attention to where Anna’s spare hand was until she felt two fingers enter her suddenly. “Fuck, Anna!” Elsa cried at the sudden, though not unwelcome intrusion.

The redhead pulled away from Elsa’s ear, her fingers following suit as she smirked at Elsa again and then brought her digits up to her mouth before sucking on them. Elsa watched the erotic show Anna was putting on, those lids slipping closed, a satisfied groan rumbled in her chest as she sucked on her fingers, Elsa could scarcely _breathe_.

She caught that wrist in her own hand before it was able to retreat, bringing those same fingers up to her own mouth, twisting her tongue around each one. Anna moaned softly, her body wracked with a shiver, whilst her sister was so pleasurably distracted, the blonde decided to turn the tables on her again.

Elsa pushed herself up with one hand so that she was now sitting on her hip, pulled Anna’s fingers from her mouth and pushed on her wrist, forcing the redhead onto her back again. Elsa straddled her immediately, her now free hand grasped Anna’s other wrist and she brought them both up above Anna’s head, pinning them to the mattress.

Anna let out a surprised squeak as Elsa hovered above her, eying off the younger girl’s body with a predatory glint in her eyes. Not trusting her sister to stay still, she switched her hold so that her one hand clasped both of Anna’s wrists as she trailed a trimmed nail down the inside of Anna’s arm, over her shoulder and into her hair. Elsa grasped those fine hairs at the back of Anna’s skull and tugged lightly, forcing the redhead’s head back, exposing her throat in primal submission.

“Gods, Anna.” Elsa panted, looking down at the girl who was completely at her mercy, and obviously more than willing. “You’re so beautiful like this, so sexy.” She growled lowering her head and pausing just before her lips could graze Anna’s ear. “Mine.” Elsa husked as made an effort to breathe more audibly, knowing how sensitive her sister’s ears were, knowing just how much the girl reacted to the sound of her voice.

“Wh-what are you going to do with me?” Came Anna’s choked response, her fingers clenching into fists in Elsa’s grasp.

The blonde bit back a moan and forced down the shiver that wanted to wrack her body, _god_ , the need and want in Anna’s voice, it was almost enough to make Elsa’s control crack, all she wanted to do was give in and bring the girl to fervid completion as fast as she could.

Somehow, gods, _somehow_ , she managed to reign her reaction in to just a small noise at the back of her throat, though, even that was enough to make Anna’s breath hitch. “Whatever I want.” She husked and then grazed her teeth over Anna’s ear before pulling back and sitting up as much as she could in Anna’s lap without releasing her wrists. “Keep them there.” She ordered royally, like a queen addressing her servants, giving the wrists in her grasp a quick squeeze, reminding her younger sister of her orders. “If you move, then you can finish yourself off.” She warned.

Anna’s eyes were large, filled with heat and excitement, but Elsa knew this took a lot of trust and quite frankly, she wasn’t entirely sure if she had earned that trust yet. So, she softened her expression and leant down again, releasing Anna’s wrists to cup her face softly. She placed a soft kiss on parted lips and stroked a hand through red hair, “if it gets too much, any of it, just tell me, okay?” Elsa pulled back enough to see Anna’s face in full and waited for that head to nod.

Anna exhaled shakily and nodded, “o-okay.” She affirmed and then broke Elsa’s rule to lift her hands up to the blonde’s face and pulled her back down, kissing her again, tangling her fingers in thick, platinum locks. “I trust you, Elsa.” She said firmly and then placed her hands back where they were before. She then winked and said, “ravish me.”

Elsa scoffed, her head dropping as she snorted into her chest. “You dork.” She teased affectionately and looked back up to see her sister giving her a shit-eating grin.

“You know it, baby.” She said with another wink and then groaned at herself in mortification, her whole body flushing vivid red. “Sorry.” She murmured in embarrassment.

“Don’t be.” Elsa replied with a shake of her head, she then bit her lip to conceal her smirk before leaning down again, “I just so happen to find your dorkiness extremely adorable.” She husked and then pushed her thigh up in between Anna’s.

The redhead sucked in a surprised breath, then let out a moan when Elsa pressed her body down, applying more pressure against Anna’s clit. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Elsa!” The younger girl cried.

“And that…” She began as she removed her leg to straddle her sister once more, “was incredibly sexy.”

“Hnng.” Was Anna’s reply, hardly her most eloquent, but Elsa guessed that had something to do with the fact that she was now sucking on her neck again with a hand on each breast, kneading the mounds but avoiding each peak.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Anna.” Elsa said between kisses and nips as she moved her way down the redhead’s chest, avoiding everything important. “How good you make me feel,” she slid her tongue down the valley of her sister’s breasts, “how much pleasure you bring me by just letting me take care of you.” She paused to suck at the underside of Anna’s bosom, creating a new mark beneath her lips.

“You’re so beautiful, so passionate and expressive.” She moved over to the other side, giving it the same treatment until Anna had twin red marks below each breast. “I love watching your face, when you come, it’s like a work of art. I wish I could freeze you in that moment, nothing could compare to that.” She blew hot breath over a straining nipple, her sister squirming below her, trying not to move.

Elsa moved away from Anna’s chest, earning her a frustrated growl in the process. She trailed her tongue down Anna’s stomach before swirling it around her belly button. God, Anna was so sexy right now, trying so hard to be good for Elsa, fighting against her instincts to move. Elsa wondered how much longer it would take before the redhead cracked and forgot all about keeping still.

“I love how you look when you come undone by my hands.” Elsa dragged her tongue from Anna’s midsection all the way back up to her throat before nipping at her chin. “How amazing you taste.” Elsa admitted kissing her fervidly before pulling back and shuffling down the bed. “The way you sound. Gods, Anna, everything about you makes me yearn for more, I think I’m addicted to you.”

She grasped the side of Anna’s ribs and slowly slid her hands down her body, mapping out every curve before moving them back up again as her mouth kissed its way back down to Anna’s navel. The redhead was panting breathlessly, her hips were rocking, desperately searching for some friction. Her scent was strong as it filled Elsa’s nostrils, the blonde breathing it in deeply as her eyes rolled back and a deep groan emanated within her chest.

She kissed the patch of rusty curls just above Anna’s heat, her hands now resting on her sister’s hips, pausing there for a moment as the redhead held her breath in anticipation. Elsa, however, was not ready to give in to her; she was very much enjoying teasing her sister like this, watching her control crack bit by bit. As much as she wanted to dive in and drink her fill, so much so that her mouth watered at just the thought of it, she pulled herself away and began peppering kisses down one leg instead.

“Elsa, _please_.” Anna begged, her voice needy and tight.

Elsa simply chuckled into her heated flesh and then bit down lightly on the soft skin inside her knee. The limb in her hand twitched and Anna sucked in a sharp breath before letting out a slow groan. “You’re killing me.” Anna complained breathlessly.

Elsa chuckled again, tiptoeing her fingers down the same leg before caressing Anna’s calf with her palm. “Perhaps,” she murmured into the same patch of skin, “though, I doubt it will be fatal.” She teased and then moved onto the other side.

Once she had given that limb equal treatment, Elsa moved onto nibbling at the hollow of Anna’s hip; the poor girl was oozing desperation, barely able to hold herself together. She was shaking at this point, her entire body trembling, her eyes were so dark and glazed that it sent tingles shooting down Elsa’s spine. She pressed her hips into the mattress to try and relieve herself of some of the tension she was feeling below. Teasing Anna was getting Elsa just as worked up as her sister and she was in dire need of release.

Elsa straddled Anna’s hips again, and with her own wet heat resting on her sister’s navel, she knew Anna could feel how hot she was. Anna moaned deeply as Elsa’s body made contact with her own, her chest rising to the ceiling as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The blonde placed a hand either side of Anna’s head and lowered herself until her lips were nearly brushing her sister’s, her hair cascading around them like a shimmering golden curtain. Those lips parted in anticipation for a kiss that never came.

Elsa lifted herself up, Anna’s head following as she tried to get those lips to connect with her own. “Uh-uh.” Elsa chided lightly, “what did I say about moving?” She scolded teasingly, flicking her hair over one shoulder as she nipped at a freckled nose.

“Ugh, Elsa, please! Just-just fuck me already!” She begged her back arching as Elsa trailed the nail of her finger down her chest, right in between her breasts. “Hnng, p-please, oh gods, please Elsa, d-don’t make me beg.”

Elsa chuckled wickedly as she lowered her head again and then husked against Anna’s lips, “oh, but you already are.” She gave in to the demand this time though, kissing her fervidly, both her hands reaching back up to clasp Anna’s wrists again, reminding her to stay put.

Anna moaned into the kiss, her tongue dancing with Elsa’s, obviously relieved to finally be getting somewhere. Elsa pulled away nibbling on Anna’s lower lip as she did so, “don’t move.” She reminded her firmly, and slid her hands back down Anna’s arms, onto her chest where she grazed her breasts lightly before continuing her path south. Only to then move them onto her own thighs, gliding them up over her hips and navel before clasping her breasts in her hands and begin toying with them, pinching her nipples. She was enjoying putting on a show for the beautiful redhead beneath her.

The redhead’s eyes went wide and were now a dark shade of emerald green as she sat there, entranced, watching as Elsa touched herself. The blonde moaned at the feeling of her hands on her skin, sliding them up and down her body, hungry eyes following her every movement.

Elsa could feel her wetness pooling on Anna’s stomach, as her hips began to rise and fall of their own accord. She shuddered as her hands travelled southward, knowing Anna was watching her intensely. Elsa jerked as she barely grazed over her clit with the lightest touch, compelling her to call out, Anna squirming below her, _fuck_ she was so turned on.

She circled her clit a little more forcefully this time, choking out a moan as she slipped her fingers lower, not at all surprised at how easily they glided through her slickness. Anna’s breath caught in her chest, her back warping as Elsa entered herself with two fingers and slowly began sliding them in and out with no real intention of bringing herself to completion just yet. She was merely enjoying the feeling of being filled, even if she’d much rather they were Anna’s fingers inside her clenching core than her own.

“Oh, fuck me, Elsa.” Anna groaned as her head dropped back for only a second before being raised again, obviously not wanting to take her eyes off her sister for a moment longer. “So hot.” She managed to pant, her hands flipping over to twist in the sheets, stopping herself from reaching out and taking over for Elsa.

The blonde picked up the pace a little as the lewd noises coming from her body and their ragged breathing filled the room. Just as she felt that first flash of heat, those tingles in her toes and low in her belly, Elsa forced herself to stop and remove her fingers. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she brought those very fingers up to Anna’s mouth, offering them to her.

The redhead grinned as she accepted the gift, hungrily lapping and sucking on those digits. She was doing incredible things with her tongue and all Elsa wanted was to feel that tongue doing those incredible things inside of her.

Elsa pulled her fingers out from Anna’s mouth and put both hands back by her head, once again lowering herself as she pressed her lips against Anna’s, kissing her hard, her tongue invading the younger girl’s mouth. The redhead seemed to forget herself for a moment, her hands suddenly tangled themselves in Elsa’s hair, holding her in place.

Elsa grasped Anna’s wrists again and pulled her mouth away, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. “What did I say about touching, dear sister?” She reprimanded, “and I was so close to giving you what you wanted, I guess now you’re going to have to work for it.”

Anna gulped regrettably, looking almost disappointed in herself. “Don’t worry,” Elsa whispered against her ear, “I think you’re going to enjoy what I have in mind.” She then sat up fully in Anna’s lap, earning her a quizzical expression which then turned sultry when Elsa began shuffling her way up Anna’s body until her core was positioned directly over Anna’s open mouth. “Get to work.” She commanded.

Anna wasted no time in diving in, lapping at Elsa’s folds hungrily. Her tongue worked at a frantic pace between Elsa’s thighs and, as much as the blonde was thoroughly enjoying herself, she didn’t want this to be over too soon. So, she fisted Anna’s hair and gave it a yank, pulling her head away from her dripping core.

Elsa ignored Anna’s bemused expression and arched a single eyebrow, “not so fast, I’m not ready to come just yet.” She warned, stroking her hands through Anna’s hair soothingly before pushing her face back into her aching heat. The redhead got straight back to work, slower, but still a little too fast for Elsa’s liking, she was so worked up that almost any contact was enough to bring her right to the edge. “Slower.” She told Anna and then released her head entirely when the redhead obeyed her order. “Good girl.” She purred and felt more than heard the answering groan.

Each slow stroke of Anna’s tongue drove Elsa higher and higher, this pace was punishing, almost torturous, but god, it felt amazing. “Gods, yes, _Anna_.” She panted as her hips rose and fell in rhythm with the redhead’s movement. “Fuck, that’s it, keep going.” Anna’s hands were clenching the sheets so tightly she was surprised they hadn’t torn yet. “You may use your fingers.” Elsa permitted and bit back a scream when she was almost instantly filled with two.

Elsa was moaning with every stroke of that tongue, every flick of those fingers that were curling inside of her, hitting all the right spots with practiced ease. “ _Fuck_ , Anna. Gods I’m so close.” She panted breathlessly as she ground herself against that freckled face, her hands kneading her own breasts.

Anna’s tongue began to move faster, flicking her clit with every stroke, Elsa could feel that coil tightening in her belly, her moans growing louder as she began to shake. “F-faster.” She demanded, now losing the willpower to slow it down, “more!” Anna added a third finger and wrapped her lips around Elsa’s clit, sucking furiously, and that was all it took, with a scream, Elsa came undone, Anna’s name tearing from her lips as her ferocious orgasm tore through her.

Elsa rolled off her sister, puffing and panting as she tried to slow her breathing, willing her strength to come back; she still had a redhead to ravish. “Fuck, Anna. That was- you were. Ugh, just… yeah.” She chuckled softly and rolled over to tenderly stroke Anna’s face.

She then leaned in and kissed those shimmering lips, tasting herself on Anna’s tongue. “I think you’ve eared your reward.” She beamed, loving how those blue-green eyes rolled back in her head as her hand grasped feebly in Anna’s hair.

“Oh, fuck.” Anna groaned hotly, her chest heaving in anticipation. It was clear she was more than ready for her sister to take her, again and again.

Elsa pushed herself back up onto all fours, but instead of straddling the redhead once more, she slid herself off the bed, her knees refusing to lock as she stumbled her way over to her walk-in wardrobe. “Elsa? What are you-” Anna’s words died in her throat when Elsa reappeared just moments later, a blue strap-on secured to her body. “Oh fuck!” She repeated flopping down on the mattress, only to sit back up again and forcefully grab at Elsa as soon as she was within reach.

The blonde didn’t mind one bit, she’d had her fun, she was more than happy to let Anna take charge now, for the two of them to work together, to _be_ together as one. Elsa was pulled into a heated kiss the moment she reached the bed, both girls now on their knees in the middle of the mattress.

Anna’s hands were everywhere, relishing in her newfound freedom to touch and taste. She broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Elsa’s throat, onto her chest before taking a full breast into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin whilst her hand found its twin. “ _Anna_.” Elsa moaned, twisting her hands in fire-gilded hair.

Anna switched sides, her spare hand sliding around Elsa’s back, grazing down her spine before she gave Elsa’s rear a good squeeze. “Ah! Anna!” She cried, her orgasm may have been huge before, but it still didn’t feel like it was enough, she wanted – no, _needed_ them to come together. There was something about seeing Anna come undone at the same time as her that made her feel complete.

Elsa pulled Anna away from her chest, bringing their lips together again as she pulled her freckled body flush against her own – well, as much as she could do with the icy blue member standing at attention between them. “Turn around.” She growled against Anna’s lips, the girl giving her a slightly confused look before acquiescing.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly to reassure her that she was safe, and that Elsa wasn’t going to do anything she wouldn’t like or that would hurt her in any way. She moved her touch so she now had her arms wrapped around her sister’s waist, her lips leaving hot kisses on Anna’s neck as her head dropped back.

She placed her hands on Anna’s hips, gently pulling her back a little until her rear was sitting in Elsa’s lap. “Relax.” She whispered between kisses, her hands now sliding around to her navel, gliding lower and lower before she felt Anna’s wetness coating her fingers, the girl’s thighs already parted as they rested either side of Elsa’s, both sisters sitting with their legs folded beneath them.

Anna bucked as Elsa entered her with a single finger, moaning constantly as she used the natural lubrication to slide her digit around Anna’s bundle of nerves. “Hnng, Elsa.” She cried breathlessly, one of her hands lifted up and back, tangling in Elsa’s hair.

“Lift up a little.” She instructed softly as she squeezed Anna’s hip with one hand, the other going to the silicone toy between her legs. Slowly, she guided it into Anna’s core, expletives tumbling from her lips as Elsa filled her. The blonde moaned at the pressure it created against her own body and the friction she felt as the toy was buried inside her sister. “God, _Anna_.” She groaned, using her hands to help her sister find a rhythm.

Their pace started off slow, neither in a hurry to get to the finish, they were simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving together. Elsa could feel Anna’s feet curling beside her own with every shallow thrust, the hand that rested in her hair was flexing and relaxing with each movement.

Elsa moved her hands back up the front of Anna’s body, reaching back up to massage her breasts, running the length of her finger over a straining nipple, Anna’s hoarse cry right beside her ear. “Gods, Anna. You’re so beautiful.” She sighed against a freckled cheek, opening her eyes and spotting their reflections in the full length mirror that rested against the wall not far from the end of her bed. “Look at you,” she said gazing Anna’s face in the glass; her eyes closed in pure bliss, her lips parted with a light sheen of sweat and an alluring flush spreading from her cheeks onto her chest.

“Not just like this, but always.” She murmured sweetly. “You’re beautiful inside and out, you are the kindest, most thoughtful person I know. You have the biggest heart in all the world and I don’t even think you realise just how special you are to me.” She had no idea what was suddenly making her so sentimental, but being with Anna like this, it made her want to declare her undying love for the girl. There was something so tender, so intimate about this moment, that it went far beyond the physical act, like it was something deep and profound within her soul. “I love you.” She whispered against Anna’s ear before kissing her shoulder and picking up her pace a little, “I love you, so, so much.”

“I love you too, Elsa.” Was the breathless reply a few beats later. It was clear by the tone of her voice that Anna was completely lost in this moment, barely able to make sense of anything that wasn’t Elsa.

Anna began to grow louder as Elsa thrust deeper, a sign that she too was getting close. Not that the redhead was making any real words at this stage, just nonsensical sounds that couldn’t be contained.

Elsa held her close, their bodies pressed firmly together. Anna was leaning back heavily on her sister, her rear nestled in Elsa’s lap, a pale arm was the only thing keeping her upright. Anna’s head rested on Elsa’s shoulder, her hair tumbling down her sister’s back, golden strands tangled with copper. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, Anna’s eyes closed blissfully, her breathing rapid as it puffed against Elsa’s cheek.

Keeping one hand on Anna’s breast to help hold her upright, Elsa slid the other lower. Her nails scratched at the sweat-drenched skin on Anna’s navel, the younger girl mewling in Elsa’s ear as her fingers found their destination.

She circled Anna’s clit lightly with her fingertip, the redhead choking on a moan as her hips bucked out of rhythm. “You’re so beautiful Anna, a goddess.” Elsa whispered softly. She wasn’t sure if the girl could even hear her at this point, she was just so wonderfully lost, but her hand did tighten in Elsa’s hair as a soft whimper tumbled from her lips. “I love having you in my arms like this, you’re so perfect Anna, so perfect.

Elsa felt a shiver travel down Anna’s spine where it pressed into her front. She pressed her lips to the flushed expanse of skin on Anna’s throat, “so” kiss “perfect.” Elsa bit down lightly earning her a keening cry right beside her ear. “I” she pressed down harder with her fingers between Anna’s thighs, “love” a nip to the curve of her jaw, “you.” Elsa sucked Anna’s earlobe into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before nibbling on the sensitive skin.

“Fu-uck!” Anna cried and began to shake in Elsa’s arms, her lips parted in a perfect ‘O’. Her face and chest were flushed, sweat clung to her skin as she panted breathlessly. Each inhalation was shallow and barely made it to her lungs before the next one was sucked in.

Elsa felt her body heating, her own breath catching and holding as she began to tremble. She was losing control of her movements; her thrusts became shallower and faster. Each time Anna’s rear pressed into her lap it added to the pressure against her own clit, she was so close, they both were.

Helpless moans tumbled from Elsa’s lips as that heat grew and grew, tingling in her toes and low in her belly. That pressure building and building, hurling her towards the edge with such force she felt as though she was a rocket preparing for take-off.

“Ah, ah, ah, oh! E-” Anna whined her voice breaking, growing in pitch and tone. That hand that was tangled in Elsa’s hair had stopped flexing and clamped down, pulling on the strands between her fingers, sending jolts of electricity through Elsa’s body. “E- El- _oh_ , Els-”

Elsa pressed down on Anna’s clit, her fingers moving furiously side to side, her nails biting into the flesh on Anna’s breast as she felt herself lock up. Her head dropped forward, her back arching as she groaned lowly into Anna’s shoulder before biting down to muffle the scream that tore from her lips as she was finally propelled into space.

“El- Els… ELSA!” Anna screamed in finality, her rear pressing down in Elsa’s lap, the hand that wasn’t in her sister’s hair grasped the one between her thighs, holding Elsa in place. Her spine warped, her head pushing back into Elsa’s shoulder. Her face was tilted towards the ceiling as she screamed in pleasure, her powerful orgasm tearing through her body.

Neither sister knew how long their highs held them there, for they seemed to go on forever. The intense pressure was threatening to bowl them over as stars danced before their eyes and it was all they could do just to hold on until they finally floated back down to earth.

Anna went limp in Elsa’s arms, slumping forward as her sister helped guide her back down onto the mattress. The appendage slid out of Anna’s body, a helpless whimper was the only noise the redhead made as she fought to regain control of her breathing.

Elsa slipped the straps off and laid back down next to her sister, pulling her into her chest and holding her as close as she could as her shaky hand stroked through her sweaty bangs. “Shh, it’s okay, I got you.” Elsa cooed peppering feathery kisses over Anna’s forehead as the girl shook in her arms.

She could feel her neck becoming wet where Anna’s head was buried. “I got you, you’re safe, I got you.” She hushed, pulling herself away a little so she could see Anna’s face and wipe those tears away. “I love you.” Elsa whispered, Anna’s breath hitching as she nodded slowly still unable to talk herself. “I love you so much, Anna. You make me so happy.”

“Love you too, Els.” Came the hoarse, almost silent reply a few tender moments later. Anna’s tears flowing harder as Elsa held her closer and rocked her.

Anna was so vulnerable in this moment, so fragile that Elsa was almost afraid that if she moved she’d break her. There was something so beautiful in Anna’s features, something so right and pure that she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

* * *

 

The sisters lay in bed, side by side with their bodies turned towards each other under the light blankets as they shared tender touches and affectionate looks. They’d been silent for a while, not needing words to express how much they meant to one another, just relishing in the closeness of the other.

It was Elsa who first broke the spell, something had been playing on her mind and she needed to get it out, clear the air and do what she could to wipe the slate clean.

“Anna…” she murmured hesitantly, she was nervous to bring it up, choosing her words carefully, she didn’t want to hurt Anna. “I want to talk about Kristoff’s party-” Anna opened her mouth to object, but Elsa held a slim finger to her lips and kissed the top of her head softly. “Please, I need to say this. I think we need to talk about that night. We both hurt each other a lot and I think that in order to give this – _us_ – a fighting chance, we need to get it all onto the table. Get everything out so that when this high wears off, we don’t have any unresolved issues.”

Anna looked uneasy, they both knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation and that it might bring up that pain from that night again, but at least it wasn’t going to be left to brew and fester, only making it harder to talk about in the future. “You’re right,” Anna agreed tightly, “we do need to talk about this. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us or anything we hold back because it’s hard to talk about. It took me far too long to realise how much I needed you, how much better you make my life and I don’t want us starting out with skeletons in our closet.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, because I love you so much Anna and I don’t want to risk anything coming between us.” Elsa sucked in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, bringing that night back to the forefront of her mind. “I need to apologise to you. My behaviour that night was unacceptable, childish and immature.” Another sigh, regretful, this wasn’t an easy discussion to have. Admitting her faults wasn’t something she was good at, nor comfortable doing, but if Anna could be brave enough to take a chance on her, then Elsa was going to be brave too.

“When Belle asked me to rescue her, at first I said yes because she’s my friend and she couldn’t find her work mates and she needed help.” The blonde looked down before closing her eyes, now came the moment of truth. “But then I saw you, saw how you were looking at her – at us and… I used that to my advantage.” She admitted tightly before opening her eyes again and sending her sister an apologetic look. “One of the things I love most about you Anna, is that you don’t hide what you’re feeling, that you’re so expressive, it makes you easy to read.

“So, it was obvious that you were jealous of her, you were glaring at her and couldn’t take your eyes off us. But, instead of toning it down or explaining who she was to you, I upped my game. I made sure I danced more seductively with her, made sure you kept your eyes only on us. What you didn’t know, was that there was a woman near you, she was eyeing you off, maybe building up the courage to come and ask you to dance, I don’t know. But she wanted you so bad, I could see it in her eyes and even though you had no clue, I was worried that you’d end up going home with her to get me off your mind.

“Not only was I making you jealous, but in a way, I guess I wanted to make you realise that I was a free agent. I could do anything I wanted, _have anyone_ I wanted, and you didn’t seem want me, so I thought I could… provoke you, I guess. Make you see what you were missing out on.” Elsa grumbled and shook her head at herself, she didn’t know what she was thinking that night… perhaps that was the point, she _wasn’t_ thinking.

“That was really immature of me, it was selfish and inconsiderate and so stupid. And yeah, I could blame it on the alcohol or you constantly denying me or any number of things, but my actions were my own, I made those decisions, I alone am responsible for the way I acted. I’m so sorry, Anna, I intentionally did things to hurt you that night and I deeply regret it.” Elsa sighed once more and vowed to better herself, Anna deserved better. “I just… I was hoping that maybe you’d get jealous enough that you’d realise how much you needed me.” She admitted with a heavy heart and a truck load of guilt, it hadn’t been fair for her to use Belle like that or treat Anna that way, she thought she was better than that.

Anna scoffed softly at the irony, “well, it worked.” She agreed with a small chuckle, “I was _so_ jealous, and it made me want to make _you_ jealous. Seeing you like that with Belle, it made me want to get back at you, so I found that guy to dance with. I dunno why I picked him, maybe it was because I knew he wouldn’t turn me down, maybe it was just because he was the first person I saw or maybe because I knew that for me, he was the safe bet. It’s not like I was gonna go home with him.

“I don’t even know why I was trying to make you jealous.” Anna pondered as she traced spiralling patterns on Elsa’s arm, “it’s not like I didn’t know that you liked me or wanted me or that you’d turn me down. I guess me being so jealous of Belle made me want to return the favour.” The redhead shrugged and sighed softly, “that night before we went out, Kristoff had spoken to me, he’d told me again to let go of my insecurities and let you in, that you weren’t going to wait forever and that if I didn’t get my shit together soon, I might lose you permanently.

“When I was getting ready I put extra effort into my appearance. I wanted to make myself look good for you, not because I was ready for anything, but because I was so afraid of losing you and I figured if I looked my best you wouldn’t be tempted to find anyone else.” Anna scoffed again and rolled her eyes at herself.  “I was the one being selfish, hoarding you all to myself as if I owned you, not ready to give myself to you but not wanting to relinquish you either.” She paused and looked up at her sister, giving her a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry.” Anna said sincerely and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s forehead.

“I guess we were both as bad as each other that night, then huh?” Elsa agreed as she brushed a lock of hair from Anna’s face. “Both stupid and selfish, out to hurt the other which only caused ourselves more pain. We both had our faults that night, both to blame for the mess we created.” Elsa returned the kiss her sister had given her, though she placed it on her lips instead and smiled when she felt equal pressure against her own.

“I’m also sorry about Meg. I honestly had no idea who she was, if had, I would have slapped her for you.” Elsa’s comment made Anna chuckle, a genuine smile curling her lips. “I wouldn’t have danced with her if I knew she was your ex. I can only imagine how that made you feel, seeing the girl who cheated on you stealing the girl you loved. I’m sorry I danced with her the way I did, that I let her kiss me. I guess I saw her as a substitute for you, though she was nothing like you at all, no one could even come close to you.”

Anna blushed and kissed Elsa again, before speaking herself. “I want to apologise for the way I reacted the next morning. I was so stupid, Elsa, _so stupid_ because it wasn’t about you being my sister at all. To be honest, it’s not even something that registers anymore. In the beginning it did, but it had been so long between us seeing each other that I have trouble associating you as a child with you now. My memories of us are vague – though, they’re coming back to me more now that I’ve let you in again.

“When you and Mama first left, I refused to let myself think about you, I couldn’t handle the pain, so I pushed those memories away. It was easier to forget than to mourn, especially as a child that didn’t understand. Then as time went on, I coped by pretending you never existed in the first place, and when you came back in my life you were an adult. You had a different name, you weren’t the Alesia I remembered and since then I’ve had a hard time accepting that child Alesia and adult Elsa are the same person.

“I just… I was so scared and felt so vulnerable that I convinced myself that I was pushing you away because you were my sister. But I couldn’t have been more wrong, it wasn’t that at all.” Anna sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “The truth is, that when we were together, both in bed and when we were kidding ourselves by trying to just be sisters, that those moments just felt so right to me. When I was in your arms it felt like I had finally found my home, that’s where I was meant to be, and that scared me more than anything. The last time I came close to feeling that way I had been crushed and my whole life and been turned upside down. So, feeling like that for you, it terrified me and instead of opening up and telling you that I was scared, I ran. I made excuses and lied to myself, because it was so much easier than admitting the truth.”

“I’ve just been so stupid, if I’d only opened up about my fears, about my past and my history, if only we’d actually _talked_ at Kristoff’s house, then maybe we could have been together right from the beginning. I just let my past rule my present and my fears rule my heart.” Anna sighed regrettably, her eyes downcast as she toyed with Elsa’s hair, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on a pale clavicle rather than her sister. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Elsa crooned as she placed a finger and thumb on Anna’s chin and lifted her head softly until their eyes could meet again. “You weren’t the only one who made mistakes, I ran in the beginning too, remember? I shut you and out and pretended you didn’t exist for six months. Us not being together is just as much my fault as it is yours.” She promised and leant forward, kissing Anna softly in reassurance.

“I guess we were both just scared idiots, then huh?” Anna agreed as she shuffled closer to her sister and pushed gently on her shoulder until Elsa was laying on her back. She draped herself over a pale body and rested her head in her hand, using the other to push golden locks from Elsa’s face. “But, in a way, I’m glad that didn’t happen back then, that our relationship didn’t start with us sleeping together out of jealousy or lack of control. I think that may have doomed us if we did. I think, well, for me at least, that I needed to lose you to realise just how much I needed you and to give me that push to put my fears aside.

“I’m not saying they’re completely gone or that I’ve managed to put my past behind me, but I know now that I can’t keep avoiding something for the fear of getting hurt. I’ll never be happy if I don’t open myself up and take that chance.” Anna smiled and kissed Elsa’s cheek. “I trust you Elsa and I know that you’re not Meg. That I’m not going to come home and find another woman in our bed or learn that you’ve spent time in someone else’s. It’s going to take time for me to get over my insecurities and my fears, but I know that you’re worth it and I’m willing to take that risk.”

Elsa felt tears prickling in her eyes, Anna’s words were healing wounds inside her, mending her heart, making the muscle grow and thump loudly against her chest. She blinked that wetness back and swallowed down the lump in her throat. “You mean everything to me Anna, and I’ll do anything I can to reassure you that I’ll never intentionally hurt you. I won’t cheat nor will I leave you just because we’re going through a rough patch. I know that there’ll be fights, that we’ll probably yell and scream and say things we don’t mean in the heat of an argument, but I promise I won’t run. I won’t avoid you or leave words hanging in the air. As long as we give each other space to calm down and then make sure we talk about it after, then I think we’re going to be okay.” Elsa smiled and held Anna a little tighter, feeling her love for the redhead blossom in her chest. “I love you so much, more than I thought possible, I never knew I could care about someone as much as I care about you.

“You’re the only thing on my mind, all day every day, I can’t get you out of my head.” Elsa kissed the top of Anna’s forehead as she stroked her fingers up and down the length of her spine, holding her close as her other hand brushed back copper bangs, their hearts beating in time with each other. “Every time I close my eyes, you’re there. When I imagine my future, it’s always with you by my side. You mean everything to me and I will do whatever it takes for us to have that future I’ve been dreaming of since the day we met.”

“I want that future too.” Anna whispered in reply before lowering herself enough for their lips to meet. Over and over they kissed, neither sister intending on taking it any further, they just wanted to share in the closeness of the other and try to convey just how important their partner was to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the joyous screams now, I hope you're all happy and forgive me for torturing you for so long.   
> Unintentionally gory scene: during sex whilst Elsa is riding Anna's face, it first said; "Anna wasted no time diving in, lapping at Elsa's fold hungrily. Her tongue worked at a frantic pace between Elsa's thighs, and as much as the blonde was thoroughly enjoying herself, she didn't want this to be over too soon. So, she fisted Anna's hair and gave it a yank, pulling her head away from her body." So, Elsa pretty much decapitated Anna for going too fast :'D haha oops. So of course, I added to it. "Just as Elsa's orgasm rushed through her veins, she grabbed Anna's hair, yanking until her head was ripped violently from her neck. She threw the bloody corpse to the side and hopped off the bed. Blood and guts stained the sheets, pooling where her sister's head used to be. Elsa chuckled manically, throwing her head back as Anna's lifeless body gurgled beside her." Ooooh man, what an amazing scene that would have been hahaha.   
> Anyway, until next time!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late i'm sorry, BUT this is a freaking mammoth chapter, I know I say that all the time, but seriously, it's 40 freaking pages! FORTY! A huge thanks to my editor for not only editing all 40 pages and dealing with my - at times - unintelligible ramblings, but actually managing to get it done so fast whilst juggling a fulltime job. Anyway, enjoy this jampacked chapter, see you next time.

“Your room’s a mess.” Anna commented dumbly as she pulled on the button up shirt her sister loaned her.

“You’re just realising this now?” Elsa chuckled from where she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a little disappointed that Anna’s beautiful features were being covered up once more. “You’ve been in here for nearly twelve hours, Anna. I thought you would have noticed sooner.” She drawled sarcastically.

Anna shot her a glare from over her shoulder, though it lacked the heat of any seriousness. “I’m sorry,” she said dryly, “I was a little…”

“Distracted?” Elsa offered with a knowing grin.

Anna blushed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear as she bit her lip, “Yes, that.” The redhead sent Elsa another playful glare, sticking her tongue out playfully. “Have you been writing?” She asked curiously as she eyed the balled-up papers that littered the room.

Elsa’s heartbeat suddenly increased, she’d completely forgotten about the song she had written the day before and now Anna was walking over to the notepad to investigate. Elsa jumped from the bed and raced over to swipe up the pad before her sister could get a good look. It wasn’t that she thought Anna would be upset with the contents, it was just, well… now that Anna was hers, she was a little ashamed of the lyrics and didn’t want to make her sister feel guilty. The song was about her, after all.

“It’s nothing.” Elsa blurted out. Her tone was strained as she clutched the papers to her chest as though her life depended on it. She shuddered at the disbelieving look Anna was giving her, it was obvious her sister didn’t believe her. “I mean, it’s not quite finished… and I… well, I wasn’t in my right mind when I wrote it.” She hastened to explain, hoping it would be enough to expunge the redhead’s curiosity.

Anyone expecting Anna to just let a comment like that go clearly didn’t know her at all. It was then that the redhead took a small step forward, her features softening as she gazed up at her older sister shyly. “Would you play it for me?” She asked softly, hopefully.

Elsa hesitated in her reply, she hadn’t thought about this when she wrote it, other people’s reactions to the lyrics. It was… _very personal_ to say the least and the thought of sharing it with the person it was written about left her feeling vulnerable. Elsa wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor into the apartment below.

Elsa could feel her cheeks colouring and her ears burning as she looked away from Anna’s pleading eyes. “Anna… I don’t think-”

“ _Please_.” The redhead interrupted as she placed a gentle hand on Elsa’s arm.

Oh god, how could Elsa possibly say no now? It was impossible, especially while Anna looked at her with such a soft, tender expression. This was obviously important to the redhead, it was clear as day in the desperate way her eyes were pleading with Elsa, she looked as though she might break if the blonde refused her.

Elsa sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath to calm herself. “Not that song-” Anna’s eyelids slid shut in disappointment, her face growing solemn. Elsa felt like she’d just broken Anna’s heart all over again, “but I’ll play something else for you.” She offered instead, “that song… it’s just… too raw right now. I promise I’ll play it for you another time, I just… can’t right now.”

Anna’s eyes shot back open, her lips curling into an appreciative smile as she leant in and kissed Elsa’s cheek softly. “Please, it would mean a lot to me. I just want to hear you play.”

Elsa grinned back, warm and loving as she moved to the piano bench, motioning to the space beside her for Anna to sit. She tried not to think of her dream, the one she’d had of them playing together, and the memory of what had happened after. Though, her mission was made a little easier as she looked down at her _keyboard_ piano, not a grand piano like the one in her dream so there was nowhere for her to ravish Anna on this one.

The fact that there was a perfectly good bed behind her was irrelevant.

Elsa mulled over which song to play for Anna. Unless her sister asked, she was determined _not_ to play her first original song, not right now, with that damned dream back on her mind. She flicked through her list of sheet music and found a song that appealed to her. She kept the page open as she poised her fingers over the keys, not that she needed it, she knew every note, every chord by heart, but still, having the music in front of her was like a safety blanket.

She could admit she was nervous, she wasn’t used to having an audience and this was _Anna_ , the most important person in her life, the woman that owned her heart. It was stupid, but Elsa wanted to impress her, messing up a note would be embarrassing to say the least. She knew Anna would like the song she’d chosen, or at least, she was pretty sure she would.

Elsa drew in a deep breath to steel herself and shook her hands to try and dispel her nerves. The song wasn’t even all that challenging to play, not for Elsa anyway. She had played it that much that it was forever imprinted into her brain. So much so, that she could play it with one hand behind her back with her eyes closed… okay, maybe not one handed as the song required two… but still, she just really didn’t want to mess up, and this song, the lyrics, they held great meaning for her and she dearly hoped they would mean just as much to Anna.

Now that she had delayed enough, and probably worked up more nerves than she had to begin with, Elsa finally began to play. The melody was soft and slow, the lyrics heartfelt and romantic, this song always made her tear up, and singing it for Anna… well, she just hoped she could get through it.

“ _Something in your eyes_  
Makes me wanna lose myself,               
Makes me wanna lose myself, In your arms” 

Elsa felt herself begin to relax, losing herself in the moment, the melody and harmony enveloping her soul. Everything else shrunk away until all that remained was the music, the lyrics, and Anna.

 _“There’s something in your voice,_  
Makes my heart beat fast          
Hope this feeling lasts               
The rest of my life          
If you knew how lonely my life has been          
And how long I’ve been so alone          
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along           
And change my life the way you’ve done”

Elsa began to struggle a little, a flurry of wonderful images flittered through her mind along with the emotions they evoked and it was taking every ounce of her will power not to cry. She had always loved the lyrics, but sitting here, playing and singing for Anna, god it just made them all the more powerful. They said everything she wanted to say to Anna, described exactly how she felt in a way she probably couldn’t express herself.

She felt Anna shift next to her, pressing closer, but Elsa didn’t dare turn her head. She knew if she looked at her sister now that it would be the end of her; she’d break and wouldn’t be able to finish.

“ _It feels like home to me_  
It feels like home to me            
It feels like I’m all the way back where I come from                
It feels like home to me             
It feels like home to me             
Feels like I’m all the way back where I belong

 _“A window breaks down a long dark street_  
And a siren wails in the night   
But I’m alright               
'cause I have you here with me           
And I can almost see through the dark there is light

 _“If you knew how much this moment means to me_  
And long I’ve waited for your touch     
If you knew how happy you are making me      
I never thought that I’d love anyone so much”

Elsa’s voice cracked and wavered with that last verse. She meant each and every word she sang; she had never been happier than she was with Anna, she’d never loved anyone as much as she loved the redhead beside her. She could feel a warmth blooming in her chest, her heart swelling so rapidly that it was almost painful. She smiled softly with tears in her eyes as Anna curled an arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa could feel the warm exhales on her neck, the dampness of tear tracks on her cheek, and she almost stopped playing but Anna held her tighter and shook her head softly.

“Keep going.” Anna whispered, her voice tight with emotion as she trembled beside her sister.

“ _It feels like home to me  
_ _It feels like home to me  
It feels like I’m all the way back where I come from                
__It feels like home to me  
_ _It feels like home to me  
_ _Feels like I’m all the way back where I belong_ ”

The moment Elsa finished the last note, Anna was in her lap with Elsa’s head in her hands, her lips pressing searing kisses against her own. With wet cheeks and trembling hands, they clung to each other, pressing as close as possible. It was as though they were afraid they’d fall apart if they loosened their grips.

“It feels like home to me too.” Anna whispered tightly, her forehead resting against Elsa’s as her thumbs brushed just below her eyes, wiping her tears away before they had a chance to fall.

Elsa hiccupped in lieu of a response and held Anna impossibly tighter. She couldn’t conjure the words she wanted to say, but the song had already done that for her. Anna didn’t seem to mind, she understood without words everything Elsa was trying to convey.

Elsa didn’t know how long they stayed like that for as time seemed to freeze when she had Anna in her arms. Everything else simply melted away into nothingness and she wouldn’t change it for the world. She would happily stay like that forever if it meant never letting go of Anna.

It was the redhead who pulled back first, she sniffled softly as she wiped at her eyes. “That was beautiful, Elsa.” She whispered as if she was afraid she’d break the spell they were under if she spoke any louder. “Thank you.” Anna gave Elsa a smile so soft, so warm and loving that Elsa felt her heart double in size.

Elsa returned her sister’s smile, picking up her hand and bringing it to her lips, “You’re welcome,” she replied sincerely, “I’ve been playing that song almost constantly since the day we met, just ask Belle, I’m sure she’s sick of it by now. But I just can’t help it, every time I play it I think of you. Everything I feel inside-” Elsa placed Anna’s hand over her own heart “-everything in here, is expressed in that song. It’s in the melody, the harmony, and the lyrics, I just-”

Anna cut Elsa off with a soft, fluttering kiss, “I love you too Elsa.” She grinned brightly, her eyes shimmering with so much love and emotion they were overflowing. Then she pulled back and paused for a moment, “Wait… speaking of Belle, where is she?” Anna asked curiously.

Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head, “Wow, you really are unobservant, aren’t you?” She teased lightly, earning herself a half-hearted glare and pink tongue poking out at her from the redhead.

Anna rolled her eyes and swatted Elsa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was more concerned about my sister than her roommate, would you prefer if it was the other way around?” The younger girl questioned playfully.

Elsa just managed to stop herself from rolling her own eyes and taking the bait, “She’s at her boyfriend’s place.” She said instead. “She usually stays there over the weekends, so she won’t be back until Sunday.”

Anna nodded affirmatively before hopping off Elsa’s lap and standing before her. She held her hands out for her sister to take, “C’mon Els, we’d better go home and check on Papa,” She said as she helped pull Elsa to her feet. “I’m worried about him. I didn’t want to leave him last night, but he insisted. I’ve never seen him look so broken before.”

Anna took a step back and began to head towards the door, only to have her hand caught and tugged until she stopped. Elsa pulled her sister’s body closer to her own as she wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck. “He’ll be okay, Anna. He has both of us now, just like I have the both of you. We’ll all be there for each other.” Elsa bowed her head and softly kissed the top of Anna’s crown. “We’ll get through this, _together_.”

* * *

 

“Papa?” Anna called quietly as she entered their home with Elsa by her side and their hands laced together. When there was no response the girls padded into the lounge and the sight that met their eyes broke Anna’s heart.

Agnarr was still on the couch where Anna had left him yesterday, slumped on his side, his legs dangling off the sofa. Resting on the floor was an empty bottle of scotch hanging loosely in his grasp.

“Oh, Papa.” Anna sighed forlornly as she rushed to her father’s side. She sat herself down on a narrow strip of the couch and brushed her hand over his forehead. She could see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, the skin around his eyes was red and puffy, and his whole appearance was dishevelled and unkempt, it made her want to cry.

“Papa, wake up Papa.” She cooed softly, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. The man reeked of stale alcohol, the stench made Anna’s nose wrinkle, she had never seen her father look so… pitiful before. It was gut-wrenching to see him like this but, Anna knew she couldn’t break, she had to stay strong, for her father and for Elsa. They both needed her right now and she wouldn’t be any good to either of them if she crumbled too.

After calling his name a few more times, Agnarr finally started to stir. Anna helped him sit up as he scrubbed his face with his hands, “Anna?” He muttered blearily as his eyes struggled to focus. “What-what are you doing here? I thought you were with Elsa?” He asked, swaying a little in his seat.

“I’m here Papa.” Elsa said softly, giving him a weak smile as she sat herself by his side, taking one of his hands in her own.

Agnarr returned his daughter’s sorrowful smile and looked back to Anna, his eyes asking the question he wasn’t strong enough to voice. “I was brave, Papa.” She told him, giving him a genuine smile as she looked to Elsa. “I was brave.”

Agnarr couldn’t respond verbally, instead he wrapped his arms around both daughters and pulled them in close, crying silently as he held them tight. “Why don’t you go and take a shower, get yourself cleaned up, and I’ll whip up something in the kitchen?” Anna suggested after they separated, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood.

Their father nodded solemnly and slowly trudged to his bathroom. Once their father was out of sight Anna turned back to Elsa and brushed her hand over her sister’s tired eyes. “Why don’t you take one too Elsa? You can use the main bathroom, refresh yourself.” She offered as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist, the blonde now standing in front of her.

Elsa shook her head and sniffled, “I don’t want to be alone right now.” She said softly.

Anna smiled at her supportively and wiped the tears from her eyes, “I never want you to be alone.” She whispered in reply and gave Elsa a soft kiss, snaking her arms around her sister’s neck as they rested their foreheads together and swayed on the spot.

Elsa was the first to pull away, rubbing her eyes as Anna took her hand and led her into the kitchen. “Why don’t you just sit down and relax? I’m going to make us some hot chocolate and get breakfast started.” She said kissing the top of Elsa’s head before getting started in the kitchen.

Elsa shook her head again, “No, I-I want to help.” She insisted pleadingly, “Please, if I stop, then I’ll break, I just need to keep busy.” Elsa’s breath hitched as she sniffed again, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Anna put the utensils aside and rushed to her sister’s side, gathering her up in her arms again as she peppered kisses over Elsa’s head. “It’s okay Els, you’re allowed to break, you’re allowed to grieve.” She assured softly as she stroked her hands through Elsa’s hair. “It’s okay to be upset.”

The blonde began to sob again as Anna pulled her in close. Elsa’s head rested on her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down her sister’s back, a few stray tears of her own tumbled down her cheeks.

They stayed like that for a little while, slowly swaying on the spot, holding tight to the one they loved the most. They both needed the closeness and contact, they needed to know they weren’t alone; neither one could bear to be alone right now.

“Okay, come on, let’s get breakfast started.” Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa’s forehead and then pulled back, “why don’t you put the kettle on and some toast organised, I’ll get the bacon and eggs going?” Elsa nodded and rubbed at her eyes before following Anna’s instructions.

Agnarr reappeared just as Anna was plating everything up. Elsa was pouring herself and Anna a mug of thick, steaming coco and a strong black coffee for their father as they all sat at the table together. Agnarr was at the head, Elsa and Anna sat next to each other.

“Feeling any better?” Anna asked as she cut up her bacon. It had been nice, cooking with Elsa, almost like a normal couple, being all domestic in the kitchen. She was quite proud to say that she didn’t even burn a thing… well, okay, she did have to throw out a slice of toast, but Elsa’s lips had found her neck and she’d found it very difficult to focus at that point.

“A little, thank you.” Agnarr replied with a small smile; his voice still tight though and Anna felt her heart break for him a little.

They made small talk as they ate, neither sister bringing up what was written in their mother’s letter. Now wasn’t the time for those sorts of questions, not with everything being so raw. There would be plenty of opportunities for that later, besides, Anna was yet to read hers and it might give more answers than Elsa’s did.

“Elsa,” Agnarr began hesitantly once their meal was almost finished, “what-what was your mother like? Was… was she good to you?” He asked. Anna could tell from his expression that he felt guilty for not being a part of her life for all those years, even though it was out of his control.

Elsa looked to Anna and seemed to take a moment to consider her response. “She was… cold and distant, she always kept me at arm’s length, she wouldn’t really let me get close to her. If I asked about you or Anna, or your deaths, she’d either completely shut down on me or she’d snap, but I never got any answers. I guess that was a lie she couldn’t come up with.” She sighed bitterly and pushed her almost empty plate aside. “She just kept to herself I guess. I stayed out of her way, she stayed out of mine. My needs were always met, she helped me with homework and academics growing up, helped me find work, but she always disliked my love of music and ambition to become a song writer. She always said it was a waste of my time and I would do better applying myself to a field that could take me somewhere.

“She wasn’t a bad mother,” Elsa assured after seeing Agnarr’s pained expression, “she just wasn’t… approachable, I guess. She wasn’t the type of mother you could go to with a problem, but on the other hand, she wasn’t uncaring or unsupportive. When I came out to her, she seemed unfazed, like she had suspected for years. I had spent weeks trying to figure out how best to tell her and I was so afraid she’d push me aside or kick me out, but it ended up being a complete non-issue. It was almost disappointing; it felt as though I was simply telling her about the weather, not this humongous thing that had been causing me hell for months. But that was just her, she was… detached.”

Elsa sighed again and hung her head. Anna felt her heart clench for her sister, so she reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it supportively. She felt bad for Elsa, they’d both had such different upbringings. Anna had an amazing father who was always there for her and she knew she could always go to him if she needed help or support. They shared everything and had an incredible bond. Then, there was Elsa, raised by a mother who didn’t want to know her own daughter, who never let her get close and shut herself off emotionally. Anna couldn’t imagine what it was like to have Idunn as a mother. She didn’t know what she would have done without her father’s support over the years, it got her through so much, though it did explain a lot about Elsa and why she is the way she is.

“I’m so sorry Elsa. I wish I could have been there for you, to give you the emotional support you needed. Physical needs are one thing, but emotional needs are just as important, if not even more so. I should have been there for you.” Agnarr sighed regrettably, it was very clear he blamed himself, and the guilt of that weighed heavily on his chest.

Elsa released Anna’s hand and reached across her to hold one of her father’s that was resting on the table. “It’s not your fault,” she implored sternly, giving him firm eye contact as she spoke. “I don’t know why Mama did what she did, but she was obviously hiding something and didn’t want to be found out. It wasn’t your fault at all.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Agnarr growled through gritted teeth, startling his daughters with the abrupt change in mood. “It _is_ my fault; _all_ of this is my fault! I didn’t go along with the plan, if I had…” He stopped himself abruptly, shaking his head as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood. “Thanks for the meal, but I think I’ll retire for the night.” Agnarr said coldly and began to walk off.

“But Papa-” Anna’s words were cut off when their father’s door slammed behind them, “…it’s not even the evening yet.” She murmured quietly to her plate.

“What was all that about?” Said a stunned Elsa, still looking at Agnarr’s door.

“I-I don’t know. I guess he had a Hagrid moment and almost said too much.” She responded sourly, thoroughly confused by her father’s behaviour. It was rare he got mad like that; she couldn’t remember the last time he’d stormed off, and she just hoped he didn’t have another bottle of scotch in there.

“A ‘Hagrid moment?’” Elsa asked with a raised brow as she tried to supress a chuckle.

“Yeah, y’know, Hagrid from Harry Potter, ‘I should not have said that, I shouldn’t have said that.’” Anna responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elsa chuckled softly, “yes, I got the reference. I just didn’t know you were a Harry Potter fan.”

Anna sat back in her seat, folding her arms and smiled playfully, “Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, dear sister.”

Elsa’s face dropped instantly as she shuffled uncomfortably and looked down at her empty plate, “I guess there is.” She murmured sadly.

Anna picked up Elsa’s hands in her own and gave them a squeeze, “Oh Els, I didn’t mean it like that.” She brought her fingers up to brush the bangs from Elsa’s face, “besides, there’s a lot I don’t know about you, but just like every new relationship, we’ll learn about each other along the way.” Anna held Elsa’s chin between her finger and thumb and lifted her head until she could meet Elsa’s eyes and gave her a smile before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Just for future reference, I _love_ Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean and Charmed and Friends and Bones… and Twilight’s okay, but I prefer the books, ooh and-”

She never got to finish her sentence, Elsa’s lips were back on hers, pressing against them insistently until Anna smiled and melted in the kiss.

“You know what I love?” Elsa murmured softly when they eventually parted, her forehead resting against her sister’s.

“What’s that?” Anna asked, her hands playing with the fine hairs at the base of Elsa’s skull.

“Your lips.” She said pressing her fingers against them as she spoke, “and your eyes,” Elsa’s thumbs softly brushed over her closed lids, “your smile,” she cradled Anna’s cheeks in her palms, “and your hair, and your laugh, and your freckles… but most of all, I love this,” Elsa rested her hand over Anna’s chest, directly above her heart. “This is what I love most about you.” She whispered.

“And it belongs to you.” Anna whispered in reply, “ _always_.”

* * *

 

Anna and Elsa were curled up together on a wooden bench outside, the blonde slowly inhaling the toxic chemicals from her cigarette. She had looked ashamed as she came clean to Anna, but the redhead didn’t care, the last few months hadn’t been easy on either of them and if smoking had helped Elsa to cope, then Anna wasn’t going to hold it against her. She had already suspected of course, she tasted it on Elsa’s tongue, smelt it on her clothes so it wasn’t a surprise when Elsa admitted her addiction.

The sun was just beginning to set, bathing the patio in an orange fiery glow. Sitting open on their laps was an old photo album that Anna had found in the attic, filled with grainy images of a redheaded toddler. They’d cooed over photos of a baby Anna in a massive cloth nappy, Anna’s first foods – she had mashed banana smeared all over her face – Anna taking her first steps, Anna in a swing, Anna asleep in Agnarr’s arms, Anna playing in the snow, Anna at the beach, Anna, Anna-

“Anna… have you noticed… I’m not in any of these? Not a single one so far.” Elsa commented quietly, though Anna could hear the hurt in her voice.

“What?” The redhead said, furrowing her brows, “No, that can’t be right. These were when we were together, there has to be photos of you in here somewhere…” Anna started flicking through the rest of the album, but Elsa was right… there wasn’t a single photo of her in any of these either.

There were photos that looked like Anna was standing next to someone, or looking at something off to the side, but they’d been cut down, the image cropped. “Mama isn’t in any of these either,” She realised, “only Papa and me.”

Elsa was quiet for a moment, puffing on her cigarette as she mulled over what to say next. Her arm had stopped stroking Anna’s and was now just resting there, ghosting over her skin as the blonde tried to find her words. “Maybe… maybe he cut us out of them when Mama left with me, maybe it was too painful for him to look at?” She offered sadly as she thumbed her way through a few pages of the album.

Anna could hear the sadness in her voice, could sense the feeling of rejection. She knew that feeling all too well herself. She took the album from Elsa’s hand, standing as she placed it back in the box and then held out her hands for her sister to take. “Come on, how about we take a warm bath together?” She suggested as her sister took her hands and Anna pulled her from the bench. “We can ask Papa about the photos tomorrow, but for now, I think we could both use a long soak in a steaming hot tub.” Anna chirped as Elsa stubbed out her butt, throwing it into the trashcan nearby. “C’mon, bathroom’s this way.”

“…Anna, you do remember that I spent my first eight years in this house? The décor might have changed, but I still know my way around.” Elsa deadpanned.

Anna stopped in her tracks and blushed bright red before ducking her head with embarrassment. “I actually did forget.” She murmured quietly. When she chanced a look at Elsa her sister was giving her a disbelieving look. “I’m sorry!” Anna squeaked, “it’s just… I was so young, and my memories of those days are vague, and I still have trouble associating you as an adult with you as a child. I’m so used to being an only child that I forget you were raised here too.” 

“It’s okay Anna, I was just teasing.” Elsa chuckled softly as they entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  “My memories are a little stronger, though some are cloudy, but I was three years older and three years can make a big difference when you’re kids.”

“It feels like so long ago, doesn’t it?” Anna mused as she began to draw the bath, adding rose scented soap to water, breathing in the heavenly perfume as it began to froth up. “When I look back and focus on our childhood it feels like I’m watching someone else’s life rather than my own.” With her back to her sister, she began stripping out of her clothes, removing her jeans first before starting on her shirt buttons.

“It does.” Elsa agreed softly as Anna swirled the bathwater around with her hand, checking the temperature. “But looking at our lives now, I’m glad we weren’t raised as sisters.” Anna whipped around looking a little hurt, so Elsa scrambled to explain. “Not that you wouldn’t have been a great sister, or that losing you was easy or didn’t hurt – it did, more than I can even express – but if we grew up as sisters, if we were raised together, I don’t think we’d be as close as we are now, and we definitely wouldn’t be together. We might have drifted apart over the years. I might just be the annoying big sister, always bossing you around, and getting in your way. I’m glad we have what we have now. I think I like you better as my partner than my little sister.”

Anna felt the affection wash over her as she took a step towards Elsa and wrapped her arm around her neck. “I’d rather have you as my partner too.” She whispered and then kissed the blonde softly before turning her attention back to the bath. As soon as it was full enough she turned off the taps, finished undressing, and hopped in, leaving room for Elsa to sit behind her. The blonde slid into the bubbles, her back resting against the tub with Anna between her legs, leaning heavily against her. Anna hummed in contentment, she couldn’t imagine anything more peaceful than this moment.

Anna smiled as she felt a soft kiss being pressed against the top of her head, “I love you.” She said warmly. Her smile only growing when she felt Elsa’s hands tighten around her belly, and her breath hitch in her chest where it rested against her back.

“I love you more.” Came Elsa’s response, breathed almost directly into her ear.

Anna shivered pleasantly and turned a little, so she could face her sister. She brought a hand up to Elsa’s face, gently cupping her cheek in her palm as she brushed her thumb over a pale cheekbone. Her heart was beating merrily in her chest, the organ practically singing with joy now that she’d finally given in and was giving love a chance.

She couldn’t remember ever being as she happy as she was right now, in this moment when everything else outside that door could be forgotten about: the stresses from work, the grief of loss, the ever-present niggling in the back of her mind, that little voice in her head telling her that she wasn’t worthy of this, that it wasn’t worth the effort, it would only end in pain. Right here, in this room, relaxing in the arms of someone who loved her more than she could ever possibly comprehend, who made her feel safe and warm and at home, this is where she wanted to stay.

Anna gave Elsa a loving smile and delicately kissed her lips, “That’s not possible.” She whispered softly, “No one could ever love anyone else as much as I love you.” The redhead grinned and kissed her again, just because she could, because it just felt _so right_ ; she never wanted this moment to end.

Elsa hiked a golden brow and smirked, “Are we going to have our first fight as a couple over who loves the other more?” She teased lightly, giving Anna’s midsection a tickle as she pressed her forehead against her sister’s temple.

Anna giggled and squirmed before splashing a handful of water at Elsa. “I suppose we could both come to the agreement that we love each other equally, you know, just to save ourselves an argument.” She suggested playfully as she pinched Elsa’s side, the blonde twitching and squeaking in response.

“That sounds fair.” Elsa agreed with a chuckle as she settled back into place. Her arms once again wrapped around Anna’s waist, drawing light patterns on the warm flesh there.

“Glad we sorted that out.” Anna mused, resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder as she turned her own and kissed a pale cheek.

They both fell into a peaceful silence, relaxing in the arms of the other. Anna’s hands idly swirled the water as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into Elsa’s embrace. She could get used to this, being in a relationship again, letting go of her past, and embracing what she has now.

Elsa’s shoulder was currently playing the role of pillow for Anna’s head and she felt her eyes begin to droop. She’d forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in the arms of someone who loves you in every way it was possible for one human to love another.

The warmth of their embrace, the feeling of the gentle rise and fall of their chest, the soothing presence of their fingers sliding up and down her arm, the smell of their flesh, the soft rumble of their voice when they spoke; god she’d missed it so much.

Anna’s eyes slipped shut, her head sliding from Elsa’s shoulder before she suddenly jolted upright again, Elsa chuckling beside her. “I think it’s past someone’s bedtime.” The blonde teased.

Normally, Anna would have retorted childishly with a glare or poking her tongue out or some form of mild violence, however, right now she was too tired even for that, so she simply nodded as her mouth nearly split in two with a yawn. “It has been a _very_ long twenty-four hours.” She commented wearily. “I think it’s finally starting to catch up with me.”

Anna felt Elsa press a soft kiss to her temple and hummed in response. “I feel it too. Now that we’ve stopped and rested I just feel exhausted. It’s like there’s this massive weight on my chest and a heaviness in my heart.” Elsa sighed sadly as her hands slowly rubbed up and down Anna’s arms and over her shoulders. “maybe we should call it a night?”

Anna yawned again and nodded before grasping the bath ledge and hauling herself up. She wobbled a bit as she brushed the bubbles from her body and then turned, holding out her hands for Elsa to take.

The blonde’s eyes were a little wider, her cheeks pink as her gaze roamed up and down Anna’s nude frame. The redhead chuckled lightly, “Eyes up here tiger.” She teased and then bit back a laugh when Elsa all but snapped to attention.

Elsa sent her a scathing glare but took her sister’s hands and allowed her to help pull her up. “You’re a tease.” Elsa grumbled as she swung a leg over the side of the tub and hopped out.

Anna reached down and pulled the plug before hopping out herself. “You’re just noticing this now? Jeez, and you call me unobservant.” Anna snorted and then squeaked in surprise as a towel was thrown in her face. When she pulled it down Elsa was wrapped in her own smirking smugly at her.

“You’re a brat.” Anna teased lightly as she wrapped the flannel fabric around herself and followed her sister from the room. “Hey Els…” She said after a few moments of silence.

“Hmm?” The blonde hummed in response. “What is it?”

“Well you know how before you said you didn’t really know me very well…” She began hesitantly.

“… yes.”

“Well, when we get into bed, I have an idea of how we can get to know each other better.” Anna said, though it didn’t quite come out as innocently as she meant, her brain too sluggish to comprehend the innuendo.

Elsa raised a golden brow at her and shook her head, “Anna, no offence, but I’m really not in the mood for sex right now.” She commented wearily.

“Oh, my god. That’s not what I-” Anna spluttered and blushed, her cheeks turning a glorious shade of crimson, “I’m not talking about sex, Elsa. We’re going to play a game.” She said as they entered the bedroom and Anna finished drying herself off.

“A game?” Elsa replied dubiously, “Anna, I think we’re a bit too old for games.”

“Nope, not this one.” She chirped as she picked up her pjs from her bed and began dressing. She pulled on her bottoms first, wriggling her hips as they slid up her thighs before slipping her shirt on and then continuing to pat her hair dry. “We both want to get to know each other better, so, we’re going to play twenty-one questions. I’ll ask you a question about you, then you’ll do the same to me. It’ll be like a slumber party and you get to ask me anything you want… what?” She asked curiously when she noticed that her sister was standing there, frozen, just staring at her.

The blonde didn’t respond for a moment, her eyes glazed over as she stared at her sister, before she seemed to snap out of her reverie and shook her head as if to clear it.” N-nothing.” She mumbled quietly, then sighed when Anna raised her brows and gave her a sceptical look. “Fine,” she grumbled and scrubbed her face, “it’s just… your shirt is open and…” She trailed off a deep blush tinting her cheeks as she peeled her eyes away from her sister’s nude chest.

Anna looked down and chuckled, her shirt was sitting open, the buttoned seams rested just over her nipples, “this look doin’ it for you, huh?” She teased lightly.

Elsa groaned and nodded, her eyes flicking back to the shirt in question before quickly scampering away again as that blush deepened. “Uh-huh.” Was all she managed to respond with and Anna considered herself immensely flattered.

Still, neither of them had the energy to be ‘in the mood’ and to be honest, Anna was still a little sore from the night before. So, she simply smiled proudly as she buttoned up her shirt, and told Elsa it was safe to look again. She made sure to file away her reaction though… button up blouse, no bra, white underwear, no pants… yep, she was definitely going to put that look to use one day.

Elsa finally seemed to get a hold of herself and walked over to the dresser as Anna curled up under the blankets, waiting for the elder to join her. She heard the sound of the drawer opening and her sister rummaging for a matching pair, but then Elsa stopped for a second.

“Ahh… Anna…” She said slowly, it sounded as though she was trying not to laugh, “May I ask where you got these from?” Elsa turned and to Anna’s horror, was holding up the lingerie and double-ended dildo Kristoff had given her.

Anna blanched and then turned bright red as she buried herself beneath the covers, groaning in mortification. “Remember that present Kristoff got me for my birthday… the one he said I couldn’t open until I was alone…” The redhead peeked her eyes out from under the blankets and saw Elsa nod, her lips curling into an amused smirk, “well…” Anna groaned again and threw the quilt back over her head, squirming under the pile of sheets.

“This is what he got you…”

“Yes…” Anna squeaked, her voice muffled as she heard Elsa chuckle mischievously.

“I’m not sure if I should kill him or thank him.” The blonde mused, “we might have to road test them one day, then I’ll make my decision on what to do with him.”

“Oh god.” Anna wasn’t sure if her response was a groan of embarrassment or a moan of pleasure, both seemed to fit her mood quite well. There was now a warm heat flooding her body, twitching between her legs, thankfully, it was mild and not something that demanded attention immediately, Besides, Anna was already so exhausted that she feared she’d fall asleep if they started anything now.

She heard Elsa shut the drawer and listened to the sound of soft cotton gliding over silky skin. It was only when she heard the sound of quiet footfalls that she decided it might be safe enough to peek out.

Elsa smiled at her as she climbed under the sheets, shuffling her body until she was lying next to her girlfriend. Anna draped a leg in between Elsa’s and rested her head over her sister’s heart, the vital organ beating rhythmically beneath her ear. She sighed peacefully and snuggled further into the comforting embrace, Elsa’s hands drawing light patterns over the fabric covering her back.

“Weren’t you going to ask me questions?” Elsa asked softly.

Anna felt herself blush a little, “Sorry,” she said, “I’m tired and my brain doesn’t want to work and you’re too damn comfortable.”

“Well we can put this off until later if you like.” Elsa offered as she began stroking her fingers through Anna’s hair.

The redhead lifted herself up onto one elbow so she could hover over her sister. She leant forward and kissed Elsa’s head tenderly, smiling as she pulled away. “No, it’s okay,” Anna assured, “I really want to get to know you better, catch up on all those years we missed growing up.”

“Okay, well then ask away.” Elsa said softly, her hand stroking through Anna’s hair that hung between them.

Anna pondered over what to ask first, her mind still tired and sluggish. “What’s your favourite colour?” She figured she’d start off with easy questions, ones that didn’t require too much thought. She hoped her brain would soon wake up a little and come up some deeper, more personal ones as they went.

“Blue.” Elsa answered with ease, “I’m pretty sure yours is green, yes?” Anna grinned and nodded. “What’s your favourite song?”

The redhead gave her sister a pointed look and chuckled as she shook her head. “ _Well_ , I have lots of favourites, they change depending on my mood. I guess the ones I love the most are all songs that tell a story, like a lot of music from Ed Sheeran and P!nk. I love the melancholy of Be Alright by Dean Lewis, Perfect is my fave Ed song, closely followed by Happier, but out of all the songs I like, there’s one that never fails to make me smile, no matter what”

Anna paused for a moment and bit her lip, “Which is…?” Elsa encouraged curiously, and Anna was surprised she even had to ask.

“Let it Go, of course.” Anna giggled as Elsa threw her the most adorably sheepish look, that blush rearing its head again. “I loved it before I knew you wrote it, just ask Papa, he got so sick of me playing it on repeat and I had it as my ringtone for so long. Then I found out that it was your song and I dunno, it suddenly became very special to me. It just feels _personal_ and holds a greater meaning than it did before.”

Elsa’s eyes glassed over as she smiled and drew Anna in for a kiss. As she pulled away she paused, “wait… you ‘ _had’_ it as your ringtone? Had as in past tense?” The blonde asked carefully, her face was neutral, but her eyes betrayed her, Anna could see the sadness she was trying to hide.

The redhead hesitated, she didn’t want to upset Elsa and the reason why she changed it was no longer relevant, but still, she knew that what she was about to say had the potential to hurt her. However, she needed to be honest and open, that’s what relationships are about, right? Besides, that was in the past now. It might have only been a few days, but to Anna, it already felt like a lifetime ago.

“Yes, ‘had.’” The redhead looked away from her sister for a moment as she bit her lip. “I changed it when… err, well, when we stopped talking. I just-” Anna stopped herself as she considered the best was to phrase it, she needed to explain and make things better before Elsa’s mind started chasing itself. “whenever that song played, it reminded me of you, of us, of what we lost, what I gave up. And… and well, it hurt too much, it made me think of you and each time I’d end up in tears. So I changed it, because I couldn’t live with the guilt of what I’d done.” Anna ducked her head and pressed a kiss to Elsa’s crown, knowing that those sapphire orbs were tearing up. “Now though, you’ve given me a new ringtone, one that still might make me cry, but for a completely different reason.”

Elsa looked at her curiously and cocked her head, “What song’s that?” She asked through her gravelly voice.

“ _Feels like home_.” Anna smiled and kissed Elsa’s lips, the blonde returning the pressure as Anna felt a smile blooming on her sister’s face.

“Oh.” Elsa’s cheeks pinkened, though the hue was soft, and her eyes crinkled around the edges.

Anna chuckled softly and stroked Elsa’s face, “yes, ‘oh.’” She kissed the tip of her sister’s nose and settled back again, “Which do you prefer, cats or dogs?”

“Cats.” Elsa answered instantaneously, “What’s your favourite animal?”

“Horses.” Anna replied with ease.

A bright smile lit Elsa’s face, “That suits you, actually.” She said and then went on to explain when Anna gave her a curious look. “Well, horses are strong, stubborn, and fiery. They know exactly what they want and will do whatever it takes to get it. They are intelligent and beautiful and somewhat graceful, though they do tend to trip over their own feet… well, hooves.”

Anna laughed, “Hmm, that does sound a little like me, I suppose.”

“A lot like you.” Elsa chuckled and ran her fingers through Anna’s hair. “They’re loyal and loving and hardworking, all qualities I see in you.” Elsa’s hand tightened at the nape of her neck as she gently guided Anna’s head down so their lips could meet again.

Anna blushed deeply at the praise. It wasn’t something she’d really thought about, but Elsa was right, a horse’s temperament did suit her personality. “Do you ride?” Anna asked as she pulled away.

“I did; I haven’t ridden in years though. Mama paid for lessons when I was a kid, I loved it and was quite a natural apparently. There wasn’t a horse in those stables that could throw me off, no matter how hard they bucked or how high they reared, I was stuck like glue.” Elsa curled her arm around Anna’s back as the redhead settled back down again, her head resting on the blonde’s chest. “What about you? Do you ride?”

“I do, I’m probably not as experienced as you and I’ve had many horses buck me off, but I’m more stubborn than them and always get straight back on.” Anna shifted a little to tangle her leg between both of Elsa’s as her hand drew light patterns over a pale clavicle. “I once rode this little pony, a Shetland, god she was stubborn, gave me a run for my money. Every single time I asked her to trot she would buck three times and then run off to the left. She was so overweight, she looked like she was in foal… with twins!” Anna laughed brightly at the memory. “Emma was her name, she was crossed with a Welsh and had a beautiful coat, but she had so much personality she couldn’t hold it all in.”

“The smaller the pony, the more stubborn and grumpy they are.” Agreed Elsa, “small horse syndrome, Mama used to say.”

“Papa used to say the same thing about me.” Anna laughed. “Anyway, she was my favourite to ride because it was like a competition between us to see who was the most stubborn. I won, of course. At first when I started working her she couldn’t even do one lap of the race track at a walk, she was puffing and panting by the time we got half way. We started off slow and as she got used to being ridden we picked up the pace. After a month we could canter a whole lap without her tiring and after two, we could gallop multiple laps and she was still chomping at the bit for more. She was my pride and joy. Then when she was at the top of her game, she was leased out to a young girl to be used in the harnessed pony trots, but something happened, and she fell lame. I was so upset… all that hard work and it was all for nothing. She never even made it into one race.” Anna sighed sadly, she missed that pony, the challenge she gave her, and the pride Anna felt when the mare’s condition finally improved.

“I’m sorry Anna.” Elsa said sincerely as she squeezed the redhead in support. “We should go riding together one day, just you and me. We could gallop through the bush, have a romantic picnic under a tree in a clearing, perhaps even find a lake or something we can swim in.”

Anna lifted herself up onto her arms and stared down at her girlfriend, her eyes wide with excitement and affection, her lips curled into a brilliant smile. “I would love that.” She whispered and lowered herself to kiss Elsa.

She had meant for it to be light, a quick peck, but what Elsa had said made her heart fill with joy and vision fill with dreams for the future, and the next thing she knew, Elsa was straddling her, their tongues dancing and bodies writhing.

Somehow, she managed to slow the kiss down until it was a light brush of lip against lip. “Sorry,” Anna chuckled when they finally broke apart, “got a little carried away there.”

Elsa laughed as she rolled off her sister to lay next to her instead. “It’s fine, if you hadn’t noticed I was matching your pace.” She smiled and wrapped an arm around Anna’s waist as the redhead shifted onto her side as well.

“I want that.” Anna said after a beat as she shuffled a little closer, “I want horses, and romance, and picnics with chocolate covered strawberries and finger sandwiches and all that cliché romantic stuff…” she paused and smiled dreamily, “and I want it all with you.” She kissed Elsa again, this time keeping the contact light, though she did allow her lips to linger a little.

“I want that too.” The blonde said softly and then paused for a moment as she considered something. “Anna…” she began cautiously. “I know you love me and you want to be with me, and you’ve accepted some of the… sacrifices that will come with our relationship, but what do you see for us in the future?” Elsa’s voice was hesitant, perhaps a little nervous. “I just mean, what about marriage and children? Are those things you’ve wanted growing up? I just… I feel like by us being together, you’re having to sacrifice the life you could have had with someone else. We can’t get married, we will have to be cautious, and as for children… I don’t really know how we could make that work.” Elsa sighed and brushed some fire-gilded hair from Anna’s face. “I feel like I’m taking a future away from you that you could otherwise have, and I don’t want you regretting anything. You’re sacrificing a lot just by being with me.”

Anna pulled back until she could see Elsa’s face in full. She made sure she met her sister’s eyes, giving her a stern and stubborn look. “Elsa.” She began seriously, “You don’t think that I haven’t thought about that over the last year? That I haven’t considered the things _we’d_ be giving up just to be together? Because this isn’t just about me, I’m not the only person in this relationship. All the things that I’m sacrificing are sacrifices for you too. Yes, we are both risking a lot to be together, and no, it’s not always going to be easy, but I don’t care. I would give up everything I have if it meant I could have you.

“As for marriage, I’ve never really been fussed about it. Sure, it would be nice if it was possible, I’d get to see you in a gorgeous dress or handsome suit. And sure, it would be great to be able to declare our love for the world to see and to be able to call you my wife, but it’s never been a dream of mine. To me, marriage is just a really expensive piece of paper, a whole lot of stress just for one day and then life goes back to normal. I don’t need a fancy celebration or legal document to call you mine or show everybody how much I love you, I can do that without it. Besides, we can still have a wedding, we can still have that celebration with friends and family, it just won’t be binding. It doesn’t make a difference to me. What about you though? Wouldn’t you like to get married?” Anna asked softly.

Elsa took a moment to consider the question before sighing as she stilled her fingers that were tracing patterns on Anna’s back. “When I was a kid, I never dreamt of getting married. My views were the same as yours, a lot of money just for one day and a piece of paper. I never pictured a wedding dress or me standing at the altar… but then I met you and even on that very first night we were together my views changed.

“As we were laying there and I was holding you in my arms, I had a… vision of sorts. I saw us together, you in a dress, me in a suit, standing under an archway of white roses. That image was so sudden and unexpected that it scared me at the time. But it was one that has stuck with me, one that I couldn’t get out of my head even though I knew it was impossible. Marriage was never something I had even considered before we met, but now… I just can’t stop seeing that future.” Elsa explained pensively, it was clear how important it was to her, and it pained Anna to see her hurting because it wouldn’t be a possibility for them.

“Well, we can still have a celebration. We can still promise ourselves to each other, me in a dress, you in a suit, it would just be commitment ceremony rather than a wedding. We could get Kristoff or maybe even Belle to officiate it, and just have a small celebration with just us and the people that mean the most to us.” Anna suggested and smiled when Elsa’s face lit up.

“I like the sound of that.” She said softly before holding Anna a little tighter and kissing her forehead. “Though, I’m not sure about Kristoff officiating it.” She sniggered, her stomach quivering below Anna’s.

“Why not? He knows us both best, he’s good with words… I’ll just make sure he showers first.” Both sisters chuckled, Kristoff did seem to have an unusual stench that stuck to him like a second skin. “It can be a really small ceremony. Papa could give me away, Belle can be a bridesmaid, Sven the best man. I think it would be really romantic.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Elsa asked curiously.

“I love you.” Was Anna’s easy response, “I’d do anything for you Elsa, anything to make you happy.” Anna tilted her head up a little and pressed her lips against Elsa’s, kissing her softly to punctuate her point. “I mean, not right now, _obviously_ , but in a few years when we’ve been together for a while, when things have settled down and preferably when we’re living together, then I would really like to commit myself to you.”

“I can’t wait for that day to come.” Elsa sighed, “but what about kids?”

“Well, fortunately, with both of us being women, it’s not really going to make any difference with the process. I mean, one of us will still have to be inseminated or we’ll adopt or whatever, it’s not like we can reproduce alone. The only problem I can foresee is that we both wouldn’t be able to have our names on the birth certificate.” This certainly wasn’t the first time these thoughts had crossed Anna’s mind and it wasn’t something she would take lightly, but a future with Elsa meant sacrifices and they were ones she would willingly make.

“But wouldn’t we be lying to our children? What if they ask how we met? What if they find out that we’re sisters? Our family and friends might accept us, but that’s because they’ve seen everything we’ve gone through to get to this point. I doubt if our children one day found out that we’re related they would be as supportive.” Elsa queried uncertainly.

“I don’t like the idea of lying much either, but truthfully, we wouldn’t have much to lie about. We have had separate childhoods, different upbringings, lived in different places. And really, how would they find out about us being sisters unless we tell them? Besides, I think that if we’re really going to be in this relationship together, if we’re going to be a normal couple, then we need to stop thinking of each other as siblings. I’d much rather refer to you as my girlfriend than my sister and that way we’re less likely to get caught out. We don’t even look that much alike.” Anna pointed out as she twirled her finger around a lock of Elsa’s hair. “I mean, you’re pale and I’m tanned with way too many freckles, you have blonde hair and I’m a redhead, you have blue eyes and mine are bluey-green. Kristoff looks more like your sibling than I do.”

Elsa scoffed lightly, “That’s true, Kristoff even plays the part, sometimes he feel more my sibling than you do… I mean that in the best way, of course.” She chuckled, “you really have thought this through, haven’t you?”

“I have.” Anna agreed, “I thought a lot about everything to do with you and me when… well, _you know_. I wanted to weigh up all the pros and cons, dissect it from every angle so that when I finally made my decision about you, I could be confident I made the right one.”

“And did you?” Elsa asked nervously.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a pointed look before pushing on Elsa’s shoulder and rolling her onto her back. The redhead straddled the blonde’s waist, her hands clasping Elsa’s as she pushed them into the mattress. “What do you think?” She asked and then closed the distance between them.

* * *

 

Anna awoke abnormally early; the sun was just beginning to stream in through the window, bathing the room in a gorgeous fiery glow. She lifted herself off Elsa’s chest, the blonde still slumbering peacefully, her eyes dancing behind their lids, dreaming away. She smiled affectionately as she brushed some of Elsa’s hair from her face, marvelling in the feeling of the silky strands as they slid through her fingertips. She envied Elsa’s hair, the way it always shone and seemed to be so easy to manage. It was as if Elsa had some kind of magic over the moon-pale locks, all she had to do was run a hand through them and each hair was back in place.

Right now, the warm sun was hitting them just right, it reminded Anna of a sunrise kissing freshly fallen snow. It was gorgeous, and seemed to bask Elsa in an ethereal light, the heavens above shining down on the goddess beside her.

Anna pressed a butterfly kiss to Elsa’s cheek and brushed her hand through blonde bangs. She felt her heart flutter with warm affection, reminding her just how much she adored the woman beside her. “I love you.” She whispered softly against Elsa’s temple and then pushed herself up and slid off the bed.

As quietly as she could, Anna grabbed her phone off the bedside table and tiptoed downstairs. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with Elsa, nature called, and she wanted to wake the blonde with breakfast in bed, just to do something nice for her, to lift her spirits if she could.

After relieving herself, Anna went to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle before searching through the pantry for something yummy and easy to make. She pulled out all the ingredients she’d need to make chocolate pancakes and got to work. Flicking through her phone, she found one of her favourite songs and popped it on, singing along to the lyrics and shaking her hips in time to the beat.

“ _She played the fiddle in an Irish band,  
_ _But she fell in love with an English man,_  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand,   
Said ‘baby I just wanna dance.’

“ _I met her on Grafton street right outside of the bar_  
She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar   
She asked me ‘what does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?’   
I said ‘it was one of my friend’s songs, do you wanna drink on?’

“ _She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun,_  
She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shot gun,   
Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar   
Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance.

“ _You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band_  
But she fell in love with an English man,   
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand,   
Said ‘baby I just wanna dance.’

“ _With my pretty little Norway girl,  
My, my, my, my m-_AHHH!”

Anna screamed, her heart thumping painfully against her ribs as she clutched her chest in an attempt to slow it. “Papa! Shit, you scared the crap out of me!”

Agnarr chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen, poor Anna still trying to calm her racing heart. “Sorry.” He said, sounding nothing of the sort. “Great singing Anna, but _Norway_ girl? I thought it was _Galway_ , or do I have the wrong lyrics again?”

Anna huffed out a breath as she poured some of the batter into the pan. “It’s Galway,” she affirmed, “I just sing Norway ‘cause of…. reasons.” She added vaguely, her cheeks reddening as she turned away from her father.

“Ahh, it wouldn’t have anything to do with the Norwegian beauty currently asleep in your bed, would it?” He teased knowing full well that it did and that his daughter was now dying from embarrassment as her face turned as red as her hair.

“Maybe.” She grumbled as she flipped the pancake. “What are you doing up this early, anyway?” She asked, happy for a change in subject.

“I just had a call from one of the officers that came here about your mum, they have asked me to come into the station today to discuss a few things.” Agnarr told her as he poured himself a coffee.

“On a Sunday?” Anna asked over her shoulder as she began to plate up their breakfast.

Agnarr shrugged indifferently, “It doesn’t bother me and it’s obviously important, I don’t have anywhere else to be today.” He stirred some sugar into his coffee before continuing, “I’ve taken the week off work as well. I’m not sure if you and Elsa plan to do the same, but she’s welcome to stay here as long as she likes. I quite like having both my daughters under the same roof.”

“I’ll let her know.” Anna replied with a smile. “How are you feeling today?” She asked as she eyed him over. Agnarr seemed to be looking better today, there were still bags under his eyes, but he didn’t look as tired and grey as before.

“I’m okay, kiddo. I’m hurting and struggling to process that she’s really gone, but I’m doing better than before. I just can’t stop, you know? If I stop, that’s when it hits me, and I just can’t handle the pain right now. I need to stay strong.” Agnarr paused and gave his daughter a tired smile. “I have a meeting with a funeral director tomorrow. Apparently, your mother had already planned and payed for hers, so I just need to go and finalise a date and go over the details.”

Anna let her gaze roam her father’s expression again. He seemed to be telling the truth about how he felt rather than just saying ‘I’m fine’ as a kneejerk reaction. “Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, “I mean, to either appointment?”

Agnarr walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head. “Thank you, but no. I’ll be fine today, but maybe both of you could come tomorrow? She’s your mother and Elsa lived with her for all those years. You should both have a say in her send off, especially Elsa. She knew Idunn best.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Anna said as she piled another pancake onto the plate.

“I’m sure.” Agnarr smiled as he stepped back and picked up his mug again. “I’m going for a shower then heading out, I’ll probably be gone for a few hours, so I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Okay.” Anna nodded and finished making a coffee for Elsa and hot chocolate for herself. “Papa…” She called to his retreating back.

“Hmm?” He hummed as he paused and turned to face his daughter.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, sunflower.”

Anna placed both plates and drinks on a serving tray before heading back to her bedroom. She was quite proud when she placed it down on the bedside table without spilling a drop.

“Mm-morning.” Came a sleepy voice from beside the redhead.

Anna smiled and perched herself on the side of the bed, one hand stroked through platinum locks whilst she used the other to steady herself as she leant in and kissed her sis- no, _girlfriend_ , softly. That thought alone made her heart flutter as she pressed her lips against Elsa’s firmly. _Girlfriend_. There was something just _so right_ about that word, something that made her stomach flop around and made her want to giggle and squirm and jump up and down.

“Good morning.” She responded affectionately with a grin brighter than the sun. “I made breakfast.”

Elsa’s lips curled as she drew in a deep breath, “Smells great.” She said as she sat up, propping her back against the headboard. “Thank you, it looks delicious, but you really didn’t have to.”

Anna chuckled as she handed Elsa a plate and placed her coffee beside her. “I wanted to do something special for you.” The redhead shrugged as she crawled over to sit beside Elsa, placing a pillow on her lap as the blonde handed her a mug.

“Be careful, a girl could get used to this.” Elsa teased as she took a bite of her chocolate pancake, moaning softly as the flavours coated her tongue.

Anna laughed and shook her head, “Well since we’re both girls, I guess we’re going to have to hire someone to cook for us.” She quipped which earnt her a roll of caerulean eyes. “How are you feeling today?”

Elsa paused for a moment, taking the time to chew her food and ponder the question before answering. “I’m okay… sad, lost, and confused. It’s slowly sinking in now that I won’t get to see her again.” She sighed sorrowfully as stared at her plate as if it held the answers to all her problems. “I feel guilty mostly. I should have gone back home, forced her to sit down, and talk with me, explain why she kept us apart. The last time I saw her, all I did was yell and tear the house apart. Now I have to live with knowing that my last moments with my mother were some of my worst. I wish I could go back and have one last chance to tell her that even after all she did, I still loved her.”

Elsa’s voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek. Anna put her plate on the table beside her and shifted so she could face the blonde. “Elsa,” she crooned softly as she tucked golden hair behind a pale ear, “it’s not your fault. Neither of us could have predicted that she’d take her own life, or that we’d never see her again. We couldn’t know we would never get the chance to apologise for the way we spoke to her.” Anna paused for a moment, her head ducking down in shame, “The last time I saw Mama, I did the same thing, the last words I spoke to her were of hate and disdain. I’ve been beating myself up about it since that day, even more so these past few, but we can’t keep beating ourselves up over it. Neither of us know why she did what she did. Papa is the only one that can tell us, but he’s not talking either. All we can do is remember the good times.”

Elsa nodded slowly as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. “I miss her.” She whispered, her voice cracking as her chin trembled again.

Anna felt her heart ache in sympathy, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her in close. “I know.” She murmured sadly. “I do too, and I didn’t grow up with her, so I can’t even begin to imagine how hard this is for you.” Anna kissed Elsa’s temple as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm. “But I’m here for you, and so is Papa. We both love and support you.”

Elsa nodded again, pressing her fingers to her eyes as if to push the tears back in. “You can cry, Elsa. It’s okay to be sad.” Anna assured her and tightened her hold.

Elsa’s breath hitched as she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and then clung to Anna as she began to sob, her food and coffee sat forgotten beside her. “Shh, it’s okay, just let it all out, I’ve got you.” Anna crooned as she rocked back and forth, cradling Elsa in her arms, her hands rubbing circles over her quivering back.

“She-she’s not coming back.” Elsa choked, “I’m never going to see her again. She’ll never get to see how happy I am now or the future we’re going to have.” The blonde hiccupped and buried her head into Anna’s chest, “If I’d just gone back home, or visited her even, then maybe she’d still be here.”

Anna pulled back and cradled Elsa’s head in her hands as she gave her a stern look. “Elsa, you can’t think like that, this isn’t your fault. Papa told me this morning that Mama had already planned and paid for her funeral, clearly this has been something she’s been thinking about for some time.”

“Then I should have seen the signs and done something to stop it!” Elsa yelled angrily, her arms flailing before she slammed them into the mattress. “What kind of daughter doesn’t notice that her mother is planning her own suicide!?”

“What would you have done? Lived at home forever? Followed her around everywhere and watched her every move?” Anna cried, her tone louder than she expected. She took a deep breath to calm herself before sighing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” She apologised as she kissed the top of Elsa’s head. “This is _not_ your fault Elsa. You couldn’t have seen it coming, and judging by her letter to you, it’s not something you could have stopped even if you did. I think she waited until she knew you were happy before ending it all. She waited until she knew you were safe and supported, she loved you so much that even her final act, she did for you. You can’t blame yourself. As much as it might feel like it, this is not your fault, not at all. It’s so much harder to be the one left behind after something horrible like this, but you can’t let yourself think you’re at fault. Sometimes there is just nothing you can do.”

Elsa nodded again before wrapping her arms back around Anna’s waist. “It just hurts so much.” She wept sorrowfully, her fists clenching Anna’s shirt tightly.

“I know.” Anna whispered as she began rocking Elsa again. “And it will for a while, but we’re all here for you and we’re gonna get through this, _together_.” She began peppering kisses along Elsa’s hairline to soothe her, “I love you and I’ll always be here, right by your side.”

“Love you too.” Elsa croaked, as she pulled herself from Anna’s arms and reached for the box of tissues beside her. As her tears and breathing slowed, Anna continued to rub her back, her heart ached in sympathy. Loss was never something that was easy to deal with, it always brought about a whole host of emotions and left the person feeling weak and alone. But Anna was going to do everything she could to make sure her girlfriend _never_ felt alone. She was going to prove to Elsa that she was in this for the long haul, through thick and thin, she vowed to be by Elsa’s side.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, though it was peaceful, and for once Anna didn’t feel the need to fill it. After they were finished she took the dishes to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher before heading back to Elsa in the bedroom. The girls showered together, taking it in turns to wash each other’s hair and bodies, using the comfort of the hot water to wash away their heartache.

They stood under the hot spray for a while, their arms wrapped around each other as they gently swayed on the spot, exchanging tender touches and heartfelt kisses. Neither girl wanted anything more in this moment, there was no heat, or need to please. There was just a peaceful calm that came from being in each other’s arms.

After they’d dried and dressed, Anna checked her phone – there was a message from Kristoff asking her if she’d like to come over to watch a movie or something. Whilst she wasn’t really in the mood for socialising, Anna knew they had to go back to Elsa’s to grab some clothes for her since she had agreed to stay with Anna for the week and figured they may as well pop in to see the other blonde whilst they were there.

They still needed to tell Kristoff what had happened and put him out of his misery about their new relationship. She was a little worried that he’d gloat and get carried away, but she knew that once they told him about Idunn that he’d be nothing but supportive.

* * *

 

The girls entered Elsa’s apartment an hour later; Belle was sitting on the couch with a thick novel in her hands. “Hey, Elsa, where’ve you- Anna!” The brunette looked up from her book to see the redhead sending her a shy wave.

“Hi.” Anna said as she gave Belle a small smile, it was all she could manage right now, her emotions still frayed.

Belle looked the girls over, her eyebrows furrowing as she noted the tired look on their faces and the redness of their eyes. “As much as I’m thrilled to see the two of you together,” she began slowly, “you both look upset, what’s wrong?”

Elsa took a deep breath as she and Anna sat themselves on the couch opposite Belle. Anna curled up to her girlfriend’s side, her arm wrapping around her slim waist as Elsa’s snaked around her shoulders. “It’s Mama.” She said quietly, Anna squeezing her in support.

Together the girls explained what happened, they told Belle everything, from their mother’s death to the letter and them getting together. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house, and all three women ended up huddled together on the one couch.

“I’m so sorry.” Belle said as she stroked Elsa’s back, “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through, not to mention the conflicting emotions you must be feeling with the happiness of your new love being marred by the tragedy of your mum’s death. It must be so confusing. If there’s anything I can do, please just let me know.”

Elsa nodded as she used a tissue to dry her eyes. “Thanks.” She croaked. “I’m going to stay with Anna until after the funeral; Adam is welcome to stay here while I’m gone.”

“Of course.” Belle said with a supportive smile, “You need to be with family now, and I’m just glad you have Anna and your father for support, just remember, I’m here for you too.” The brunette gave Elsa another hug before standing and walking over to the small kitchen. “I’m making hot chocolate, do either of you want one?”

Both Elsa and Anna shook their heads, “Thanks for the offer, but we’re just here to pack a bag for Elsa then we need to go see Kristoff.” Anna said as she stood and held out her hands to help Elsa off the couch.

“No worries.” Belle smiled and busied herself in the kitchen.

As soon as Elsa was standing, Anna cradled Elsa’s face in her hands, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her lightly. “Are you sure about seeing Kristoff today?” She asked with concern, she didn’t want it to become too much for the blonde. “We can tell him another day if you’re not up for it.”

Elsa gave her girlfriend an appreciative smile as she took Anna's hands and kissed them softly, before lowering them so they could rest between the two girls. “No, it’s okay.” She said quietly, exhaustion evident on her features. “I just want to get it done so we can get on with life again. I don’t want to drag this out any longer than we have to.”

Anna squeezed her hands supportively. “Okay.” She nodded, “Let’s get your stuff and then head over to Kristoff’s.”

It didn’t take the pair long to pack a bag for Elsa. They didn’t need much, and with their places so close to each other, it was easy enough to come back if Elsa forgot anything or needed a change of clothing.

Elsa was just about to head out of the bedroom when Anna caught her hand and stopped her. “Come here.” The redhead spoke softly. She wrapped an arm around Elsa’s waist as the other went to the back of her head as she guided Elsa’s face down to meet hers. They spent a while just standing there, holding each other close, as their lips glided over the other’s tenderly.

Anna needed the contact, needed to be immersed in Elsa’s taste, her touch, her scent, and everything else just to stay grounded. She felt like she was falling apart at the seams and Elsa’s kisses and love were the only things that could hold her together. “I love you.” She whispered against soft lips. “With all my heart, I love you.”

A weak but genuine smile curled Elsa’s lips, shimmering in her eyes, “I love you too.” She sighed, “always.”

* * *

 

Anna knocked on Kristoff’s door and just a few seconds later, it swung open.

“Hey Anna, long time no- Elsa!” Kristoff’s eyes went wide as he looked between the two women, down to their joined hands and back up again. Anna couldn’t help but giggle softly as those brown orbs flicked to and fro before a lightbulb of understanding seemed to switch on in his mind. “You! And you! Oh, please tell me this means what I think it means and you are together for good this time!” He exclaimed hopefully.

Anna nodded and smiled before pulling Elsa inside and kissing her briefly. “Yes, we’re together, for good.” She affirmed and giggled again when Kristoff’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

He punched air with a ‘whoop!’ before settling down and plopping himself on the couch. “I can’t believe it! This is… I mean… when? How?” Kristoff spluttered with excitement.

The smile on Anna’s face dropped as she sat herself next to her girlfriend just like they had at Belle’s. “Mama passed away.” She sighed sadly and then launched into the details of the last few days.

Kristoff’s reaction was very much the same as Belle’s, giving his condolences and offering his support. Anna told him they’d let him know when the funeral was and that they’d both like him there as support, just like they’d told Belle.

“I’m sorry.” He said glumly. “On one hand I want to jump for joy because you two are finally together, just like it’s meant to be, but on the other hand I’m devasted for you. Devasted that Idunn is gone and that the celebration of your love will always be tainted by the loss of your mother. I’m just glad you have each other, your father, Belle, Sven, and I…. even Joan… You’re going to need your whole village to help you through this, and you know we are all here for you. We’ll do anything we can to help ease the process, and if you need to talk, I’m here for both of you. Any time, day or night just give me a call or pop over and I’ll be here to listen or hold you or anything you need.”

Anna smiled appreciatively. “Thanks Kristoff.” She said. “It means a lot to us to have your support. We’ll let you know about the funeral when we have a date. Papa, Elsa, and I are meeting with the director tomorrow, so we’ll probably finalise it then.”

“No worries. Are you both taking time off work?” The burly blonde asked.

“Yes,” Anna nodded, “I sent in an email to Weselton earlier; I just don’t have the energy for work this week.”

“No one would expect you to.” Kristoff sympathised, “I’ll go see him first thing tomorrow and make sure he got the memo. I’m pretty sure we get bereavement pay as well so you won’t have to worry about that.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I really don’t want to have to deal with him at the moment.” The redhead murmured as she stroked her fingers through Elsa’s hair, her girlfriend leaning against her on the couch.

“How about I make some drinks and we can sit in front of the tv and watch a movie and eat away our sorrows with chocolate and other comfort foods? We can watch whatever you like.” Kristoff suggested as he hopped off the couch before making his way into the kitchen and pulling out an assortment of unhealthy snacks.

“Sounds good to me.” Anna agreed, “What about you, Elsa?”

“Sure.” The older girl nodded, “Just don’t mind me if I fall asleep halfway through, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my eyes open.” Elsa yawned as if on cue, her eyes fluttering as they struggled to stay open.

Anna encouraged Elsa to lay down on the couch with her head resting in the redhead’s lap whilst she dragged her fingers through Elsa’s hair comfortingly. “Shh, you rest now.” Anna cooed motheringly, “You can use my lap as a pillow… just don’t drool on me.” She teased.

Anna’s comment earnt her a childish bite to her inner thigh where Elsa’s head rested. “Ouch!” She squeaked, “that hurt.”

She felt more than heard Elsa’s amused chuckle, “Don’t be mean to me then.” Elsa retorted playfully.

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, earning her another bite for her troubles. “Elsa! I’ll revoke your right to use my lap as a pillow if you keep that up.” She chided as she poked a finger into Elsa’s ribs.

Elsa laughed again, louder this time, before biting her a third time. Anna huffed in mock anger before changing tactics and lowering her head so that her mouth was hovering just over Elsa’s ear, her lips close enough to graze the cartilage as she spoke. “Careful, I might like that.” She husked low enough so that Kristoff, who was still busy in the kitchen, wouldn’t hear.

Elsa froze for a second before biting Anna’s thigh once more, sensually and further up this time, as her nose nuzzled the seam of Anna’s pants, making her hips jerk involuntarily. The redhead bit back a moan and wondered if it would always be this easy between them. If they’d always be able to switch from comforting each other, to playful teasing, to outright seduction, and if it would always be this random chaotic balance.

Thankfully, the blonde took mercy on her girlfriend and stopped biting her, instead opting to snuggle up in her lap with one hand resting on the redhead’s thigh. Anna’s fingers went back to stroking Elsa’s hair as she rested the other over her waist, her hand slipping beneath the fabric of Elsa’s shirt as she stroked the warm skin there.

Kristoff brought over three mugs of steaming coco, a block of dark chocolate, popcorn, Maltesers, and a decent selection of lollies for them to gorge on. They picked a romantic comedy to watch, nothing too angsty, neither girl had the energy for anything emotional, and settled down for the afternoon.

Elsa was asleep within half an hour, Anna’s feather-light touch lulled her into a deeply relaxed state and she quickly nodded off.

“How’s she coping?” Kristoff asked nodding at the dozing blonde.

“She’s okay. Up and down, y’know?” Anna replied quietly as to not rouse the girl in her lap. Kristoff nodded in understanding before Anna continued. “I think it’s finally hitting her that our mother is gone, and she won’t see her again. This morning she was really upset, we both were. She’s blaming herself, keeps saying she should have seen it coming or that if she’d stayed at home she could have stopped it. It broke my heart to see her like that. I didn’t really know what to do or say, we ended up yelling at each other for a moment just because our emotions are so high. I just wish I could take all that pain away from her.”

“What about you though? Idunn was your mother too, this must be hurting you just as much.” Kristoff asked with concern as he popped some chocolate into his mouth.

Anna mulled over her response, she wasn’t really sure what she was feeling to be honest. “I… I don’t know, truthfully… I’m struggling to work that one out.” She sighed, “I have barely seen or heard from her since I was five and when I went and saw her last year she pretended not to know me at all. I’m upset about losing her but I’m still angry with her for abandoning me, then that makes me feel guilty because she did it to protect me for reasons I still don’t know, but that just makes me more confused and I’m still having trouble processing that she’s dead, because to me, she’s been dead for years. To top it all off, I’m floating on a cloud because I finally let Elsa in and being with her makes me feel… ugh, just blissful, but then that makes me feel ashamed because I should be more upset than I am and I just feel so conflicted about everything that I feel like I’m going to burst from inside to outside!” Anna was panting by the time she finished her rant. Her voice had grown louder as she spoke and it all ended up coming out as one big breath.

Elsa began to stir slightly in her lap, “A-Anna?” She mumbled sleepily.

“I’m okay Els, I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” Anna said softly as she began stroking her again.

Kristoff looked at her with an expression of pity and understanding. “I get it. It can’t be easy, especially when you still don’t have any answers, you don’t know why she gave you up. You can’t exactly be accepting or empathetic to a situation when you don’t know what that situation is, but I don’t think you should be feeling guilty or ashamed about the way you feel. I’d be feeling the same if I was in your position. If my birth mother suddenly passed away I don’t know how I’d feel either. I mean, she gave me up when I was really young, I have very few memories of her and I think I’d be feeling everything you are if I suddenly found out she was gone, especially as I’ve been raised in a very loving family and my adoptive parents have never treated me any differently to their biological kids. It’s hard to mourn a stranger, even if they are related to you by blood.”

“I never thought about it like that.” Anna admitted with a sense of relief, “It does feel like I’m mourning a stranger. Obviously, I know she’s my mother, that she raised me for five years, and I do have some memories of that time, more now that I’m not actively repressing them, but at the same time, I didn’t actually _know_ her. I’m sad that I’ve lost my mum, but I think I’m mostly grieving the loss of the relationship we potentially could have had.

“Obviously it’s a lot different for Elsa, she grew up with the woman, she knew Mama, she lived with her for her entire life, so she’s grieving the person, not the memory, or what could have been. I, unfortunately, didn’t have that option, and it’s harder to mourn the loss of someone I barely had.” She sighed tiredly. “I’m still upset and it’s hard, but I think I’m also grieving _for_ Elsa more than with her.” Anna said feeling somewhat lighter and less conflicted by her emotions. “Thanks for helping me make sense this mess in my head.”

“Anytime.” Kristoff smiled, “Sometimes it takes someone outside the situation to put it in perspective for you.” The burly blonde took a swig of his drink before placing it down and considering Anna for a moment. “If I ask you something, do you promise not to get upset with me?” He asked cautiously.

Anna looked at him quizzically, why would she get upset with him? She’s with Elsa now, it’s not like he can give her another lecture about that. “Of course.” She replied with confusion.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way because I am really, really happy for you but…” Kristoff paused to let out a pained sigh, “I just want to make sure you’re with Elsa for the right reasons, because you want her, because you love her, and because you came to terms with everything. I just don’t want this to be a relationship out of pity or necessity, even though I don’t think you’d do that-” he added quickly, “-I just know that you’re the type of person that would do anything to make someone feel better, to show them that you care and that you’re there for them. I just need to make sure that you’re one-hundred percent sure about this, that you’re not going to regret it further down the track, because that would only hurt you both beyond repair and there’d be no coming back from that. So, I just need to make sure, for both your sake, and Elsa’s, that you didn’t rush into this decision, and that you are absolutely sure this is what you want.”

Anna had promised she wasn’t going to get upset, but she couldn’t pretend that his words didn’t sting, even though she knew they were coming from a good place. She couldn’t fault him, really. He _was_ right, she was the type of person that would do anything for the people she cared about, _but_ being in an incestuous relationship with her sister was certainly not one of those things.

So, instead, she took in a deep breath as she looked down at Elsa dozing peacefully in her lap. She smiled brightly as she felt her heart blossom with affection and spent a few moments just gazing adoringly at the woman she loves.

“I _love_ Elsa. I love her more than I can even begin to express. Being with her, it just feels… _right_ and perfect and destined and… it just feels like forever.” Anna sighed happily and felt Elsa unconsciously tighten her grip on her thigh for a moment. “I understand where you’re coming from, I do, and I appreciate your concern, you’re a true and loyal friend, Kristoff and I couldn’t ask for anyone better, but I’m with Elsa because it’s what I want, because I finally realised that all I’ve been doing this whole time is hurting myself and the people I care about.

“This isn’t a decision I made on a whim or have taken lightly. You of all people should know how much this has played on my mind, I don’t think I’ve ever weighed up anything more. I know that this isn’t going to be easy, that it’s not always going to be rainbows and butterflies, but I’m done locking my heart away out of fear that it will be broken. Elsa’s not Meg, or my mother, or anyone else that’s abandoned me in the past, I know that now. Elsa is her own person and I have to trust that she won’t intentionally do anything to hurt me.” Anna finished with confidence and tears in her eyes.

She looked up from her lap for the first time since she started her speech and saw Kristoff absolutely beaming at her. “Are you crying?” She asked after a beat.

“What?” The blonde squawked indignantly, “That was just really beautiful, okay? And the way you were looking at Elsa…” Kristoff shrugged as he smiled at her warmly, “You’re radiant, Anna, positively glowing. Practically oozing with love.”

Anna scrunched up her face as if she’d just smelt something bad, “Eww, that sounds like a bad infection, not something beautiful.” She teased.

“Well I’m sorry, I can’t always be perfect with words.” Kristoff huffed. “But seriously, what made you change your mind?”

“It was a culmination of several things really. The stuff that you said, stuff that Joan said, but what really made me realise how much I needed Elsa was Friday when I came home from work and saw the cops at my place. As soon as I walked in and saw Papa crying on the couch my thoughts immediately went to Elsa, I was so scared that I’d lost her, and I was just filled regret.”

“Then, Papa said to me that _his_ biggest regret was not being able to tell Mama that he still loved her, that he was too scared to tell her. That’s when it hit me, I knew exactly what he meant because that was exactly what I felt when I thought it was Elsa. Just before I left the house to tell Elsa about Mama, he told me to ‘be brave’ and I knew he wasn’t talking about me breaking the news to her. He was warning me not to make the same mistake he did.”

“I’m proud of you Anna.” Kristoff grinned, “I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see the girl who was always so willing to give her heart to others, accept love into her own.” The burly blonde stood and walked over to where Anna was sitting before perching himself on the arm of the chair and wrapping her up in a great big hug. “Love ya, feisty-pants.” He said.

“Love ya too, mountain man.” She chuckled in response.

* * *

 

“Elsa, what was your childhood like?” Anna asked later that evening as they curled up in bed together. “I know we’ve talked about what Mama was like, but what was your childhood like? Who were your friends? Where did you live? Did you have any pets? That kind of thing.”

Elsa sighed before propping her pillows against the wall so that she could sit upright. “Honestly, it wasn’t a very exciting childhood.” She began sadly. “We moved around a lot, never stayed in one place for very long. I’ve lived in so many cities I don’t even remember them all. I never really had a chance to make friends because it seemed like as soon as I did, Mama would announce that we were moving again and that would be that.

“I lived in five houses the first two years after we left, I can’t even remember staying in one place for more than a year for most of my childhood.” Elsa sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. “I don’t know why we moved so much, though looking back, I think Mama was paranoid. She was always looking over her shoulder, taking different routes home, the blinds were always closed, and every door had to be locked at all times. It was as if we were running from some invisible force, some bad guy that never showed his face, but always seemed to be just around the corner. The only consistency I had throughout my formative years was moving, maybe that’s why we got the post-box, it was easier than giving out our new address every time.

“I lived a very sheltered childhood so high school was a big shock for me. I smoked, dabbled in drugs – only tried them once though, it really wasn’t for me. Most of the time I spent with my head buried in a book or creating melodies on my piano. I was only ever allowed to play out the back with supervision. I was never allowed to be alone, it was as if Mama was afraid someone would snatch me up from my own backyard if she so much as turned her back. We never had any pets, it wouldn’t have been fair to keep uprooting them all the time.”

Elsa sighed and stretched her legs out again, Anna shifted so she could rest her head in Elsa’s lap as she laid on her back across the bed and looked up at the blonde. “I would have loved a cat though, or a horse, something that I could bond with, talk to, get affection from.” She said with a sad smile as she began to stroke her hands through Anna’s bangs absentmindedly.

“The older I got the more I kept away from others. I was too afraid to make friends, having to say goodbye to them over and over stopped me from making them in the first place. It was only when I was about fourteen that we finally settled in Corona. It wasn’t our first time there, but for some reason Mama decided to call it home.”

“That’s when I met Belle. She was the very first person I let get close to me – the _only_ person really. Sure, I made friends with her friends, but I never opened up to them or let them get close, they only got to see a very small part of me. Belle was the only person who got to see who I was beneath the masks and defences I wore and she became my closest friend very quickly. We bonded over our mutual love of reading and education, she was one of the only people at school that seemed to speak my language. Before her, I’d never had a sleepover, a girl’s night, never hadfriends over for dinner, or spent time at their place. I was always alone.

“I was bullied a lot at school, everyone picked on me. At first, it was just because I was the new kid, an easy target, but the longer we stayed, the worse it got. I was the scared little girl, pale and shy, they called me ‘The Snow Queen’ and said I had a heart of ice that no one could thaw. The worst part was that they were right.

“I _was_ the Snow Queen, that was my defence mechanism. Lock my heart away, encase it in ice; conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show. I had to protect myself from the potential of getting hurt. Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be.” Elsa sang softly, though her tone was full of self-deprecation. “That’s where some of the lyrics from _Let It Go_ came from, from my past, the shame I felt because of my sexuality, from locking myself away from everybody.

“I just found it hard to open up to people. As much as I wanted to be loved and wanted, I still kept everyone at arm’s length because I was so used to having to say goodbye that I just expected that I’d be gone again one day. Belle was the only one I could trust, the only person who really saw all of me. She wouldn’t let me push her away and I can’t thank her enough for that. She taught me what it was like to have someone who cared, someone that I could lean on.”

Elsa smiled again, happier this time. It was clear to Anna how much the brunette meant to her and how much she helped Elsa through her isolation. “I’m so sorry Elsa.” Anna said softly, “I’m glad you had Belle, but I can’t imagine what it must have been like to grow up like that. I guess it’s a lot like me and Kristoff; after all my friends ditched me, he was the only one that stuck around. I know what it’s like not having someone you can trust.” Anna empathised, “What about when you left school? Did things improve then?”

“I dated a lot after school, I had missed out on so much growing up that I needed to explore myself, figure out who I was. There were so many rules at home. Mama was strict, and I felt smothered. I lost my virginity to a guy, Connor was his name. Sweet boy, kind, caring, the perfect gentleman, the type of man every girl dreams of marrying, but I never felt much of a connection with him. We weren’t even together when we had sex.” Elsa scoffed and shook her head. “We were at a party at a mutual friend’s place, I don’t even know how I ended up there to be honest. We’d been drinking, I was trashed, and we ended up alone in a spare room. About five seconds into the deed his phone rang, and he answered it whilst… _you know,_ and it was his mother.” Elsa scoffed again, soft laugher bubbling in her chest. “I pushed him off me and ran into the bathroom and cried. What a memorable first time.”

“Oh my god!” Anna snorted as she desperately tried to hold back a laugh. “That would have been…”

“Embarrassing? Humiliating? I mean, I got no pleasure, only the pain. It was horrible, but at least it makes for a funny story now. I guess it just really took me a while to realise I was gay, and even longer to come to terms with it. It was funny, really, how oblivious I was to my own sexuality for so long. I mean, I never felt a connection with any of the guys I dated. Sure, some were nice to look at, but so is a painting and I don’t find myself wanting to strip off the layers to see the canvas underneath.

“I mean, I slept with a few men after that, but it wasn’t because I liked them, it was because that’s what had been drummed into me. All those fairy tales, and romance novels, and films, they all feature a woman falling in love with a man. I never considered that it might not work that way for me.

“Looking back, it was so obvious. Hell, I didn’t even want to touch their… _things_ when I was in bed with them! I was just like, you can put it in, but I’m not touching it. I don’t even want to look at it! It didn’t actually occur to me that I might not be into men at all.”

This time Anna couldn’t hold back her laugh as she began to giggle over Elsa’s choice of words and reluctance to describe the male appendage, it very much reminded Anna of herself. “What made you figure it out?” Anna asked curiously.

“P!nk.” Elsa chuckled as she twined her fingers with Anna’s and began to draw light circles over the top of her hand with her thumb. “I was watching her first concert on DVD and it was very… erotic to say the least. At one point the backup dancers were on stage in nothing but a G-string and black tape to cover their nipples. It was when she was singing a very sexually charged version of _Trouble_ that I realised I was drooling over her.”

“I was so embarrassed and ashamed at first, I wasn’t supposed to be attracted to women, girls like boys, that’s just how it was.” Elsa’s hand clenched around Anna’s for a moment before relaxing when Anna kissed it softly. “The first time I kissed a girl I cried, then picked a fight with her, and yelled at her to leave, but it happened again and again and each time it just felt right, normal to me. I actually felt _something,_ and I was attracted to her. I got as far as having my hand down her pants before I chickened out. I was so ashamed of myself, I loathed myself for what I’d done, girls don’t kiss other girls. I don’t really know what made me finally come to terms with my sexuality, but one day I just made peace with it and then only went after women.

“I dated a lot, I didn’t sleep with them all and I certainly wouldn’t consider myself a slut, but I guess I was trying to make up for all those years of isolation. I was so desperate for affection, it was so new to me and I couldn’t get enough. All I wanted was someone to be there for me, someone I could talk to, someone to hold me and love me and tell me I was special. I needed to be needed… Mama never needed me.”

Anna felt her heart ache in sympathy, she pressed in closer to her girlfriend, wanting to make up for all those years Elsa went without affection. “I’m sorry.” She said again, “I wish I could have been there for you back then, I would have made sure my big sister never felt alone.”

Elsa smiled and thanked Anna before lowering herself to kiss her softly. “But we wouldn’t have what we have now if we’d been sisters back then, you might not have wanted your big sis following you around.” She laughed, poking a finger into Anna’s side. “But Fate brought us back together and everything changed. My confidence had grown a little over the years, but seeing you waiting for me at the restaurant on our first date, something inside me just… clicked. It was as if you’d flicked on this switch in my brain and suddenly I was this completely different person. There was something about you that called to the part of me that I had buried deep inside. You thawed my heart without doing a single thing, and in that moment, I just blossomed.

“That night with you was… indescribable, it felt like I’d finally found that missing piece. Gone was that shy little girl who hid behind closed doors. I’d gone from this shell of a person, scared of the world, too afraid to let anyone in, to this confident queen, and I felt like I could conquer the world. I finally felt free and happy and _alive_. Things I’d never felt before, not with any of my ex’s, not a single one of them managed to make me feel half of what you did before you even said ‘hello’. I can’t even explain it and when I try, I just end up sounding like I’m crazy, I _feel_ crazy.”

“I had you at ‘hello’, huh?” Anna chortled playfully.

“Yes, you did.” Elsa laughed, her eyes shining brightly. “I mean, that night I dreamt of marrying you! Marrying you, Anna! You can’t marry someone you’ve just met! I couldn’t believe I felt something so strong so suddenly, and I felt like I was losing my mind, but at the same time it just felt right. I just couldn’t explain it. After I found out that you were my long-lost sister, I thought maybe that’s why I felt whole when I was with you. Like maybe I only felt like I’d found that missing piece because I had literally found it, not because of love, but because I’d found my sister, my family again.

“But deep down I knew that wasn’t it, I knew that what I felt went far beyond familial love, far beyond what sisters were supposed to feel for each other, and it terrified me, so I ran, just like I always did. The one thing I learnt best from Mama was how to run from your problems, rather than face them head on. Run from what scares you, run from the unknown. Close the doors, lock the gates, and hide. That’s what she taught me and that’s what stuck.” Elsa sighed sadly and shrugged.

“I think that’s a family trait.” Anna scoffed lightly, “I’m just as bad as you are when it comes to running away.”

Elsa chuckled and brought Anna’s hand up to her lips, giving her knuckles a kiss before bringing it back down again. “We should have a race one day, see who’s faster.” She joked.

Anna laughed from her place in Elsa’s lap, “You might be faster than me, but I think I’m more suited to long distance running.” She retorted sleepily.

“True,” Elsa agreed as she ran a hand through Anna’s bangs. “But you know what, I quickly learnt being away from you made me feel like I was lost again, like I was missing a vital part of me that I couldn’t replace. I’m glad I came back. It was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done, facing my fears and running at them headfirst instead of sprinting in the opposite direction, but it was worth it in the end.”

Anna smiled and threaded her hand through the hair at the back of Elsa’s head, gently guiding her down as she lifted herself up enough for their lips to brush. “I’m glad.” She grinned as she lowered herself once more, her fingertips tracing the outline of Elsa’s jaw before sliding down her arm and finally wrapping around her waist. “I’m sorry that I made it so hard for you, that it took me so long to let you in. We could have been together and happy from the get-go if I hadn’t been so damn insecure.”

Elsa pressed a finger to Anna’s lips, silencing her softly. “I’m just as much to blame as you are, Anna. Remember, it was me that ran first, but none of that matters anymore, we’re together now and we’re happy and we have each other. That’s all that matters to me. It’s not about how fast we get there, it’s not about what’s waiting on the other side, it’s the climb.”

Anna paused at Elsa’s words for a moment, rolling them around in her head, “Aren’t they lyrics from a Miley Cyrus song?” She asked curiously.

“They might be.” Elsa blushed and giggled as she tenderly stroked Anna’s cheek, the redhead humming as she leant into the touch. “But if the shoe fits…” she trailed off with a shrug. A peaceful silence fell over the girls for a few moments before Elsa spoke up again. “I heard what you said to Kristoff earlier.” She said quietly, her cheeks pinkening a little at her admission.

Anna’s eyes went wide as she blushed furiously. “You-you did?” She stammered. “I th-thought you were asleep?”

Elsa bit her lip and shook her head, “You woke me up, remember? I’m a light sleeper, and you’re a loud talker.” She chuckled and poked Anna’s midsection, earning her a playful swat to her arm before they both settled down again. “Those things you said about me, defending your feelings to Kristoff… it was beautiful Anna, it made me want to cry. I wanted to wrap you up in my arms and kiss you all over, but I didn’t want you to know that I’d heard, didn’t want you to feel embarrassed and then stop. I guess my ego made me keep quiet.”

“Oh.” Anna didn’t really know what else to say, she was just focusing on stopping her ears from burning off. She wouldn’t have been surprised there was steam coming off her face, it definitely felt hot enough to fry an egg on.

“I love you Anna.” Elsa said softly, her expression filled with such love and tenderness that it actually brought a tear to Anna’s eyes.

The redhead pushed herself up and shuffled until she was straddling Elsa’s lap. She smiled warmly as she brushed Elsa’s hair from her face before cupping her hands on either side of rosy cheeks. “I love you too Elsa.” She whispered before leaning in and bringing their lips together.

* * *

 

One week later, Anna stood in front of the mirror, dressed all in black with her hair tied in a simple bun, Elsa, who had dressed in a similar fashion, was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands together in her lap as she picked at her cuticles nervously.

Anna’s heart ached painfully, Elsa had been silent all morning. She barely touched her breakfast and was so detached, it was almost like she wasn’t there. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she stood naked under the shower head for a full five minutes until Anna checked on her and turned on the water. The redhead ended up getting in and bathing Elsa herself, her girlfriend unable to do it alone.

It was as though Elsa had been replaced with a robot, her expression was vacant and unseeing, moving out of habit rather than conscious thought. Anna helped dress her, dry her hair, and get her ready, all the while Elsa just sat there, numb and lost.

Anna felt lost herself, she didn’t know what to do or say. Her usual talent of always being able to make someone feel better was utterly failing her right now, and she felt helpless. Elsa looked so scared, like a child as she sat there, her arms wrapped around her waist. It was all Anna could do just to hold herself together, she _had_ to keep it together for Elsa, for her father; they both needed her today.

She didn’t speak as she strode over to where Elsa was sitting and perched herself behind the blonde. She ran her hands through soft locks, massaging Elsa’s scalp as she placed a supportive kiss on her shoulder. She slowly ran a brush through the blonde hair, taking her time with each stroke, it didn’t need much work – it never did, but it seemed to be helping Elsa to relax, so she kept going.

When there wasn’t a single knot to be found, Anna braided Elsa’s hair before twisting it into a bun and securing it to her head. Just as she finished, their father called for them. It was time to go.

Anna hopped off the bed and turned to face Elsa, the blonde’s eyes were wide and fearful, her lips parted slightly as her breathing stuttered in her chest… she was terrified. Anna gave her the most reassuring smile she could manage as she stroked her hand over Elsa’s cheek before leaning in to kiss the other. “Come on,” she said softly as she grasped Elsa’s palm with her own, “I’ll be right next to you.” Anna helped Elsa to her feet and turned, taking a few steps towards the door before she felt her arm being pulled back.

Elsa was just standing there, frozen and terrified, her body shook as she kept one arm wrapped around her waist, her back hunching slightly. “I can’t do this.” She croaked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m scared.”

It was the first thing she’d said all day and Anna’s heart absolutely shattered. She raced back to her sister’s side (yes, sister, because that’s what Elsa needed right now, not a lover or partner or girlfriend, but her sister, family, someone who was going through the same thing she was.) and wrapped her arms around Elsa, holding her as tight as she could whilst she whispered soothing words into her ear.

“It’s okay Elsa, it’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too, but we’re going to get through this together. I’m right here, I’ll be right by your side holding your hand the whole time, I promise I won’t let go.” She said, her voice cracking as she choked back tears, she couldn’t crumble now, that would break Elsa and she needed to be strong for her. “Come on, I’ll help you, we’ll take this one step at a time.”

* * *

 

“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Idunn, a mother to her daughters Elsa and Anna and loving wife of Agnarr. In planning her funeral, Idunn left one last message for her family and requested that it was read out for you all today.” The funeral director said as she placed a hand-written letter onto the podium before her and began to read. She reminded Anna of her mother a bit, the hair colour was the same, their eyes were very similar, and the shape of their faces were quite alike too.

“Don’t let fear control your life. Don’t let it hold you back and stop you from doing the things that you love. If you have someone important in your life, someone who holds a special place in your heart, tell them. Tell them each and every day because you never know when your number will be up and then it will be too late.”

“Love without restrictions, love without hesitation, love without fear. You can overcome so much by just giving a little bit of your heart away, don’t let the fear of getting hurt hold you back. Keep those most dear to you close, nurture those relationships, keep them watered and fed, and bask in the blossoms that bloom.”

“To my husband Agnarr, I never stopped loving you, not a single day goes by where you don’t find your way into my thoughts. I couldn’t have asked for a better husband than you, nor for a more doting father. Those years we had together were some of the best times of my life and I wanted nothing more than for it to be like that forever. You were so supportive of me, even when I pushed you away. You looked past my flaws, my weaknesses, and failings… you have a bigger heart than anyone I have ever known. One day we will meet again, until then my love, I’ll miss you ‘til I see you next.”

“To Anna,” The redhead clung to Elsa at the mention of her name, her hand gripping her sister’s tightly as she buried her head in the blonde’s shoulder to stifle the tears she knew were coming. “My precious baby girl. Words will never be enough to express how sorry I am and how much I regret not being there for you over the years. As your mother, I should have been there for you, I should’ve been by your side helping you grow up rather than peering in from a distance. I am so proud of you my little sunflower, you’ve grown into a beautiful young lady with a heart of pure gold. I couldn’t be more proud to say that you take after your father, the world needs to be filled with people like you: loving, selfless, kind, and caring, all the best qualities. I wish you all the best and every happiness in the world, my heart yearns for you.”

Anna sniffled and felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. Turning, Kristoff handed her a tissue and squeezed her shoulder supportively. She gave him a thankful nod and turned back to the front, wiping her tears and streaming nose.

“Elsa and Anna, a little birdy told me that you both have found true love. Please don’t make the same mistake I did and run from it. For your own sakes, for your own happiness, if you haven’t already, let that person in, tell them how much care for them, and never let them go. I’m proud of you and support you both, you have my blessing.”

Anna’s breath hitched sharply in her chest, her mind too numb to wonder how Idunn found out about them, all she could process was how wonderful it felt to know she approved. Elsa placed a soft kiss to Anna’s forehead and whispered “I love you” low enough that no one else would hear. Anna kissed her cheek in return and squeezed her hand again, her voice failing her in this moment.

“Elsa. This message has been the hardest to write and I barely know where to begin. To say I love you or that I am proud of you would be a gross understatement. There are simply no words to describe how overwhelmingly happy you have made me. Your childhood wasn’t easy, and I know it took its toll on you. I wish I could have given you the stability and upbringing every child deserves, I wish I could have been a more present mother in your life instead of watching you from the sidelines.’”

Elsa stiffened beside her sister, her body shaking as she fought to hold back her sobs.

“I need you to know that I love you, so, _so_ much. That I would do anything to be able to hold you in my arms again; I’d keep you there forever and never let you go. You are so strong and intelligent and humble, but you need to learn to let go, break down those walls you built around your heart, and let people in. Fear will be your enemy, lead with your heart, not your head. Don't live by my example, running from your fears will only hurt you more, embrace that which makes you scared, and welcome love with open arms.

“I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow old, to watch you fall in love, or see you walking down the aisle. I will never get to meet the beautiful grandchildren I know you'll give me, but I have faith that you'll do so much better than I did. You're going to make a wonderful mother Elsa, your children will be so very lucky to have you and Anna in their lives, together you two are going to change this world for the better.

“There is so much more that I want to say, so much that I wish I could tell you, but every story must have its ending, and this is mine. Agnarr, Elsa, and Anna, make the most of every moment you get, love wholly and deeply and keep each other close.

“I'll love you forever and always. Until we meet again.”

Agnarr picked up Anna’s spare hand, kissing it softly as he cradled it to his chest, his heart beating fiercely under Anna’s touch. Anna and Elsa pressed closer to each other, both girls crying freely as they clutched desperately to the other, afraid they’d crumble if they let go.

The rest of the funeral passed in a blur, Anna barely took any of it in. She was just a mess of emotions, lost in her own thoughts and her mother’s last words. Both Agnarr and Elsa made beautiful, heartfelt speeches, Anna was by their side the whole time. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room when it was time to leave for the burial, Anna was still clinging to Elsa’s hand as they climbed into the black town car that would take them to their mother’s plot.

Agnarr was looking broken again as he sat opposite the girls; Kristoff and Belle joined them in the car, supporting them during this difficult time. “Did you tell Mama about us?” Anna managed to ask her father at some point during the ride, her voice was hoarse, and her throat was sore and scratchy.

“Yes.” Agnarr admitted softly. “I wanted her to be as proud of you two as I was, and she was proud, so, _so_ proud. She said that after all you’d been through, you deserved to be happy and to have love, even if it was with each other. She supported you.” He smiled at his two daughters, watching as they shared a tender moment and short kiss. “Seeing you this happy makes me happy, and I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Agnarr leant forward in his seat and reached over to his daughters taking one of their hands in each of his own. “I love you.” He said before kissing their hands, “very much.”

“Love you too, Papa.” The girls said together as their father settled back in his seat.

The rest of the short drive was made in silence, everyone reflecting and trying to find the strength to get through the rest of the day. Anna was feeling drained and emotionally spent. She rested her head on Elsa’s shoulder, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how the blonde was feeling. She shifted a little to kiss Elsa’s cheek in a show of support before nuzzling into the join of her neck and shoulder.

As Anna stood between her father and Elsa, she took a moment to look around at the people who had come to say goodbye to their mother. There were a lot of faces she didn’t recognise, which was understandable since she barely knew the woman, but judging by Elsa’s expression, she didn’t know everyone either.

“Do you know who all these people are, Elsa?” She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

The blonde shook her head, “No, some of them I recognise as neighbours and people she worked with, but some I’ve never seen before.” She said.

Anna nodded and turned back to the hearse, her mother’s casket was about to be unloaded. She didn’t think too much about the extra faces. From what Elsa had told her, Idunn didn’t share much with her daughter so she assumed these were people from work or friends Elsa hadn’t met.

The funeral and burial had been advertised in the local paper in the obituaries along with Idunn’s photo, so Anna figured some had seen it and had known Idunn at some stage, so they came to pay their respects. She found it quite touching that so many people had come to say goodbye, it warmed her heart to know there were so many people that cared.

All heads bowed as Idunn’s coffin was carried to her plot, Elsa’s hand tightened in Anna’s and the redhead returned the pressure as it passed them, the girls unconsciously pressing closer together. After it had been placed over the metal poles the director addressed the mourners, sharing a few words of comfort as everyone said their final goodbyes.

Tears were shed as Elsa, Anna, and Agnarr each placed a rose on top of the coffin. The three rested a hand on top of the wood for a moment before stepping back and bowing their heads once more. The trio held hands as they took a minute to remember the woman they once knew, the wife, the mother, reflecting on the memories they had whether vague or crystal clear, they all knew her in some way.

The small family then joined the rest of the mourners as everyone else had their chance to say goodbye. Anna held tight to Elsa, she needed the closeness, the comfort and reassurance and she knew Elsa needed it too. Agnarr linked his hand with Anna’s spare and gripped it warmly before curling his arm around both of his daughters. It was in this moment that Anna realised how lucky she was to be surrounded by friends and family and people that loved her dearly. What amazed her the most was the support she and Elsa had, that not one person had gone against their relationship. She wasn’t stupid, she certainly wasn’t about to announce it to the world, but having those closest to her in full support made her happier than she could describe.

Finally, it was time to lower the casket into its final resting place, Elsa and Anna stood on one side, Agnarr on the other. They each held a black strap in their grip, it was the first time since they’d left the house that the girls had separated their hands. Men in suits from the funeral home filled in the empty spaces and they lowered the coffin together.

 _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri played softly as their mother’s body was laid to rest, it was Idunn that had chosen that song in dedication to the man she never stopped loving. Once the casket was in the ground they each picked up a handful of dirt and threw it over the coffin.

“Goodbye Mama.” Anna heard Elsa whisper, her voice thick with emotion, the tears that had been welling in her eyes broke their banks and spilled down her cheeks. The trio walked off to the side as the other mourners had their chance to place the soil over Idunn’s coffin.

Anna looked around once more as Elsa huddled up to her side again, their hands linked together automatically, neither girl wanted to be separated from the other any longer than they had to.

The redhead watched as people paid their respects, but one man in particular caught her eye. He was lurking around the outskirts of the burial site, he had red hair and green eyes, his clothes were old and worn and when she caught his eye, instead of looking away like she expected, he simply smirked and then reached behind him for something in his back pocket.

Anna felt her heartrate speed up and she tightened her grip on Elsa, there was something about the man that made the hair on her arms stand on end and her stomach churn unpleasantly. The man brought his hand back around and it was only then that she’d realised what he had reached for… Anna found herself staring down the barrel of a pistol.

“Gun!” The redhead screamed in terror. Then, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; Agnarr jumped in front of the girls, his arms spread out protectively, everyone started screaming, people ran in every direction, diving behind headstones and trees as they scrambled away. Anna saw the gun go off and heard the whistle of the bullet as it flew past her.

Suddenly, three people ran at the armed man, drawing weapons of their own as they took their stance and pointed their guns at the redhead. “Arendelle police, drop your weapon!” One man yelled.

It was like a train wreck, Anna didn’t want to watch, but at the same time, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her heart was pounding so ferociously in her chest that she could feel it thumping against her ribs and ringing in her ears. She shook with terror as she clung to Elsa, each breath she took stuttered and caught.

The undercover police moved in, getting closer and closer with each step, ordering him to drop his weapon, to put the gun down. The gunman locked eyes with Anna, smirking once more as he raised the pistol again, pointing it directly at the trio. Out of nowhere a fourth person tackled him from behind, his gun flew out of his hand, and he was slammed into the ground.

In the blink of an eye he was in handcuffs, cursing, and screaming at the officers, his legs kicking out behind him as the others ran forward to aid in his arrest. The man was pulled to his feet, his body flailing as he was marched away.

“Agnarr!” He yelled, “I’ll get you for this, Anna and Alesia deserve to know the truth!” The man screamed as he was shoved into the back of an unmarked police car and driven away.

There was dead silence in the graveyard as mourners watched the scene unfold. It was only once the cars were out of sight that people began to murmur. They stood, brushing themselves off, checking on their families, mumbling reassurances that they were okay. As the seconds passed the voices grew louder, a cloud of confusion settled over the shaken group, but nobody could explain what had just happened.

Anna felt her legs turn to jelly, her knees refusing to lock as the world around her began to spin. Her vision started going fuzzy around the edges, her head felt heavy as everything started to darken. She felt like she was on a boat, the ocean rocking it side to side, the hard ground beneath her feet suddenly seemed to disappear as reached out to Elsa and then, everything went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm outraged at the lack of outrage for my cliffhanger! C'mon guys, I live for this, for your pain... ahem, I mean, pleasure...  
> Please read and review, my ego needs the boost!

CHAPTER 11

Elsa felt Anna suddenly grab her arm; her grip was weak and shaky, and then a second later it released altogether. She heard a pained groan and whipped her head to the side, only when she looked, Anna wasn’t there.

“Anna!” She screamed, her sister’s body lay crumpled on the grass below her. Elsa threw herself down beside the redhead, her father following suit as they both called Anna’s name and shook her shoulders trying to rouse her.

“Anna! Anna wake up! Anna, Anna!” She continued to yell, but the redhead was still out cold. Elsa began to panic, her heart started racing in her chest, and adrenaline flooded her veins as terror took over from shock. This couldn’t be happening, not now, not ever. She couldn’t lose her love so soon after finally getting her back, not after everything they’d been through.

“Anna! Can you hear me? Are you hurt?” Agnarr called worriedly as he and Elsa looked her over, checking for bullet wounds or other injuries. It was only then that Elsa realised that her father was crying, and when she touched her face, she found it to be wet as well.

“A-Anna! Anna wake up, please, _please_ just wake up!” Elsa wept as she clutched the redhead’s pale face in her shaking hands, her tears splattering upon ghostly grey skin. “Come on, you need to wake up, oh god, oh god, Anna, please!” Kristoff and Belle joined them on the ground, the blonde man pulled his jacket off and bundled it under Anna’s head whilst Belle placed two fingers on the redhead’s throat, checking her pulse as she fanned her with the other hand.

Elsa’s panic was at an all-time high as she crouched beside her prone girlfriend, her world was spinning, everything felt like it was crumbling down around her, and there was nothing left to hold it up. The only encouraging sign came from the steady puffs of air from Anna’s lips that rhythmically warmed Elsa’s face. The blonde picked up a clammy hand and cradled it against her chest, her thumb brushing over the skin there as the other stroked Anna’s forehead, all the while calling the redhead’s name.

After what felt like an eternity, Anna finally began to come to. A large group of worried mourners had gathered around the trio, strangers that didn’t know the girl began offering their help and support as Anna groaned weakly.

“Anna!” Elsa cried as relief flooded her body. She threw herself on top of the redhead, wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck before pulling her girlfriend into her lap, rocking her gently as she peppered Anna’s face with kisses. “Oh, my god, Anna! Are you okay? Jesus, you scared me.”

Agnarr ordered everyone to take a step back and give them some room, the air was stifling in the protective circle they had created. Someone pressed a bottle into Elsa’s hands, the blonde didn’t even look up to thank the person as she uncapped the water and encouraged Anna to take a sip. Her mind was solely focused on her sister, on making sure she was okay, she was too busy scrutinising the redhead to pay attention to anyone else.

“I-I’m okay.” Anna said shakily, colour beginning to tint her skin again, though she was still paler than before, so much so that even her freckles looked less prominent. “W-what happened?” The redhead slurred as she placed a trembling hand to her head.

Elsa helped Anna sit up a little straighter, still supporting the weak girl as she took another sip of water. “You fainted.” Agnarr said worriedly, “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

Anna shook her head slowly, “not hurt.” She affirmed, “Just dizzy… feel sick.”

Agnarr visibly sighed in relief and pushed himself up from the ground. “She’s okay,” he announced to the worried group. “Let’s get you home.” Agnarr suggested to his daughters, he was still looking worried, although noticeably less so than just a moment before.

Elsa nodded in agreement before her father turned to address the remaining mourners. “I’m terribly sorry everyone, but due to everything that has just transpired, and Anna’s health, the wake has been cancelled. My daughters and I need to spend some time alone as a family. Today has been very trying for us, and this scare has taken its toll on Anna.” He explained to the group. Everyone was looking at them with a mixture of sympathy and confusion, still shaken from the chaos just moments earlier. “Thank you everyone for coming to show your support for us today. We will all mourn the loss of Idunn, but I know she would be honoured that so many of you came to celebrate her life.”

Elsa and Agnarr hooked their arms around Anna’s and helped her to her feet, they kept a tight grip on her as she swayed, her knees refusing to lock. He nodded farewell to the concerned group and began to lead his daughters away from the graveyard. “Girls,” he said lowly over the growing hum of voices behind them, “we need to talk.”

* * *

 

The car ride home was silent. Anna curled up to Elsa’s side, still recovering from her collapse. Elsa kept one hand wrapped around her wrist, discreetly keeping tabs on Anna’s pulse, the other curled around the redhead’s shoulders as her fingers stroked the top of Anna’s arm.

Elsa’s mind was racing, overloaded from the events of the day. From the emotional funeral to the dangerous gunman – who apparently knew her name, or at least her old one – to the absolute terror of watching Anna lose consciousness. It was more than she could handle, more than she should _have_ to handle and she felt like everything was just was spiralling out of control.

To top it all off, her father said they need to “talk”. When somebody says something like that, it is never a good sign. It’s almost _always_ followed by something upsetting, or some sort of bad news, like a break up or death. Nothing good ever came after those four words. Elsa’s mind had already started working overtime, trying to make sense of everything, trying to decipher the impending blow so she could shield herself beforehand.

She assumed it had something to do with the gunman, he must have known her from her childhood, how else would he have known her name? There was something else too, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was almost as if he was familiar, as if she had seen him before, but she couldn’t figure out _where_ or put a name to the face.

Elsa kept a hand on Anna’s back as she led her inside and guided her to the couch, asking once more if she was okay. Agnarr poured them a glass of water each before joining them in the lounge. He sat down on the coffee table in front of his daughters, his hands clasped together as his expression grew serious.

Elsa’s heart was pounding, she had this icy sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. It twisted and churned with nerves, making her feel nauseous, just like she would before an important meeting or a big test she wasn’t ready for. Anna was still trembling beside her, the redhead’s colouring was almost back to normal now, though her hands still shook as she grasped her glass to take a sip, the water sloshing out the sides.

Agnarr took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He seemed to be mulling over his words, weighing up how best to broach the topic. “Girls, what I’m about to tell you isn’t going to be easy to hear and I will understand if you’re angry or hate me and I’m sure you’re going to have a lot of questions, but I just ask that you wait until I finish before asking them… you need to understand this isn’t easy for me to talk about.” He picked at his nails nervously, his head bowed as he kept his eyes trained on his hands.

“For years I’ve pondered how to have this conversation with you. I’ve played it out in my head over and over, but now that the moment is here, none of it seems right, so I’m just going to cut to the chase and come out with it…” He paused for a moment, taking in another breath before lifting his head and finally meeting his daughters’ gaze “Idunn and I… we’re not your biological parents.”

“What?” Both Elsa and Anna exclaimed simultaneously, shaking their heads in dismay. The blonde was sure she had misheard him, that couldn’t be right, the only memories she had were of them being raised by Idunn and Agnarr.

“What do you mean you aren’t our biological parents? I-I don’t understand, you’re my father, and Mama has raised me from birth… we-we have photos of us with you two in hospital when we were born. How can we not be yours?” Elsa was so confused already; her head was pounding and she could feel a migraine coming on.

Agnarr raised his hand, asking for quiet as he began to explain. “Yes, we have photos holding you both in hospital, but they were taken when we visited Josephine – your _biological_ mother. She was Idunn’s younger sister; Idunn is your aunt by blood and I’m your uncle by marriage, and, whilst we may not have birthed you, we love you as if you were our own. Jo’s husband - your biological father - Anthony… well, he uh, well he wasn’t a nice guy, and we ended up caring for you girls.” Agnarr paused for a moment, his daughters wore matching expressions of confusion and shock.

“I guess I’d better start from the beginning… you see, when Josephine met Anthony, everything was great for the first few years. He was the perfect boyfriend and fiancé. He was infallible in Jo’s eyes, but problems started after they got married and your father’s true colours started to show. Anthony started getting possessive of Jo, alienating her from everyone, demanding to always know where she was and who she was with.

“It wasn’t long after that the abuse began.” Agnarr sighed glumly and shook his head, his daughters remained silent on the couch before him, too stunned to say anything. “He would go to the pub, get drunk with his mates, then come home and take out his anger out on your mother. After a while, it became the norm. The beatings happened regularly, and it got to the point he didn’t even need to be drinking to take it out on her anymore… she was just his perfect little punching bag.”

“For years we tried to get her out of there, for years we _tried_ to help her, support her, but she wouldn’t leave. She was convinced he would change so she’d make excuses for him, ‘He just had a bad day,’ or ‘He’s only like that when he drinks. He always says sorry after and then he’s back to doting on me, treating me like a queen… he’s the perfect husband.’ She’d say. I lost count of how many times we called the cops and reported Anthony, but Josephine would deny it or refuse to press charges or leave. No one could force her. Even though we all knew it was happening, our hands were tied.” Agnarr looked regretful, disappointed, as if he was the one beating Josephine, not Anthony.

“Then Jo fell pregnant. We all feared the worst, that he’d beat her to the point that she’d lose the baby, but whilst she was pregnant he didn’t lay a hand on her. We don’t know why he suddenly stopped, he just did. Your mother saw it as proof that he really was a good man, that he just got upset and couldn’t control his emotions. His own father had been the same, beating his wife and children. She said that he’d never had a good role model, so he thought it was normal and she used that excuse to justify it in her own mind. She always tried to see the best in people and overlook the bad, in the hope that she could save them from themselves.”

“That’s when you were born, Elsa. We visited your parents in hospital, your mother was so proud to have a daughter.” Agnarr chuckled softly in remembrance, there was pride in his eyes and a warm smile curling his lips. “You look a lot like her, you know. Her hair was platinum-blonde, blue eyes, though not as bright as yours, and she had more freckles. Josephine and Idunn almost looked like twins, apart from their hair, I remember them tucking it into big beanies once, and I could barely tell them apart.

“For the first few months, things were really good. We were all shocked. Anthony really seemed to be a changed man, I still didn’t trust the bloke and I certainly didn’t like him, but he was finally stepping up and taking care of his family. Then when Elsa was about three months old, she developed severe reflux, and Anthony just couldn’t handle it. He became jealous of Elsa, angry that she was taking up all of Jo’s time, that she couldn’t tend to his every demand. He wanted a ‘traditional’ housewife. He expected dinner on the table the moment he walked in the door, the house to be pristine, and everything to be done for him. Jo just couldn’t keep up with it all and one day he came home to a messy home and no dinner and he lost it… the beatings started again.”

“This time Idunn and I fought harder, there was so much more at stake, but as much as we wanted Josephine out of there, away from that pathetic excuse for a ‘ _man’_ , we couldn’t force her. It was her choice to stay and nothing we said or did could change that. Elsa, however, didn’t have that choice. She was just a baby and shouldn’t be subjected to such abuse, so we reported him to the police again, and with his history they removed Elsa and placed her in our care.”

“That seemed to be the wake-up call that Jo needed. She left Anthony and came to live with us; it seemed like things were finally looking up for her, and we loved having you in our home, having a family to care for. But Jo… she began to distance herself from us, from Elsa… it was like she had been fighting a battle for so long that now she was out, she was lost and became severely depressed. Looking back, I think she suffered PTSD or maybe even Stockholm syndrome, because she just couldn’t stay away.”

“We supported her as much as we could, but Anthony started coming around again. He would try and break down our door to get to Josephine, smashed a few windows out of anger, and threatened to harm Elsa if she didn’t go back to him. We called the police and he was arrested and sentenced to eighteen months in jail. I didn’t think that was long enough, not after the years of abuse he put Jo through, but she was too scared to stand against him in court or make a statement to the police, so all they could charge him with was attempted assault and intention to cause fear.”

“When he got out, he was a ‘changed man’, sweet and loving again, her prince charming. He begged Jo to come back to him, promised that he’d seen the error of his ways and that he was changed forever. We warned her it was all a show, that he would start hitting her as soon as she was with him, and she’d be back in the same position she was before, but she wouldn’t listen to us and believed that she could help him.

“Your mother was incredibly stubborn and determined; failure wasn’t an option for her and she _had_ to believe that she could save Anthony from himself. It wasn’t long before she fell pregnant again. I think she did it intentionally because she believed it would prevent the beatings, at least for a while, and it worked… until Anna was born.

“Anthony wanted a boy and blamed Josephine because it was another girl. The day they took you home Anna, Anthony snapped and attacked your mother. It was brutal, he beat her with his fists over and over until she dropped to the ground, bleeding and unconscious, and he just left her there.

“The neighbours heard Josephine’s screams and called the cops first, then us. Anthony heard the sirens, he knew he was going to be put away for life and made a run for it. When we got there, Anna was screaming in her cot, Elsa was only three, and clung desperately to her mother’s broken body. Josephine was rushed to hospital, suffering severe internal bleeding and brain damage, she was covered in blood and her head had caved in on one side. She died twice on the operating table before finally being placed on life support… but in the end, there was nothing more that could be done. Josephine never woke up.

“Idunn and I were devasted, we blamed ourselves, we should have done more, forced your mother to make a statement to the police, or at the very least we could have protected her better, but it was too late. Josephine was gone, and Anthony was at large. The police put us up in a hotel with you two whilst your father was on the run since it wasn’t safe for us to go home. We agreed to be your guardians, we couldn’t have children of our own and vowed to raise you as if you were.

“It took three weeks for the police to track down Anthony, they found him hiding at a friend’s house. It turns out he had lied to the guy, said that he and Josephine broke up and he needed a place to crash for a while. His friend had no idea about Anthony’s past. As soon as he was in custody, we were allowed to go back home, but that place had too many bad memories for us, so we moved and bought this house together. We officially adopted you two and agreed that when you were old enough, we’d tell you about your past.”

“But just a few years later, when Elsa turned eight and Anna was five, Anthony escaped. The police came to our door to deliver the news and offered us protective custody. At first, I agreed, but they said it was too risky to keep us together and that in order to keep you safe, we'd have to separate for a while.” Agnarr paused and shuddered out a breath, his chin trembled as a lone tear ran down his face. “They gave us a couple of days to decide and during that time Anna fell from the tree and broke her arm, that seemed to be the deciding factor for Idunn. Anna had given us such a big scare, she was unconscious for so long, in a coma for days… I think it terrified Idunn, how close she came to losing her daughter and that pushed her into accepting protective custody. She’d rather give up one child than risk losing them both.

“We were both naïve and thought it would only be for a few weeks, a month at the most. So, even though the thought of being separated from my wife and one of my daughters broke my heart, I had to believe it was for the best, and begrudgingly, we both accepted the police protection.

“So, Idunn and Elsa were sent to live in Corona and Anna and I moved to Oslo. I missed you both so much and Anna was devasted, she couldn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed to see her sister anymore.  I gave it a month, but I just couldn’t cope with having to hide all the time, and I decided to leave protective custody with Anna. I couldn’t take it any longer, I refused to let the monster that had ruined Josephine’s life ruin ours too. There had been no sightings of Anthony, for all we knew he could have been dead, and I couldn’t keep living with my family split apart like that. A month might not seem like that long in retrospect, but for me it felt like forever. Besides, we had already moved to a new house, and I believed I could protect us if anything happened.”

“Idunn was still terrified though, and she wouldn’t leave, so Anna and I went back alone, with half our family missing. About a week after we got home, Idunn called. She said she was changing her and Elsa’s names, and she was going to tell Elsa that we were both dead. It would be easier that way, she said. Elsa would be safer if she just forgot about the other family she had. A child so young wouldn’t understand the danger, the need to keep her sister and father a secret and having her know that they were still alive, out there somewhere, was too risky. Who knows who she might blurt it out to and then everything we went through to keep you safe would have been for nothing.

“She made me promise to do the same with Anna, to change her name and convince her that her mother and sister were gone, so they wouldn’t look for each other and risk blowing our cover. They’d grow to understand it, accept it, and move on; it was the safest option for us all.

“I didn’t want to do it, it wasn’t fair on you girls or our family, but I feared for your safety, and in the end, I agreed. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make, you were the most important people in the world to me, and all I wanted was to keep you safe. I still believed it would be over soon and then we could be together again. Yes, it would be confusing for you both to be reunited after being told your family was dead, but it was still a better option than risking Anthony finding out where we were.

“So, Idunn changed Alesia’s name to Elsa and encouraged me to do the same with Anna and myself, but when I had Anna sitting in front of me, so innocent, bright-eyed, and hopeful, I just couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t lie to her like that. Her heart had been broken enough, and I couldn’t bear to add more salt to her wounds.”

“Wait…” Elsa interrupted feeling confused, “if my name was changed and Mama wanted both you and Anna to have new identities, what about her? Wouldn’t it be pointless for her to keep her name and change ours? I mean, it’s much easier to track down an adult than a child.”

Agnarr nodded and reached forward to brush a stray hair from Elsa’s face. “Yes, Idunn changed her name too. Back then we all knew her as Christine, but like you said, it was too risky for her to keep her name, so she came up with a new one, or rather, had a whole new identity crafted so there would be no trace of her old life. I don’t know why she told me her new name and not Elsa’s, perhaps it was because Elsa’s safety and protection meant more to her than her own.” Agnarr shrugged and took a sip of his water. “Besides, if Anthony overheard me talking about Idunn he wouldn’t know who I was referring to, but if I had used the name Christine, he would have known exactly who she was.

“Weeks and months passed without a single sighting of Anthony, then as the years went on I started to believe he was gone for good. Idunn wasn’t as confident though, she had become paranoid, moving from house to house so that no one could get to know them, just in case Anthony got wind of their whereabouts. We had both bought cheap burner phones so they couldn’t be traced, but we could still keep in contact. As time passed, Idunn became more and more wary about using even that. She was always afraid that Anthony was right around the corner, just waiting to pounce.”

“The other week, when the police called me into the station, they asked me to write an obituary for Idunn and post it in the paper publicly with a photo, in the hopes that it would draw Anthony out. I agreed, I didn’t think he would show, as I very much believed him to be dead… but as it turns out, I was wrong.”

Elsa just sat there in shock, her mind was reeling, her brain throbbing with all this new information being thrown at it. She was trying to make sense of it all, but she could barely comprehend the words Agnarr was saying. Everything she thought she knew had just been thrown out the window. Her mother – she was always going to refer to Idunn as her mother – hadn’t been paranoid in believing someone was coming for her, the threat _had_ been real.

Everything suddenly made sense, the constant moving, never being allowed to make friends, Idunn’s over-protectiveness, her name change, _everything_. Her mother was just doing what she thought was best for her daughters, protecting them no matter the cost to herself, even though it meant losing half her family. She’d lost her sister, then had to willingly give up her second daughter and husband all because of some mad man that may or may not have been after them. Elsa just wished she’d known, they could have supported each other, worked through this together. Instead, Elsa fought against Idunn, and made life harder for her.

There was a strained silence for a few long moments as the sisters tried to process all this new information. After a few minutes, Anna tried to speak but her voice came out as a choked croak, so she cleared it a few times before trying again. “So, that man that was arrested at the funeral…”

“He was your biological father, Anthony, yes.” Agnarr nodded and hung his head. “The police received a tip off there had been a sighting of Anthony in town after the obituary had been published, and I agreed to allow some undercover officers at the funeral in case he turned up. I honestly didn’t think he would, I didn’t think he was alive, let alone stupid enough to try anything, especially after so long.” He sighed and gave his daughters an apologetic smile before taking their hands in his own.

“I’m so sorry I put you girls through that, that he tarnished what should have been a peaceful last goodbye to your mother.” Agnarr kissed Elsa and Anna’s hands before releasing them and wrapping them up in a hug, “but it’s over now.” he said as he pulled away. “Anthony showed his face and is finally in police custody again. He’s finally been caught after a lifetime on the run and there’ll be no escape this time. I would just like to know where he’s been all these years, and why it took him this long to act, but we may never know. I doubt he’ll disclose his biggest secret to the cops.”

Agnarr paused for a moment and scrubbed his face with his hands, when he looked back up, there were tears in his eyes and his chin was quivering. “I’m so sorry girls, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault that Idunn was so paranoid, my fault she took her own life. If I’d just stuck to the plan and told Anna that her mother and sister were dead, then maybe she wouldn’t have been so distant, maybe she wouldn’t have been so scared, and she might have been a more involved mother. Maybe if I’d fought against us being separated in the first place we wouldn’t have gone through any of this, at least you girls would have been together.”

“No, it’s not your fault, Papa. Anthony is the one to blame for all of it, not you, not Mama, not Josephine, just him.” Anna said firmly as she clutched her father’s hands, squeezing them tightly, her voice full of emotion.

Agnarr smiled back at her weakly in thanks. “I know this is a lot to take in, a lot of information to process, and I know you probably don’t know what to think or feel right now, and you probably have mixed emotions about it all. I’ll understand if you hate me or if you’re angry with me and I won’t blame you, I deserve it. I’m not proud of what your mother and I did, but we really didn’t have a choice, we both did what we thought was best. We did it to protect you. Neither of us expected it to go on for this long, we thought he would have been apprehended quickly and then we could be together again, our family whole once more. If either of us suspected it would go on for this long, we wouldn’t have separated at all.”

“Again, I’m so sorry, and I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I promise to answer them all. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, no more secrets or lies, but for now I need to go to bed. It’s been a long day for all of us and I’m exhausted. I love both of you, I always have, and always will.” Agnarr stood and hugged his daughters before pulling back. “Elsa, please feel free to stay the night, I’m sure Anna would appreciate the company. Goodnight.” Agnarr stood and walked off to his room, leaving his daughters stunned and speechless on the couch.

Neither sister knew what to say, they sat there together in silence for some time, digesting everything they’d learnt. So much was running through Elsa’s mind, all those questions she and Anna had months ago had finally been answered, but she never expected this. She couldn’t have guessed that almost her whole life had been a lie, that everything she thought she knew was wrong, that her parents weren’t even her parents, that their lives _had_ been in danger, that Idunn hadn’t just been paranoid, that their father had murdered their mother… it was all just so overwhelming.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth multiple times in an attempt to speak, but not a single word came out. She didn’t even know how she felt right now, emotionally and physically… she was exhausted. Today had been such a long day, so much had happened, and her mind was simply too shocked, too numb to process anything.

It was only when she heard a sniffle beside her that she snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that Anna was there. She’d been so lost in her own mind that she’d forgotten her surroundings. “Oh, Anna.” She cooed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around the redhead, her girlfriend clinging onto her tightly. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Anna tucked her head under Elsa’s chin and whimpered softly. “It’s just so overwhelming.” She choked out, shaking in Elsa’s arms, her tears soaking the blonde’s shirt. Elsa just held her tighter and rubbed her back soothingly.

Kissing the top of Anna’s head, her heart ached in sympathy, “I know,” she said softly, her own voice cracking as her eyes prickled painfully. “I don’t even know what I’m feeling, I’m just... numb and in shock right now. It’s just too much to process.” She felt Anna nod a few times in agreement before curling further into the embrace.

“I wish she was here now, I would hug her and tell her that it’s okay, that I understand and don’t resent her. Instead I have to live with the guilt that my last words to her were hateful and spat with a venomous disdain. She sacrificed everything just to keep us safe, and now I’ll never get the chance to apologize, or tell her… tell her that I still love her.” Anna cried, her voice cracking as the guilt she felt engulfed her.

 “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Elsa cooed as tears of her own ran down her cheeks. “I know this is hard and overwhelming and I know I keep using that word to describe how I feel but I can’t think of another that fits better. I just… I _have_ to believe that Mama knew how much we loved her, and it’s not something we can change, as much as we wish we could. It’s not going to do us any good to dwell on the past, on the things we wish we could take back. We have to focus on what we have now, and what we’re going to have in the future. Mama would have wanted us to be happy and free, that’s why she sacrificed herself, to give us the future she could never have.”

Anna nodded slowly but stayed silent, there wasn’t much more to say. Both sisters were too emotionally spent and physically drained to continue the conversation and they needed time to process all the new information. Their entire lives had been turned upside down in a day, everything they thought they had known about their past, their childhoods, had been a façade. Finding out they were sisters all those many months ago seemed like nothing now, it had been such a blow to them at the time, something neither of them saw coming and now… now it’s like it was nothing at all, nothing compared to this.

After a while of just resting and holding each other, Elsa stood and took Anna’s hands in her own. “Come on.” She said softly, “let’s go to bed. Today has been…” the blonde scoffed lightly and shook her head, “I don’t even have the energy to conjure up a single word to explain what today has been, but I know my pillow is calling my name and I’m pretty sure I can hear it calling yours too.”

Anna nodded again and allowed her girlfriend to help pull her to her feet. She swayed a bit as she stood, her body rocking and she stumbled back a step. Elsa pulled her in close and wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist. “Are You okay?” She asked with concern.

“Yeah, just tired and drained from before.” She explained through a yawn, “don’t worry, I’m not about to pass out on you again.” Anna joked lightly.

“God, Anna, you scared me so much back there. I thought the bullet had hit you and that I was about to lose you.” Elsa breathed as she led Anna to their bedroom. “Please don’t do that to me again.”

Anna chuckled softly and stopped to turn and kiss Elsa’s cheek softly, “I’ll try.” She promised with a smile.

Elsa could tell Anna was feeling worse than she was letting on, her eyes didn’t have their normal shine, she was still paler than usual, and she seemed quite weak as she walked, but she didn’t say any more about it; she just helped her girlfriend get to her room and onto the bed before her legs collapsed beneath her.

Both girls got undressed, not bothering with pyjamas as they crawled under the covers and snuggled close to each other. “Hey, Els, I was thinking…” Anna began, her warm breath breezed over Elsa’s chest where her head rested.

“Oh no, that sounds dangerous.” The blonde teased and earnt herself a pinch to the side as punishment. “Oi!” She squeaked, her body jolting away from Anna’s pinching fingers, “that hurt!”

“Don’t be mean then.” Anna chided with a playful glare, her tongue poking out at her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry your highness,” Elsa mocked haughtily, “please, continue.”

Anna glared at Elsa again but refrained from retaliating, “I just thought that maybe after this has all settled down and everything is back to normal, maybe we could go on a holiday or something together? It doesn’t have to be far, we could stay in a shack in the woods or in a hotel by the beach or anything really, I just think it would be nice if we could get away from everything to spend some quality time together, just the two of us.”

Elsa smiled as her mind began to imagine wonderfully warm images of her and Anna on holiday. Lazy days in bed, basking in the sun with waves crashing softly in the background, snuggling up in front of a fire together, sipping hot chocolate and roasting marshmallows. It was exactly what they needed. “I’d love that.” She sighed blissfully, “It sounds perfect, actually.”

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa’s chin, “That’s what I thought too. I mean, since the day we met all we’ve done is run from each other, run from our feelings, and I just want to be alone with you without the running, without death and funerals and a mad gunman… I just want a normal, uneventful weekend with you.”

Elsa felt her heart speed up slightly as she held Anna tighter and kissed the top of her head. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it? Just you and me, nothing else, no stress, no running, no fighting, no clothes…”

Anna snorted into Elsa’s chest, her fingers stilling where they were tracing the outline of her girlfriend’s clavicle. “ _Of course_ , you had to add that in-” She chuckled with a roll of her eyes, “-but it does sound pretty wonderful, though.”

“It does indeed.” Elsa sighed in agreement as she drew soft patterns on Anna’s back with her fingertips.

“Night Elsa.” Anna yawned as she lifted herself up and kissed her girlfriend goodnight.

“Night Anna.” Elsa smiled as they separated and snuggled down again, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, Kjære.” Elsa crooned affectionately as sleepy teal eyes slowly began to blink open. “How are you today, my love?”

Bleary and sleep encrusted lids slipped shut again, a freckled hand grasped blindly in Elsa’s direction before the blonde captured it in her own and brought it to her lips. She kissed Anna’s palm softly, the redhead humming as a gentle smile curled her lips. “Tired.” Anna murmured, her voice thick and gravelly.

“Did you not sleep well?” Elsa asked with concern, though she already knew the answer. She herself hadn’t got much sleep the night before and her dear girlfriend was almost constantly tossing and turning.

Anna shook her head before rubbing at her eyes and yawning. Slowly, those expressive orbs opened once more, “Just couldn’t sleep. My mind wouldn’t shut off.” She said sleepily as she met Elsa’s loving gaze and smiled again.

The blonde pushed sun-kissed hair from Anna’s face and leant forward, gently pressing her lips to those of her girlfriend. “I’m sorry,” She replied sincerely, “how are you feeling today about… everything?”

Anna looked down, that smile slipping from her lips as she sighed lowly. “I don’t know, just as shocked I guess, I feel… numb almost, like it just doesn’t seem real. I guess it all just feels like a dream, it feels too crazy to be reality.” Anna sighed again and curled one arm around Elsa’s waist, her fingers drawing slow patterns along her girlfriend’s back. “I mean, all those questions we had months ago have all been answered, it all makes sense, everything fits… but it just feels more like an overly complicated plot from a TV drama than our real lives.”

Elsa shuffled closer to the redhead and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I know,” She agreed, “it feels the same way for me too. I kept running through it all in my head last night, kept trying to find something that didn’t make sense because it just seems too far-fetched to be true, but no matter what I came up with, there was an explanation. It’s odd, I feel more confused, more…” Elsa paused for a moment as she searched for the right word, though none seemed to fit what she was trying to say. “detached, in a way. Not emotionally, but it almost feels as if we’re hearing about other people’s lives, not our own.”

Anna nodded as her hand stopped stroking Elsa’s back, instead she trailed it upwards and tangled her fingers in the fine hairs at the base of her girlfriend’s head. She lifted herself up a little and leant forward, pressing her lips firmly against Elsa’s as the blonde reciprocated in kind. They stayed like that for a while, their mouths moving against each other, their hands pulling the other closer, holding onto their significant other with all their might. Their bodies rocked softly, but their kiss never went beyond that, there was no desire behind it, no heat or longing, they simply enjoyed the closeness and affection they could give each other.

Anna’s eyes were clouded as she pulled back, that smile blooming over her face once more. “I just had to check.” She said vaguely.

Elsa’s brows knitted together in confusion, “Check what?” She asked.

“You’re the only thing that feel real to me right now.” Anna explained, her cheeks flushed red. “The only thing that doesn’t feel fake or made up or a lie, the only thing that I can grasp onto and hold and know that _this_ , what we have, what we feel is real.”

“And is it?” Elsa murmured hazily.

Anna’s eyes twinkled as she bit her lip and then smirked, “You tell me…”

* * *

 

It was an hour and a half later when the girls finally made their way downstairs, Anna, sporting a new love bite on the base of her neck, Elsa glowing with warm affection. Their hair was wet from the shower they shared after their very _pleasurable_ ‘reality check’, and their skin was still flushed a soft pink from the heat of the spray.

Agnarr was already sitting at the table, his head buried in the morning paper as he read the latest headlines. “Good morning girls.” He greeted cheerfully, his eyes glinting with a hidden knowledge as he peered at them over the top of the pages.

“Morning.” Anna greeted as she made her way into the kitchen pulling out two bowls and spoons as Elsa grabbed the coco-pops and milk.

The sisters joined their father at the table and began their breakfast. “Glad to hear Anna has her energy back after her fainting spell yesterday” Agnarr teased, his tone filled with mirth as he looked at Elsa knowingly “…though Elsa, I’d prefer if you didn’t tire her out so soon after the attack.”

Elsa immediately blanched, she could feel a fierce blush creeping up her chest and neck before settling in her cheeks. She was pretty sure her ears were burning off at this point and she dropped her head, groaning in mortification into her bowl.

“Wha?” Anna questioned through her mouthful, too busy with her chocolate delicacy to comprehend the implication of their father’s words.

Elsa scrunched up her eyes and nose before hissing in Anna’s ear… “He heard us.”

Anna’s spoon promptly dropped into her bowl splattering the table in chocolatey-brown milk. It seemed Anna’s complexion could turn a deeper shade of crimson than Elsa had ever seen another human being wear before. “Oh… fuuuu-”

Agnarr chuckled to himself, it was clear he was taking entirely too much pleasure in his daughters’ humiliation and discomfort. “I’m just teasing,” he laughed loudly, “I’m happy you have each other, I’d just prefer if Anna was a little err… quieter or if next time you could at least give me some notice in advance so I can get out the house.”

Yep, this was how Elsa was going to die, death by mortification from her father hearing her having sex with her sister. “Oh god.” She groaned under her breath as she covered her face with her hands, her appetite had flown out the window along with her decorum. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and never come back up again.

Anna wasn’t fairing any better, if anything, she looked worse than Elsa. Perhaps it was because she had grown up living with the man and still lived with him now, or maybe it was because Agnarr had chosen to pick on her the most. Either way, the vibrant hue radiating from Anna’s face could light up a room in the middle of the night, and the heat emanating from her body could warm it up in the dead of winter. “Sorry!” She squeaked in humiliation.

Elsa wasn’t sure whether their father had in fact heard them, or whether he was just bluffing and now enjoying the satisfaction of being right at their expense. Compared to what Anna had been like previously, the girl had been rather quiet, she’d even muffled her scream into the crook of Elsa’s neck as she came, but Elsa had been so caught up in the moment she wouldn’t have known either way.

“It’s fine,” Agnarr laughed before taking a sip of his black coffee, “but I accept the apology.”

“Don’t mention it.” Anna groaned into her bowl, “seriously, like… ever!” She pleaded with her father, the colour in her cheeks still as vibrant as ever.

“Aww spoilsport. I’m sure Kristoff would find the story highly amusing.”

“Oh my god, no! I thought fathers were supposed to be repulsed by their child’s sex life.” Anna spluttered keeping her gaze pointed downwards.

“Oh, we are.” He agreed, “however, the perverse satisfaction we get from our child’s humiliation far outweighs the err… ickiness of the story. It is my duty as a father to embarrass my daughters every single chance I get. I’m only upholding my parental obligations, you see.”

“Remind me to never allow Kristoff and Papa to be in the same room together _ever_ again.” Anna mumbled to Elsa before pushing her bowl away, it appeared she’d lost her appetite too.

“Well girls, since I’ve had my fun for the morning, I think I’ll take a shower and get started with my day.” Agnarr laughed as he stood from the table, folding his paper and placing it on the benchtop. “Enjoy your breakfast girls.”

Anna groaned deeply and then slumped, her head hitting the table with a loud ‘thump’. “Kill me.” She moaned into the lacquered wood. “Seriously, just kill me, end my suffering and put me out of my misery.”

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle at Anna’s humiliation, though she too shared the embarrassment, it seemed Anna was having a harder time with it. The blonde wasn’t sure whether to leave Anna to die her torturous death or put her out of her misery by sharing her own suspicions.

In the end she chose to be compassionate to her sister, despite how amusing it was to watch her flounder. “Anna.” Elsa said softly, resting her hand on the redhead’s shoulder, her girlfriend jumping slightly at the touch. “I don’t think he actually heard us, I think he was teasing and trying to get a rise out of us.”

Anna’s head whipped up, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinised the blonde suspiciously. “What makes you think that?” She asked hesitantly.

“The triumphant look in his eyes when our reactions confirmed his suspicions. That and the fact that the shirt you’re wearing keeps slipping off your shoulder revealing my little love-bite.” Elsa chuckled as she poked the bite in question, the redhead wincing slightly as her own hand came up to cover the bruise.

“Well that’s just…” Anna trailed off in annoyance, “so if we’d just played it cool and kept our mouths shut, he wouldn’t have been so cruel?”

“Anna, do you really think you’re capable of ‘playing it cool?’” Elsa teased lightly, “You couldn’t lie to save your life.”

The redhead huffed and folded her arms over her chest, scowling like a petulant child. “Whatever.” She mumbled grumpily, her lower lip jutting out as she glared at the table before her.

“It’s a compliment, you know?” Elsa corrected affectionately as she wrapped her arm around Anna’s shoulder and pulled her close. “Your honesty and openness are traits I greatly admire, just a few of the many things I adore about you.” She pressed a kiss to Anna’s temple, the redhead relaxing slightly but kept her pout.

“Didn’t sound like one to me.” She grumbled, but Elsa knew Anna was just playing, teasing the blonde because she had teased her first.

Teasing Anna, in any way, was one of Elsa’s favourite pastimes. The poor girl was just so expressive and easy to read, Elsa thoroughly enjoyed the reactions she could draw from her girlfriend. With that in mind, she placed her hand on Anna’s knee, the limb twitching beneath her palm as she slowly slid it upwards along the length of the redhead’s toned thigh. She leant in close, her warm breath ghosting over Anna’s freckled ear and consciously dropped her voice an octave. “We could always go upstairs and _really_ give Papa something to complain about.” Elsa drawled lowly, her voice dripping with seduction as her fingertips tiptoed over Anna’s core.

“Elsa!” Anna screeched and jumped out of her seat, her cheeks ablaze as her chest heaved.

The blonde burst out laughing, loud and booming, she didn’t even bother trying to cover the sound with her palm as she clutched her stomach with one hand and the table with the other. “I’m sorry Anna!” She gasped between breaths, “you’re just so easy to tease.”

“God, I hate you!” Anna sneered, though her expression showed no malice at all, only embarrassment. “I have half a mind not to let you into my bed again after that little charade.”

Elsa chuckled and sat back smugly in her seat, folding her arms below her chest, lifting her breasts slightly, smirking as Anna’s eyes drifted down to follow the movement. “That’s fine.” She shrugged, she wasn’t worried about their father overhearing their conversation, she knew the sound of the running water would be blocking out their voices. “There’s always the couch, the table, the shower, the kitchen bench, my place, Kristoff’s place, the car, public-”

“Elsa!” Anna screeched again as she glared at the elder and grabbed her unfinished bowl of coco-pops, carrying it into the kitchen in a huff.

Elsa was having way too much fun at Anna’s expense, it was just like when they were at Kristoff’s place and she had bitten Anna’s thigh. The redhead had warned her, ‘Be careful, I might like that.’ Elsa had known that she was trying another tactic to get her to stop, but she just couldn’t help but take advantage of her sister’s admission and find another way to tease her.

Elsa picked up her own bowl and carried it into the kitchen before placing it in the sink to clean up later. She walked over to Anna and wrapped her arms around the sulking redhead. “I’m sorry.” Elsa said sounding nothing of the sort.

“I hate you.” Anna grumbled again, but the arms that wound themselves around Elsa’s waist and the head that rested warmly on her shoulder contradicted the redhead’s words.

“I love you too.” Elsa chuckled as she leant back a little and held Anna’s chin between her finger and thumb, tilting her head up so that she could duck her own and press her lips against Anna’s.

“Yeah, yeah.” Anna griped with a smirk, but kissed Elsa back anyway.

“You know,” Elsa began when they separated a few luxurious moments later, “after this morning, I thought you would have been in a better mood.”

Anna scoffed and smacked Elsa on the shoulder in reproach, “Fuck you.” She grumbled half-heartedly.

“I already did.” Elsa teased with a wink earning her a second smack in as many seconds.

“I am this close to denying you sex for a month, Elsa!” Anna spat holding up her finger and thumb, a bare millimetre between the two.

Elsa made a sceptical noise at the back of her throat and laughed. “Now that’s an empty threat if I’ve ever heard one. You and I both know that neither of us are capable of keeping our hands off each other for that long. We’ve tried that before, remember?”

“Gah! What is this? Gang up on Anna day?!” The redhead squawked, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration before walking away from Elsa in a huff.

Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Anna’s hand before she could get away. She spun the redhead back around and pulled her in again until their bodies were flush. “I’m sorry, but you’re just so easy to tease and you’re absolutely adorable when you’re frustrated.”

“Humph, adorable is not what I’m going for.” Anna harrumphed with a pout but relented in Elsa’s embrace.

Elsa smiled and kissed the top of Anna’s head. “I’m sorry if I took it too far. I’ll stop now. Okay?”

Anna sighed and then pulled back, staring into Elsa’s eyes, “You promise?” She asked.

“Promise.” Elsa nodded and held her girlfriend a little tighter in apology. “Can you forgive me?”

Anna paused and hummed for a moment, obviously getting back at Elsa by drawing her answer out. “Hmm, I dunno. Maybe I should make you earn my forgiveness.” She teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around Anna, one grasping the back of her head, the other curled around her waist as she leant in and kissed her fervidly. The redhead squeaked in surprise before giggling softly and melting into the kiss, returning it with as much pressure and enthusiasm as her girlfriend.

Neither girl was sure who deepened the kiss, but soon their tongues were melding with each other, hands grasping at soft, malleable flesh as they panted wantonly. Then, they moved, whether it was Anna pulling Elsa, or Elsa pushing Anna, the blonde wasn’t sure, but soon the redhead’s back hit the island bench, and a second later, Anna was perched on top of it.

Elsa slipped her hands beneath her girlfriend’s shirt, her fingertips dancing over rapidly heating flesh as Anna’s breath stuttered in her chest. “ _Elsa_.” She moaned when the blonde’s lips left her own and began to paint a trail down the column of Anna’s neck.

Elsa groaned in response, her fingers digging into Anna’s hip bones, “God, I love you.” Elsa breathed against the redhead’s ear delighting in the full body shiver it earnt her.

“I love you too, so much.” Anna panted as she wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist, her hands tangled in platinum locks.

Elsa nipped at Anna’s earlobe, earning her a sharp intake of breath as the hands in her hair and the thighs around her waist tightened briefly. “Fuck, Elsa!” Anna hissed in delight before pulling Elsa’s lips back to her own.

The small part of Elsa’s mind that wasn’t clouded with lust or drowning in pure sensation poked and nagged at her, reminding her that they weren’t alone in the house. “Ah, An-Anna.” She groaned shakily, “we-we should s-stop… _ooh_ , Pa-Papa... m-might catch us.”

Anna made a noise of disapproval indicating that she’d heard, but did nothing to stop the kiss, so Elsa took it upon herself to bring it to an end. It took almost all her strength and willpower to slow it down until it was just a soft brush of lip over lip. Both girls were panting as they parted, resting their foreheads together, only exchanging light pecks every now and then. “God, what you do to me.” Elsa murmured breathlessly.

“Right back at you.” Anna husked in reply, her body shaking from having to restrain herself. It was clear she hadn’t wanted to stop. “Okay, I think you proved your point…” She said as she tried to catch her breath.

“Hmm? What point was that? I can’t remember anything that happened more than two minutes ago right now.” Elsa admitted with a chuckle, her mind still hazy.

Anna smiled and nipped at Elsa’s nose playfully giggling at the dreamy look on the blonde’s face. “The one you made about us not being able to keep our hands off each other.” The redhead smirked and raised a brow pointedly.

“Oh.” She said dumbly, her face heating with a warm flush as she dropped her head onto Anna’s shoulder and snorted in embarrassment. “That point, yeah… I’d forgotten about that.”

“It’s nice to know you’re as easily distracted as I am.” The redhead chuckled and laid her forehead on Elsa’s. “I love you.” She whispered softly.

“Love you too, Anna.” Elsa smiled affectionately, her heart skipping a beat, just as it always did when Anna said those three little words.

Their lips met again, though they both fought to keep it light this time, no easy task when their bodies were still thrumming and ebbing with heat. Someone cleared their throat in the background and the girls sprang apart.

Agnarr stood in the kitchen grinning at them mischievously, his brows raised as his daughters blushed fiercely and averted their eyes. Elsa looked down to the ground, slipping her hands out from under Anna’s shirt as she sucked on her lips. The redhead bit her own and tucked her hair behind her ear before sliding off the bench.

“I’m starting to think I need to carry around a bucket of cold water when you two are together.” Agnarr teased as he began making himself a coffee. “You girls look like toddlers who have just been caught with your hands in the cookie jar.”

“Sorry.” Anna mumbled in mortification, her face as red as it was before, though Elsa assumed part of it was still remnants of her flush from their impromptu make out session.

“Don’t be, it makes me happy to see you two so happy.” Agnarr smiled as he eyed his daughters. Though they were embarrassed and blushing profusely, they were still smiling brightly, their eyes shimmering, overflowing with affection for each other.

Anna beamed as Elsa stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Anna hummed in response before craning her neck so she could meet Elsa’s lips. “We are happy.” Anna affirmed, her smile crinkling her eyes.

Elsa grinned back at her girlfriend and squeezed her softly before looking back to their father. “May I ask you something?” She said somewhat nervously.

“Sure, go ahead.” Agnarr nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, sighing happily as the bitter liquid slid down his throat.

“Is it weird for you, seeing us like this?” Elsa asked, “Being affectionate and kissing. I know you accept our relationship, but it’s one thing to accept it and another to actually see it.”

“It’s a little… _awkward_ , I guess, to see you kissing, but not because of your relationship. It’s just that I still think of you both as my little girls and even though I see you both standing before me as adults, you’ll always be my babies and it’s always going to make me a little… uncomfortable to see either of you kissing someone, no matter who that is,” he replied thoughtfully, “but when I look at you two, I see how much you care for each other. It shows in your smiles, shines in your eyes, it’s in the way you hold each other, the way you talk. Nothing could make me prouder or happier than seeing you two like that, you both deserve the love you have and I would never want to split that up. When I look at you, it reminds me of what Idunn and I were like when we were together. That’s how she used to look at me, but we were forced apart and my biggest regret is not fighting harder to keep our family whole. I guess seeing you two together, happy, and so in love is beginning to make up for all the years that were lost. I just want you to have what your mother and I missed out on.”

Elsa smiled brightly and blinked back the tears in her eyes, “Thank you.” She replied softly, “Your support means everything to us.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was for my children to be happy, there’s nothing that could make me prouder than that.”

Anna turned in Elsa’s arms to face her, winding her own around the blonde’s neck as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Elsa’s tenderly. “I love you.” She whispered softly.

“I love you more.” Elsa replied with ease before kissing the tip of Anna’s nose, earning her a delightful giggle that like was music to the blonde’s ears.

“You two are going to give me cavities if you keep that up.” Agnarr joked when the girls separated again. “How are you feeling about yesterday? Is there anything you want to talk about? I know it was both emotionally and physically exhausting and you were probably overwhelmed with everything I told you, how are you coping with it today?”

Elsa shook her head a little, “Right now I'm still just trying to process everything. It all makes sense, but it’s still confusing, I guess. I just need some more time to wrap my head around it I think, but I’m not upset with you or Mama. The situation is upsetting, us being separated, lied to, but I understand why you did it. I don’t agree with all of the decisions, especially Mama’s, and it makes me angry that we were deceived, but I don’t blame you or Mama and I’m not angry at either of you, just the situation.”

Agnarr gave Elsa a smile of understanding before striding forward and wrapping his arms around her. “I get it,” he agreed softly, “I know this isn’t something you can process overnight and that it’s going to take time, but it means a lot to me that you’re not upset with me or your mother. I know Idunn would be proud to see the two of you now, to see how grown up and happy you are, to see how much you love each other, it would make her so proud.”

“The other night, just after we found out about Mama, you said it was all your fault and that if you had just gone along with the plan…” Elsa flittered her hand as she trailed off, “what did you mean by that? How is any of this your fault?”

Agnarr sighed as he took a step back, leaning against the bench behind him as he hung his head. “I blame myself for your separation, or at least for us never being able to reunite you. I just… I wish I had fought harder, I wish I had run after Idunn when we were supposed to split. Perhaps if I had you girls would have grown up together, maybe I could have given you both to your mother and I could have somehow lured Anthony out. If I had gone along with Idunn’s plan and changed our names, maybe she wouldn’t have been so scared. Maybe… maybe if I’d done what she asked of me… maybe she’d still be here.

“I can’t help but feel responsible for her death because I know she worried immensely about Anna’s safety, knowing that she and I were unprotected. She worried about Elsa too, of course, but Elsa was in her care and living under a new identity. She may have been overprotective and held Elsa back, but at least she knew she was safe. She didn’t have those reassurances with Anna.

“I turned down witness protection, I refused to change our names and couldn’t tell Anna that her sister was dead. In Idunn’s eyes, Anna was at great risk. She got to live a normal childhood which put her in danger and that was on me. If something had happened to Anna, if she’d spoken to the wrong person about her sister or about me… we could have been caught and that weighed heavily on Idunn. She would have never forgiven me if something had happened to either of you girls and whilst she was doing everything she could to protect you, I was unintentionally unravelling all those protective layers she’d woven. If I had just gone along with the plan, she would have been more relaxed. She would’ve felt safer; she would at least have had the peace of mind of knowing Anna wasn’t easy to track down. I put us all at risk and in the end, it cost Idunn her life. I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“I don’t think that’s true at all.” Elsa said firmly as she took a step towards her father. He was still looking at the ground, his lips curled into a sad frown and the guilt he felt was clear in the tone of his voice. “I lived with Mama, I know first hand what she was like and I don’t think she blamed you at all. In fact, I think it was quite the opposite. I think she was jealous that you were brave and strong enough to stand up to Anthony, to take a stand for our family and not let the controlling abuser control you and Anna.

“Looking back with the knowledge I have now, I think that Mama felt like another victim of his. Just like her sister, he had Mama and I under his thumb, he wanted to ruin our lives and Mama gave him exactly what he wanted. He may not have shown his face but I’m positive he was there, lurking in the shadows, hiding in plain sight, just to frighten Mama, to force her to uproot us again and again. He would have taken great pleasure in that, satisfaction that he didn’t have to be physically tormenting us to still get under our skin.

“I overheard Mama on the phone once, I think she may have been talking to the police, I didn’t catch the whole conversation and what I did hear, I didn’t understand but she had said to them ‘He’s here. I can feel it.’ They must have asked her if she’d seen him or something because she started getting really agitated, as if they wouldn’t believe her and thought she was just being paranoid, which is exactly what I thought too at the time. I thought she was just being a typical overprotective parent, afraid of the big bad world, and of the unknown. She even forced me to wear these satin gloves all the time. I hated them, she told me it was to protect me from germs, but what if it wasn’t? What if they were to stop me leaving fingerprints? She was so scared that I wouldn’t put it past her.

“My point is, I don’t think – no, _I know_ she didn’t blame you. She blamed herself. Sometimes, when I was younger, I’d sneak out of bed in the middle of the night – probably wanting to steal chocolate or something – anyway, I’d sneak out and I’d hear her crying on the couch. I’d peer around the corner and see her with a photo in her hands, just one, it was always the same one, I could tell, it had her hand writing on the back, ‘Anna’s first birthday.’ it read. I always thought she was upset and mourning the loss of you both, but now, I think she was upset because she felt guilty, because she missed you and maybe regretted her choices, no matter how sound they were at the time. She’d sit there and trace the photo with her fingertip, muttering ‘I’m so sorry,’ under her breath. I thought she blamed herself for your deaths, but now I know she blamed herself for our separation and for allowing Anthony to control our lives.

“So please, don’t blame yourself,” Elsa concluded warmly, “because I don’t blame you and I don’t think Anna blames you either.”

Anna walked to their father’s side and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I don’t blame you Papa. I blame Anthony. I blame him for what he did to Josephine, I blame him for escaping jail and threatening our lives. I blame him for inflicting this hell on us for all these years. So how could I possibly blame you or Mama now knowing all the facts, when all you ever did was protect us?”

Agnarr sighed and reached out to Elsa, pulling her in close as he hugged his daughters. “But I didn’t protect you, my selfishness put all our lives in danger, made your mother paranoid and miserable, and ended up resulting in her death! It’s my fault she’s gone.”

“Papa, no!” Anna said stubbornly, forcing Agnarr to meet her eyes. “You are not to blame. Did you make mistakes? Maybe. Did you make bad choices? Probably, but you did what you thought was best in that situation. You were under pressure, you had to make decisions fast, you couldn’t have predicted that it would have taken this long for Anthony to show himself or that Mama would become so paranoid. You believed this separation would be a short-term thing. No one could have predicted it would go on for all these years, you wouldn’t have separated in the first place if you had known Anthony wouldn’t be caught.

“Mama still could have come out of witness protection at any time, she could have come back to us, but she chose to stay where she was, living her life in fear and constant vigilance. It was her decision to make and nothing would have changed her mind. I agree with Elsa, all of this is Anthony’s fault, not yours, not Mama’s, not Josephine’s, just Anthony’s. You can’t keep blaming yourself, Papa. It’s time to… _let it go_.” Agnarr rolled his eyes at Anna over her choice of words.

“Thank you, girls.” He said softly, his voice scratchy and weak. “For your support and understanding, I don’t deserve to have such amazing daughters as you.” Agnarr held his daughters a little tighter and kissed each of their foreheads.

“You support us, support our relationship, you haven’t told us that it’s wrong or immoral or told us to stop.” Anna shrugged with a smile, “we’re family, we’re supposed to support and protect each other.”

“All I’ve ever wanted is for my girls to be happy, and if that means being in a relationship together then who am I to judge? Yes, you’re related by blood, but you didn’t grow up together and weren’t even aware that you were sisters when you met. Besides, you can’t have kids so I don’t need to worry about accidental pregnancies… or meeting the in-laws.” Agnarr joked giving the women in his arms a squeeze.

“That’s true.” Elsa chuckled softly, she was about to say more when Anna’s phone beeped on the kitchen counter.

The redhead removed herself from the embrace and picked it up, “It’s just Kristoff, he’s worried about me.” She said softly.

“I don’t blame him,” Agnarr agreed, “you had us all incredibly worried yesterday. God, Anna, I thought that bullet had hit you… I’m just glad you’re okay now.”

“I’m fine, it was just shock and stress I guess.” Anna replied as she hugged her father again.

“We should probably go see him, bring him up to speed on everything.” Elsa suggested, “I need to go home tonight anyway, I have work tomorrow and I can’t afford to take any more time off.”

Anna’s face dropped and the light in her eyes dulled a little, “Oh.” She sighed glumly, “Can’t we just pick up more clothes for you after visiting Kristoff?” She asked hopefully.

Elsa gave her a small smile and shook her head as she unfurled herself from her father’s arms and stepped closer to her girlfriend. Agnarr seemed to sense that it was time to take his leave and slipped out of the room. “I’m sorry Anna, but I’m on the morning shift, I have to get up early and work is just around the corner from my building.”

“I suppose.” Anna grumbled with a pout, clearly unhappy with the arrangement. “I’ll miss you.”

Elsa smiled before cupping Anna’s face in her hands and lowering her head to place a tender kiss on her lips. “I’ll miss you too.” She agreed softly, “Come on, let’s get ready and go see Kristoff, then you can hang out at Belle’s for a while, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you staying for dinner.”

This seemed to lift Anna’s mood a little, she smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist. “Sounds great.”

* * *

 

It was mid afternoon by the time the girls entered Elsa’s apartment, they’d spent a few hours with Kristoff and Sven, bringing them up to speed on everything and explaining what they’d learnt to the rather confused blonde. Belle was still at Adam’s, but had let Elsa know she was bringing pizza home for dinner, no one was really in any mood to cook anyway.

Anna was currently standing in her sister’s room, whilst she’d been here before, she’d never really paid that much attention to her surroundings. The room was quite neat, aside from the balled-up papers that still littered the floor around her desk and piano. Everything seemed to have a place, there were no clothes strewn about or dust on the furniture, no food wrappers or empty glasses, even her bed was made.

On the wall directly above the piano, was a long, rectangular frame, behind the glass was some hand-written sheet music. She crept closer to the image, whatever song this was it had to be pretty special to be framed and hung up on the wall. As soon as Anna got close enough to read the title she instantly felt a broad smile curl her lips, Let It Go, _of course_ Anna thought, what else would it have been?

Whilst Elsa was busy unpacking her bag, Anna continued her exploration. Something very familiar caught her eyes on Elsa’s bedside table. It was another framed picture, this one however, made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. “Elsa.” She breathed out as she glided towards the image in a trance-like state, her full attention on the frame before her. “You- you kept this?” She asked in awe as she reached out and picked up the picture. Her girlfriend came to stand behind her, Elsa’s arms winding their way around Anna’s waist as she rested her head on the younger’s shoulder. “After all this time?”

“Always.” Elsa replied warmly, her arms tightening around Anna.

The redhead spun on the spot and threw her arms around her girlfriend before crashing their lips together, the framed drawing of a quirky looking snowman still clutched in her grip. When she pulled back, Anna had tears running down her cheeks and a tender smile curling her lips.

Anna released Elsa and backed away until she hit the bed before lowering herself to sit on the mattress, the frame held out in front of her as she studied the image inside. Elsa sat herself down beside the redhead, one arm curling around her girlfriend’s waist. Slowly, Anna traced the snowman with her fingertip, the memory of them drawing it together was so vivid now that she had the picture in her hands.

“I can’t believe you kept it.” She whispered, “Drawing this with you, pushing it under the door is one of the strongest memories I have of us as kids. You were so sick and Mama wouldn’t let me play with you and it had started snowing and I knew that you loved the snow and would have been sad that you couldn’t play in it…” Anna’s voice broke as she trailed off, the memory of the moment was overwhelming and she was sure her heart was about to explode with affection for the blonde beside her.

“This was one of the only keepsakes I had of you. I treasured it, protected it, it’s my most prized possession.” Elsa smiled and pressed a kiss to Anna’s cheek, “I was so sick, that day I couldn’t stop coughing and my head felt like it was on fire. But you, you managed to make me feel better, my body was freezing, I was shivering and so cold and you managed to warm me up from the other side of the door. You didn’t care if you got sick, or if you missed out on playing in the snow, all you wanted was to make me feel better. You always cared more about the happiness of others than your own, even when you were a kid. You always managed to cheer me up, no matter what.”

Anna felt her face warm with a vibrant blush from Elsa’s loving praise. She wasn’t doing anything special or out of the ordinary, she was just being herself – just Anna. “You’re welcome.” She croaked through her shyness and tears and felt her blush deepen when Elsa chuckled beside her.

The blonde pulled away slightly before taking the frame from Anna’s grip and placing it back on the bedside table. She turned back to face her girlfriend and tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes, her hands lingering on Anna’s cheeks as she traced the subtle lines and dimples, her thumbs brushing over the multitude of freckles that she adored. “You are the best thing to have ever happened to me.” Elsa whispered as one hand slid to the back of Anna’s head and the other gently cupped her cheek. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to realise it.”

Anna sniffled and turned her head to lay a soft kiss on Elsa’s palm, “It’s not like I didn’t run too.” She murmured, a little of that shame she felt before crept back into her belly. “But that’s all over now, to quote my favourite songwriter, ‘the past is in the past.’ What matters most is what we do with our future. Now, I’m not sure what lays in store for us, but I do know that I’ll always be by your side, holding your hand, loving you, no matter what.”

This time it was Elsa’s eyes that were shimmering with unshed tears, with light, and warmth, and affection. She nodded her head and gave Anna a wonky smile before pulling her forward and kissing her adoringly. “I love you.” Elsa managed to croak out.

“I love you too.” Anna sighed happily against those warm lips, her smile brighter than the sun.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while, my mental health hasn't been in great shape lately and writing had to take a back seat. I'm still struggling but have finally managed to get this chapter finished. it's another big one, 41 pages and yes, it has smut! So, I hope that makes up for the lateness of this chapter. As always, please read and review. I'm eager to hear your thoughts!

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

 

Joan packed away the paperwork from her last client, her head pounding a little as she rubbed her temples. Her office phone beeped, alerting to her a call from reception. “Yes?” Joan said as she picked up the receiver.

“ _Anna is here to see you_.” The receptionist informed over the line.

“Thank you, give me a minute and then send her in.” Joan replied before hanging up.

The brunette smiled, Anna was her favourite client – not that she had favourites, of course, but if she did, Anna would be one of them. She hadn’t seen the redhead in a few weeks and had quite frankly missed the girl. She couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but Anna just had that magnetism that made her likeable and easy to warm to.

Joan had been quite surprised when Anna had cancelled their last two appointments, whilst the girl had come quite a long way in the few sessions they’d had, she still had some problems to work through. She’d finally come to terms with her trust and abandonment issues but was having trouble moving on from them. She needed to learn to trust again, to open herself up to vulnerability in order to allow herself to get close to someone.

It was very clear to Joan that Anna loved Elsa deeply, a love that went way beyond familial affection, a love that in the eyes of some was immoral and wrong, but Joan… Joan was objective she could see beyond the societal norms. She could see how much Elsa meant to Anna, how much Anna so desperately wanted to be with her. The redhead wouldn’t have been so conflicted if this wasn’t something real.

The fact that Anna was so scared to let Elsa in completely was a testament to how much the girl cared for her sister. She couldn’t accept the relationship because that would mean admitting how deep those feelings went and that would make her vulnerable to getting hurt. So, in Anna’s mind, pushing Elsa away and hurting herself now, was her way of protecting her heart from any future pain – and Elsa too.

Joan hadn’t been given a reason as to why Anna had missed her last few appointments, all she had been told was that the redhead had a ‘family emergency.’ Part of her hoped that Anna had cancelled because she’d patched things up with Elsa, but she had come to know the redhead throughout their sessions and doubted that unless something significant had happened – some monumental event had changed her mind – Anna wouldn’t have let Elsa in yet.

Secretly, she shipped the girls, she was rooting for them, for their relationship and for them to have their ‘happily ever after.’ She kept this to herself of course, it was her job to guide her clients, not dictate what they did, or push them in one direction or another, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t form an opinion of her own.

Since deciding to specialise in relationships, Joan had had a myriad of people come through her doors. Most came to her with problems such as cheating and trust issues or abuse or couples where that romance was fizzling out and they were desperate to save their relationship. So, to have a case where the problem wasn’t dying love or mistreatment, but someone who so _desperately_ wanted to let love in again, was a breath of fresh air.

Joan loved working with couples, she loved love and trying to save marriages, but it was nice to have to open up her book of knowledge to other things too. Whilst Anna came to her needing advice in love, her real issues stemmed from her inability to trust completely, from her hesitance to let people really get close due to her being hurt badly in the past. To see the young girl overcoming these issues and improving herself for the better, was incredibly rewarding and reminded Joan why she got into the field in the first place.

The brunette smiled to herself when there was a soft knock at the door, “come in.” She said brightly before watching as her receptionist led Anna into the room… Anna and a friend?

Joan’s heartrate sped up and she fought to contain the grin that wanted to burst free. Could this be Elsa? The blonde that entered the room certainly fit the description of the sister Anna described. She was shy too, much more so than the redhead. She had her arms wrapped protectively around herself and when her eyes weren’t darting around the room they were trained on the floor. The girl was nibbling at her bottom lip, sucking it in between her teeth before releasing it.

Joan so desperately wanted this to be Elsa, _so_ _desperately_ wanted Anna to have given her love a shot, but she wouldn’t dare get her hopes up, Anna still had a long way to go and it would have taken something awfully significant to get her to take that leap.

Joan stood from her chair and extended her hand to Anna, “welcome, so nice to see you again, Anna. Please take a seat.” She then smiled and turned to the other woman in the room, holding out her hand, “hello, I’m Joan.” She said and waited with bated breath for the blonde to identify herself.

“E-Elsa.” The blonde murmured shyly, her voice was soft and shaky as she took the proffered limb and shook it briefly before releasing it and wrapping her arm around herself again.

Joan watched with glee as Elsa joined Anna on the small couch, the redhead – obviously not shy about their relationship, took Elsa’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Joan’s heart almost exploded at the small display, she couldn’t believe it, this was monumental, not only for Anna to have accepted Elsa back into her life but to also be comfortable enough to show affection for her in this setting was incredible.

Elsa flinched as Anna’s fingers touched hers, her eyes widening with fear briefly before softening when she met Anna’s reassuring gaze. “It’s okay,” Anna whispered, “we can trust her.”

“Well,” Joan began, doing everything she could to keep her voice steady and not start jumping up and down with glee, “I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, so Anna why don’t you tell me who you brought with you today?”

The redhead rolled her eyes playfully before a big, bright smile bloomed on her face. “Joan, this is my sister Elsa and yes… we are together.” Anna’s voice was full of pride and warm affection, and this time Joan didn’t even bother to try and stop the grin that stretched from cheek to cheek.

“I am so thrilled for you,” Joan said joyfully, “but honestly, I’m more than a little surprised. What brought this on? Last time we spoke you had made great progress but still weren’t ready to let Elsa in, what changed?” She asked curiously, she was so excited for the girls but really wanted to know what caused such a big shift in Anna.

The redhead’s face dropped as she held Elsa’s hand a little tighter, she gave her sister a small smile before turning back to Joan. “Our mother took her own life.” Anna replied solemnly and the began telling Joan about what had happened. “I realised that if anything happened to Elsa that I would regret not giving this relationship a chance and would hate myself for it. I realised how much I loved her and needed her and I just had to take that leap of faith, I had to trust that she won’t hurt me, that she won’t run. I know she loves me too much to ever do anything to jeopardise what we have and I love her just as much.”

Joan grinned broadly, Anna really had grown since their last session, her acceptance of her love was beautiful despite it coming from such a sad event. “How are you feeling about the relationship, Elsa?” She asked the blonde.

Elsa looked a little shocked at being addressed, she’d been quiet for the most part, very shy and timid, just sitting and listening rather than participating in the conversation. Her eyes widened and she looked taken aback, but then she glanced at the girl beside her and immediately those features softened and her lips curled into a warm smile.

“I couldn’t be happier.” Elsa cooed affectionately, her hand untangling from Anna’s before wrapping around the redhead’s shoulders. “These last few weeks have been incredibly hard and confusing and emotional, but Anna’s been my rock. I don’t think I could have gotten through this without her. Having her by my side has been a dream come true.” Elsa seemed so much more relaxed with Anna in her arms, she even felt comfortable enough to press a light kiss to her forehead.

“We’ve talked about all the hurt we’ve caused each other, both through running away and the way we’ve acted. I know I really hurt her when I tried to make her jealous on Kristoff’s birthday, dancing and ultimately kissing another woman who just so happened to be Anna’s ex who had cheated on her. I didn’t know it at the time and as soon as I found out I immediately regretted my actions, I know it made Anna feel like she was being cheated on again and would have re-opened all those old wounds. But we’ve talked about it, we’ve both apologised for our actions and the way we’ve behaved, and we’ve forgiven each other. Neither of us wanted to start off the relationship with those negatives hanging over our heads, leaving them to fester and grow, we needed to clear the air and let all those emotions out to give this the best chance of succeeding.”

“That’s fantastic,” Joan applauded, “most couples can’t own up to their misgivings even after years of marriage. I’m really glad that you two can see the importance of working through your problems and clearing the air rather than brushing them under the rug so as not to upset the other. Clear communication is essential in any good relationship and you two have definitely started out on the right foot.” Joan watched as the girls shared a tender moment, they seemed to have gathered closer as she was talking and were now snuggled up together on the couch. “How are you both coping with losing your mother, I can only imagine how much grief and pain it would be bringing you.”

Anna nodded, “it’s been… conflicting.” She admitted at length.

“Oh, how so?” Joan asked curiously as she sat back in her chair, she didn’t need to take notes, her sessions were all recorded – with the client’s permission, of course – so she could stay in the moment and then review the conversation later, that way she wasn’t torn between listening and trying to jot down notes. She could give her full attention and feedback without splitting her focus.

Anna sighed and shifted a little in her seat before telling Joan about the circumstances around their mother’s death and the bombshells they’d found out since. As she listened she could certainly understand why they felt so conflicted, even with all her training and years of experience, Joan wouldn’t have known how to feel herself. Losing a parent or loved one is hard enough, finding out that they weren’t who you thought they were and that your whole life has been a big, secretive lie would have been extremely difficult.

She had discussed Anna’s upbringing and family with the redhead, she knew how upset Anna had been with her mother, how much she blamed her for the separation and how much she resented the woman. Or at least, Anna _thought_ she resented her. Joan, on the other hand knew it went much deeper than that. She hid behind the anger and hatred because those were easier emotions to manage over grief and loss, and the pain of being abandoned. It was easy to turn pain and hurt into anger and much easier to hold onto that resentment rather than delve deeper into those complex emotions.

As children we are programmed to love our parents no matter how badly we’re treated. Joan saw it all the time in child abuse cases, where no matter how much pain the ‘parent’ caused the child (Joan hated calling them ‘parents’, incubators and handlers would have been more appropriate terms) they still unconditionally loved their parents. No matter how much it went against all rational logic to love someone who causes you harm, it is engrained in us to grow attached to the people who have given us life. So she could understand how as much as it hurt to have her mother rip her from her sister, Anna, deep down would have still felt some love or affection for the woman that would have caused her much confliction emotionally. Relationships like this were always complicated, there’s no right or wrong or single feeling attributed to them, it always went deeper than that and often people were betwixt and between because they both loved and hated the person.

This case was even more complicated than usual because whilst the girls’ parents did what they had to do to keep their daughters safe, their actions caused them great heartache and trauma. It wouldn’t have been easy to accept their parents had their best interests in mind when their whole lives they’d believed they’d been ripped apart out of spite or revenge, especially when they had no memories of the events that led to the separation. Now not only did they have to wrap their heads around the fact that their biological parents weren’t the people that raised them and their father had been physically and emotionally abusive – resulting in their mother being murdered, but they also had to change their whole perspective on their childhood. Just listening to Anna’s re-telling was enough to give Joan a headache, she couldn’t imagine how difficult this must be for the sisters to wrap their heads around.

“I can understand how that would make you feel conflicted.” Joan said a few beats after Anna had finished, her brain was struggling the huge amount of information it had just been fed. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what you feel, outline each emotion individually so we can try and work through them?” She suggested.

Anna sighed and tugged at her braid, worrying her bottom lip as she thought carefully for a moment. “I guess it’s more Mama that I’m conflicted about, even though Papa was just as involved, it’s her that is making me a jumbled mess.” She began slowly. “The hurt and pain from the abandonment as a child is still there, I still resent her for that and I guess I should feel the same for Papa but because I grew up believing that her leaving with Elsa was entirely her idea, I find it hard to accept that Papa is just as much at fault. Then I feel guilty for thinking that way because neither of them had a choice in it at all. I’m saddened that I missed out on truly knowing my mother – both mothers really, but Idunn, my aunt more so – and I’m upset that I’ll never get to mend that bridge with her.

“I’m frustrated and angry that we were kept in the dark about it for all these years, surely our parents could have explained it to us when we were old enough to understand and not blurt it out to the wrong person? I’m angry at Anthony, our biological father because of everything he did and all the pain he’s continued to cause. I’m ashamed of myself because the last things I said to my mother were of hate and anger and I’m so upset with myself because I’ll never be able to take it back. I’m… god, beyond thrilled to finally be with Elsa, I’m ashamed at how long it took me to release my fears and let her in. I’m angry at myself for running and hurting Elsa as much as I did, for leading her on and teasing her with a relationship I wouldn’t let her have. Then at the same time, us getting together reminds me of what we’ve lost and I feel guilty and ashamed because I should be more upset than I am and I should be mourning our mother’s death and instead I’m basking in the absolute bliss of being with the woman I love.”

Anna sighed deeply and shook her head, it was abundantly clear just how conflicted she felt, how much guilt she harboured for being so happy when she believed she should be a weeping mess.

“I guess I mostly just regret a lot of things. Regret not reaching out to Idunn or trying to track her down, even though I know logically I probably wouldn’t have succeeded and that at the time, I thought she didn’t want me, that she’d rejected me as her daughter and even if I had a way of finding her I probably wouldn’t have done anything. I regret the way I spoke to her last and that I’ll never be able to tell her that even though I’ve hated her all these years… I still love her. Just saying those words out loud makes no sense to me, though. How can you both love and hate someone at the same time?” Anna asked with confusion, “those emotions contradict each other.”

“They do,” Joan agreed with a nod, “but it happens a lot. We can love the person, but hate their actions, especially when we don’t understand or know the full reasoning behind them. Love isn’t black and white, it’s multicoloured and complicated and our emotions can often contradict and overlap each other. Us humans have the ability to feel a multitude of things at once, we are intricate creatures with a myriad of emotions. Most of us have more than the emotional range of a teaspoon and that often leaves us feeling conflicted.

“I loved someone once,” Joan began to explain, she hoped her story would help the girls to understand, “they were my world, my everything. I loved them with ever fibre of my being, but they hurt me, they broke me and smashed my heart into pieces. I hated them for so long, but at the same time, I loved them.” She shrugged, “it made me feel so conflicted because they’d hurt me so much and I was an absolute wreck, but if they’d returned to me I would have taken them back straight away.

“Love runs a lot deeper than any other emotion and its something we hang onto because love is what makes us feel special, it gives us purpose and importance. It’s easier to forget the pain and hurt they’ve caused and embrace that warmth and calm that comes when we’re in love than it is to carry around hate. Hate is an emotion that makes us feel angry and bitter and cold, love is the opposite, it’s easy to love and takes a lot more effort to hate someone. It’s in our nature as humans to seek out affection, to find love, whether that’s love in a romantic form or a familial one, it doesn’t matter, we all crave it, we all need it. I know it’s confusing, but it’s very much normal for us to feel the two most strongest emotions for the same person simultaneously.”

“Does it ever get less confusing?” Anna asked almost desperately, it was obvious how drained and fatigued she felt.

Joan smiled softly, “of course. All of this information is still so new to the both of you, you’ve been bombarded and overwhelmed by it all, no one can expect you to adjust to it overnight. You’re not only coming to terms with the loss of you mother, but the news that your life and your childhood were something different to what you were made to believe. You’re probably both still in a bit of shock and it’s going to take more than a few short weeks to come to terms with it all – but you will get there.” She reassured confidently, this was her area of expertise after all. “What about you Elsa, how are you feeling?”

“Mostly the same as Anna, confused, hurt, upset but at the same time I understand. For me, I guess it’s just that things make more sense now. Our mother was always extremely over-protective and paranoid, back then I resented her for it, I hated how I wasn’t allowed to be a ‘normal’ child. I wasn’t allowed friends, we moved constantly, Mama was always standing over me, watching everything I did, I was never allowed independence. Now that I know why she was like that I can understand and empathise. I don’t think that our parents made the right choices, but Anna and I are blessed with hindsight and none of us know what could have happened if we had stayed together. Mostly, I’m just hurt and disappointed that Mama didn’t trust me enough to tell me as I got older, I would have understood and we could have worked through it together, but I do understand that she was just doing what she thought was best to protect her family. It’s hard and hurtful but I don’t hold it against either of our parents.”

Joan nodded understandingly, “I can imagine how hard it would be, how confusing it is to try and wrap your heads around, but I’m relieved that you have each other during this. Even if it wasn’t in this capacity, the loss of a loved one isn’t something anyone should have to go through alone. I’m pleased you have each other for support and comfort.” Joan smiled supportively, she was glad that Elsa felt comfortable enough to open up to her despite how uneasy she was in the beginning. The blonde had relaxed more as the session went on, though she still was on alert. Joan could tell in the way she sat a little too stiffly, how her hands were fidgeting with the sleeve of Anna’s shirt and how she couldn’t quite keep eye contact with Joan. Still, it was a great improvement from before and she could see how much of a calming influence Anna was to her sister.

“Now for some difficult questions and please feel free not to answer them if it’s too much or you’re not ready, but out of curiosity, have you thought about your future together? I know that your relationship is very new and you may not have had that conversation yet, but there’s obviously a lot more to your pairing than other couples and there would be some things that you both may want but can’t have, if you understand me?” Joan asked tentatively, she was curious to see what solutions or compromises they may have come up with especially in regards to marriage, they weren’t a conventional couple after all.

“We have talked about it, actually. On the night we got together… or the next morning I can’t really remember the exact timeline…” Anna chuckled her face tinting pink, Joan could guess from her expression and tone of voice to what Anna was referring and she smiled inwardly. “But we both agreed that we want a family, we want to raise children together and whilst we haven’t really talked about the logistics yet, we are on the same page at least. As for marriage, well, it wasn’t something either of us had really had an opinion about before, neither of us were opposed to the idea but it hadn’t been something we’d dreamt about either… until we met, that was. Now though, now we both want it. I can see myself marrying Elsa, see her in a dress or suit waiting for me at the alter and whilst we know that it’s illegal for us to be wed, we both still dream of that day.”

“I’d love to marry Anna too,” Elsa added with a broad grin and bright eyes, “and whilst we accept it can’t be a legal wedding, we have discussed having a commitment ceremony. Just having our friends and family there, those that mean the most to us. To me, it doesn’t matter if it’s legally binding or if we get that piece of paper at the end to prove we’re tied to one another, what matters is that we get to express our love and devotion for each other in front of our family. A piece of paper means nothing, I don’t need it to solidify my love for Anna, she knows how much I care and that I am forever devoted to her. I don’t need a contract to bind me to her, I’ve been bound to Anna since our first date in the restaurant, it just took me a while to realise it.”

Elsa looked nothing short of radiant when she spoke of her feelings for Anna. It was so evident in her expression and body language, in the way she seemed to light up and glow with overwhelming affection, Joan couldn’t help but feel that warmth as it filled the room. Seeing new love, so strong and true was refreshing to the brunette. She was so used to seeing failing marriages and unhappy relationships where that spark had fizzled out, seeing it so bright and strong within the girls was enough to warm her own heart and mend some of that hurt she was still carrying.

“Well, I think that you two are going to have a wonderful life together.” She commented confidently. “The way you two are able to communicate effectively and talk about those big and honestly scary topics so openly is a real testament to how strong your relationship is. As long as you keep the lines of communication open and stay honest with each other than I don’t think you’re going to have any problems in the long term.” Joan smiled as she watched the sisters share a tender look and quick kiss, their eyes wrinkling in the corners from the broadness of their grins.

“Thanks Joan, we certainly hope so, neither of us are going to let that flame burn out if we can help it. We’ve been through too much already to let anything come between us.” Anna said softly as she kissed Elsa’s hand.

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” Joan agreed happily, “I think we can end our session here today, we’ve discussed a lot of difficult topics and I’m satisfied that you’re both handling your mother’s death appropriately. I know you’re feeling conflicted and have all those emotions brewing at once, but that’s to be expected and completely normal. I’d like to see you again in perhaps a fortnight just to check in and make sure everything is still okay there, but otherwise I think you’re doing great and as long as you keep working on building that trust, Anna, we won’t need too many more sessions.”

Anna smiled as she stood, “thanks for all your help Joan.”

“You’re very welcome Anna, it’s been my pleasure.” Joan replied as she shook Anna’s hand and then turned to her sister, “it was wonderful to meet you Elsa, I wish you and Anna the best of luck for the future.”

“Bye Joan.” Anna called with a wave as she and Elsa left the room hand in hand. Joan returned the wave and smiled to herself as she stopped the recording and went to upload it on her laptop. She was going to miss having Anna as a client, but the issues she came to Joan with were either resolved or were being worked on, Joan felt that as long as Anna kept working on her insecurities, she would be no use to the redhead very soon.

* * *

 

The smell of a homecooked meal wafted through the air as Anna and Elsa entered the house. They’d just come back from their session with Joanand Elsa had been invited (not that she needed the invitation or had any choice in the matter really) to stay for dinner.

“Mmm, smells good, Papa.” Anna proclaimed appreciatively as she shut the door behind her and removed her light jacket. “What’s for dinner?”

“Roast chicken and vegetables.” Agnarr smiled from the kitchen, stirring some gravy to go with their meal. “I thought you’d both appreciate a hearty meal. How was counselling?”

“Good.” Anna replied as she wrapped her arms around her father’s waist, giving him a brief hug before releasing him and grabbing some glasses from the cupboard. “You should’ve seen her face when Elsa walked in.” She chuckled.

“I’ll bet; was she surprised?” He asked looking over his shoulder and sending Elsa a smile, “could you two please set the table? This will be done in a minute.”

“Surprised would be putting it lightly, though I could tell she was happy for us.” Anna grinned as she pulled out three plates before handing Elsa the knives and forks.

“I’m really glad to hear that.” Agnarr replied warmly as he turned off the stove. “Listen, I’ve been invited to go fishing with my friend Jack this weekend-”

“Is he the one that bought the boat a few months ago?” Anna questioned.

“That’s the one,” he nodded, “he’s invited a few of us out to sea with him for a ‘guys weekend’; he thinks I could do with the break.”

“I think that sounds great, Papa.” Anna smiled as she helped her father carry the food to the table, “You should go. Relax, have a good time.”

“Are you sure?” He asked somewhat apprehensively, “I just feel bad for leaving you alone so soon after Idunn passing.” Agnarr added softly.

“Absolutely!” Anna grinned as the trio sat down at the table. “You deserve a break and a chance to do something that makes you happy. Besides, I won’t be alone, Elsa can stay whilst you’re away.” Anna discreetly ran her hand up the blonde’s thigh beneath the table, her girlfriend’s face colouring slightly.

“Yes, I figured you’d want to take advantage of the empty house.” Agnarr chuckled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “I’ll be taking Friday off work and coming back late Sunday afternoon, so you two will have the whole weekend to yourself. Please try not to burn the house down Anna.” He teased.

Anna scoffed at her father and gave him a heated glare, “That was one time, okay! One time I _almost_ set the house on fire, are you ever gonna let me live that down?!” She grumbled, stabbing a pea in annoyance; the pesky vegetable flew across the table hitting Agnarr square in the forehead.

“No. Never.” Agnarr replied wiping his brow with a napkin, “Watch those peas please.”

Anna glared at her father again, sticking out her tongue before returning to her meal. She was excited about this weekend, the first they’d truly have alone since being together. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with Elsa; now that they were both back at work they didn’t get to see each other as much and, quite frankly, she had missed her girlfriend.

Anna wondered if Elsa would be interested in a second date. They hadn’t had a chance since their first. Maybe they could go for a picnic somewhere if the weather permitted, or  a swim at the beach? Maybe they could build a sandman together or go ice skating again? Anna’s mind was already whirling with all the possibilities, but if Elsa didn’t feel comfortable with them going on a public date, maybe they could have a romantic meal at home? Some wine, fancy dinner, candles and soft music, it all sounded very romantic to the redhead and made her smile inwardly.

The trio made small talk as they ate. The meal was delicious, Agnarr really was a good cook and it was extra special to have Elsa home again. Anna couldn’t help but wonder what Elsa would think if she asked her to move in with them, or whether their father would approve. She didn’t think Agnarr would say no, he’d love to have both his daughters under one roof, but at the same time, she was worried that their relationship might make him a little uncomfortable if it he was to see it in a daily basis.

She also didn’t know whether Elsa would actually want to move back home; it would save them both money, money they could put aside for a place of their own… and at least Anna wouldn’t spend her nights hugging her pillow, wishing it was Elsa... but where they ready for that though? Living together was a huge commitment, and whilst the girls had known each other for over a year now, that time was filled with gaps of separation and their relationship was still very new. No regular couples moved in together after just one date and only a few weeks into the relationship, but then again, Anna and Elsa weren’t a ‘regular’ couple either.

Maybe she’d see how this weekend went, use it as test run, and then pose the question to Elsa.  She should probably talk to her father first, it’s no use getting either of their hopes up if he wasn’t going to allow it. 

Anna wondered what living with Elsa would be like. Was her sister neat or messy? What meals did she prefer? Are there things she doesn’t like? Does she have any annoying habits or quirks? Does she squeeze the toothpaste from the bottom or the middle? Which way does she think the toilet roll should go? They knew so much about each other, and yet, so little at the same time. She knew Elsa didn’t snore, and the few times she’d been in Elsa’s room at Belle’s place it had been quite clean, but these were all the things they’d learn about each other over time, and Anna couldn’t wait to find out.

Living together… moving in together, was a huge step, monumental really. It’s the type of big decision that can make or break relationships. Seeing each other on a regular basis is one thing, but living in the same house, that was a whole different kettle of fish. The idea of living together with Elsa as a couple made Anna both excited, but also very nervous. It was something she desperately wanted and had been waiting for her entire life. She had always dreamed of living with Elsa again, but she had never quite pictured it turning out like this.

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, Elsa.” Agnarr commented. He was right, Elsa wasn’t the talker Anna was, but she was much more reserved tonight than normal. “Is something on your mind?” He asked concerned.

Elsa sighed as she placed down her knife and fork before running her hands through her hair. “I was just… thinking.” She answered vaguely. Agnarr gave her a questioning look, encouraging her to continue. “I just… it all feels too good to be true I guess. I mean about Anna and I and our relationship. It’s just surreal to me that no one, not one person that knows about us has gone against us being together. I guess I just didn’t expect so many people to be so accepting when we had such a hard time accepting it ourselves.

“I mean, you’re accepting and supportive, Kristoff supports us, Belle is fine with it, even Kristoff’s boyfriend Sven doesn’t mind. Then today at counselling, Joan didn’t seem bothered by it at all. I know it’s her job to remain impartial and not judge her clients, but she seemed genuinely happy for us. It’s just… not what I expected. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled, beyond thrilled, really. I just expected more opposition, I was ready for backlash and hate and riots in the streets, not to have our relationship welcomed with open arms. I guess it just feels like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know?” Elsa sighed and slumped in her chair a little, “I don’t know why I’m making such a big deal out of this, I should be happy, and I am, really, it’s just a little… disquieting I guess.

“I suppose I’m just used to always looking over my shoulder, a little quirk I picked up from Mama no doubt. I’m used to there being a threat just around the corner, something preventing me from truly being happy or living the life I want to. I just feel a little on edge. I’m sure I’ll adjust soon; I guess I’m not used to things being easy or going the way I want… but really, I couldn’t be happier, both being with Anna and having the support we do, I just need time to adjust to it all.” Elsa finished. She looked a little ashamed at her admission, like she felt guilty for not being as grateful as she thought she should.

“It’s okay Elsa.” Anna said softly, placing a hand over one of Elsa’s and stroking the skin beneath her palm. “I feel the same way, it’s hard to believe that everyone is so accepting about us and that it’s really a non-issue, especially when we had such a hard time accepting it. I think it’s something we’ll get through over time, all of this is just so new to us and we’ve had so many other things going on that we haven’t had the time to just be together. I’m sure one day we’ll adjust, and it won’t even register any more. We’ll just be a normal couple with a house and kids and maybe a cat or two, sitting on the porch, watching the sunset with hot chocolates in our hands…” Anna trailed off dreamily, she was already lost in her own fantasy land, that image so clear in her mind.

Elsa smiled brightly, her eyes warm with affection as she picked up Anna’s hand and kissed it softly. “I would like that.” She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper, but full of emotion. Elsa shifted in her seat to face Anna a little better. She gently cupped her girlfriend’s cheek and stoked her thumb over a freckled cheekbone before leaning in and tenderly pressing her lips against Anna’s.

The kiss didn’t last long, but it still managed to convey just how much they meant to each other and how desperately they longed for that future Anna described. When they parted, both girls were blushing a little, broad grins stretched from ear to ear as they rested their foreheads together and whispered ‘I love you’ against each other’s lips. Not even Agnarr felt the need to tease or make a quip about the affection, he simply smiled gaily as his chest puffed up with pride.

“You know girls, I think the sun is setting, why don’t you two go out and enjoy the view? I’ll clean up in here.” Agnarr suggested warmly. Whilst his eyes shone with bright affection, his suggestion was posed more as a statement than a question.

Anna looked at Elsa for a moment before nodding her head, “thanks Papa, I think we will.” She replied happily before standing, her hand still clasping Elsa’s as she helped pull her girlfriend to her feet. Anna kissed her father on the forehead, whispering ‘thanks’ as they passed him and made their way out to the front porch.

Just to the left sat an old love swing, the hinges were a little rusty and the padding had diminished over the years, but it was still quite comfortable and more than sturdy enough to hold their weight. The girls sat down side by side. Elsa’s arm was wrapped around Anna’s back, curling around her waist while the redhead leaned into Elsa’s embrace tucking her legs beneath her. Anna’s head came to rest on Elsa’s chest, her ear pressing into the warm cotton of her girlfriend’s shirt directly over her heart. ~~~~

“I love you.” Anna murmured softly. She felt Elsa’s heart skip a beat and start racing beneath her ear, a sound she would never tire of hearing.

Elsa pressed a kiss to the top of Anna’s head, “I love you too.” She whispered in reply. Anna didn’t need to look up to know that the blonde was smiling. She could feel it in the way Elsa’s arms tightened around her waist, hear it in the warmth of her voice and how her breath hitched softly, and it made Anna smile in response.

“I wish it could be like this all the time.” Anna sighed as she kept her eyes focused on the setting sun and the orange hues it was creating, basking the area in a warm glow.

“Me too.” Elsa agreed wistfully, her fingers slipping beneath the hem of Anna’s shirt to trace feather-light patterns on her skin.

Anna’s heart started thumping faster beneath her chest she wondered if Elsa was thinking along the same lines as her. She felt dizzy with nerves at the thought of them living together, of waking up beside the woman she loved with every fibre of her being. Her very soul was screaming out with glee at the mere idea of moving in with Elsa, that vital organ in her chest was beating so rapidly that it had become a constant roar of noise.

“… but it can’t.”

Then it stopped beating altogether.

Anna’s mind spluttered and came to a screeching halt whilst an icy cold dread prickled at her skin. “Wh-why not?” She managed to keep her voice steady and hide the heart shattering pain within her chest, but only just.

“Well… the sun will eventually dip below the horizon and it won’t be sunset anymore.” Elsa – the little shit – deadpanned, her voice laced with mirth and Anna found herself with a sudden desire to wrap her hands around that slender, pale neck and squeeze… tight.

“Elsa!” Anna screeched loudly, “fuck, I hate you! That was just cruel!” She gave her girlfriend a hard smack to the shoulder and pouted. “God, Elsa, don’t do that to me, you scared me!” Anna’s heart was out of control once again, though for a completely different reason this time. She couldn’t believe Elsa could be so cruel! Anna knew she was only joking, but jesus, she really thought they were in trouble for a second there.

“I’m sorry Anna.” Elsa chuckled before settling again and pressing an apologetic kiss to the redhead’s crown, “it was a joke, I guess I didn’t think it through properly.”

“No. You didn’t.” Anna grumbled, though she was just teasing… mostly. “God, Els, I could’ve killed you!”

“I thought sunsets were supposed to be relaxing, not murderous.” Agnarr chuckled as he stepped outside carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. “I figured you might need these to fulfil your fantasy.” He smiled, handing his daughters their drinks.

“Thanks Papa.” Elsa replied with a grin before taking a sip of her drink and moaning softly.

“Do I need to stay out here as a mediator, or can your bloodlust be sated with chocolate?” Agnarr teased.

Anna rolled her eyes, cradling her mug in her hands. “We’re fine, you can go.”

Agnarr smiled again and nodded, “Enjoy… and please refrain from any further violence whilst I’m in the shower, thanks.” He ribbed and retreated inside.

“I really am sorry, Anna. I didn’t realise how that would sound when it came out.” Elsa said after a few moments of silence. Anna could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being sincere and genuinely felt guilty for the way her joke had come across. “But I did mean it when I agreed that I wished it could be like this all the time. I want nothing more than to spend every night like this, with you in my arms, watching the sun go down. I could very easily get used to this.”

Anna drew back enough to see Elsa’s face in full before kissing her cheek softly. “I want that too.” She sighed, “I want you, by my side, all the time.”

“Can I just… say something… crazy?” Elsa asked at length, her voice suddenly tight and unsure. She placed her mug down on the small table beside her and started picking at her cuticles nervously.

“I love crazy.” Anna replied, her mind flashing back to their very first night together. How crazy had things become since then? They had both changed; _grown_ , it was as if they were different people now and those early days felt like an entire lifetime ago.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face. First losing you and Papa, and then never staying in one place long enough to make friends and being mollycoddled and overprotected, I was never allowed freedom or independence. And then suddenly I bump into you and my whole life changes. All I ever wanted growing up was to see my sister and father again, to have my family back, to be whole… and now I have you and I have Papa, we may be missing a piece of our family, but I’ve never felt more complete.

“I now have everything I ever dreamed of: my family, my sister, love. Being with you, Anna, is like a dream, my wildest fantasy come true. I’ve found love, a partner, my soulmate, I’ve never been happier…” Elsa paused for a moment and Anna felt her heart freeze in her chest, the organ suspended indefinitely, because that sentence sounded like it was about to end in a ‘but’.

“…but it’s not enough.” Elsa sighed sadly, and Anna’s breathing ceased along with that vital organ in her chest. “It’s not enough for me to just see you on weekends or every now and then, it’s not enough to hear your voice on the phone or read a message from you. It’s not enough when I hug my pillow every night pretending it’s you. ~~~~

“I-I… I want to live with you Anna…”

Anna’s breath hitched and held and for the first time in forever, the redhead was rendered speechless. She couldn’t believe it, this was too good to be true. Her fears of scaring Elsa off because she had jumped the gun disappeared instantly and her wildest dreams were coming true.

Elsa must have gotten worried at Anna’s silence and taken it to mean the girl was unsure because she started scrambling to explain herself. “I need to see you every day. I need you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last before I go to bed. I need to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever the urge arises. I need to hear your voice, from your lips, not a speaker. I need to be there for you, in person each and every single day. I want to cook for you and take you out. I want to wake up with you in my arms and fall asleep with you beside me. I want a house, a home, a family, pets, kids, and everything else. I need you by my side, Anna, I _need_ you there. Being away from you for any period of time is excruciating and every time I see you, that pain is instantly gone.

“You are essential to me, like air and food and water. I can’t survive without you. For years all I wanted was to have my sister back, for years I dreamed of you, dreamt of what you’d be like, how you would look all grown up, I wondered if we’d even get along, but all of my dreams pail in comparison to reality. I never dreamt of loving you in this way, but now that I do, I wonder how I survived for so long without you. I know this is all happening really fast, and if we were any other regular couple we’d still be in the early stages of awkward dating… but we’re _not_ a regular couple. Our bond is stronger than that of those who’ve known each other for years. You are the other half of my whole and I _need_ you, Anna, I _need_ you.”

Anna was still out of words, her heart felt like it was about to explode with love and affection and she really wanted to be as eloquent and as passionate as Elsa, she wanted to tell Elsa all the things she loved about her, how she needed Elsa just as much, how everything the blonde had just described was exactly how she felt too, but her words just weren’t coming to her and all she could manage was to choke out an almost silent “yes” before the tears that had been welling in her eyes broke their banks and raced down her cheeks.

Anna dropped her mug, the porcelain smashing upon impact, splattering the concrete with chocolate, but she didn’t care. She threw herself into Elsa’s lap, her arms wrapping tightly around the blonde’s neck as she kissed Elsa hard. She tried to convey everything she felt into that kiss, her lips working feverishly against Elsa’s and it was all her girlfriend could do just to keep up.

She expected to feel some trepidation, some nervousness and apprehension at the thought of living with Elsa. After all, the last time she took this leap her whole world had been turned upside down and her heart had been pulverised to dust, but she felt none of that. Instead she was filled with elation and joy and overwhelming love. Elsa wasn’t Meg, Elsa would never be Meg and Anna knew this time would be different.

When the sisters finally separated several moments later, they were wearing matching grins and their cheeks were wet with tears. “I-I want that too, Elsa.” Anna croaked with her forehead resting against her girlfriend’s, one of her hands tangled in Elsa’s luscious locks while the other stroked her pale cheek delicately. “I need you just as much. I want to live with you, wake up with you every day, watch the sun go down each night. I love you Elsa, I always have and always will.”

Elsa’s chin trembled as she nodded, her arms that were wrapped around Anna’s waist tightened as she pressed forward and kissed Anna again and again. “Move in with me.” Elsa whispered against Anna’s lips, the soft utterance seemed to hold the weight of the world.

“I was actually thinking that maybe you could move in here?” Anna replied between kisses, her tone as quiet as Elsa’s. “I would need to run it by Papa, but I think he’d be thrilled to have us both with him and we’d save more money living here… I’ve heard rent’s a steal.”

Elsa gave a watery chuckle and then sniffled before kissing the tip of Anna’s nose, the appendage crinkling adorably in response. “I’d love to.” She murmured, “I don’t care where we live, as long as we’re together.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go tonight.” Anna said sadly after a beat, still straddling Elsa’s lap with both arms now wrapped around the blonde’s neck. “I don’t think I can bear the thought of saying goodnight to you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I have an afternoon shift tomorrow, isn’t it?” Elsa grinned in response as she settled back in the swing, her hands resting on Anna’s hips.

“You’re staying?” Anna all but squealed, her grip tightening in her excitement as she peered at Elsa wearing an expression just like a child on Christmas morning.

Elsa chuckled and nodded, “I’m staying.” She affirmed, giving Anna’s hips a squeeze. “I can’t bear the thought of saying ‘goodnight’ to you either.”

This time Anna did squeal and kissed Elsa briefly before moving her lips to rest on the shell of Elsa’s ear. “Good, because I’m having my wicked way with you tonight.” She husked and rolled her hips into Elsa’s for emphasis.

The blonde let out a quiet moan, her eyes rolling back as her lids slipped shut. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a puff of air. It never ceased to amaze Anna how easily she could render Elsa speechless, it was a skill she was going to put to very good use that night.

Anna blew hot air over Elsa’s ear, the act earning her a full body shiver from the girl below. When she ground her pelvis into Elsa’s lap, the sharpness of the blonde’s breath was enough to make Anna’s own hitch. She grazed Elsa’s ear with her teeth before sucking the lobe into her mouth, her girlfriend’s hips bucking at the action.

“ _Anna_.” Elsa groaned quietly, “Pa-Papa…”

“Shower, remember?” Anna murmured as she began kissing her way down Elsa’s neck, the blonde tilting her head to the side to grant Anna further access to the delectable flesh.

“Sh-shouldn’t we wait until tonight?” Elsa offered shakily, though her hands creeping under Anna’s shirt seemed to contradict her words. “We-we’re out the front, what if s-someone sees?”

“I can’t wait.” Anna bit into the junction of Elsa’s neck and shoulder earning her a rough buck and loud cry from her girlfriend.

“Fuck, Anna.” Elsa hissed as her hands rose high enough to cup the redhead’s breasts over her lacy bra.

Anna groaned against Elsa’s flesh, her hips rocking back and forth, the swing beginning to move from their actions. “Elsa… please, I-I need you… inside.” Anna panted, she was in no mood for foreplay, she needed Elsa and she needed her _now_.

Elsa swiftly removed her hands from Anna’s chest, immediately placing them on the redhead’s thighs before sliding them upwards. She was ever so grateful that Anna had donned a skirt today and that the garment had bunched around her hips, making her mission a lot easier.

Both girls moaned when Elsa’s fingers grazed the soaked patch of fabric that was Anna’s panties, the redhead’s hips bucking for more contact. Elsa wasted no time slipping her digits past the flimsy barrier, her fingers meeting searing heat and thoroughly soaked lips.

Elsa covered Anna’s mouth with her own as she thrust inside, the redhead crying out as Elsa swallowed her moans. Anna ground her hips down to meet Elsa’s fluttering fingers, her head spinning with need and want as she clutched onto the blonde for dear life.

Every thrust made Anna’s breath hitch, her hips spasming as she clenched around the digits inside. She pulled her lips away from Elsa’s when the need for oxygen became too great and buried her head in Elsa’s shoulder. Those long and oh so talented fingers knew every sensitive spot and hit them all with practiced ease. “Fuck, Elsa.” Anna moaned as she buried her fingers in Elsa’s hair. “Please don’t stop.”

Anna could feel her wetness running down her thighs, her body making lewd noises with every thrust of Elsa’s fingers. The redhead couldn’t believe how close she was already, how easy it was for Elsa to bring her to this point, with anyone else she would have been embarrassed, but it wasn’t like that with Elsa. She wasn’t close because she had poor stamina – it was usually quite the opposite in fact – no, it was because Elsa knew exactly what Anna liked. She knew all the right spots to touch, she knew how to take her time and drag it out until Anna was begging her for completion. When Elsa finally let her have her high she would have extraordinarily powerful orgasms, just as Anna knew how to make Elsa go from zero to screaming in just a matter of seconds. They were just so in sync, they knew exactly what the other needed without having to verbalise it.

Anna felt guilty for not being able to give back to Elsa, but their current positioning didn’t allow for it and even if it did, she was so lost by this point that she wouldn’t have been able to do anything anyway. When Elsa’s thumb pressed down on her clit, Anna couldn’t help but throw her head back and cry out loudly. Elsa had to grab her by the back of the head and yank her forward to swallow her moans… they didn’t want the neighbours or their father hearing them.

“Fuck, fuck, Elsa!” Anna chanted against her girlfriend’s lips, that coil within was getting tighter and tighter. Her hips were bucking erratically and she was sure she was pulling Elsa’s hair so hard that it had to be painful, but she just didn’t have the presence of mind to release it.

The fire in her belly was growing hotter by the second, her toes curling and flexing as she began to tingle all over, so when Elsa’s fingers suddenly hit that rough patch on her front wall, Anna had to bite into Elsa’s neck just to keep quiet. She could feel herself pulsating around Elsa’s fingers, her body squeezing them tight as her girlfriend drove her higher and higher.

“Ah- Elsa, I’m gonna-” Anna panted breathlessly as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her whole body began to shake, the swing they were sitting on was rocking back and forth almost violently. The redhead never got to finish her sentence, her body went tight as a bowstring, every muscle seized and locked into place as she bit down on Elsa’s shoulder and _screamed_.

That pressure suddenly expanded, exploding outwards from her belly to the tip of her toes. She was frozen in euphoria, stars burst behind her lids and time itself seemed to have come to a complete standstill, all the while Elsa’s fingers kept rubbing at that one spot, her thumb moving furiously against Anna’s clit.

After what felt like forever and no time at all, Anna started to shake again, a low groan escaping her lips as her inner muscles released Elsa’s fingers and began to pulsate around them. Her hips jerked in time with every twitch of her core and it was all she could do to hold onto Elsa and pant whilst the world continued to spin around her.

Elsa gently helped coax Anna down from her high, her fingers fluttering softly before they stilled altogether. The hand that wasn’t buried between Anna’s thighs rubbed soothing circles over her back as Elsa peppered kisses everywhere she could reach. Anna gave a shaky whine when Elsa’s fingers retreated from her core, the tiniest graze over her clit made her buck and sob.

“Jesus christ, Elsa.” Anna breathed shakily after a few moments of peaceful silence, “I can’t believe what you do to me.”

“Are you okay, my love?” The blonde chuckled softly as Anna stayed slumped in her lap.

Anna grunted and nodded her head, she heard a lewd slurping noise beside her ear and when she gathered the energy to pull her head back and look, Elsa was sucking her fingers clean. Her eyes were closed as her tongue swirled around each digit and Anna didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or aroused again.

Anna cocked a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend and Elsa shrugged, “What?” She asked, “I had to clean up. Couldn’t let it go to waste now, could I?”

Anna groaned in mortification and slapped Elsa’s shoulder weakly, “Whatever am I going to do with you?” She groused.

Elsa smirked and bit her lip, “I have an idea…” she winked, “but it will have to wait until tonight; there’s no way I could be quiet enough now.”

“And yet I get labelled as the loud one.” Anna complained as she climbed off Elsa to lay across the seat with her head in the blonde’s lap instead, “But that’s fine, I’m too tired to do anything else right now, but I promise to make it up to you later.” Anna winked at Elsa and then sucked in a deep breath through her nose, only to pause and gaze up at her girlfriend. “I can smell you.” She commented, her voice taking on a husky tone.

“Well you can do something about that later.” Elsa replied with a cheeky grin, “We missed the sunset.”

Anna turned her head away from Elsa to peer out at the sky, “So we did.” She giggled. The sun had well and truly set and now the stars were twinkling in the sky. The redhead shrugged and looked back at Elsa, “This is a much better view anyway,” she grinned, “never have I seen a more… _beautifuller_ sight.”

Elsa giggled and shook her head, “You are the cheesiest person I have ever met.” She teased affectionately.

“Perhaps, but I know you love it, no matter how indifferent you try to act.” Anna countered knowingly, her fingers playing with the end of Elsa’s thick braid.

Elsa smiled broadly, “I love _you_ ,” was her pointed reply, “cheese and all.”

It was Anna’s turn to laugh and shake her head as she gave Elsa’s braid a little tug and rose up on one arm. Elsa seemed to get the hint and bent down until their lips met halfway. The kiss was soft and tender and did the most amazing things to Anna’s heart. “Love you too, Els.” She whispered when they separated.

They stayed outside for a while longer, the swing gently rocking back and forth as Elsa ran her fingers through Anna’s hair, the redhead humming softly in contentment. Elsa stilled in her ministrations for a second, “What’s that song?” She asked, “The tune is familiar but I can’t place it.”

Anna grinned as she peered up at Elsa, “A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.” She replied.

“Sing it for me?” Elsa requested as her fingers picked up where they left off.

Anna was suddenly feeling nervous, it was stupid really, she had no reason to feel nervous about singing in front of Elsa, but at the same she was nervous because it is _Elsa_. Elsa who has the voice of an angel, Elsa who can hit high notes with ease, Elsa who sings as though she was _born_ to. Anna was none of those things. Sure, she could hold a tune as well as anyone else, but her voice was nothing special and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself or butcher the song in front of Elsa.

The blonde seemed to sense Anna’s reluctance and smiled down at her almost pleadingly, “Please? I just really want to hear you sing it.”

Anna took a deep breath and shifted to lay fully on her back. She slowly let that breath out, her eyes slipping shut as she tried to block out her nerves.

“ _Heart beats fast  
_ _Colours and promises_  
How to be brave?                                                                                                                            
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall                                                                                           
But watching you stand alone?                                                                                                      
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow                                                                               
One step closer 

“ _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you                                                                                        
For a thousand years                                                                                                                    
  I’ll love you for a thousand more”

Anna began to lose herself in the song, the lyrics speaking to her, reminding her how much she loved Elsa and how far they’d come just to be together.

“ _Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is                                                                                                                          
I will be brave                                                                                                                                 
I will not let anything take away                                                                                                     
What’s standing in front of me                                                                                                        
Every breath                                                                                                                                    
Every hour has come to this                                                                                                            
One step closer

“ _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you                                                                                        
For a thousand years                                                                                                                     
I’ll love you for a thousand more

“ _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me                                                                                                 
__I have loved you for a thousand years_  
I’ll love you for a thousand more                                                                                                    
One step closer                                                                                                                                
One step closer

“ _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you                                                                                        
For a thousand years                                                                                                                      
I’ll love you for a thousand more”

Anna’s eyes slowly slipped back open. It took a moment for them to readjust to the low light of the pale moon and glistening stars, but the first thing she saw was Elsa’s face. Her expression was filled with so much love and tenderness, that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Anna couldn’t help but well up herself, that song was their song, the lyrics spoke of their love, of the fear they felt in the beginning and how they’d been searching for each other, their souls desperate to be reunited. They had waited a lifetime to meet again and now they had a lifetime to be together. It was poetic and beautiful; the lyrics seemed to have been written just for them.

Elsa’s chin trembled as she wiped her tears away, “That was beautiful, Anna.” She cried softly.

“Oh Elsa.” Anna crooned as she sat up and pulled her girlfriend into her arms, planting kisses all over her face while her fingers stroked Elsa’s hair. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Elsa shook her head and sniffled, “Happy tears.” She croaked with a watery smile before reaching up and cupping Anna’s chin between her finger and thumb and guiding Anna’s lips to meet her own.

The redhead smiled into the kiss, sighing happily as their mouths moved slowly against each other. “I feel like I waited a thousand years to meet you again Elsa and I’d wait a thousand more if it meant I got to have you like this. I would give up all I have just to keep you, my house, my possessions, none of that matters to me, you’re all that I need. My home is wherever you are, I’ll never be lost so long as I’m in your arms.”

Elsa’s breath hitched as new tears welled in her eyes, “You’re going to make me cry again, Anna.” She whispered around the lump in her throat. “You’re everything to me too, I’ll never need anything else just as long as I have you.”

It was Anna’s turn to cry this time as she kissed Elsa softly again and again. God, how did she deny this for so long? How did she survive before Elsa? Before their love? She couldn’t remember what it was like not having this in her life. She thought back to Meg and what she thought was love before, but she knew now that what she felt was not love at all.

She had never felt such a strong pull to someone before, she’d never needed anyone like this, never felt like she couldn’t breathe when they weren’t around, never felt like she was missing a piece of her soul… she’d never felt so _whole_ before.

What she had with Meg wasn’t love and what she has with Elsa… _god_ , it’s so much more than just love; this was fate, destiny, meant to be. Elsa was her soulmate, that one person to whom all others would pail in comparison. Right here in Elsa’s arms was where she belonged, come what may. So long as they had each other, Anna knew everything would be alright.

“I love you.” Elsa whispered hoarsely against Anna’s lips. “Jeg elska deg, je t’aime, ti amo, I love you, I love you, I love you.” The blonde then held up her right hand, her palm facing Anna as she curled both her ring and middle fingers in, leaving the other three extended – the universal sign for ‘I love you.’

Anna’s heart exploded within her chest, she tried to mouth the words back to Elsa, but she just couldn’t find her voice, so she decided to speak with her lips instead. Both women were crying and chuckling softly, making the continuous kisses little more than a brush of lip against lip.

Agnarr softly cleared his throat in the doorway, “Sorry to interrupt, but it’s getting kind of late, and I just wanted to say goodnight…” he trailed off as his eyes fell on the smashed mug on the ground, “What happened here?” He queried as he began picking up the pieces, “Wasn’t my hot chocolate up to par?”

Anna felt her face being overtaken with a fierce blush, her ears burning as she sucked on her lips guiltily. Thankfully, Elsa answered before Anna could even come up with an excuse other than ‘I jumped my sister and she fucked me in the front yard for all the world to see.’

“Anna put it down on the ground, forgot about it and then kicked it as she sat up.” Elsa lied convincingly, shaking her head in mock annoyance.

Agnarr scoffed, “If I had a dollar for every mug she broke…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“You’d be rich?” Elsa finished for him.

Agnarr chuckled and shook his head, “I’d still be broke, mugs cost more than a dollar.”

Elsa laughed genuinely this time, “That’s true.” She agreed, “We’re coming in now anyway, it’s getting a bit cold for Anna.” She sat up in the chair, stretching out her limbs before standing and holding out her hands to help Anna up.

“Thanks.” Anna murmured and helped their father pick up the remnants of the broken mug before making their way inside. Once the clean-up was complete, Agnarr bid his daughters goodnight and shut himself in his room. “Shower?” Anna asked her girlfriend, “I kind of need to wash off from… _before_ and if I don’t do it now, my hair won’t dry before bed.”

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, “ _your_ hair?” She commented incredulously, “Have you not seen mine? It’s inches longer and three times as thick, even if we were awake for another four hours it _still_ wouldn’t be dry before bed.” Elsa chuckled, flicking Anna’s nose playfully.

Anna chuckled and bit her lower lip, her expression turning impish as she leant in to whisper in Elsa’s ear, “Care to test that theory?” She husked and then pulled away before skipping off to the bathroom, leaving a rather dazed Elsa behind her. “You coming?” She called over her shoulder when she reached the top of the stairs.

Elsa shook herself out of her daze and hurried to join her girlfriend in the hall. She looked over her shoulder to check that their father wasn’t in sight before pushing Anna against the nearest wall, pinning her hands above her head. “Not yet,” she breathed into the shell of Anna’s ear, “but you will be soon.” Elsa bit down on the lobe, her tongue laving the spot before she pulled away. This time Anna was the one left behind; her mind already thick with fog.

When Anna came back down to earth a moment later, Elsa was already in the bathroom, the shower filling the small space with white mist… a thin white mist that circled and danced around her now naked form. Anna swallowed a moan and instead of running off to join her girlfriend, she took a few seconds to appreciate her new view.

Elsa’s back was facing the redhead, her pale torso on full display from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and Anna drank it all in greedily. Elsa rolled her shoulders before taking her hair in one hand and sliding it over to the front, her fingers running through those snow-white locks, untangling any knots. Anna watched the muscles in Elsa’s back ripple with the movement. She tried to name them, but her knowledge of human anatomy was utterly failing her in the moment.

Her eyes traced the curve of Elsa’s spine, the jutting of her shoulder blades as they moved beneath her skin. Down her gaze went, counting each light freckle along the way until she reached the swell of Elsa’s hips. My god those hips, how they entranced Anna so. Those things were magical, they had to be. They hypnotised Anna with every sway and dip when Elsa walked. Her eyes then locked on to the perfect shape of her girlfriend’s buttocks, those shapely mounds, so pale and creamy, oh how Anna longed to have a rear like that. As Elsa reached an arm into the shower to check the temperature, those cheeks shifted, the tight muscles squeezing together as Elsa’s hips rocked subtly… a light sheen glistening between Elsa’s legs.

“Anna…” Elsa called as she looked over her shoulder, the redhead still halfway down the hall. “You coming?”

The redhead completely missed the teasing innuendo as she snapped out of her reverie, biting her lip and blushing. “Ah, yeah, I’m coming.” She willed her legs to move and quickly trotted off after the blonde.

Elsa had already stepped under the spray by the time Anna had reached the bathroom and now her front was on full display. Anna gulped and like a moth to a flame (or fire chasing ice) she followed the blonde beauty into the shower…

Only for Elsa to stop her with a hand pressed against Anna’s chest. “Wait, what?” She asked in confusion, her head snapping up from Elsa’s hand to meet her twinkling eyes. She couldn’t understand why Elsa wasn’t letting her in.

The blonde raised a perfectly shaped brow and gave Anna a pointed look, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She asked with a soft giggle. Anna just looked at her in bewilderment, so Elsa rolled her eyes and gave Anna’s shirt a light tug.

The redhead looked down before blushing vibrantly; she felt like a complete idiot. She was so… _distracted_ by Elsa that she’d attempted get into the shower fully clothed. Anna groaned in mortification, her embarrassment nearly palpable, and the redness of her face was bright enough to light up a room. She hastened to undress herself, and once her back turned toward Elsa she tried to regain her composure. _Fuck!_ She was such a hormonal teenager when it came to Elsa. She thought she was past those years, but there was something about the blonde that turned Anna back into a pubescent, permanently horny mess.

After double checking that she’d removed all her clothes, Anna turned back to the shower, throwing Elsa a sheepish look before stepping inside the confined space. The blonde had her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to quell the giggles that wanted to break free. Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I’m an idiot, yuk it up queenie.” She groaned as she shut the glass door behind her.

“I disagree,” Elsa said as she lowered her hand, her lips quirking, threatening to break into a brilliant grin. “I think you’re utterly adorable, forgetfulness and all. In fact, I find it quite flattering that I have such a powerful effect on you. It’s quite the compliment, you know?” Elsa reached out and wrapped her arms around Anna’s shoulders, pulling her close as she kissed the top of Anna’s head.

Anna scoffed as the warm spray of the water splattered over her body, “I would prefer if me complimenting you didn’t involve me embarrassing myself constantly.” She grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s waist, tucking her head under the blonde’s chin.

“Being goofy and impulsive and leading with your heart are some of the qualities I love most about you, even if they do result in you getting embarrassed from time to time.” Elsa cooed as she lifted Anna’s chin softly, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” She smiled before kissing the redhead tenderly.

Anna’s heart fluttered and warmed at the praise, her face flushing softly as she sighed, “At least life will never be boring with me around.” She chuckled, “You’ll always be entertained by my antics.”

“That is true, and I have a lifetime of your quirks to look forward to.” Elsa smiled broadly and brushed the hair from Anna’s face.

The space in the shower was cramped, barely giving them enough space to move, but that didn’t bother Anna. She was more than happy to have to press close to Elsa, though it did make cleaning themselves difficult, and washing their hair absolutely impossible. She tried reaching for the loofa that was hanging off the showerhead but couldn’t reach with Elsa in the way. “I can’t reach!” She grumbled, “this shower’s tiny; how the hell did was manage to have sex in here last time? I can barely move an inch!”

Anna had intended for her statement to just be making a point, what she didn’t anticipate, however, was Elsa’s eyes darkening and her expression turning sultry. The blonde took a step forward, forcing Anna to retreat, her back hitting the cold tile wall. Elsa placed her hands either side of Anna’s head, trapping her as she situated her knee between the redhead’s thighs.

Slowly, Elsa leant in until her lips were barely a whisper away from Anna’s. The redhead opened her mouth in anticipation of the kiss… but it never came. When her eyes slowly slid open she expected to find Elsa no more than a breath away, smirking impishly, but instead her vision was filled with the tiles from the wall opposite her. A pair of hands grazed Anna’s chest as the redhead followed the line of a pale arm, over dainty shoulders, down to a golden head of hair, shimmering under the low lighting… positioned right between her legs.

Anna’s breath hitched sharply as she automatically reached down to tangle her fingers in those thick strands. Elsa’s gaze locked onto Anna’s, her eyes dark and smouldering as she smirked smugly, her hands now resting on the redhead’s hips. “Like this…” She husked before poking her tongue out and running it up Anna’s already drenched core.

Anna hissed at the light contact, her hips bucked, searching for more contact as Elsa continued to tease the swollen flesh between her lips. “Elsa…” Anna breathed shakily, encouraging the girl to press forward, she wanted – no – _needed_ more. That tongue pressed forward, licking the length of Anna’s womanhood before flicking out to tickle the pulsating nub at the top. “I-It was m-meant to be y-your turn.” Anna panted breathlessly, not that she really had any reason to be complaining, but still, Elsa had now had the pleasure of pleasing Anna twice and the redhead hadn’t even gotten to touch her girlfriend once.

“Would you prefer I stopped?” Elsa teased, pulling her head away from Anna’s pulsating centre as she prepared to stand.

“Fuck no!” Anna blurted, her hands pressing Elsa’s head back to where she wanted her while lifting one leg and resting it over her girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her in closer and giving her more space to move. “Please Elsa, don’t stop!” God, it really didn’t take her long to start begging, did it? How could just two swipes of Elsa’s tongue make her this needy? This desperate? It was embarrassing really, though Anna supposed Elsa would find it more endearing than anything else.

Elsa chuckled as she moved back in. The vibrations from Elsa’s mouth zipped through Anna’s lower lips causing her to throw her head back against the tiles, a hissed “ _yes_!” passed through her firmly clenched teeth.

Elsa’s hands moved from Anna’s hips, sliding up her body to trace her curves and ribs until they reached the underside of the redhead’s breasts. Her fingers traced beneath the swell of each mound, the redhead puffing and panting as her girlfriend’s tongue probed the space between her thighs. “ _Elsa_.” Anna groaned as those fingers slid downward again, trimmed nails scratching at her skin, leaving red lines in the wake.

Unable to take the teasing, Anna removed her hands from Elsa’s head and placed them over the blonde’s palms, pulling them up to cover her heaving chest. “Please Elsa, stop teasing me.” She begged again, pushing Elsa’s palms into her breasts. She felt the blonde smirk and then mercifully gave into Anna’s demands, her fingertips rolling and pinching the redhead’s nipples.

Anna sighed blissfully, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from crying out as Elsa nibbled on her lower lips. Trusting that Elsa’s hands wouldn’t stray again, she removed her own and pressed them back on Elsa’s head, pushing the blonde’s mouth closer to her twitching core.

Elsa licked upwards, her tongue flicking Anna’s clit once, twice, thrice before moving back down to trace the redhead’s slit. Anna moaned needily, the pleasure Elsa was bringing her was tantalisingly frustrating. It was everything and yet, not nearly enough. Her pleasure was coasting, neither rising nor falling so long as Elsa kept up this pace. Anna needed more, she needed to be filled, to have Elsa’s fingers buried within her, she needed direct pressure on her clit, she’d never come from this alone and Elsa knew that.

God her sister was a tease, constantly driving Anna higher, yet pushing that release further away, maintaining the distance between pleasure and euphoria. Anna dug her heel into Elsa’s back, desperately trying to increase the pressure against her body. “Elsa, please!” Anna begged for a third time. Was that all she could do now? Beg?

To Anna’s dismay, Elsa pulled away from her body altogether, raising herself up until she was standing face to face with Anna, her hands gripping the redhead’s, pressing them flat against the wall, pinning Anna once more. “Elsa!” Anna cried in frustration, “Please!’ She jutted her hips out to graze her girlfriend’s, desperate for any contact, any friction.

“Tell me what you want, Anna.” Elsa growled, her lips brushing Anna’s as she spoke, her thigh sidling between Anna’s, barely brushing those swollen lips.

Anna’s breath hitched at the minimal contact as she lowered her hips to grind against the wet appendage. She growled when the limb was moved just out of her reach again, “Elsa, please!” She cried in frustration, pinned and trapped, her vocabulary gone; pleading was all she could do.

Elsa’s teeth grazed the line of Anna’s jaw as she nipped at the skin, trailing her tongue up towards the redhead’s ear. “Tell me what you want Anna.” She demanded as she drove her knee into Anna’s soaked core, her breath catching at the sharpness of Anna’s own.

“M-more!” Anna wept desperately. Her head was swimming, the confined space of the shower spun around her as she fought for breath, her chest heaving as she struggled to suck in enough oxygen to sustain her.

“More?” Elsa parroted as she moved her mouth away from Anna’s ear, “That’s very vague, dear sister. More what? More room to breathe?” The blonde took a step back, “More distance?” Elsa kept retreating until she hit the wall behind her, arms folded below her chest smugly.

“For god’s sake just fuck me already!” Anna yelled loud enough for her voice to reverberate off the bathroom walls. Her hands were clenched into angry fists by her sides as her chest rose and fell erratically. She stood there, breathing heavily, glaring at her sister before she surged forward, pushing Elsa hard against the wall. Her hands gripped Elsa’s head roughly as she pressed her lips against the blonde’s, kissing her forcefully.

Anna was in no mood to play around, Elsa had teased her to the point of no return. The redhead had snapped and now… Elsa needed punishing.

Her fingers went straight for the space between Elsa’s thighs, thrusting inside with two digits, Anna set a furious pace. She angled her hand so that her palm rubbed against Elsa’s clit with every movement. The blonde cried out, not even Anna’s mouth was enough to stifle the moans spilling from Elsa’s throat.

“Fuck Anna!” Elsa cried as she broke away from the redhead’s lips. Her hands scratched at Anna’s back, scrambling to find purchase. Elsa’s hips bucked frantically against Anna’s hand, her inner muscles squeezing Anna’s fingers with each thrust and twist of her skilled digits.

Anna could tell Elsa was close, foreplay was just a waste of time today, the blonde had worked herself up enough by teasing Anna, and the redhead knew it would be only a matter of seconds before the blonde’s release crashed over her.

For a moment Anna contemplated letting Elsa finish, but her need to punish the blonde greatly outweighed her need to see her come undone, and so, just as she felt that first tell-tale tightening around her fingers, Anna removed them.

Elsa’s eyes that had been closed in pleasurable bliss, suddenly snapped open, dark and flashing dangerously. She growled at the sudden emptiness within and the loss of the warm body pressed so deliciously against her own as Anna stepped away. “Anna!” She snapped angrily, “What the fuck?!”

Anna chuckled mischievously as she smirked proudly at the unimpressed blonde. “Turnabout’s   fair play.” She shrugged and turned her back to Elsa.

The next thing Anna knew, her front was pressed against the tiles in front of her, hands splayed against the wall as the cool porcelain pressed against her breasts. Anna squeaked in surprise as a toned thigh slipped between hers from behind, kicking her legs apart as her hair was yanked back forcefully.

“You’ll pay for that.” Elsa growled against her ear before biting down on the junction of Anna’s shoulder and neck. “You dare deny me my release? You _fuck_ me until I’m about to come, about to _scream your name_ and then _stop_? Do you really think I’m going to let you get away with that?”

Holy fuck! What had Anna created and who was this Elsa? This was not a side of her sister that she’d seen before. Dark, dominant, and demanding, this wasn’t the Elsa she was used to… but Anna couldn’t deny the thrill it gave her. This was new and different, a good different, and as much as Anna loved the sweet and tender Elsa that she usually made love to, this new version excited her and made her long to be royally _fucked_.

Anna whined needily, her heart racing so fast it became nothing more than a constant roar of noise. She shook in anticipation, both excited and apprehensive about what was to come. This side of Elsa was new and unfamiliar, she had no idea what to expect, and couldn’t predict her next move. There was something about that that made her quiver as an impossible amount of heat culminated between her legs.

“You have been infuriating me all afternoon, Anna.” Elsa growled darkly, earning herself a full-body shiver from the redhead. “I gave you your release, I _fucked_ you until you screamed, and yet, you deny me mine now?” One of Elsa’s hands slid around Anna’s waist, her nails digging into the redhead’s toned abdomen as she dragged them upwards, tracing the curve of Anna’s breast. “That’s not very nice of you, dear sister.”

Anna gasped as Elsa’s finger and thumb pinched her nipple harshly, her hands scrambling to maintain their grip against the slippery tiles. Her head was spinning, she had never been so turned on before. Their sex life was anything but boring, but this… holy fuck this was _thrilling_. “B-but you-” she panted trying to explain that she had only teased Elsa because Elsa had teased her first, but her explanation was cut off when Elsa bit down on her earlobe, tugging it with her teeth. “Ah- fuck!” She cried loudly, that cry of pleasure almost instantly turned into a pitiful whine when Elsa stopped touching her altogether. “Wha-?”

“Ah, ah, ahh, you need to be quiet.” Elsa warned, “you wouldn’t want Papa to hear you _begging_ your big sister to fuck you now, would you?”

Anna’s eyes rolled back in her head, her knees shaking, struggling to hold herself up as she gasped again. She fought against the urge to moan, swallowing the sound instead, “No.” She whispered as quietly as she could. “I’ll be quiet.”

Anna felt Elsa grin against her throat, “Good girl.” She husked, her hands going straight to Anna’s breasts squeezing them tightly, hefting them up as her thumbs brushed over Anna’s nipples.

The redhead shivered, both from the praise and having Elsa’s hands back on her. She pressed her lips together, fighting to keep silent. Silence, however, was not something she was good at in _any_ situation. Elsa’s lips trailed up and down the column of Anna’s neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh until she reached the skin behind Anna’s ear. Elsa pressed her mouth to that sensitive spot and began to suck, creating a dark red welt at the site.

Anna’s hips bucked as she hissed in delight, her ears had always been hypersensitive, and that spot even more so than the rest. Elsa’s hands scratched down Anna’s abdomen, moving at a glacial pace. The redhead wanted to beg again, but she was afraid that Elsa would stop altogether if she did. When her touch reached the fiery curls between Anna’s thighs the redhead spread her legs further in anticipation, only to have those hands change course and divert to her hips.

Anna couldn’t help but whine in frustration, the heat between her legs was painful now, her core throbbing, begging for attention, but Elsa was being a ruthless minx and avoiding everything. The blonde’s nails dug into Anna’s hips as she pulled them into her own causing Anna’s breath to hitch at the feeling of her girlfriend’s sex on her rear. Elsa’s lips continued to ravish Anna’s neck, moving down to her shoulder and back up to her ear, teasing butterfly kisses painted her skin. Then, Elsa bit down roughly on her sister’s shoulder as she ground her pelvis into Anna’s.

Needing to feel something between her fingers, Anna reached up and behind, tangling them in Elsa’s hair as she gasped for air. Suddenly, those hands were gone from her hips and her own were being wrenched from Elsa’s golden strands. “No touching.” Elsa barked against her skin, “You didn’t want to touch me before, you don’t get to touch me now.”

Anna gasped, her hand forcibly planted back onto the tiles before her, “E-Elsa… please!” She whined, doing all she could to keep the desperation from her voice.

Teeth nipped at the back of her neck as Elsa’s hands slid down from Anna’s own, along her arms and over her shoulders. Those gloriously long fingers slipped over her sensitive flesh with ease from the slickness of the water. “No talking, no moving, or I stop. You may only speak when I give you permission.” Elsa ordered, “Now, tell me the rules.”

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again with a soft ‘clink’ of her teeth. Elsa may have asked her a question, but she hadn’t given the redhead explicit permission to respond. Anna recognised a test when she saw one, so she swallowed down the response that threatened to break free and stayed silent.

Elsa grinned against Anna’s neck, “Good girl.” She purred, causing Anna’s breath to hitch sharply and her hair to stand on end. Elsa’s arms wrapped around Anna’s waist and chest, pulling her back impossibly closer to Elsa’s front. The redhead could feel the hardness of Elsa’s nipples on her skin, the heat from her flushed flesh and every heaving inhalation she took. “Tell me Anna, do you think of me like this when I’m not here?” Elsa asked, her voice deep and gravelly and swimming with seduction. “You may speak only to answer my questions.” She amended.

Anna inhaled sharply as Elsa’s nails scorched the underside of her breast, “ _Yes_.” She hissed, her eyes rolling back at the tone of the blonde’s voice.

Elsa hummed in approval, her fingers tiptoeing through the valley of Anna’s breasts, the other mercifully began to descend and Anna felt her core clench in anticipation. “Does it turn you on? Thinking of me like that?”

Anna held her breath as Elsa’s hand paused bare millimetres above her clit, the other continued tracing the curve of Anna’s breasts, skirting around the outside but never rising high enough to give her any real relief. Her head swam with arousal, her hands were shaking, straining against their efforts to hold her up. “Y-yes.” She panted in reply.

“Do you fuck yourself when I’m not there?” The question was husked directly into Anna’s ear and the redhead couldn’t hold back the moan that had been building in her chest, the sound rumbling past her lips. Elsa simply smirked against her skin before nibbling on Anna’s lobe.

Elsa’s fingers tiptoed ever so slowly around Anna’s clit, the redhead fought hard to stop herself from bucking and forcing those digits where she needed them most. Her breath hitched thrice before she was able to answer, her head was far too filled with lust to even process the question. “Ye-es.” She breathed, every nerve in her body was sizzling, pulses of electricity constantly zinging through her veins.

This time it was Elsa’s breath that hitched, the blonde groaning deeply as she bit into the nape of Anna’s neck. “Do you pretend your fingers are mine?” She asked shakily, her hand ghosting over the top of Anna’s aching heat. The redhead felt the faintest brush of fingers over her throbbing lower lips and was unable to stop herself from bucking this time.

Anna groaned deeply, the sound rumbling in her chest as her head lolled forward as she nodded weakly in response. Her nipple was pinched harshly in retaliation for her silence. “ _Yes_!” She hissed hurriedly, her knees knocking together, threatening to give way at any second, she wasn’t sure she could last much longer.

Elsa’s fingers left Anna’s nipple and continued to trace lines over her chest, under and around her breasts before trailing upwards to skim over each clavicle. “Do you picture me above you? My head between your legs, my tongue deep inside, fucking you senseless?”

“Fuck yes!” Anna couldn’t help but cry out when that hand finally cupped her fiery core, Elsa’s palm pressing roughly between her thighs, “Oh god, Elsa please!” She begged wantonly, she couldn’t take this anymore, it was both too much and not enough and she felt like she was going to pass out from the denial at any given moment.

Elsa suddenly removed her hands from Anna’s body, one grabbed a handful of her fiery-red hair and yanked her head backwards, the other planted against the wall beside Anna’s own. “What did I tell you about being loud?” Elsa growled against the line of Anna’s jaw, nipping at her chin. “You need to be quiet or I won’t give you what you want.”

Anna whined as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. “E-Elsa, please… I- j-just don’t-don’t stop. I’ll be g-good, I promise.” She cried in desperation, cursing herself for losing control.

Elsa’s grip in her hair tightened momentarily before those long fingers released the strands, her nails scratching at Anna’s scalp in a silent apology. “You’d better be.” She warned, moving her head to give the other side of Anna’s neck the same treatment. “Now tell me Anna, do you think of me when you’re at work? When you’re all alone and allow your mind to wander?”

“Oh god.” Anna groaned, her face flushing with humiliation, she shook her head, too embarrassed to respond.

Elsa’s hands trailed over Anna’s shoulders and down her spine with a touch that was barely there, her muscles rippling and quivering at the teasing sensation. She skimmed her nose along Anna’s hair line as her hands spanned outwards tracing her ribs and the curve of her hips before grasping Anna’s pelvis and pulling it into her own. “Answer me Anna! Do you think of me, fucking you when you’re at work?” Elsa growled against Anna’s ear, her teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh of her lobe.

Anna whined at the possessive hunger in Elsa’s voice, the commanding timber sent shivers down her spine. “Y-yes.” She panted, Elsa’s hands now tracing the extensive dusting of freckles on her back, travelling further up, over her shoulders and along her arms.

Elsa linked her fingers with Anna’s, pressing them against the wall. “Have you ever touched yourself when you think no one else is watching?” One of Anna’s hands was pulled away from the tiles, Elsa guiding it down the redhead’s body until she reached her core.

Anna gasped as Elsa pressed their linked hands against Anna’s heat, the redhead’s hips jerking at the contact, her head swimming at the tantalising taste of pleasure it gave her. “Oh, fuck, Elsa.” She breathed as she dipped a single finger into her core, only to then growl in anger as her hand was torn away and shoved back against the wall.

“You didn’t answer my question, Anna.” Elsa barked, squeezing Anna’s wrists before tracing feather-light patterns over the redhead’s forearms. “Have you ever touched yourself when you think no one else is watching?” Elsa repeated slowly, each word uttered in a dark, demanding tone.

“Yes.” She whispered ashamedly, hanging her head in mortification. She had never felt so pathetic, not being able to control her urges like a hormonal teen, rubbing herself under her desk and sneaking off to the toilets when she couldn’t wait a second longer.

Elsa moaned deeply, her nails digging into Anna’s hips at her confession, “gods, Anna.” She breathed shakily, her icy façade breaking for a moment as she cupped the redhead’s chin with one hand turning Anna’s head to face her as she kissed her roughly.

Anna mewled into Elsa’s mouth, their tongues winding together as they groaned against each other’s lips. Elsa broke the kiss abruptly forcing a pathetic noise of displeasure to bubble up in Anna’s throat. The blonde’s expression turned sultry again as her hands slipped around to Anna’s front. She was merciful this time, cupping the redhead’s breasts in her palms, squeezing and moulding the tender flesh whilst avoiding her all-important nipples.

“Has anyone ever caught you?” Elsa mused as her fingers traced the outline of Anna’s pebbled areola. “Does the thrill of getting caught turn you on?”

It took an embarrassingly long time for Anna’s mind to process the question and even longer for her to respond. Public sex wasn’t something she’d thought about much before and it certainly isn’t something she felt was a kink of hers, but as her mind flashed back to her times with Elsa (and those without) she couldn’t deny that she had a thing for doing it in public. Drunk or sober, the risk of being caught thrilled her to no end.

A sharp pinch to her nipple broke Anna out of her thoughts, “yes.” She answered simply, silently pleading for Elsa to ask her something else, _anything_ else or grant her mercy and finish her off, god knows it would only take a matter of seconds for Anna to come.

“Yes?” Elsa parroted curiously, “‘yes’ to being caught, or ‘yes’ to the thrill?” One of Elsa’s hands left Anna’s breast, a single nail skimmed down the centre of her torso, pausing to swirl inside her belly button before continuing its descent.

“Oh god, _Elsa_.” Anna whined as her girlfriend’s fingers moved stirringly close to her core… only to divert their route and slip onto her thigh instead.

Elsa squeezed the malleable flesh and Anna knew she’d be able feel the scorching heat and dripping wetness between her thighs. “Answer me Anna.” Elsa demanded, her nails digging into the redhead’s leg. “Does it give you a thrill, the risk of being caught?”

“Hnng.” Anna moaned, Elsa’s hand had travelled up high enough to barely brush her outer lips, her fingers curled against the tiles as her hips twitched at the sensation. When she didn’t respond straight away, Elsa’s hand slid away and around to the back of her thigh, a lone finger trailing up and down the limb making it twitch in response.  “Ye-yes.” She panted and then bit her lip when that finger moved high enough to trace the curve of her behind.

Elsa smirked against Anna’s shoulder and began kissing and nibbling at the flesh just below it on her back. “You’re a wicked little minx aren’t you, Anna? Hmm?” Elsa purred as she traced the line between Anna’s cheeks, up to the top of her rear and down the other side.

Anna could feel herself dripping, she could feel her arousal dribbling out of her core, running down her legs as it mixed with the now cooling spray from the shower. If Elsa didn’t fuck her soon, they were going to run out of hot water all together. Anna’s only response was a long, drawn out moan reverberating in her chest, purring and vibrating through her back.

“Have you ever been caught?” Elsa questioned as she cupped Anna’s ass in her hand, the other pinched and tugged at Anna’s nipple. “Has anyone ever caught you fucking yourself at work whilst you were thinking about me?”

Oh god, not that question again, why did she have to ask that? Anna bit her lip and shook her head with a pitiful whine, not in response to the question, rather, pleading with Elsa not to force her to respond. She didn’t think she had it in her to answer that question, she had already confessed so much to the blonde, her darkest, dirtiest secrets, couldn’t Elsa just let this one go?

The answer to that should have been obvious.

Elsa growled before biting down hard on the junction of Anna’s neck and shoulder, the hand that had been stroking and massaging her ass suddenly bit into it, the resounding slap of Elsa’s palm against Anna’s flesh echoed around the room. “Tell me!” Elsa demanded sharply, her hand now soothing the stinging site on Anna’s rear.

“Yes!” Anna choked out, “god Elsa, yes! Okay?” This was so different, so unfamiliar, Elsa had always been soft and gentle when they made love. Kind, caring and selfless, she had always been afraid of hurting Anna and now the redhead feared she wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a week.

This new Elsa, this persona she wore, was both exciting and – if she was being honest – a little terrifying, but there was something about the possessiveness in her tone and the way she was claiming Anna’s body that made the redhead crave more. This Elsa certainly wasn’t who she wanted all the time, she did prefer the romantic moments they shared, but she wouldn’t mind becoming better acquainted with this side of her sister every once in a while.

“Who?” Elsa barked, the hand that had been cupping Anna’s breast now began to descend and the redhead mewled in response. “I want details.”

“Wha- bu- why? _Please_ _Elsa_ … what does it matter?” Anna whinged, she was in no mood for this conversation, she just wanted Elsa to fuck her and fuck her hard, make her come and scream and feel that pleasurable release.

“Tell me!” Another handprint embedded itself on Anna’s ass, this one was a little harder causing the redhead to yelp in pain.

“It was Kristoff! Okay? Kristoff caught me.” She cried hurriedly, hoping that Elsa would take pity on her and stop playing this infuriating game.

“Details.” Elsa husked against the shell of Anna’s ear, both her hands were now around Anna’s front again, pressing into her hips as Elsa bucked behind her.

“F-fuck, _Elsa_.” Anna moaned, unable to contain the noise of pleasure from escaping her lips. She felt one of Elsa’s hands leave her hips and feared what would come next, “I-I was in the bathroom… I guess I wasn’t as q-quiet as I thought ‘cause – oh fuck, Elsa…” the blonde’s hands had made their way back up her body and were now teasing her nipples, “- ‘cause when-when I came out he- he was s-smirking at me…” Anna hurried to say, she was struggling to get the words out, her mind was so incredibly hazy it was hard to think at all right now, let alone form a coherent sentence.

“Fuck Anna,” Elsa moaned as she continued to grind her pelvis against Anna’s each brush causing friction against her clit. “You have no idea what that knowledge does to me.” She groaned, her hands sliding back down Anna’s torso. “How hot that makes me… how much I _want_ you.” Her last words came out as a possessive growl and set every nerve in Anna’s body on fire.

The redhead shivered, Elsa’s hot breath breezing over her shoulder as those nails scraped across her skin. Her hands were sliding up and down Anna’s thighs, moving higher and higher each time, coming oh so deliciously close to where she needed them most. Anna rolled her head back until she could meet Elsa’s eyes, her own dilated and dark and hooded with arousal. “Then take me.” She husked and swear she saw Elsa’s eyes darken even more as they flashed with dangerous desire and scolding heat.

Nothing happened for a long and painful moment, the room was silent save for two sets of heavy panting and the soft trickle of water cascading over their bodies. The girls just stared at each other, their gazes so intense that Anna stopped breathing entirely.

Suddenly, Anna found herself facing Elsa, her back pressed against the tiles as one leg was draped over the blonde’s hip and a pair of fingers suddenly slammed roughly into her core. Anna opened her mouth to scream but it was smothered by Elsa’s a moment later, her tongue working against Anna’s as she continued to pound her hand into the redhead’s core.

Anna began panting a mantra of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ against Elsa’s lips, her sister swallowing every moan hungrily. An instant heat filled her body, starting in her core before expanding outwards, growing hotter and more intense as it seared through her veins. Her toes curled, her inner muscles kept squeezing tightly around Elsa’s fingers and then releasing, repeating the motion over and over as she bucked and writhed.

Elsa wrapped her spare arm around Anna’s waist just as her knees gave out and with strength exceeding her frame, she drove Anna up the wall, her fingers never faltering as they continued to slam into her, over and over.

Then, Elsa’s thumb hit her clit and Anna had to break her lips away to suck in a much-needed breath as a sudden burst of pleasure shot through her. “ _Hnng_ , _ah_ \- E-Elsa,” she moaned wantonly, her arms wrapped around Elsa’s neck as she clung to the girl for dear life. “I’m… _ooh_ … I’m so… so close.” Anna panted breathlessly as Elsa leant in.

Elsa skimmed her lips over Anna’s jawline, around to her ear. She nibbled on the lobe for a second before husking… “I want you to come for me, Anna… now!” Elsa gave one last powerful thrust, her two fingers hitting that extra sensitive spot within Anna as her thumb pressed down on the redhead’s clit, wiggling side to side rapidly and that was all it took.

Anna’s whole body locked up almost painfully as she felt an almighty pressure expand and then explode, wracking her whole body with unbridled pleasure. Her nails dug into Elsa’s shoulders as she threw her head back, her mouth gaping open in a silent scream as she curled inwards. Anna’s breath caught and held in her throat and her eyes slammed shut, she wouldn’t have been able to keep them open even if she wanted to, the pressure was just too intense.

Elsa’s fingers stopped rutting into Anna but remained inside, pushing against her front wall whilst the pace of her thumb never slowed, prolonging Anna’s high for as long as she could. Stars and sunbursts glinted in Anna’s vision, the pressure inside was so extreme she felt as though she was going to pass out. She felt like she was spinning as she remained there, suspended in the rolling waves of euphoria; she had never experienced anything so extreme.

Anna could feel herself clenching around Elsa’s fingers so hard that it had to be painful, but whilst she was trapped riding out her high, there was nothing she could do about it. Her vision started turning black when she finally managed to gulp down a much-needed breath of air, gasping, she sucked it down greedily as she finally started to come down from the heavens.

A long, deep, wail-like groan escaped her lips as she began to jerk and whimper, her intense high finally began to subside. Elsa’s thumb stopped moving and her fingers merely fluttered within as she gently coaxed Anna back to earth.

Anna sobbed when Elsa removed her hand, the redhead oversensitive as she simply tried to focus on breathing. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna, pulling her in close as she whispered loving words into her ear.

Anna didn’t know what Elsa was saying, her words seemed far off and hazy, her whole body collapsed sluggishly as she relied on her girlfriend to hold her up. Anna began to sob in Elsa’s arms, the sheer intensity of emotions that she felt was overwhelming and she couldn’t stop the tears falling from her eyes.

Gently, Elsa lowered them both to the floor, shuffling so that her back was against the wall as she pulled Anna into her lap. She held her tight, stroking her hair and back in an attempt to soothe her. Anna threw her arms around Elsa’s neck and sobbed, her tears falling harder as Elsa whispered “I love you” into her ear.

“Shh, shh, shh, Anna. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” Elsa cooed softly, peppering kisses over Anna’s cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked worriedly, the confidence from before was gone and had been replaced with uncertainty and fear. “I… I didn’t go too far, did I?”

Anna inhaled unevenly as she shook her head, trembling, she weakly attempted to pull Elsa closer, trying to convey wordlessly that she was okay. It took a few more minutes for her sobs to finally die down and for her to regulate her breathing again, she was still panting, but at least she didn’t feel like she was a heartbeat from passing out anymore. “Gods Elsa, no. You-you didn’t take it too far.” Anna’s voice was feeble and hoarse as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Elsa’s, her fingers shook as she threaded them through her snow-white hair. Leaning forward, Anna pressed a soft chaste kiss to Elsa’s lips. “That was… incredible.” She sighed, “Different, but incredible… intense.”

“Are you sure?” Elsa asked tentatively, “I-I’ve never been like that, I… I don’t know what came over me.”

Elsa was having trouble meeting Anna’s eyes and her fingers tapped nervously against Anna’s back. “Elsa…” Anna crooned softly, “Elsa, please, look at me.” She trapped Elsa’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and lifted it until she could meet Elsa’s eyes. “I’m fine Elsa, more than fine, I’m _wonderful_.” She kissed her girlfriend tenderly again, her fingertips stroking Elsa’s ears as she gave her a reassuring smile.

“I didn’t hurt you? When-when I… slapped you, I mean?” Elsa looked away, shame and regret in her eyes, it was clear she didn’t intend to be so rough.

Anna squirmed as she thought how to best word her response. “I didn’t exactly enjoy the umm… spanking-” both women cringed at Anna’s word choice, ‘spanking’ just sounded so… dirty, lewd, like something out of a porno, and that really wasn’t what they did, but if the shoe fits… “but I didn’t hate it.” She assured truthfully, “everything else I liked… mostly.”

“Mostly?” Elsa asked raising her perfectly manicured brow, a smug smirk tugging at her lips.

“Don’t give me that look.” Anna groused as she swatted Elsa’s shoulder playfully, “You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

“Ah, you’re saying that you hated the teasing that much that you didn’t just have the biggest orgasm of your life, so much so that you _squirted_ …” Elsa teased, biting her lip as she fell silent, holding back a giggle.

Anna gawked, “I- I… really?” God that orgasm was intense, she didn’t realise it was _that_ intense. Though, whilst it was happening the house could have burnt down around her and Anna would have been none the wiser.

Elsa chuckled as she kissed the tip of Anna’s nose, “Yes, really.” She affirmed warmly, her eyes now bright and twinkling with loving affection. “So don’t complain and say you didn’t enjoy it because I _know_ you did.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Anna drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes, “Don’t let it get to your head, you won’t fit through the door.” She teased.

Elsa glared at her playfully and poked out her tongue. Anna, seizing the moment, leant forward and wrapped her lips around the wet appendage and sucked it into her own mouth. She was very pleased at the guttural moan her move earnt her and the full body shiver that came after.

“ _Anna_.” Elsa mewled once Anna pulled back before grabbing her by the back of the head and kissing her passionately. It didn’t take long for that heat to reignite in Anna’s belly, something that really should have been impossible considering how sated she felt just moments ago, but then again, this _was_ Elsa and Anna had always been insatiable when it came to Elsa.

“Perhaps we should take this into the bedroom?” Anna suggested seductively, her voice husky and rough once more.

Elsa groaned and nodded, though she made no effort to help Anna off her lap. “I suppose the bedroom could be more comfortable.” She agreed but then contradicted her statement by wrapping her arms around Anna’s waist and kissing her once more.

The kiss lasted until Anna’s hips began undulating on top of Elsa’s and the girls were moaning around each other’s tongues. Anna regretfully broke the kiss and rolled off Elsa’s lap, her legs refusing to hold her weight.

Elsa stood before holding out her hand for Anna to take. Anna took the proffered limb, her girlfriend’s hands wrapping around her elbows as she helped steady the redhead. “Holy fuck!” Anna screeched as the freezing cold water hit her back, the heat had long since run out with neither girl noticing.

Elsa simply chuckled as she released one of Anna’s arms and turned off the taps. “How the fuck are you not cold?” Anna demanded, as she herself was absolutely freezing. She felt like she had been hit by a bolt of ice and was turning into an ice sculpture.

Elsa shrugged as they stepped out of the shower, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Anna queried sceptically, “How do you explain these then?” She bit her lip to hide her smirk as she poked one of Elsa’s rock-hard, erect nipples.

“You.” Came Elsa’s sultry reply, she shot Anna a wink as she wrapped a towel around herself, covering up that beautiful body, much to Anna’s dismay.

“You’re incorrigible.” Anna groused, before pausing and schooling her expression into seduction once again. “Come on, I have a birthday present that I’ve yet to try out…”

* * *

 

Elsa sighed as she wiped down the coffee machine, hot steam spraying out for a few seconds as she flushed the frothing wand. She’d only been at work three hours and was already exhausted. The day before had been a long one preceding an… _adventurous_ night. Anna never seemed to run out of energy, not that Elsa was really complaining – though, her thighs and abs most definitely were – it had been a _very_ _pleasurable_ evening, but she was dearly paying for it now.

Waking up in Anna’s arms had been amazing and made it very hard to get out of bed that morning. Being blessed with the vision of a mane of red hair and an endless eternity of freckled skin, had been a delightful way to wake up indeed. Having the woman she loved curled up by her side had instantly put Elsa in a good mood, and she had been grinning like a fool all morning.

It was a shame work had to come along and ruin it for both of them.

“Hey Elsa, can you man the till for a sec?” Ariel asked, she was practically bouncing from one foot to the other. “I really have to pee.”

Elsa giggled into her hand and nodded, “We can’t have you making a mess in here, now can we?” She teased.

“Thank you!” Ariel breathed as she rushed out the back, leaving Elsa alone in the small café.

Thankfully, the late afternoon rush was over. All those people dropping in for a hit of caffeine on their way home from work had finally left.  There were only a few patrons sitting at tables, either reading or on their phones, silently sipping their drinks as the world outside rushed by.

Elsa slumped, resting her arms on the countertop. Her head hurt, she was more than ready for bed, for the day to be over, but she was barely halfway through her shift and still had three and a half hours to go before she could even think about closing.

The blonde groaned as she drew herself up and turned her back to the counter to check on the hot food in the warmer behind her. A bell jingled softly from across the room, a gentle breeze blew in as the door opened, then stopped once it was shut again.

Elsa took a moment to draw a breath and paint a warm smile on her face. It was forced, sure, but it was better than greeting the customer with a scowl.

She turned in place, keeping her eyes on the till as she strode forward, “How can I hel- Anna?” Elsa’s forced smile blossomed into a full-grown grin when her eyes landed on the redhead before her.

“Hi!” Anna chirped merrily, obviously pleased at her girlfriend’s surprise.

“Hi, hi me?” Elsa groaned at her stupidity, “Of course me… um… hi?” The blonde felt like whacking her head against the counter top, surely that would kickstart her brain again. “Sorry.” She murmured in embarrassment, “It’s been a long day.”

Anna chuckled as she rested her forearms on the benchtop before her, leaning forward slightly, giving Elsa the perfect view of her cleavage. The top two buttons of Anna’s blouse had been undone since that morning and her hair that was tied up in a neat bun, now flowed over her shoulders. “I can tell.” She mused, “You look tired.”

Elsa glared at her girlfriend, “And whose fault is that?” She grumbled, giving Anna a pointed look.

The redhead drew her hands up to shoulder height defensively, “Hey, don’t blame me!” She said, “You could have stopped it at any time.”

Anna damn well knew Elsa was powerless to stop her in their moments of passion. She knew how easily she could turn Elsa into putty, into a dripping wet mess in an instant. She knew Elsa could never deny her, couldn’t stop touching her. It was embarrassing, really, how quickly Anna could make Elsa moan, how quickly she could drive the blonde to the point where she was begging. All Anna had to do was give her that sultry look, and Elsa was ready to go.

“Yeah, yeah.” Elsa grumbled, rolling her eyes as she felt her cheeks warm, images of the night before flashing through her mind. She cleared her throat and pulled herself back from her memories. “So, are you going to order something, or did you just come here to tease me?”

Anna smirked and leant forward, the action pulled down her blouse, exposing the top of her lacy white bra… the one Elsa had wanted to rip right off her that morning… the one she _knew_ matched the thong Anna wore under her slacks. “Why can’t it be both?”

Anna’s tone was deep and husky and did things to Elsa that really weren’t appropriate for the workplace. Elsa gulped. “So, err, what do you want?” Her own voice trembled slightly as she spoke; god she both loved and loathed how much of an effect Anna had on her.

Anna smirked again and leant in until her lips were beside Elsa’s ear, “I want you to be like my coffee… keeping me up all night.”

Elsa choked on her own saliva as she pulled back, her face burning, “Anna!” She chided as she looked around to check if anyone had heard. “My god, that was terrible!”

The redhead was laughing loudly, her eyes twinkling with mirth, “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Her chuckles died down upon seeing the unimpressed look on Elsa’s face. “Okay, okay, I’ll order… a steaming hot blonde with cream on top.”

Elsa was pretty sure her face was red as a tomato, it certainly felt hot enough to fry one on. “Fuck me.” She groaned under her breath, throwing her hands onto the counter and burying her head in her arms.

Anna chuckled again, sultry and hot, “I already did…”

“Oh my god.” Elsa was now seriously questioning her choice in telling Anna where she worked. “How the hell I put up with you, I’ll never know.” She grumbled as she pulled herself up, gathering the shredded remains of her dignity in the hope of eventually taking Anna’s order. “Do you actually want something, or are you just going to keep embarrassing me all day?”

“Fine, I’ll order.” Anna pouted as she drew herself up again, folding her arms in front of (beneath) her chest. “What would you recommend?” She asked, squinting at the menu behind Elsa.

The blonde grinned, she knew just the drink. “A Chococcino.” Elsa replied with an air of confidence. Anna however, looked sceptical.

“Chococcino?” She asked with a mix of confusion and intrigue.

“Yes, a Chococcino. A hot chocolate made with _real_ milk chocolate, melted dark chocolate drizzled on the bottom, whipped white chocolate on top, finished off with chocolate shavings and a milk-chocolate Flake.”

Anna’s eyes had glazed over and there was drool in the corner of her mouth. “That’s a lotta chocolate.” She moaned dreamily. “I’ll have one of those and a triple choc muffin _please_.”

Elsa laughed, shaking her head as she wrote up the order on the till. “I think you’ve ordered enough chocolate for it to be fatal.” She teased her girlfriend, the redhead sticking out her tongue in refute. “Will you be dining in or eating out?” She asked, hoping Anna would hang around for a while (so long as the innuendos and lewd puns stopped), she might even be able to go on break early and sit with Anna for a bit.

The redhead bit her lip and smirked, “I’d like to eat you out…” she husked under her breath.

Elsa smacked herself in the head, how the hell had she not seen that coming? “What has gotten into you?” She remarked with a huff of annoyance.

“You… this morning.”

Elsa almost jumped over the counter to strangle the redhead when her girlfriend’s life was spared by Ariel’s return. “Thanks Elsa.” She smiled, returning to the counter, “I can take over if you like.” Ariel knew serving customers wasn’t Elsa’s favourite job, having to talk to strangers and put on a fake smile, her social anxieties often got the better of her and she much preferred to make the drinks or prepare food.

“It’s okay, I know her.” Elsa said flatly, still irritated with Anna’s childish behaviour. “Ariel, this is my-” Elsa froze. What did she introduce Anna as? Her girlfriend? What if someone who knew them as sisters came in? Her sister? What if someone from work saw her and Anna being affectionate with each other out in public? Her friend? Friend seemed insulting, Anna was much more than that to her. Anna was a culmination of all three of those things, girlfriend, family and friend, yet, she couldn’t use any of those labels.

Thankfully, Anna saved Elsa from making a fool of herself. “Hi, I’m Anna.” The redhead said, extending her hand for Ariel to shake.

Elsa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, thankful that Anna didn’t feel the need to give herself a label at all. No one from work knew anything about Elsa’s personal life. They didn’t know about her family, her sister, or her sexual orientation. The most personal information they had on her was her name and age, and Elsa was thankful for that. She didn’t like mixing work with her personal life, work was just work for her, an income and nothing more. She didn’t feel the need to make friends or socialise, she preferred to keep those things separate, the less they knew the better.

“Nice to meet you Anna.” Ariel grinned as she retracted her hand. “So, how do you know Elsa?” She asked inquisitively.

 _Shit_! Elsa cringed internally, of course the girl was going to ask that question, she was always trying to pry into Elsa’s life, find out more about her. It wasn’t anything malicious or Ariel being nosey, she just wanted to get to know her co-worker better, but Elsa never gave any information up.

“Oh, Elsa and I go way back, we’ve known each other since we were kids but lost touch when she moved away. We’ve only been reacquainting ourselves with each other for a little over a year.” Anna chirped away, her bubbly and infectious personality rising to the surface. A recluse, Anna was not. She loved people, adored socialising, chatting, making friends, but she often spoke without forethought. Elsa was afraid she’d say too much and let something slip.

 _Reacquainting_ … _well, that’s one way of putting it_. Elsa thought to herself, thankful that Ariel didn’t hear the lilt to Anna’s voice and missed the innuendo behind the redhead’s words.

“Really?” Ariel asked curiously as she turned to face Elsa, “And why haven’t you ever told me about this long-lost friend of yours, Elsa? You know I love a sister redhead.” Elsa just shrugged and got to making Anna’s drink. “So, do you want your muffin warmed up?” She asked Anna.

“Please.” The redhead smiled, “That Chococcino sounds amazing, I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Elsa actually invented it,” Ariel said, poking her thumb in the blonde’s direction, “she said it was inspired by someone special, though she never actually told us who that someone was…” Ariel trailed off, raising her eyebrows knowingly at Anna.

Elsa blushed shyly as she handed the drink to Anna, “Is that true, Elsa?” The young redhead asked, her voice soft and full of wonder. “Am I the inspiration for this drink?”

Elsa bit her lip and shrugged, “Maybe.” She replied ambiguously, though she was pretty sure the redness in her cheeks gave her away. She looked up from the countertop to find Anna gazing at her in soft wonderment, astonished that Elsa would create a drink especially for her.

Ariel’s eyes flicked between the two women before narrowing  suspiciously; she seemed to be putting two and two together. “So… I’ll just go get that muffin for you now.” She said awkwardly as she left the front of the store to go out back.

Elsa knew it was just an excuse to leave the girls alone, there was a triple choc muffin sitting in the display case on the countertop. Ariel didn’t need to get another from the back but obviously sensed the girls were having a moment and wanted to give them space.

“Elsa, I can’t believe you did that!” Anna cooed in awe, “That’s so sweet.”

“It’s just a drink.” Elsa mumbled shyly, she hadn’t anticipated Anna finding out that she had been the inspiration for the beverage and was feeling quite timid about it. What if Anna didn’t like it or thought it was stupid?

“Well, I think it’s very romantic and incredibly sweet and I kinda really wanna kiss you right now…” Anna smirked but kept her distance, though it was clear to Elsa how much she was struggling to not lean over the counter and take that kiss.

Elsa looked around, Ariel was still out back and no one in the café was paying them any attention. So, she crooked her finger and beckoned Anna forward. Their lips met for a brief, but tender moment before they pulled away nervously, this was all still so new to them. Elsa licked her lips, savouring Anna’s taste on her tongue, she hadn’t even tried her drink and yet, she still managed to taste of chocolate.

“Mmm, delicious.” Anna hummed in delight as she stood up straight once more.

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes, “You haven’t even tried it yet.” She drawled, pushing the mug towards her girlfriend.

It looked like Anna had another witty retort on her tongue when Ariel returned carrying the now steaming muffin on a white plate. Anna lifted the drink to her lips instead and took a tentative sip. Elsa’s eyes glued to her face, watching Anna’s reaction with bated breath.

“Oh. My. _God_!” Anna moaned at length as she licked the cream from her mouth. “Elsa, this is amazing!”

“She’s quite the connoisseur when it comes to drinks, isn’t she?” Ariel chuckled as Anna took another sip, the younger redhead’s eyes closed blissfully as she savoured every flavour.

“Fuck. This- this isn’t just a drink, this is a culinary orgasm!” Anna exclaimed, her eyes wide with awe. “I’ll take one of these every day, for the rest of my life, thanks.”

“I had a feeling you would like it.” Elsa teased, “With your addiction to chocolate, I would have been very disappointed if you didn’t.”

“You should market this drink, Elsa. You’d be rich!” Anna complimented, she was quite serious too, there was a twinkle in her eyes and a bright grin curling her lips.

Elsa laughed and shook her head, “I don’t think I could get rich just from one drink, but I’m glad you like it all the same.”

“So, when do you go on break?” Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa looked at her watch, glaring at how slowly the hands seemed to be moving. “Well, I’m not due for another-”

“Now. Elsa is due for her break now.” Ariel interjected sternly. “Go on, go sit down with your… _friend_. I’ll even bring you a coffee.”

Elsa felt her cheeks warm a little from the implication in Ariel’s tone. Part of her worried that the other redhead knew too much already, but she pushed that thought from her mind. If she and Anna were going to do this, be a couple publicly, then she needed to get used to people knowing about them. The likelihood of someone finding out their true relationship was near impossible and Elsa needed to relax and just enjoy being able to call Anna her own.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure?” She asked. “I’m not due for another half-hour.”

Ariel began tugging at the ties holding Elsa’s apron to her waist, “Absolutely. It’s really quiet right now and who knows when it’ll pick up again.”

“Thanks,” Elsa smiled as she removed her apron, “I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Elsa. You’ve done the same for me when my boyfriend came in, it’s only fair that I return the favour.” Ariel grinned as the girls blushed lightly before giving Elsa a light push away from the counter. “Now go on, go sit down for a bit and I’ll bring you that coffee.”

Elsa led Anna to a small table in a secluded corner of the café, this was her spot, this table. Not many people used it due to it being a bit cramped, but Elsa loved the sense of seclusion it gave. “Sorry about before,” She said as they sat, “I froze up, I didn’t know how to introduce you, what label to give you… I didn’t want to just call you a friend, in my mind that undermines your importance in my life.”

Anna smiled as she reached across the table and took Elsa’s hand in her own. “It’s fine, Elsa. Really, I don’t mind and it’s not something we’ve actually discussed before. There are going to be bumps along the way for us, things that crop up that we haven’t anticipated, just like this, but that’s all part of any relationship. I don’t mind what label you give or if you don’t give me one at all, just tell people whatever you feel comfortable with. This is scary for both of us and we have a lot more to lose than ‘normal’ couples, but I think as time goes on and we settle into this a little more, these things will come more naturally.”

Elsa smiled warmly and squeezed Anna’s hand in response. “You’re right.” She agreed, “I guess it’s just something I have to get used to and we’ll learn along the way.”

“Exactly,” Anna agreed, “besides, you didn’t need to give me a label and I’m pretty sure Ariel figured it out anyway. Why not let people come to their own conclusions about us? I mean, that won’t fit every situation, and I’m more than happy to always call you my girlfriend, but if you want to introduce me as your friend, I’m fine with that too. In a more… _conventional_ relationship that might upset me a little because I would hope that I mean more to you than just a friend, but our relationship _isn’t_ conventional and we do need to be more careful with the people around us. Though, I do think we need to rule out calling each other-” here Anna leant in and lowered her voice to a whisper “- _sisters_ , that term just doesn’t feel right to me at all. I certainly don’t see you as my sister… and what we did last night wasn’t very _sisterly_ at all.”

Elsa scoffed, covering her mouth with her hand, “No, it wasn’t.” She agreed with a chuckle before catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “I definitely don’t see you as… _that_.” She raised her brows pointedly, avoiding the word ‘sister’ out of fear of being overhead. “I see you as someone who is very special to me, someone who I love and adore more than anything else in this world, the woman that I dream of spending the rest of my life with.”

Anna smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing as she leant forward and stole a quick kiss from Elsa. “That’s how I see you too. Labels mean nothing to me, we know who we are to each other and that’s all that matters. It’s really no one else’s business what kind of relationship we have.”

Elsa raised Anna’s hand to her lips, softly kissing the top of it before lowering it with a smile. “I love you.” She whispered softly, “And knowing that you love me is all that matters to me.”

“Here’s your coffee Elsa.” Ariel grinned as she handed the paper cup to the blonde. “Enjoy…” She added with a smirk and raised a brow before skipping off to take more orders.

“You know she’s going to keep asking me about you now, don’t you?” Elsa groaned, “She’s always wanting to find out about my personal life, but I never tell her anything, and now we’ve just given her the juiciest secret the café has ever known.”

Anna rolled her eyes dramatically, “I don’t think she’s trying to pry or be nosy, Elsa. I think she’s just genuinely curious and wants to get to know you better, that’s all. It wouldn’t hurt to let people in every once in a while.”

“I know.” Elsa sighed as she ran her hands through her bangs, “I guess I’m just so used to having to hide who I am and keep people at arm’s length that it’s hard for me to open up. I feel like I grew up as a fugitive on the run, never being able to reveal anything about myself, always moving, never making friends, and I guess some habits are just hard to break.”

Anna smiled understandingly as she reached forward and brushed a stray hair from Elsa’s face. “I know, and I didn’t mean anything by it. I know this isn’t easy for you, that it’s hard for you to relax around strangers and let go of your past, but I also think you might benefit from making a friend or two.”

“Maybe, but I don’t really see myself working here for too much longer.” She shrugged as she took a sip of her cappuccino. “This was only supposed to be a short-term job, something for me to get by on, I never really anticipated staying here for as long as I have.”

“Yeah, I get that. I can’t say I’m surprised, you’re an excellent barista, Elsa, but customer service and actually serving people really isn’t your thing.” Anna agreed as she leant her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hands. “You know what I think you should do?” She asked as she took the melting chocolate chunk from her drink and sucked it into her mouth.

“What?”

Anna bit off the end of the chocolate and offered it to Elsa, the sweet treat resting on the blonde’s lips. “Open.” Anna ordered with an impish grin as she pushed the chocolate into Elsa’s mouth. “I think you should pursue a singing career.” Elsa was about to retort when Anna held up her hand to stop her, “I know you’ve said you don’t want to, but just hear me out, okay?”

Elsa rolled her eyes before nodding, her mouth too full of melting chocolate to argue anyway.

“You have an amazing voice Els, and I know you’ve said you don’t want to be in the limelight and that you like staying in the shadows, but it just seems like such a waste not to put your talent to good use. I mean, you’re _incredible_ Elsa. You can hit notes that most professionals struggle to reach and you have such a powerful voice. It’s the type that gives people shivers and makes their hair stand on end. I really think that you should give it a go. I’m not saying you should go out there with the intention of becoming famous, just… start off small, singing in bars and clubs or whatever and see where that leads you. I just know how much joy singing brings you and would love to see it take you somewhere.”

Elsa sighed as she played with the end of her braid for a moment, “But Anna, if I do take up singing and get a record deal or noticed by someone, what’s the first thing anyone is going to look into? My personal life. _You_. Now I know I’m getting way ahead of myself here, but if my career did take off and I became the next Bieber or whatever, then the paparazzi are going to pry into my past. It’s their job to dig up any dirt on me they can find and if they start looking, they’re going to find you and then we’ll be exposed and everything we’ve fought for will be destroyed. We could go to _jail_ , Anna. So even if I wanted to pursue a career in singing, I can’t.”

Anna looked crestfallen, it was obvious she hadn’t thought that far ahead, but Elsa had and she knew the risks were far too high to even consider starting small. “I’m sorry, Elsa.” Anna murmured sadly, “I didn’t think about that, I just wanted you to have the chance to pursue your passion and make a career out of something you love. I didn’t consider the risk that would pose to the both of us.” Anna sighed regretfully, her eyes aching in sympathy. “I’m so sorry. I feel guilty now, that our relationship is holding you back, preventing you from doing something that you love. I feel like I’m hindering you, standing in your way, this could have been your calling and it’s my fault that you’ll never be able to chase that dream.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Anna, look at me.” Elsa pleaded softly, she could see tears in Anna’s eyes. She put her cup down and took both of Anna’s hands in her own, “Anna, singing is your dream for me, not mine. I couldn’t care less about not making a career out of it. Yes, I do love to sing, but you know I’ve never wanted to take it anywhere. I love creating the lyrics, telling a story through song, but I have no ambition to make a name for myself or even put my own voice to the music. It’s a hobby, a love of mine, but not a career and certainly not a dream. So _please_ , don’t feel bad or guilty, you’re not holding me back from anything. The only person I ever want to hear my voice is _you_ , Anna.”

Anna nodded and sniffled softly, she was just about to say something when Ariel came back over.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Elsa, your phone keeps going off. It’s rung several times already, so it must be something important.” The other redhead said as she held out the device.

Elsa looked at her phone curiously, she had no idea who would be calling her so incessantly, she was already at work and Anna was with her. If it was their father he would have tried calling Anna too, but her phone was sitting silently on the table. “Thanks Ariel.” She murmured as she took the device from her co-worker’s hands.

As if on cue, Elsa’s phone lit up and began vibrating in her grip. She didn’t recognise the number and stared at the screen for a few seconds before answering the call. “Hello?” She asked cautiously.

“ _Ms Winters, this is agent Booth from the Arendelle Police Department_ , _how are you today_?” An authoritative male voice spoke into her ear.

“…Fine, thanks.” Elsa was perplexed, why were the police calling her? Did this have something to do with their mother or had their worst fears come to life? If it was to do with Idunn, why hadn’t they called Agnarr instead?

“ _Ms Winters, there is a matter of some urgency that I need to discuss with both yourself and your sister, Anna. We request that you present yourselves to the station at your earliest convenience._ ”

Elsa felt the colour drain from her face as a cold dread spread through her veins. “M-may I ask what this is in relation to?” She asked anxiously, her rising fear expanding by the second.

“ _I am not at liberty to discuss the matter over the phone, Ms Winters_.” He said gruffly, “ _It is of a confidential nature and the subject matter is quite a sensitive one. It is of the upmost importance that it is dealt with as soon as possible. You may also wish to have lawyer on standby if you so decide to engage one._ ”

“Ah… y-yeah, o-okay.” Elsa answered numbly, her brain too panicked to speak coherently.

“ _Thank you, Ms Winters_.” The officer said, and then, the line went dead.

Shocked and terrified, Elsa’s hand shook as she lowered the phone from her ear. Her mind came to a  screeching halt, refusing to comprehend the implications  behind the officer's words. Elsa began to panic as alarm bells sounded  in her ears.

“Elsa? What’s wrong?” Anna asked worriedly, her voice thick with concern. “Who was that?”

Elsa didn’t respond immediately, her eyes were stinging with unshed tears, her whole body trembling with fear. “The police. They-they want to talk to us… _just_ us...” her voice quivered as she spoke, “Oh god, Anna…

“I think they know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame me for the ending, it was my editor's idea!  
> What did you guys think of the smut? It was very different to what I usually write and was quite out of my comfort zone. I had a blast writing it, the challenge it gave me and having to get creative rather than rely on past experience. Until next time!


End file.
